


Night Of The Hunter

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 150,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a look. A brief moment where two people are at the right place at the right time. Follow Oliver and Felicity on their journey to find each other, and fighting for what they love most in this life. (sticking to the storyline but enhancing the tension between the two characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to the cw and DC comics. this is just a fanmade story of a couple the author would really like to see together. no hard feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
> Same old tired, lonely place  
> Walls of insincerity  
> Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
> All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you
> 
> Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
> Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
> The playful conversation starts  
> Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
> All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
> Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too
> 
> This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
> I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
> I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
> I was enchanted to meet you too

 

"Felicity Smoak?"

She turned around in her deskchair and looked up and the guy in front of her. she was staring into the eyes of an extremely handsome man. These weren't just any eyes, she could see that these eyes had seen things, unpleasant things. A mysterious face framed those mysterious eyes. She quickly took the pen out of her mouth and straightened her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen"

"Of course, I know who you are, you're mister Queen"

Oliver quickly waved that away

"No, mister Queen was my father" he smiled a little. Cute, she thought.

And then started the uncontrollable babbling. the moment she dreaded the most these days. the moment when she was nervous or tired and she would just blurt out whatever came to mind. just like today.

"Right, but he's dead" Oliver raised one eyebrow a little. she couldn't believe she just said that, but even trying to fix it went wrong, of course.

"I mean, he drowned" Oh god...

"But you didn't, which means you can come down to the IT department and listen to me babble, which will end in 3..2..1." she was nervously ticking on her desk with her pen.

Oliver smiled a little and immediately started talking, trying to save this girl, and make this conversation less awkward. He thought it was cute though.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see"

She nodded shortly and he handed her an odd looking laptop. she immediately noticed the holes in it and stared at his gorgeous face questiongly. He started explaining in a rough but mellow voice.

"I was at my coffee shop surfing the web, and I spilled a latte on it"

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and gave him a look. She didn't want to be mean but she feared it would seem atleast not that nice.

"Really?" She gave him a questioning look

He sighed "Yeah"

"But these look like bulletholes"

She wanted to punch herself, why did she had to sound so bitchy, that wasn't her intention. She didn't want to sound like a know-it-all. But, she did have to give herself some credit, because, well, she knew it all.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood" She tilted her head and gave him a look of disbelief. He knew she wouldn't believe him but this was the best he could do. He smiled a little and hoped she would just accept it. he knew she wasn't stupid.

"If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it" He said in his dreamy masculin voice, she melted a little and gave nodded and responded with a short hmmhmm.

He smiled at the adorable blonde and thanked her in advance.

Felicity sighed. She pushed her glasses up and started looking at the laptop. She was absolutely sure these were bulletholes. She sighed again and started transmitting the laptop's data, or at least what was left of it, to her computer. It took a small hour of decrypting and decoding and Oliver sat beside her saying nothing, just studying her face, and sometimes straying off to her fingers tapping quickly on the keyboard, typing passwords and binary codes. Just one beep later she was through. She smiled a little and started looking through the files. She came across a blueprints, a lot of them, she could feel Oliver's gaze on her.

"Looks like blueprints"

Oliver nodded, impressed that she got in. "Do you know what of?"

"The Exchange Building" She looked at him and saw the frown on his face.

"Never heard of it" He said and she was startled and frowned herself.

"It's where the Unidact's auction is scheduled to take place" He was still frowning and look at her questioningly. she shook her head a little, suprised.

"I thought you said this was your laptop" she turned in her desk chair to face him

"Yes" he answered just a little to fast to be believable. This was just ridiculous.

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing"

Oliver looked startled and did not know what she was talking about. His eyes looking back and forth from her face to the blueprints. "What?"

Felicity didn't know what to say, he had to know Shakespeare right? "Mister Steele marrying your mom?" He still looked at her like he had no idea of what was going on so she went on.

"Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet?"

He interrupted her "I didn't study Shakespeare in any of the four schools I dropped out of"

She looked at him and nodded, returning to the problem. He was a little ashamed and looked at her to search for judging, he was happy to find none.

"Mister Steele is trying to buy Unidact Industries, and you've got a laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against"

"Floyd Lawton" He blurted out

"No, Warren Patel" She pointed to the upper left corner of the screen, which showed his name. He looked at the screen and started thinking but he was interrupted by Felicity.

"Who is Floyd Lawton?"

She couldn quite figure out how to read Oliver but something about this whole situation was off. she knew this wasn't his laptop, and she knew that she didn't want to be involved in stealing, but she felt like she should help him anyways. she blamed his charm, but she also knew that that was her own fault. why did he had to be so attractive. She stared at him, he was probably trying to come up with another lie, but she didn't even care, she just wanted to look at his face and swoon.

"He is an employee of mister Patel, evidently" He looked at her and she quickly turned away her face. It was obvious to him that she didn't believe him, but how much. He started thinking. The Exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eyelines into the building. Lawton can get his killshot from virtually anywhere. But I can't cover the area, I can't protect all of Deadshots targets. I can't do this alone.

He stood up quickly and thanked Felicity for her help, he had to get to his hideout right away to make plans.

"Anytime" Felicity said as he almost ran out of her office. She stared at him and was startled when he caught her as he glanced back one more time before he went throug the door. He smiled at her and her eyes shot down, her face flushed. When he was gone she felt a weight fall off her shoulders and she smiled. She felt like this wouldn't be the last time she would see him. She sure did hope it wouldn't be. She spun around once in her chair and blissfully went back to her original work, thinking about Oliver.

As soon as he left her office, Oliver wanted to go back. In that tiny llittle space he had felt safe and he didn't have to think about anything. He hadn't really paid attention to what Felicity had been saying, he had just stared at her face, neck, shoulders, elbows, hands and fingers. He was amazed by what this girl could do, and he was sure he would return to the pretty blonde in the IT Department.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my first attempt at writing, reviews are always welcome!  
> Song for this chapter is Enchanted by Owl City  
> Love, Carolina


	2. Those Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming home to you  
> Every night...
> 
> I'm the colorless sunrise  
> That's never good enough  
> I'm the wind that's in your hair  
> That ruffles you up  
> If you can find a reason  
> You can let me know  
> I won't blame you  
> I'll just turn and go
> 
> I'm coming home to you  
> Every night...  
> Coming home to you  
> Every night...  
> My mind is made up  
> Nothing could change that  
> I'm coming home to you  
> Every night...

Felicity woke up to a sunny morning, she felt like this was gonna be a good day. She took her glasses off the bedside table, stretched and got out of bed. She shuffled towards her bathroom in her Thor-pajamas' and stared into the mirror. Her hair was a mess, she didn't feel tired but she had had a rough night, tossing and turning in her bed. She had gone to bed early but wasn't quite able to sleep. Legend says that if you can't sleep at night, you're awake in someone else's dream. She sure hoped that was true, because she sure had been thinking about one hell of a guy. His eyes, his mouth, his short stubble, what he would taste like….No Felicity don't go there again. She usually wasn't this into guys after one meeting, especially the weird one with Oliver Queen. She took a grip of her sink and focused. Taking her glasses off, she quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth. Her hair in a low ponytail, red lipstick on her lips, a pink blouse and her favorite pencil skirt and heels, she quickly ate a bowl of cereal and drank a refreshing cup of coffee. After she had put her dish in the kitchen sink, she gathered her things, her wallet, her Queen Consolidated key cord, her tablet PC, her keys and her coat, she left for work, secretly still thinking about Oliver.

* * *

He hadn't slept at all last night. He had wanted to go for a run, or do some sort of workout, but he knew Dig wouldn't let him, so he had just stood in front of his window, looking over the sleeping city, wandering what kind of crimes were going on while he just stood there. Throughout the entire night, he had had fallbacks, wanting a normal life, with a normal girl, no hood, no danger, just him and the pretty blonde IT girl…. wait what? He had to shake those thought away several times, but he coulnd't help but think about her. There was a slight knock on his door and he turned away from the window to face the door.

"Yes" He called and the face of his sister appeared in the doorway. He noticed she was looking at all of the scars on his bare chest, a little bit horrified, but she bit down and smiled.

"You wanna have breakfast with me?"

He had taken a light blue buttondown shirt that matched his eyes –but he didn't know that- and quickly threw it on.

"Sure, Speedy" Thea rolled her eyes and Oliver chuckled and started walking towards her. She turned on her heels and they strolled along the hallway and down the stairs, talking about the weird behavior of their mother, by whom they were only seconds later told that they had to be at brunch today with the Bowens.

Thea sighed and completely forgot about breakfast, but so did Oliver. He left the mansion as fast as he could because Dig had told him Scott Morgan, Oliver's next target had tried to commit suicide.

* * *

 

Felicity was working blissfully, nothing much was going on and she was just about to start the daily routine of checking the firewall, making it stronger, and look for signs of intrusion. Of course, there were none, because, well she was the one that build it. She sat back and stretched, she began to feel the sleepless night. She loosened her fingers and got back to work when the one person who she hadn't been able to forget walked into her office. Mr Oliver Queen. And Mr Diggle, but she didn't really notice.

"Hi, Felicity, I was wondering if you could find something about an old friend of mine"

She nodded and gestured to a set of chairs, that they could sit there. She stood up and took her laptop and sat down in one of the chairs across from Oliver. Diggle stood against her desk, and she nodded to him.

"I should add Personal-Internet-Researcher-For-Oliver-Queen to my job title" She said while opening her laptop. Oliver sighed and smiled a little.

"Happily, I mean" Felicity recovered herself and pushed her glasses back up, smiling at Oliver and receiving a slight smile back, her heart was hammering in her chest. She hoped he didn't notice.

Oliver continued "His name is Derek Reston, we were close before I…went away and I wana get back in touch."

"I guess you didn't have Facebook on that island" Felicity said sarcastically

"Nope" Diggle replied "Not even a Myspace account, it was a very dark time"

Oliver shook his head, and looked at Felicity's face while she was scanning the web for his 'friend'. She looked very pretty today, with her seducing red lips, and those legs. Focus, he told himself and started paying attention to what she was saying.

"Well, there's not much here that's recent, no credit activity, no utility bills" She clicked a page and came across a Queen Factory Staff Identity Card. She looked at Oliver, still startled by his degree of handsome.

"I guess you guys must have met at the factory"

"Wait, what? What factory?" Oliver leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. Felicity slightly bit her lip, secretly wishing him even closer, to feel his stubble against her neck, his hands on her back, to taste his mouth on hers. She blinked a few times and got pulled back into reality. Pushing her ever sliding glasses back up and looking at his face

"The Queen Steelfactory. Reston worked there for fifteen years until it shut down in '07"

Oliver paused and bit his lip "Derek Reston worked for my father?"

"You weren't really close friends huh?" Felicity smiled at him, another mystery uncovered, she thought. Actually not really, but at least she knew that he had told her another ridiculous lie. She looked at Oliver in anticipation, waiting for whatever he would come up with this time, but he just stared right back at her, drowning in her eyes. She felt a little awkward and continued.

"Looks like Derek was the Factory Foreman until you're dad outsourced production to China. Fifteen hundred employees got laid off." She glanced at Diggle and back at Oliver, who had a sad look on his face, she wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't "Looks like the finance guy even found a loophole in the union contracts so they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions for their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your 'friend'"

Oliver stared at her. He felt awful for what his father had done. Fifteen hundred people had lost their homes, and it was his family's fault. Her pretty eyes shot him a comforting look and in that moment he knew he had to do something. It was like he was a statue for a minute or two and Felicity couldn't figure out what this all meant. She looked at Diggle, who lifted his shoulders. She closed her laptop and just sat there, watching him, taking in every inch of his body. He was like a Greek sculpture, muscles and a fierce expression on his face, the corners of her mouth twisted up a little and he started moving again. He stood up and looked at Felicity, who looked right back to him.

"Thank you, Felicity, you've been very helpful"

He reached down for her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. Her tiny little hand felt so soft in his big sturdy one. Her cheeks flushed immediately and she melted on the inside. While she was smiling she whispered a you're welcome and she stood up without thinking, Oliver still holding her hand and right in front of her chair, she had just a tiny space to stand. Their body's had never been so close to each other and her cheeks were burning red. Oliver smiled at her and when she smiled back he let go of her hand and walked out of the office. She was left there standing for a couple of minutes just thinking about his touch. She bit her lip and happily got back to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter! I wrote this with a song in mind, it's Every Night by Imagine Dragons. It's not really as their relationship is right now, but when I heard it I just immediately thought of Olicity, so go listen to it! advice is always welcome! also, if you have something that you would really like to see, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Love, Carolina


	3. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone  
> Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one
> 
> Next thing we're touching  
> You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning  
> Ahhh
> 
> Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
> And everybody goes  
> Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
> And my body goes  
> Whoa oh oh ah ah  
> Whoa oh oh ah ah  
> Whoa oh oh
> 
> So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,  
> Fall head first like paper planes in playground games
> 
> Next thing we're touching  
> You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning  
> Ahhhh

After Oliver had delightfully suggested that he would throw this year's annual Christas party, and actually had gotten the green light by his family. He had rushed upstairs to his room to make preparations. He had already called the caterer when his 'other' phone started buzzing. Oliver picked up the buzzing phone and lowered his voice, even though his voice would be manipulated by the encryption.

"Don't even bother trying to trace this back to me, you'll never make it through the encryption"

"There's a heating van" Detective Lance said from the other end of the line. He paused to take a breath and steady himself "On the corner of O'neill and Addams." Another pause "You'll find what you're after there."

"It would be a mistake to set a trap for me, Detective"

"I'm trading away about everything I believe in here, cause it's the only way I've got to get this basterd. You've got 'till Christmas and then, copy-cat or not, I'm coming after you"

* * *

 

Back at the old Queen factory Oliver was examining the arrow Detective Lance had delivered to him. It was black and looked very expensive, he held the arrowhead under a magnifying glass and looked at all the small details in the steel, little hooks and tips, and it was sharp like a new knife. Diggle came walking towards him and looked at the arrow.

"So, Detective Lance gave you a Christmas present after all?" Oliver snorted

"Teflon coated titanium blade, it's serrated, to split the bone, shaft is some type of specialized polymer which is stronger than your typical carbon fiber. So this, this is a custom job." Oliver hadn't realized it but he had become quite the nerd. In High School he had always secretly loved chemistry, but then he used it as a pick-up line. You and I have chemistry, girl. For no reason he thought about Felicity, when Dig interrupted his thinking.

"So Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body?"

Oliver nodded "Nelson Ravage"

"Which is another name that you crossed off your dad's list" Dig stated "So is this guy trying to frame you or call you out?" Oliver shook his head and thought about the one place he could go to get some answers. The one person who could give him those answers and with her in mind he said:

"Either way, I need to find him"

* * *

 

Felicity was surrounded by the comforting humming of her computers. It had been an easy day at the office, doing daily routines, weekly routines, checking for intrusion, all sorts of things like that. But she was bothered by the book Mr. Steele had discovered, and what she had discovered was in the book. A list of names. And it seemed like the Starling City Vigilante was getting its targets from that list. Felicity being Felicity she had to find out what those names meant to him. She had to uncover this mystery. She took her tablet and unlocked her self-made password page. She clicked documents in the brightly colored Windows 8 menu, and looked for the right file. When she found it she opened it and just stared at it for a while. She was so concentrated on those names, she didn't even notice the vigilante himself walk into her office (but she didn't know that of course). He stood there a couple of seconds looking at her pretty blonde hair and her concentrated face. He smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey"

She jolted backwards and looked up at his face. She wanted to smile but she felt like she was struck by lightning. It had been a while since she'd last seen him, and it was almost like she had forgotten how good looking he was. Her mind trailed off again in directions she shouldn't go into with her boss. Naughty directions.

"Don't you knock?" She blurted out, regretting it immediately.

"Felicity, this is the IT Department, it's not the ladies room" He smiled at her

She couldn't believe he said her name. It sounded so beautiful when he said it, like it was meant for him only to say. And those marvelous lips, she could almost feel them on her own. She sighed softly and clicked away the list on her tablet, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Right" She smiled back at him and shifted in her chair. "What can I do for you?"

"My buddy Steve is really into archery, apparently it's all the rage now"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, I don't know why, it looks utterly ridiculous to me"

Oh if she only knew, He thought and smiled at her, still looking in those big beautiful blue eyes. His eyes trailed off to her brightly colored lips, imagining what he would do to those lips. He just wanted to touch her, to see if she was real.

"Hhmmm" He nodded

"Anyways, it's Steve's birthday, next weekend and I wanted to buy him some arrows, but the thing is, he gets these special…." He took the black arrow from the sleeve he had put it in, wouldn't want to go walking around with an arrow, right? "…..custom made arrows…" Felicity's eyes widened when he held the arrow in front of her. "….and I have no idea where he gets them"

He paused and looked at her, bringing the arrow closer to her "I was hoping you could find out where this came from"

Felicity came closer and stared right back at him, a slight smile around her lips. She reached out to take the arrow, but Oliver quickly pulled it an inch back.

"Careful" He said with a broad smile on his face and she smiled back at him widely. "Yeah"

She took the arrow from him and studied it. Twisting and turning it around in her fingers while Oliver looked at her graceful moves. He had somehow found the chair, because he hadn't looked away from her.

"The shafts composite is patented" She said softly and started typing on her computer. After a few clicks the patent appeared on her screen

"And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius" She handed the arrow back to Oliver with a self-fulfilled smile on her face. "That's Latin, for the archer"

Oliver took the arrow from her and put it back into the sleeve. "Could you find out where and when this was purchased?"

She knew this was coming, but still it felt like he had slapped her in the face. The lies were getting to her and she felt sad that she wasn't in on the truth, but he probably had a good reason. She just hoped he couldn't tell she knew it was a lie. She sighed a little and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, her favorite thing in the world, possibly, seeing Oliver smile at her. Her heart melted. She started typing away

"According to Sagittarius' company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment, 200 units…" She started writing on a note "…sent, to this address" She handed him the piece of paper.

Oliver took it from her and laughed a little in astonishment.

"Felicity…" There it was again, her name on his mighty lips. "…You're remarkable."

She smiled brightly and pushed back her glasses. "Thank you for remarking on it"

His hand was lying on her desk and she reached out and softly laid hers over it. He didn't seem to mind. He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was silent for a while. To her dislike he then stood up, but he paused on his way out, and turned back to face her.

"See it as a thank you, but would you like to come to our Christmas party? You can bring your family?" He looked almost pleading. And she was eager to accept but…

"I'm Jewish" she looked at him apologetic and he smiled at her

"Well, then, happy Hanukkah" He studied her gorgeous face for one last second and then vanished from her office. And she seriously considered converting to Christianity for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the third chapter! Please review!  
> The song for this chapter is: Ellie Goulding – Starry Eyed.
> 
> Love, Carolina


	4. Come A Little Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All along it was a fever  
> A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
> I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
> He said, "If you dare come a little closer."
> 
> Round and around and around and around we go  
> Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.
> 
> Not really sure how to feel about it.  
> Something in the way you move  
> Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
> It takes me all the way.  
> I want you to stay
> 
> It's not much of a life you're living  
> It's not just something you take – it's given
> 
> Round and around and around and around we go  
> Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

It was around eight o'clock when she realized it wasn't a good idea to spend Christmas Eve alone. Even if she was Jewish. Without knowing she had pulled a simple, black, short-sleeved skater dress from her closet. She quickly threw it on and twirled in front of the mirror. The dress showed off her legs nicely and it made her tiny waist look even tinier. She grabbed a pair of sparkly heels and matching clutch. Hair curled, contacts in and lips red, she put on her coat and left for the Queen's mansion. While in her car, she started doubting herself, why was she doing this? Why should she do this? Is there even a genuinely good reason she should be going to her bosses house for a private Christmas party. In fact, yes, Oliver had invited her, and when she thought of him, she seemed to drive a little faster, eager to see him. Her heart was racing, of nervousness and excitement. Her cheeks were burning red.

* * *

 

Oliver was a little sad that he wouldn't see Felicity tonight. But maybe it was for the best, to keep secrets from her was hard enough. What if he had to run off again? That would affect her too. He walked into the main living room towards Walter, his mother and Thea, all looking as glamorous as always.

"You guys look great, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" The three of them echoed.

"Let's get a holiday photo" Oliver proposed, but his mother stopped him.

"I already sent out Christmas cards, Oliver"

"Mom, let's get a picture just for the four of us"

His mother nodded "Of course" They stood next to each other and smiled at the camera. The boy Oliver met earlier interrupted "Excuse me, Mrs. Queen, these are for you"

"Well thank you, I'll go put these in water" she responded while Thea took the boy's arm and pulled him into the other room. Oliver smiled and shook his head. Moira turned to Walter and whispered something Oliver couldn't quite hear but it was something about talking in private, as she walked away, Oliver looked at Walter.

"Everything okay between the two of you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will work itself out" Walter replied and walked after Moira. Oliver saw Thea pulling the boy she invited upstairs and he wanted to go after them when Tommy and Laurel walked into the room. The night went on in a downwards spiral, first the awkward conversation with Laurel, busting Thea and the boy, the fight with Thea and he was kind of glad he could suit up and become the Hood when Dig had told him what the other archer had done. He hurried towards the warehouse where the hostages were kept, and zip lined on the roof from another building. Rescuing the people wasn't that hard. He had easily cut the ropes and escorted them to the roof. But then the other archer made his appearance.

"Thank you for coming. After the warehouse I knew I had to do something dramatic to get your attention." The other archer said in a low voice.

"What do you want with me?"

"What any archer wants…." Oliver could imagine the archer smiling under the hood. "….to see who's better." And a split second before he had finished his sentence the two men started shooting arrows at each other. They were both fast and Oliver ducked around a corner and started running into the hall the hostages had been kept in and jumped up into the framing to trick the archer but he was clever. He spotted Oliver in a piece of mirror on the ground and shot Oliver's bow from his hands. Oliver lunged and was now swinging on a lamp as the archer shot him in his leg and he fell down, landing on his feet and quickly taking his bow and shooting arrows at the other man. The archer hid and Oliver started looking around, only to find the archer behind him and getting an arrow in his back. And another. He fell against some kind of wooden framing and the archer kicked him through it. Lying on the ground he felt the feet of the archer in his stomach over and over again.

"First Hunt, then Ravage and now you." Still kicking. "I know about the list, and the man who authored it wants you dead" one last kick. "They call you the hood, let's see what you look like without it." He reached out to Oliver's face to take the hood of and Oliver quickly struck back, pushing an arrow between his ribs and hitting him into unconsciousness.

Oliver got up, limping, pulling the arrows from his back. The one in his leg had broken off, because it wasn't there anymore but he could feel the arrowhead. He opened a window and threw himself out, falling on the ground. He took his earpiece.

"Dig..." He coughed a couple of times "…help…help"

* * *

 

Before she had the chance to change her mind again, she drove into the driveway of the Queen's mansion. She stepped out and gave her keys to the valet. The boy drove off in her red mini cooper and she straightened her dress and stepped forward to the grand door in front of her. She gathered her courage and stepped inside. It was like she was hit in the face by the distinctive Christmassy smell. Pine tree, cookies and fireplace. She pressed her lips together and started scanning the rooms for Oliver. A few people were staring at her, because well she was a stranger. When she walked across a small group of people and heard someone mention Oliver so she decided to stand a little distance from them so she could listen in.

"Did you hear what happened to Oliver? Poor boy was hit by a semi. They took him to Starling City General with three broken ribs"

The woman who had been talking was surrounded by a small group of people, all looking glamorous and rich. Felicity was worried about Oliver and rushed out to get her car and go to the hospital.

* * *

 

When Oliver woke up he immediately wanted to get up, but Dig kept him down and told him to relax. Oliver groaned in pain and laid back down. He sighed.

"What happened?"

"I back traced your signal, cleaned you up and got you out of there. You have a pneumothorax, three broken ribs and a concussion but the doctors say you're gonna be fine. There's some people here to see you"

"What?" Oliver looked at Dig in confusion

Dig stepped away as Walter, Moira and Thea walked into the hospital room. Moira took his hand and looked at her son.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh god, you look terrible" Thea blurted out.

"Well, thank god you were wearing your helmet" Walter said and Oliver looked a little confused, so Dig stepped in quickly.

"I told them how you were on your bike and a semi pulled right in front of you." Oliver shook his head a little and raised his eyebrows. He didn't think they wouldn't believe it, but the real story sounded so much mightier.

"What were you even doing out?" Moira asked. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"You bailed on your party" Thea said and rolled her eyes.

"It seemed like the right move. I mean, like you said, it wasn't the best timing." Oliver looked at his baby sister and smiled a little. She sighed.

"Okay, but when I was saying that, that was me being a bitch."

Moira sighed and wrapped one arm around her daughter "Oh, the truth is, I don't think any of us were at our best." Walter moved next to his wife and put an arm around her.

"The real truth is, you wanted to have a party to bring us closer together. Well, here we are"

He moved closer to Moira reassuringly and stroked her back. Oliver chuckled. Well, he tried because it hurt him.

"Were gonna let you get some rest, hmm?" Moira replied to that and bent over to softly and motherly kiss him on his forehead. As his mother and Walter walked out of the room, Thea didn't show any sign of leaving.

"So…" She stepped a little closer "…We never got to the exchanging presents part."

Oliver smiled and chuckled softly. "I don't think I deserve a present." Thea smiled a little

"Look, I know that I've been hard on you, about being different from the way you were. But, the truth is, Ollie, I'm not the same person I was five years ago either."

"So maybe we can just accept each other. Not for who we were but for the…" He paused "…For the people we are now."

"Yeah" Thea smiled and pulled some very sugary candy canes from the pocket in her jacket. Oliver sighed and smiled at his sister.

"No cheating"

"You're on"

"Come here" and they embraced. Soon after, Thea left his room to go home with Moira, because Walter had to run down to the office to pick up some files. As soon as he left his office, his phone started buzzing.

"Steele" He answered

"Yes, Hi, Mr Steele, this is Felicity Smoak"

"Hi miss Smoak, what can I do for you?"

"I heard about Oliver's accident and I wanted to make sure he is okay."

"Thank you, Felicity, it was good of you to call, but Oliver is going to be fine. He's already on the mend. I'm stepping into an elevator, so I'll probably lose you. I'll call you straight back. Bye."

"Bye" She hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Oliver was fine. Her heart slowed down a little and she rested her head against the steering wheel of her mini cooper. She waited for Walters call, but when it didn't arrive she started driving again towards the hospital. To Oliver.

* * *

 

Dig had left his room to get some coffee, and that left Oliver alone with his thoughts. Flashes of the fight with the other archer ran through his mind, reminding him of the fact that he had wanted to survive for someone, not himself, to protect her. Because if not him, who would protect her. And of course who would help this city get rid of its crimes. And his thoughts went back to the girl. Her curly blonde hair. Her beautiful eyes behind those thick framed glasses. And her stunning legs. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock on the door, and his eyes shot towards it. The door creaked open and the girl of his thoughts stood in there in the doorway. She looked like an angel. A lamp lit up her hair from behind which made it look like she had a halo. She looked at him a little worried and then smiled. And he noticed her eyes weren't hidden behind those glasses. They had the chance to show off their full potentional.

"Oliver" She whispered

"Hi, Felicity" He answered and smiled brightly at her. She just made his day.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She hadn't bothered to put her coat back on, so it was now just lying in her car. Her curls fell around her shoulders and she looked at Oliver, stepping a little closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfect" He responded and he wasn't lying. Her presence seemed to drain his body of any pain. She didn't believe him of course. She cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes. He smiled and chuckled softly, which made groan under his breath. The broken ribs weren't helping his ability to laugh. But it had its plus-side since Felicity hurried towards him, afraid he was in pain. She laid one hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" He said and took her hand in his. He studied her outfit for a second. The dress looked beautiful on her. She looked down on him and held his hand happily.

"You look beautiful, why so dressed up?" He looked up at her pretty face. She chuckled and sighed.

"I came to you party" She looked down at their entwined hands and blushed. She didn't really know what to say.

"You did? I didn't see you there" She nodded and explained

"By the time I realized you deserved better than me being a total bitch by declining your invitation, and I made it to your house, you had already had your accident. So in order to make up for it, I came here instead" She could feel her cheeks were burning and it wasn't until she had finished that she looked up and stared into his smiling face.

"What's so funny?" She looked at him in confusion

"Felicity, you're adorable" He smiled a tried chuckling.

Dig spotted the two of them through the small window to the hallway and decided he should leave them alone for a little while. Walking to the waiting area he drank his hospital coffee, thinking to himself. He knew this was going to happen. He shook his head smiling in self-fulfillment.

He released one of her hands, to her disappointment and patted on the bed, to have her sit. And he sat up straight himself. When she seated herself he reached out for her other hand again and looked at her, flushed faced, startled eyes and pursed lips.

"Felicity, I really appreciate you being here, nobody has ever done that, just to see if I was okay. Thank you, and I'm so sorry I wasn't at the party with you" He wanted to say more but before he could finish he felt those soft, pink lips on his. He hadn't expected it, but he didn't complain, it was something he had wanted a long time. He responded to the kiss and moved his lips against hers, moving slowly. She let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck. She Wasn't able to think about what would happen if she would do this, but she hadn't been able to resist him. She felt his tongue against her lips and opened her mouth. She wasn't able to think anymore and she didn't want to. She felt his strong and masculine hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. He ran his hands up and down her back, while playing with her tongue. He never wanted to end this kiss. And neither did she. One of her graceful hands slid down his toned chest and he groaned softly. He wanted her body against his and grabbed her tightly, arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him. She let go of his lips for a second and giggled softly. She placed a soft and very sweet kiss on his lips and ran her fingers through his hair. Oliver started placing tiny kisses on her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone, only to find himself being pulled back up and kissed by the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Her arms around his neck. His arms around her tiny waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter, I know I did. The song for this chapter: Julia Sheer – Stay (Rihanna Cover).
> 
> Love, Carolina


	5. Don't Tell Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
> I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
> I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody  
> They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down
> 
> I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around  
> I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound  
> I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody  
> They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down
> 
> I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
> Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
> You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)
> 
> Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night  
> And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight  
> Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you  
> It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me

It had been a long day at the office and she would have to work overtime. Felicity had ordered Chinese and was quite upset she had to cancel her plans with Oliver. It had been a lovely couple of weeks since they kissed in the hospital. Clearly it was something they both desired and till this day neither of them had complained. She was happy, genuinely happy. Every time she saw Oliver her heart skipped a beat and that reminded her how incredibly lucky she was. She was just about to take another bite of her noodles when the man himself walked into her office. She smiled and put away the cup of Asian food. She quickly tidied her desk a little, because, well it was a mess.

"And here I was beginning to think my days of being Oliver Queen's personal computer geek were coming to an end" She smiled brightly at Oliver and cocked her head to the side

Oliver laughed. "Is that you're way of saying you missed me?"

"No, but if it works for you, go with it" They laughed and Oliver bended over her desk to give her a kiss. It was a very romantic kiss, Felicity reached up to touch his face and Oliver wrapped one hand around her neck. To both of their disliking, it also was a very short kiss.

"So, a friend of mine is running a scavenger hunt and there is a case of Lafite Rothschild 1982 waiting at the end"

Felicity sighed "Oh, I love red wine"

"But in order to find it, I first need to get through this"

He handed her an all-black USB. She took it from him. Challenge accepted she thought to herself.

"Hmm, security fob"

She plugged it into her computer and Oliver came to stand behind her, hovering over her shoulder and placing tiny kisses on the side of her neck and her cheek. She chuckled

"It's pin protected" She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of his grimacing face.

"Challenge response goes back to a company called Blackhawk Squad Protection Group"

"Yeah, my friend had his bodyguard set it up for him. Personally, however, I think it's cheating, but whatever"

She nodded and started typing "This is a military-grade cryptographic security protocol. Your friend really went to all this trouble?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him over her shoulder. He smiled back at her like nothing was wrong or weird. He hated himself for lying to her, but she was the only one who could help him with this.

"The idle rich are hard to entertain. Listen, you get through it and one of those bottles of wine is yours"

He touched her nose with one finger and whispered in her ear

"And we'll enjoy it together"

She blushed and smiled at him, shaking her head a little. He knew how to play her. Very well. He kissed her one last time and smiled while walking out of her office. She was just sitting there smiling like an idiot.

"Oliver, wait!"

He stopped in the doorway, turning around slowly. Felicity jumped off her chair and hurried towards him. When she stood in front of him. He was towering over her. He was at least one feet taller than she was, so she stood on her tiptoes and reached out to kiss him goodbye. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Felicity threw her arms around Oliver's neck and he pulled her off the ground and whirled her around him once. She laughed and he set her down again. Taking her hands, he put one last, soft kiss on her lips. She blushed and whispered a soft goodbye. He smiled at her and touched her face one last time before walking out of the office. She was left standing there with legs made of jelly and a flushed face. Her lips were tingly and swollen. She stood there for a couple more minutes, and then she shook her head and got back to decrypting the USB drive. She really did want that Rothschild.

* * *

 

It took a while to get through the authentication system, her brain distracted by thinking of Oliver and red wine. It was already dark when she got through. And she couldn't believe what she just found. She called Oliver immediately.

"Hey beautiful! What did you get?" She grinned from ear to ear when he called her beautiful, but she quickly recollected herself.

"I think your friend's bodyguard gave him the wrong security fob."

Oliver stopped walking down the stairs into the arrow cave and frowned.

"Why is that?"

"Well, once I got past Blackhawk's authentication system, there wasn't anything about a scavenger hunt. Just a directory and well, I think you stumbled onto, or got me to stumble onto, something pretty illegal"

"Define illegal" Oliver said dead serious. He was sure Felicity had found exactly what he had been looking for.

"Oh you know, robbing an armored car with grenade launchers and tear gas"

"Wow, what?!" Oliver acted surprised, but he had his suspicions that something about Ted Gainer wasn't right, but that it was him robbing the armored cars, he did not know of.

"Someone at Blackhawk was using their system to store detailed routes and schedules for each of the city's seven major armored car carriers, including the three that have already been hit."

Oliver flinched on the other end of the line and Felicity was worried that having this information, he would get in trouble.

"Oliver, I think we should provide this information to the police, with it, they should be able to predict the next heist."

"Hold on Felicity, I don't want you to get in trouble with my friend, so do me a favor, and forward that directory onto me, and I'll get it to the police personally. Thank you"

He hung up the phone. He just hung up on her. He had sounded worried over the phone and had answered very snappy. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

"So, no wine then?" She muttered to herself, a little disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you love my story so far, I know I really enjoy writing it. The song for this chapter is Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson. 
> 
> Love, Carolina


	6. Make Me Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When life leaves you high and dry  
> I'll be at your door tonight  
> If you need help, if you need help.  
> I'll shut down the city lights,  
> I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
> To make you well, to make you well.
> 
> When enemies are at your door  
> I'll carry you away from war  
> If you need help, if you need help.  
> Your hope dangling by a string  
> I'll share in your suffering  
> To make you well, to make you well.
> 
> Give me reasons to believe  
> That you would do the same for me.
> 
> And I would do it for you, for you.  
> Baby, I'm not moving on  
> I love you long after you're gone.  
> For you, for you.  
> You would never sleep alone.  
> I love you long after you're gone  
> And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

The ding from the elevator pulled Oliver back to reality. The doors opened and he started walking out, only to find himself almost dropping against the wall. Luckily, Dig was there to catch him.

"Hey man, we need to get you to a hospital"

"No!" Oliver snapped back at Diggle, but he was right, he wasn't walking straight and had trouble keeping his balance.

"Oliver, god knows what was in that drug, it could be causing permanent damage." But Oliver wasn't paying attention to what he was saying as soon as he spotted the blonde ponytail he was looking for. He cleared his throat.

"Felicity"

When she turned around everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and he studied her face for the second it actually took for her to turn around. He stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Hey, they said you'd be up here"

Felicity was surprised to see Oliver like this. She studied him for a second and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like something the cat dragged in" She stated. "Not that there are cats in this building, well, once a cat did get in but a guard tazed it and it smelled like fur and static in here for like a week"

Oliver was hit by another daze as she was talking and he tried to stay to his feet. She stared at him in worry. It was obvious he wasn't okay.

"Would you mind stepping away from the window for a moment? I have a bit of a hangover"

She nodded slightly and touched his arm as she walked past him

"Sounds like you need a Bloody Mary and a pretzel, not the IT-Department."

"Actually, my buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company, and he says it's fantastic for curing hangovers, but I'm very particular about what it is I put in my body."

He took the syringe with the Vertigo out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"I've noticed" She said, gazing at him dreamily. She shook her head "I said not noticed, right?"

Oliver chuckled and handed her the syringe. "I'm trying to find the secret recipe, so could you please do a spectro analysis of the sample and find out exactly where in the city it't made?"

"If it's an energy drink…" She paused for a second and stared at Oliver in disbelief "…why is in a syringe?"

"I ran out of sports bottles" Diggle rolled his eyes and started walking back to the elevator. This was probably the worst lie Oliver had ever told. Felicity especially would see right through this. They stared at each other for a moment

"Okay…" Felicity whispered and Oliver smiled at her. He bended down and placed a swift, tender kiss on her lips, making her forget all about the obvious lie. She smiled back at him and when he started walking towards the elevator, she stopped him with one hand on his chest. He looked at her.

"You still owe me that Rothschild"

He chuckled softly and she started towards her office. Diggle was waiting for him at the elevator and pushed the buttons that opened the doors.

"You're BS stories are getting worse"

"Well aware"

* * *

 

The night after he had kicked some ass in The Count's brewery, he had finally gotten his hands on that bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1982, he had promised Felicity. He straightened his clothes and knocked on the door of her apartment. A completely dressed down Felicity opened the door. A stretchy skinny jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail as always and she was wasn't wearing any make-up. Her glasses slid down her nose and she pushed them back up.

"Oliver!? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping my promises" And he held up the brown paper bag. She stared at him in disbelief, had he actually gotten her that bottle.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, Of course." She stepped out of the way and closed the door behind him.

He looked around her apartment for a moment, it wasn't small, but it wasn't a huge loft either, it was exactly like Felicity, It didn't have anything more than she needed. Simple, but perfect. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hi" He said and stepped closer to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck. He stroke her back with one hand, because in the other was a 2000 dollar bottle of wine. When they broke the kiss after a minute or so, she replied with a simple "Hi back"

They chuckled and walked towards the kitchen to get some glasses. As he saw her struggling to reach them he stepped in and took two glasses from the shelf. She felt the heat of his hand on the small of her back and she could feel her cheeks burning

"So what were you doing before I happily disturbed your evening"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled "I was just about to watch a movie, but I hadn't really decided yet which one, yet. I don't suppose you wanna join me."

Felicity smiled brightly at him. He smiled back at her and noticed the popcorn on the counter. Felicity took the bowl in her hands and lead the way to the living room. She settled herself cross legged on the couch, with the bowl in her lap. Oliver sat beside her with glasses and the 2000 dollar bottle of wine, like it was nothing.

"So? Which movies made the final cut?"

She chuckled "Avatar and Inception, a though choice, right?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows "Never heard of them"

"Right, of course, obviously" She wanted to punch herself in the face right now.

Oliver took the bottle out of the bag and showed it to her, like it was one of Britain's crown jewels. As she stared at the bottle, he had a smug grin on his face, adoring her amazement. He took the corkscrew and popped open the bottle. He poured a small amount into the glasses and handed her one.

"To a lovely evening, and may there be many more"

Felicity smiled brightly and kissed him softly before taking a sip

"There will" she whispered in his ear.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the wine.

"This is seriously the best wine I've ever tasted" Felicity squealed and she bended over to kiss him as a way of saying thank you. He placed one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer with the other, as he remembered they both had glasses in their hands, and she still had the popcorn in her lap, that would make a terrible mess, so he retreated, to her dislike

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him like she did something wrong. All sad eyes and pouty lips, which are a little swollen from kissing, which makes the pout even more visible

"You have a bowl of popcorn in your lap, and a glass of very expensive wine in your hand. Doesn't seem like the best idea to get distracted right now"

The pout made place for a bright smile and she laughed. She took another sip of the wine and grabbed two DVD's.

"So, which one sounds more interesting to you?"

Oliver took the DVD's and walked towards the TV. He picked Avatar, because he just did not want to see Felicity drooling over Leonardo DiCaprio. He put the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote when he walked back to his pretty blonde. As Oliver sat down, Felicity scooted next to him. He placed his arm around her and she smiled at him. The pre-rolls were playing on the TV, but neither of them noticed. They pretty much only had eye for each other. Somehow, someone had pressed play, because after a while, fighting, or some other kind of noises were coming from the surround sound system Felicity had installed for full movie enjoyment. Felicity reached out one hand and touched Oliver's cheek. The bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table with the wine, so there was just air between them. Too much air. Oliver had been stroking her leg the entire time, and a while after the TV screen had nothing to show them anymore, and just went blank, he took her legs and pulled them over his lap, closing the distance between them. He didn't stop tracing patterns on her leg. His other arm wrapped around her back. She felt the heat of his fingers through her light top, and at one moment, couldn't stand the tension anymore and she violently smashed her mouth onto Oliver's. Their hearts exploded and their tongues played a game of love and passion. After a while they both had to catch their breaths. They stared at each other for a moment, then Felicity laid her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling how exhausted this kissing had made her. She could barely keep her eyes open. She yawned. Oliver placed a soft kiss on her the top of her head. He had really enjoyed himself, but it sure was a sport of its own. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment. He held her a little tighter and just stared at her beautiful face. They both really appreciated that they could be around each other without silences being awkward. That just sitting next to each other was enough. Oliver smiled as he noticed Felicity had fallen asleep. He touched her cheek to make sure. He held her a little longer and then pulled her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He also wrote a little note and put it on her bedside table. It said: Sweet Dreams, Beautiful –Oliver. He stroke her hair and after he had cleaned up a little, and put the Rothschild in a safe place, He walked out of her apartment and headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that isn't almost completely the same as the series. I've added an extra scene The song for this chaper is gone, gone, gone by Phillip Phillips. I hope you enjoyed yourself, reading this chapter!
> 
> Love, Carolina


	7. Are You My Remedy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
> Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
> Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
> A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again
> 
> 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
> Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why
> 
> If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Felicity was nervous to meet Oliver. Yes, they had had dates before, and this wasn't the first time she had worn extremely over the top lingerie. The fine black lace were kind of itchy and when she had stood in front of the mirror she had never felt more ridiculous. On the other hand, she couldn't bear the thought of Oliver unbuttoning her shirt and spotting one of the girly bra's she wore. The ones with stripes or a flowery pattern. That was the main reason she'd bought this set, for Oliver, and a little bit for herself of course. She stepped out of her car and locked her car. She walked towards the burger joint and took a deep breath. Oliver waved through the window and her heart fluttered and a tiny, but genuine smile flashed across her lips.

"Hi" She said softly when she walked inside

"Hi" Oliver smiled at her, and she stepped closer to kiss him softly.

"Thanks for meeting me here instead. I was….nervous to come to your house"

She smiled softly and so did Oliver. Their original plan was to meet up at the Queen Estate to have a fancy dinner and who knows what after. Oliver knew she would much rather prefer a more casual date, and she had been nervous all week anyways. So he just wanted her to have a nice evening and calm her nerves a bit. Oliver chuckled softly

"Okay" He smiled, but he could see she wasn't calm. So he raised his eyebrows. She noticed of course and saw that as the most perfect the moment would ever be to spill her little secret.

"The thing is, I've been debating whether or not to share this with you for weeks"

Oliver nodded and she rested her hand on his forearm. "Can I trust you?"

Oliver shook his head in incomprehension. And Felicity sighed audibly.

"I'm not an idiot" She cocked her head to the side and nudged him softly.

"You've dropped some fairly ridiculous lies on me and….yet I still feel like I can trust you."

She chuckled softly "Why is that?"

Oliver smiled and took her hand "I have one of those faces."

Felicity turned her eyes away, and Oliver immediately knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Sorry….Yes, you can trust me"

Felicity sighed in relief and looked at Oliver

"Then I have something to show you"

She reached down to her little messenger bag took out a tiny little book. A sandy color and it looked brand new. She handed it to him, and he looked her, trying to hide the panic and disbelief in his eyes, making him look almost angry. He hesitantly took the book from her and pursed his lips when he opened it, just to find the so familiar list of names.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Felicity studied his face, she knew something was up.

"No" Oliver said with a shaking and awfully quiet voice. Felicity knew he was lying. She had been right again, but she quickly recollected herself. She looked at Oliver's worried face. He hadn't looked at her since sehe had given him the book.

"Where'd you get it?"

"From your stepfather" Oliver's eyes shot up to hers. Immediately holding her gaze.

"From Walter" His voice was still shaking. And his gaze let go of Felicity's again.

"Uhm..well, where did he get it?"

"He said he found it in your house" She paused. She didn't want the ball to drop to hard. Oliver swallowed and looked down.

"That it belongs to your mother" She took his hand and waited until he looked at her

"Walter thought she was hiding something. Something more, and….he wanted me to look into it, but then he vanished. I think this list might have cost Walter his life."

It was quiet for a long time. Felicity had a sad look on her face. Oliver held her hand tightly, thinking about what to say to her and what Walter finding this book meant. Finally he reached up and touched her cheek.

"We'll figure this out" He said in a soothing voice. Felicity looked up at him

"You'll help me find him?"

"Of course" Oliver smiled a little and received a tiny smile back.

"Now, Let me take you home" She nodded and stood up. Oliver wrapped one arm around her while they walked outside, which really made her feel comfortable and she leaned into him a little.

* * *

 

They walked into the small lobby and up the staircase. There was another quiet moment in front of Felicity's door. They held hands and neither of them wanted to let go. Neither of them wanted to leave the other. On the way here, Oliver had realized that if somehow someone had found out that Walter knew about the list, and had possibly killed him, there was a chance they would find out that Felicity knew about it too. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to her, and he told himself he wouldn't leave her alone for a second. So he was determined to stay. Felicity had realized the same thing, but she was less concerned about her own safety. Of course she was scared, and she jumped at almost every little creak these days, but she was worried about the danger she had put Oliver in by telling him. She knew he was strong and could handle himself, but she wanted him close anyways. She let go of one hand and reached into her bag to get her keys. She unlocked her front door and put it slightly open. She turned back to Oliver.

"Thank you, for helping me" She looked at Oliver, who chuckled to her surprise

"You know, he's my stepfather too, so thank you for telling me" He reached up and cupped her face. She laid her hand over his

"I've been trying to find him too" He smiled at her and pulled her closer to kiss her.

Felicity twisted her fingers in Oliver's hair at the back of his neck. Their mouths moved together rhythmically and confident. Oliver let go of her face and traced his hands down to her waist where he held her tight and pulled her against him. He took a step forward and put her against the door post only to break the kiss and placing small kisses on her cheek and neck. Her hands reached down to his chest and grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

They paused for a moment and looked at each other. Then Oliver took her purse and took it off her shoulder, scattering it somewhere in the hallway. They stood only inches away from each other and he touched her face and smiled, she blushed. He undid the buttons of her coat and she threw it off. Felicity then slit her hands under Oliver's jacket and up to his shoulders and he took it off and wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and kissed her again. She traced from his shoulders down to his upper arm, where she could feel all of the muscles. Oliver's hands were burning hot against the small of her back, where the only thing between his hands and her bare skin, was a thin layer of a silk blouse. Felicity threw off her heels, which made her even tinier. Oliver chuckled and lifted her up in his arms so he could kiss her again. He carried her to the bedroom and set her down. They continued kissing passionately, and he reached to the buttons of her blouse to undo them and she chuckled. A lacy and very sexy bra revealed itself as he took of her blouse. He smiled and she spotted a moment of weakness, so she gently pushed him down on the bed, making him a little less tall. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him tenderly, then tracing down and unbuttoning his shirt. She was glad she had put in her contacts, because glasses wouldn't be helping.

Her hands traced all over his chest and noticed all the muscles and scars. She was marveling at him. He pulled her closer to him, placing her between spread legs, and placed his hands at the small of her back, where the zipper or her pencil skirt was located. He pulled her against him and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Her lace panties matched her bra and she was wearing garters. Oliver's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. Felicity chuckled softly and grabbed him by his belt, quickly and smoothly unleashing it, and dropping his pants. Oliver moved to the center of the bed and pulled Felicity with him. She was lying on top of him and she could feel his excitement. She giggled softly and swiftly removed her bra. There was now, nothing between their bare skins, and it felt magnificent and powerful. They kissed again, this time very passionately and fast, longing for each other. Oliver rolled them over, hovering over Felicity, not wanting to crush her. While still kissing her he slit his hand from her cheek, down her neck, all the way to her panties, lingering on her waist. He broke he kiss and smiled at her, sitting up straight and taking two hands to carefully remove the piece of underwear. Felicity bit her thumb and chuckled softly. Oliver pulled her up and stroke her back, making her shiver out of pleasure. She leaned against him and with one hand, reached around him and she teased him by sticking one finger into the back of his boxers, sliding left and right. He could take a hint. So he kissed her with such force and passion that he almost knocked her down, she leaned back, and pulled him with her. Oliver took his chance and quickly slid out of his boxers. He groaned softly in her ear when was on top of her. He ran his hand up and down on the inside of her leg, and she automatically spread them. Felicity chuckled and wrapped her hands around Oliver's back, who was kissing her neck. A surprised sigh came out of her mouth when she could feel Oliver inside of her.

They moved slowly and rhythmically together, grinding and moaning. A lot of kissing and touching, everywhere. They couldn't be stopped, and weren't getting tired. It was around 4 o'clock in the morning when they finally fell asleep, completely naked, limbs entangled, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? I bet you did. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I kind of didn't know how to start this chapter, and I wanted to make it perfect, but here you go! This is another chapter that isn't almost completely the same as the series. I've added an extra scene, And I'm 100 percent positive you didn't mind me doing so (Ghehe) The song for this chapter is Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes.
> 
> Love, Carolina


	8. The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got a price tag hanging on the back of your dress,  
> You got your shoes undone and your hair is a mess,  
> But no one sees you like I do
> 
> You roll the windows down when it's starting to rain, yeah,  
> Everybody else might think you're insane,  
> But no one sees you like I do
> 
> Cause the little things don't mean much to me  
> My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you  
> Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,  
> My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,  
> You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do  
> I'd cross the world for someone like you  
> Someone like you; a girl like you  
> Someone like you
> 
> You love the sing along when you don't know the words,  
> You lock your keys in your car right next to your purse, yeah,  
> No one sees you like I do

Soft sunlight was peeking through the curtains, warm on her bare back. Oliver woke up, feeling blissfully happy. He was lying on his back, in the perfect angle to stare at Felicity. Her head rested on Oliver's shoulder, one arm crossing his body. Her hair was like a curtain of gold in the sunlight, spreading out like a fan, it was a mess tough. Oliver stared at her sleeping face, lips slightly parted, eyes shifting once in a while. He could feel her breathing on his skin. The arm that was wrapped around her, he started tracing patterns on her back. He kissed her forehead and after a while Felicity was starting to wake up. She immediately reached for her face, with the arm that had been across Oliver's chest. Rubbing in her eyes.

"Damnit!" She cursed. Oliver looked at her in surprise

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I forgot to take out my contacts, my eyes are dry like a desert" She muttered.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh and he stroke her hair.

"You're adorable Felicity, and I'm so in love with you"

Felicity's eyes shot up in surprise, not expecting him to say that. She smiled brightly a second after. She reached out and pressed a quick but soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Oliver Queen" she whispered in his ear. She had pulled herself up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver took his chance and pulled her closer to him, running his hands up and down her bare back. Felicity nestled her head between his shoulder and head and started kissing Oliver's neck, teasing him a little. After a moment Oliver couldn't take it anymore and flipped her over, quickly shifting and hovering over her, studying her naked body, which was only barely covered with sheets. Felicity blushed and arched her back so his chest was against her. Reaching out, she kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. He supported her with one burning hot hand on her back.

Oliver broke the kiss after a while, because he had noticed Felicity's stomach was growling. She chuckled as it did it again. She pressed her forehead to his and they just smiled at each other. Oliver pressed a soft kiss on her lips and edged away.

"Let's make you some breakfast"

He smiled and put her down gently. One last, soft kiss and he sat up straight, taking his pants from the floor and quickly throwing it on. Felicity turned on her side and watched him. He turned around to face her. He had a soft, loving look on his face. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"See you in a minute?"

She nodded and he smiled softly and started towards the kitchen. When he left the room, Felicity wasn't able to wipe the smug grin off her face. She had never been so happy in her entire life. It took a moment for her to sit up and when she was out of bed, she reached for her panties, and decided to just take Oliver's soft button-up shirt. It was light blue, so it complemented her eyes very nicely, and it made her feel like she was in some kind of TV-show. She smiled at the mirror and started towards the kitchen. Her muscles were a little sore, but not hurting, the good kind of sore. the 'morning-after-the-best-sex-of-her-life'-sore

The smell of bacon and eggs filled Felicity's nose, and it made her stomach growl again. To her surprise, Oliver had heard it, because he looked up from his eggs to spot her. A bright smile appeared on his face, and on hers too.

"It seems that it suits you better than it suits me" He chuckled

"You think?"

Felicity almost skipped towards him, and wrapped her arms around him. He bended down and kissed her softly, but quickly making sure he wasn't burning anything. They stood there for a while, Felicity just watching him. When the eggs and bacon were done, Oliver scooped them onto plates. They walked towards the small table and sat down across from each other. Felicity took a bite and sighed.

"Hmmm, this is so good, I didn't know you could cook"

"Well, now you do" He chuckled and took another bite.

In that moment of blissful happiness, they just ate their breakfast, talked, kissed, laughed, loved, like nothing in the world existed but them. Genuinely happy.

Felicity took their plates and walked over to the sink, filling it with hot water. She pours in some soap and quickly washes the plates. Oliver walks over to help, but finds himself standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Felicity smiles and leans back, forgetting the plates. Oliver traces a pattern of kisses from her neck to her cheek. He then turned her around so she was facing him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Oliver picked her up and set her down on the sideboard, and crushed his lips upon hers, knocking the breath out of her. Felicity opened her mouth and moved her lips with Oliver's. Their tongues played a game of passion and love, twisting and turning around each other. Breathing heavily, Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist and pulled him against her, her arms resting lightly around his broad shoulders. Oliver held her in a tight grip around her waist, teasingly letting one hand slide underneath the shirt. She could feel Oliver's excitement and that made her excited too. She chuckled softly under her breath and Oliver moaned softly against her lips. Suddenly he let go of Felicity, well, not completely, but he took a step back grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Felicity screamed for a second and couldn't stop laughing and teasingly punched him on his back. Oliver hurried towards the bedroom and pulled Felicity off his shoulder and let her fall on the bed. He hovered over her and started unbuttoning her shirt, one by one, and after each one, he placed he kiss where the button had been on her body. Felicity was blushing and chuckled softly. Felicity reached out and unzipped Oliver's pants. Who had already taken hold of her panties. Oliver's lips returned to hers and soon after they were doing a lot more than just kissing. The passionate love-making continued. And continued. And continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Someone Like You by the Summer Set. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Love, Carolina


	9. I Desperately Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally see that You're right there beside me  
> I am not my own, for I have been made new  
> Please don't let me go I desperately need You
> 
> I am not my own, for I have been made new  
> Please don't let me go I desperately need You

Oliver and Felicity had blissfully continued seeing each other. Even though they weren't really public, out and about holding hands and stuff, because Oliver wanted to keep her away from the paparazzi, which she completely agreed with. She hated camera's. But even though they weren't public, Oliver didn't seem to mind just randomly walking into her office to take her by surprise, which she obviously didn't mind, she loved seeing him, but she wasn't oblivious to the talk around the water cooler. Which she had noticed right now, on her break, sipping on her latte. She turned around and glared at the women, who felt caught, of course and they almost ran back to their offices, mouthing words to each other. Felicity rolled her eyes. Sooner or later, this would become public she was afraid, the press would know, the city would know, Oliver's friends would know, His mother, her boss, would know. She panicked. Moira Queen could not find out she was dating her son. That would be a national disaster. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her palms, resting her elbows on her knees. After a couple of deep breaths her break was over and she slowly started working again. She kept staring at the clock. She was done for today, she just wanted to head home and be with Oliver.

When it was finally time to go home, Felicity quickly took her messenger bag and coat and hurried down in the elevator towards the parking garage of Queen Consolidated. She was playing with her car keys and while walking towards her red mini cooper, almost the only car that was still there, she dropped them. Cursing at herself, she picked them up and unlocked her car. She stepped in and put her bag in the passenger's seat, slamming the door shut. She started the car and turned around to get out of the parking spot, when she noticed the limp body on her backseat. She screamed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Felicity"  
"How do you know my name?"  
She was sure this was The Hood Guy, or whatever he was called. The leather, the green, she was sure.

The guy slowly flipped off his hood.  
"Because you know my name"  
Her eyes widened and she couldn't say anything for a second.  
"Oliver….wow….everything about you just became so unbelievably clear"  
Oliver was breathing hard and was lying on his back.

"You're bleeding!" Felicity noticed and reached out hesitantly, but retreated.  
"I don't need to be told that" He responded a little snappy  
"You need a hospital"  
"My, my father's old factory in the Glades"  
"You need a doctor, not a steelworker"

"Felicity, you have to promise me that you're gonna take me to my father's factory and nowhere else" He held her gaze strongly to make his point.  
Felicity stuttered  
"I..p..promise"

Their eyes lingered for another second and then Felicity hastily turned around and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Something tells me bloodstains aren't covered under my lease"  
She raced out of the parking garage, Oliver slipping into unconsciousness on the backseat. She was scared for his life, and despite the urge to bring him to the hospital was very strong, she obeyed his wish and brought him to the factory.

* * *

 

Dig was just watching the news, when the reporter spoke of the vigilante attacking Moira Queen. He didn't think Oliver would actually do it, but it seemed so

"Excuse me!"  
Dig turned around immediately when hearing the high female voice, aiming his gun at Felicity's head, out of reflex.  
"Can you help me? He's really heavy!"

He could hear the panic in her voice and of course, knew immediately who she was talking about. His eyes went big, staring at the blood covered IT-girl and got into action.

They put Oliver on a portable steel table, which was used as a hospital bed. Oliver had gone unconscious. Dig tore open his hooded jacket and threw it somewhere on the ground. He pressed a clean towel against the bullet wound .

"Oh, damn it. He just missed the carotid"  
He took Felicity's hand and placed it on the towel, to stop the bleeding  
"It's a zone two wound. Press there" He demanded  
"I should have taken him to a hospital" Felicity stared at Oliver's face and then to her blood stained hands.  
"No, Felicity, that's why he asked you to bring him here. Because he knew the police would want to know how and why he got that wound."  
"I'm guessing how and why are Oliver Queen's least favorite questions"  
"Yeah, well, there's also when and where he's not too fond of"

"So if we can't bring him to the hospital..?"  
"We, bring the hospital to him"  
Dig opened a drawer and took out a bag of blood. Felicity stared at it.  
"Is that?"  
"Yeah. His blood. He stored it for a rainy day, and I say right now, It's pouring"

He pressed his hand down on the towel and nudged Felicity to the other side of the table  
"I got it, Over there"  
"Do you know what you're doing?"  
Felicity was breathing fast and Dig handed her two blue, rubber gloves.  
"Yeah, I had some medical training in the army, I just hope it's enough"

He took the towel off the wound and Felicity felt like she had to puke. She turned her face away and slipped on the gloves.  
"Remember playing Operation when you were a kid?"  
"Yes"  
She was on the edge of bursting into tears  
"and it never made we want to throw up"  
Dig reached out over Oliver and grabbed her arm  
"Hey, Felicity, trust me, he'll be fine, He's been through a lot worse than this"

Oliver's eyelid shuddered and Felicity gently rested her hand on his shoulder, hoping he would know she was there.  
Around an hour later, Oliver attached to the heart monitor, silently beeping in the background, Dig had stitched the bullet wound.  
"Good job…..I think"  
"His heart rate has elevated but at least the bleeding stopped"

"Thanks for your help, you kept your head on"  
"Well, I've always wondered how I'd react if I found my boss shot and bleeding inside my car. Not that I helped because he's my boss, I'd help anyone who was shot and bleeding in my car"

Dig chuckled and shook his head a little. He could see why Oliver liked this girl.  
"I was thinking all of this would be more of a shock"  
He looked at Felicity, who looked right back at him, smiling slightly.  
"What? Are you saying you called this all along?"  
"I'm not saying anything"

Felicity was walking around the enormous hall, studying all the stuff that Oliver used to catch the bad guys.  
"Except Oliver brought me a laptop riddled with bullet holes, had me trace a black arrow and research a company involved in armored car heists."  
She paused and walked back over to Diggle, who chuckled  
"I may be blonde, but I'm not that blonde"

Diggle stood next to Oliver, wiping the last remaining blood off his shoulder.  
"Yeah, Oliver is not too great with the cover stories"  
Felicity chuckled "Neither are you"  
"The two of you with that whole energy drink hangover cure? Please"  
She rolled her eyes and walked to Oliver's side, gently laying her hand on his

"What was really in that vial anyway?"  
"Vertigo"  
"I knew it"  
Felicity's hand made a move of achievement.  
"I mean, I didn't know it was vertigo for sure, but I definitely knew it wasn't something that could cure a hangover"  
"Yeah, we needed it analyzed so we could take down the count"  
"That was you and Oliver?" she looked down at Oliver's face  
"And you, Felicity" Her eyes shot up again to meet Dig's.  
"Without you we never would've found him"  
"But why come to me?"  
"As hard as it might be for him to admit it, even Oliver needs help sometimes"

Felicity nodded slightly, even though she was angry at Oliver for not telling her about all this, and even though she felt a little used, she could feel that she was growing sympathy for him. He just needed help, and he actually was helping this city. She pinched his hand and Oliver's eyelids fluttered, but she doubted it was because she had taken his hand.

She just stood there for a while when suddenly out of nowhere, Oliver started shaking and having muscles spasms. Like he was having a seizure.

"What's happening ?!" Felicity yelled to Dig  
"There's a syringe labeled Ativan, It should stop the seizure, Go!"  
He yelled back at her

She almost ran to the drawer, when the beeping of the heart monitor changed into one steady long beep.

"His heart stopped"  
Dig said almost in disbelief. Oliver was lying very still, too still. Felicity felt her knees go to jelly.  
"I'm calling 9-1-1"  
"NO, wait, you can't"  
Dig grabbed the AED and was ready to give it a go  
"You know how to use one of those?" Felicity yelled

"We are about to find out" Dig pressed various buttons and took the handles and pressed them to Oliver's chest when the machine beeped.

"You didn't say clear!" nothing happened, Felicity hurried towards the machine  
"I heard the charge, that's good news!"  
"How's that?"  
"It means it might not be the machine, it could be the wiring" Felicity's heart was beating fast, trying to fix the wires.  
"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!"

"Try again!" Felicity yelled

Dig charged the handles and pressed them down to Oliver's chest. It worked, but Oliver's heart didn't. Again. And to their relief. His heart picked up its rate again. Felicity sank down on her knees next to Oliver, holding his hand. Breathing heavily. She couldn't describe how happy she was right now.

"What the hell did you do?"  
Felicity raised her head  
"I've been building computers since I was seven. Wires are wires. What do we do now?"  
"Pray we don't have a heart attack ourselves"

* * *

 

They sat around all evening, waiting for Oliver to wake up, or something to happen. Felicity held his hand continuously, studying his face and body, the scars and the tattoos. Wondering how and when he had gotten them. His body was like a map of his past, only in this map, you don't understand anything. His body hides an untold story.

One long steady beep again, and Diggle rushes over to them, but Felicity stays calm, because she already spotted the problem.

"He's going into cardiac arrest again!"  
"NO! arrh, the leads just came loose"  
"AARGH!" Dig sighed  
"It's less stressful when he's jumping off rooftops"

Felicity fixes the leads easily and when she looks up, she spots the bow  
"Ohh" She sighs softly  
She takes the bow in her hand  
"This bow has put arrows in quite a few people"  
She lifts it up and tries aiming it, without an arrow

"Yeah, bad people" Diggle responds  
"That doesn't bother you?"  
Felicity turns her head to face him and loosens the bow  
"Because…and I mean this in a good way….you seem like the type of guy it would bother"  
She turned around again and put the bow down.

"When I was in Afghanistan, my unit was tasked with protecting this local war lord, Gholem Qadir. Qadir was less than human, sold opium. Sold children."  
Felicity looked up and walked a little closer, Oliver still lying lifeless between them. She took his hand again.  
"One day, we were accompanying him to Mosul, when my convoy was ambushed by insurgents."  
She stared at Diggle, captivated by his story.  
"We had them outgunned. Fire fight didn't last more than a minute. When the smoke cleared, I moved in on their position. They were all dead. I knew which one I had killed. When I pulled of his keffiyeh, I could see it was just a kid, no more than eighteen. Shot him in the throat. I killed this kid to protect this human piece of garbage, and I thought, am I still good? Am I still a good man? Doing this with Oliver, doing what we do, I feel good again for the first time in a long time"  
They both looked down at Oliver, unaware of the serious talk that was going on, If he knew, he would probably be angry that he couldn't participate in reassuring Felicity that what they were doing is for the good, not the bad  
"And that's worth all the collateral damage?" She asked  
"I haven't killed anyone if that's what you're asking"

Felicity swallowed and fought the tears in her eyes, eyelids fluttering.  
"But he has" She gestured to Oliver.  
"Unfortunately, there are always casualties when you're fighting a war."  
Felicity nodded and wandered off to sit in a desk chair. Diggle took that as a sign that the conversation was over and got back to his desk, working and waiting.

Oliver woke very slowly, before he moved or opened his eyes, he felt the pain in his shoulder, and remembered what had happened. And remembered that Felicity was probably still here. He opened his eyes to look for her.  
Diggle and Felicity had noticed Oliver's movements and walked over to him, Felicity took his hand.  
"I guess I didn't die…Again" Oliver said in a hoarse voice.  
Dig rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Cool" Oliver smiled a little at Felicity, where he found a smile of relief on her face.

Felicity stroke his hand and walked off to look for evidence of Oliver being at Queen Consolidated. Oliver sat up straight and Dig handed him a small mirror and a blanket.  
"It's not bad" He said, looking at the wound through the mirror.  
"So how am I going to explain this one?"  
"Hickey gone wrong?" Dig chuckled ad gestured towards Felicity.

It came to Oliver as no surprise that he knew, he didn't know what Felicity had told him, but even before tonight, he hadn't really kept it a secret, and he had spent a lot of time at Queen Consolidated. He didn't blame her though if she had told him.  
Oliver pulled the blanket around his shoulder and flinched.

* * *

 

"The Police collected a sample of your blood at Queen Consolidated. I just hacked the crime land and ordered the sample destroyed. Oops. Heh" Felicity chuckled softly.

She turned around in her chair and faced a serious Oliver.  
"I hope it's alright…" She stood up  
"You're system looked like it was from the eighties, and not the good part of the eighties, like Madonna and, well, legwarmers"  
"It's a lot of work." A faint smile flashed across his face.  
"Does that mean, you're in?"  
"You mean in as in I'm going to join your crusade?"  
"Well, you're practically an honorary member of the team already"  
"Hmm, so Mr. Diggle said"  
She shook her head. "No"  
"Then why'd upgrade my system?"  
"First, because seeing a network that poorly setup, hurts me, in my soul"  
She placed her hands over her heart and stepped closer to Oliver.  
"And second, I want to find Walter"  
"My stepfather"  
She nodded "He was nice to me"  
"And Mr. Diggle told me that the notebook you use to fight crime is the same notebook that got Walter abducted. I'll help you rescue him, but that's it. Then I want to go back to my boring life of being an IT-girl. That's my offer"  
Her eyes met Oliver's  
"Ok"

"So, I've been meaning to ask, is there a bathroom here? Cause I've had to pee since I got here"  
Oliver sighed and chuckled  
"It's upstairs to the left"  
"Great" She started walking off but got called back  
"Felicity?"  
Oliver reached out his hand and Felicity took it. She didn't know where they stood as a couple, but a handshake after an event like this was good, right?

"Thank you" Oliver said softly, and looked in her eyes  
"Yeah" She smiled gently and let go of his hand again.

* * *

 

She walked up the stairs, pondering how she felt, separating fantasies from reality. She went to the bathroom and when she was washing her hands she looked in the mirror, blood everywhere. She felt sick and she lunged for a toilet stall. She threw up and fell to her knees, sitting against the door of the stall, she started crying. How could he just lie to her like that, just two weeks ago they were happier than anyone could be. She was glad she had taken her bag with her. She reached out for it and took a granola bar from it. She looked at her watch. It was seven in the morning. She had been here all night? She took a bite from the bar and after a few chews, spat it out. It tasted awful, and she started crying again. She needed some time, she convinced herself. It would all be right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm…something's going on with Felicity…I wonder….ghaha take a guess! the song is Meteor Shower by Owl City. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Love, Carolina


	10. Know You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I knew this morning when I woke  
> Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
> And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
> Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
> In the back of my mind making me feel right
> 
> I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
> I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now
> 
> I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
> I just wanna know you, know you, know you
> 
> 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
> And your eyes look like coming home  
> All I know is a simple name  
> Everything has changed  
> All I know is you held the door  
> You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
> All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Felicity woke up from the sunlight on her skin. She stretched and reached out to look for Oliver, but as her hand hit the soft sheets next to her, reality hit her, like a bitch, right in the face. Memories from the previous night flicker before her eyes, tears welling up. She turns her head and looks at the clock on her bedside table. 3 p.m. She was lucky she had a day off today. She sighed heavily and thinks about Oliver, something she has done a lot lately. She thinks about how he would have been before the island, what could have happened there, how they met, their first night together, the little notebook, the bow and arrow, but mostly just his smile, and his eyes, and the way she knew she loved him. She wanted to give him a second chance, that was for sure. Only 18 hours ago she found out about him, such a short period of time could change so much. She rubs in her eyes, trying not to cry. She quickly gets out of bed and showers for a long time.

* * *

 

Oliver hadn't slept at all that night. Thinking about how he could win Felicity back, earn her trust. He knew he had to tear down his own walls he put up to let her in. He had to open up to her, and only her, he needed her. She was like his heartbeat, he needed her and he knew she needed him too. After a while of staring into oblivion he shook his head and blinked a couple times. He got dressed and headed towards the arrow cave.

* * *

 

When she got out of the shower she decided on a red cardigan and a simple pencil skirt. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail and grabs her glasses. As she walks into the kitchen she feels a little dizzy. She ignores it and pours herself a bowl of cereal, and turns on the news. The news anchor talked about the mysterious disappearance of the Vigilante blood sample and she chuckles softly.

"Oops, Sorry"

She smiles a little and turns back to her cereal. Her stomach cringes and she feels nausea rushing over her. She drops her spoon and sprints for the toilet. She throws up and the nausea is gone again. She rinses her mouth and flushes the toilet. She stares at herself in the mirror, a worried look on her face. She sighs and walks back to the kitchen. The takes the milk carton and looks at the expiration date. Today. Could it? Probably. She gets rid of the bowl of cereal and searches the cupboards for her precious granola bars. She takes the box and puts one in her bag, but as she puts it back, she hesitates and just pours the whole box into her bag. She turns off the TV and puts on her coat, leaving for the Hood cave thingie.

* * *

 

She parks her car in front of the yet to become club. She takes a moment to put on a new layer of lipstick and gets out of her car. She took a deep breath as she typed in the code to unlock the door. She was nervous to see Oliver again. Taking her time to walk down the long stairs, she spots Oliver, training on this kind of dummy-like thing. Bare chested of course. She bites her lip and when she reaches the base of the stairs, Oliver turns around and smiles at her

"Hi" He says, almost delighted.

"Hi" She stutters back.

She walks over to the desk, only several meters away from Oliver. Able to see the sparkle in his eyes, she smiles back at him. She realizes, that just this one thing, ruined what they had, this one 'name'. She takes a deep breath and nods to herself, telling herself to get to know him better, starting now. As Oliver gets back to his training session, Felicity takes a seat behind the desk, not really sure what to do, so she just starts looking for information about Walter, while at the same time, swooning over Oliver, and biting down on granola bars. After an hour or so, Oliver decides it time for a break. He grabs a towel and walks over to Felicity's desk. He spots all of the empty packages and frowns.

"Jeez, cravings much?" He jokes.

Felicity jumps up in surprise and looks at the damage she has done, as quickly as her eyes can count she spots almost eight plastic wrappings. She blushes and looks at Oliver

"uuuhm, I didn't realize I ate that many"

Oliver chuckles and shakes his head. He grabs his water bottle and takes a big gulp. Felicity stares at his abs, marveling. A clank and Diggle walks through the door and down the stairs.

"Evening" He says and nods to the two of them. He looks at Felicity, staring at Oliver and to Oliver, standing there with a thin layer of sweat all over him. She shook his head, he decided to make no comment. The tension between them was so obvious. Felicity felt butterflies in her stomach as she studied Oliver, who had gotten back to his training, this time with a bamboo stick, molesting his equipment. He needed to get all the pain and anger out of his system and Dig understood, so he let him. After a while though, He noticed Oliver was getting hard on himself.

"You might wanna take it easy if you're planning on taking someone off that list of yours tonight"

Oliver stopped and took a deep breath. He took the bamboo stick in his hands and as he broke it he said:

"This is me taking it easy"

Felicity had watched the two men and rolled her eyes, not breaking her tempo of keystrokes per minute.

"So? Who's the unlucky guy tonight?" Dig asked

Oliver pulled on a black shirt and collected his gear.

"Ken Williams. His pyramid schemes stole millions. People didn't just lose their homes, their lives were ruined. Why don't you two call it in early, I'm not expecting much trouble tonight."

As he had been speaking Felicity had pulled up some info on Ken Williams and had noticed that he has a son. Oliver took his bow and quickly got up the stairway. Felicity rushed and locked the door. She bit her lip and waited. When Oliver tried to open the door and it didn't, he tried again and then rushed back down the stairs.

"FELICITY!" He yelled.

She jumped and took a deep breath.

"Did you just.."

"Computer override your lock. Maybe a little." She pressed her lips together and turned in her chair to face Oliver.

"What are you doing?" He had look of incomprehension on his face.

Felicity held out one hand to stop him.

"I pulled up some information about Mr. Williams. Did you know he's a widowed father of a ten year-old boy?"

Oliver shook his head in impatience and sighed audibly. Felicity continued

"I told you, I'm only in this to help Walter, not to be an accessory to orphaning little kids"

"I'm just giving him a warning"

"Has it ever occurred to you, you could do some real good in the city? Beyond just recovering people's stock portfolios and their saving accounts?"

He had to swallow and bended down over Felicity to unlock the door. His face hovered inches away from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She couldn't move.

"You're not the only one who knows how to reboot my system"

Before he had the chance of getting away she shook her head a little.

"I made a mistake"

"Getting in my way? I don't disagree"

"NO!" she immediately yanked back at him. She stood up, urging him to lean back. Faces inches apart. Dig just stood there and watched. She had fire inside of her.

"Signing on with you. Even provisionally" She finished and walked away. She took her coat and purse and left the building. Feeling angry. She didn't want to leave Oliver like this but he just got under her skin and wouldn't leave it. There was always gonna be a part of her that wanted him. That was undeniable. And she didn't mind, as long as he wasn't such a jerk.

 

Back inside the cave, Oliver looked at Dig, apparently not really understanding what just had happened. Dig just looked back at him with a look on his face that he could have seen this coming. Dig knew about the relationship they had, and understood that it was hard right now, but he agreed with Felicity, even though she hadn't said it out loud, Oliver was being a complete asshole.

Dig packed his things and left without saying a word, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts. He deserved it. As the door slammed shut behind Dig, Oliver sighed audibly. He took a moment to pull himself back together. He never wanted to scare Felicity off and it would probably haunt him until he apologized, so he would.

* * *

 

They were driving towards Queen Consolidated and Oliver was nervous. Dig eyed him suspiciously through the rearview mirror but kept his mouth shut. Oliver couldn't stop fiddling with his fingers and was thinking about what he would say to Felicity. After last night, he was sure she had a great effect on him. He was ready to kill Ken Williams, but her words ran through his mind and he decided not to orphan the boy.

The office was quiet, it was like there was nobody there. They walked in silence. Felicity's office was empty. And dark. There was only the sound of the humming of the computers. Oliver sighed.

"Well….maybe we should come back later"

Oliver stood there being very tense, nervous to see her again. Dig rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, maybe we should wait, Oliver. This is really serious. What if her next attack of conscience leads her right to the police?"

Oliver shook his head and walked up to the desk. He knew Felicity, even if she was angry at him, would never reveal his secret. She was smarter than that, and he knew she cared about him.

"No, she won't say anything. I know. I had to make the same calculation when you found out about me."

"Hm-hmm, and what would you have done if you were wrong, and I decided to make a call to detective Lance?"

Oliver's head shot up, face straight and tight. He turned around

"I would've put an arrow in you"

"Ha!" Dig snorted, but his smile quickly made place for a kind of worried look. Oliver looked at him, dead serious.

"Really…really? You really would have done that, really?" Dig frowned.

Oliver lifted his shoulders and Felicity walked in. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that adorable ponytail again.

"Hmmm" She paused in front of the two men and then walked past them to sit behind her desk.

"I had a bet going with myself on how quickly you two would visit. Tell me not to reveal your secret. Looks like I won"

She sat down with a victorious smile on her face.

"Actually, Felicity, I was hoping that I could get you to change your mind. I was worked up on adrenaline last night and I didn't exactly put my best foot forward"

Felicity stared at him with her eyebrows raised. This was a lousy apology if you asked her.

"I was hoping you'd give me the opportunity to do that now"

"How about you start with Ken Williams" Their eyes met, and Oliver knew there was no way around it. He had to be honest with her from now on.

"Did he also get to enjoy your adrenaline last night?" She cocked her head to the side and waited for him to come up with a creative answer.

"No, he returned the money that he stole just in time to put his son to bed"

Felicity swallowed and pushed her glasses back. She knew he was truthful just then.

"Like I said Felicity, just a warning…"

She sighed and their little conversation was interrupted by McKenna Hall, talking about the Dodger case on TV.

"At this time we'd like to remind the public that we are coordinating our efforts with Interpol, as the Dodger operates primarily in Europe, and they have advised us to warn the public that he is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous"

Dig interrupted the TV

"You know, I heard about this guy, they call him the dodger because he avoids getting his hands dirty. He uses hostages to do his stealing for him."

"How?" Oliver frowned and looked at Felicity, who was looking at Dig.

"He puts a bomb collar around their necks. Last year, a guy in Madrid didn't steal what the Dodger told him to, and it took his head off, literally"

Felicity's eyes widened

"And now the psycho's in Starling City? It's too bad his name is nod in your notebook" She said teasing but accusingly.

"You know, not all people that I target are on the list. Every once in a while I make an exception. A hostage-taking jewel thief, for example."

His gaze held Felicity's and he narrowed his eyes a little

"So why don't you help us take him down"

Felicity nodded and as her eyes met Oliver's again, he smiled a little and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Just a tiny smile though. They hadn't really talked and Oliver turned to Dig.

"Can you give us a sec?"

Dig nodded and left the office. They both were quiet for a moment, then Oliver took a deep breath and cut to the chase.

"Felicity, I know it's been hard on you, and I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't know how, or when"

She held up one hand to stop him

"I get that, and believe me I'm processing, it just takes some time, I can't just accept all of it and go on with my life, you have to understand that"

"I do, I really do, and I'm sorry for putting you through this, I really care about you and I don't wanna see you get hurt"

As he said that he walked behind her desk and took her hands in his. She stood up, holding a tight grip on his hands.

"I care about you too, so don't ever hide something from me again"

She smiled a little and let go of one of his hands and reached out to cup his face. He smiled back at her. She lowered her hand again and Oliver wrapped his arms around her. They hugged for a long time, Felicity's face hidden in his shirt

"We'll get there " He whispered "One step at the time"

He released her and even though she really wanted to stay right there she let go of him. She nodded slowly and looked at him, a soft smile curling her lips.

"Wanna get lunch and think of an evil masterplan?" He joked

Felicity chuckled and nodded. She took her coat and purse and put her arm through Oliver's outstretched one. She laughed again, it sounding like music in his ears, he was happy he had made her smile again.

* * *

 

When the three of them entered the Big Belly Burger, Dig quickly waved at Carly and they quickly seated at a table. Felicity sat across from Oliver so she could stare at him without it being too obvious, only thing she didn't know, it was always obvious. Dig sat down next to her, so she wouldn't be feeling like this was an interrogation or something. Carly came to take their orders and when she was gone, the conversation quickly changed from hamburgers to how to catch a bomb placing jewel thief.

"So, to catch this guy, we need to either figure out where he is, or where he's going to be"

Felicity chuckled and looked at the two guys

"Is this really how you guys figure out how to get your target? Over burgers and shakes?"

"Sorry it took me so long, I'm waiting on a bunch of particularly rowdy customers"

Carly interrupted with their coffees. Dig followed her eyes to a group of loud teenagers.

"You need me to handle that?"

"I appreciate it, but I'm a pro by now" Carly smiled

"I'll be here if you need me"

Dig smiled back and Carly smiled even wider and then walked off. Felicity stared after her and turned to Dig.

"Girlfriend?"

"No, no that's my sister in law….sort of"

Felicity raised her eyebrows and looked at Oliver

"Carly was married to Dig's brother. And he passed away" He explaned

"Hmm, well, looks like she's hot for you" Felicity nudged him and clicked with her tongue

"Ahh, can we get back to crime fighting, please"

"Actually, Dig, I was thinking, you probably should ask her out"

"Oh really, I'll do just five minutes after you two get back at whatever you were doing"

Felicity snorted and Oliver looked right back at Dig, face straight.

"I don't see you asking Carly out"

He cocked his head to the side, and Felicity just stared from one to the other with wide eyes. Dig pursed his lips and straightened his tie. He got up and walked over to Carly. Felicity smiled after him and turned back to Oliver.

"Felicity, this guy, he's targeting a very specific type of jewel. We figure out why, and that will give us the how to catch him"

"I have an idea" She lifted her head out of her hands and stared into oblivion.

"Hmm-hmm?"

"The detective-lady on TV said they were working with Interpol" She turned back to Oliver

"Yeah" He nodded

"Why don't I work up a little tech, you distract her with a little flirty flirt, slip said tech, on her phone, it'll turn into a micro transmitter, and boom, we'll learn everything she knows"

"Hmm…and you're okay with that?"

"Yes, it's just flirting" She smiled softly and reached across the table to take his hand.

"Dig told me you dated her before the Island, and that she was on the Vertigo case, and that you already saw her at the precinct then, so acting like you would want to see her again doesn't seem that hard, does it, I mean, she knows you're back and stuff and she obviously dated you for a reason and please stop me I'm rambling. You get the point."

Oliver laughed and softly squeezed her hand.

"It's not how I typically get my information"

"How do you typically do it?" Felicity raised an eyebrow. Oliver smiled a little crooked

"I find the person" he paused "Then I put the fear of God into them until they talk"

She stared at him with raised eyebrows and a surprised look on her face. Oliver smiled

"But we can try your way"

Felicity snorted and shook her head a little. She smiled slightly and took a sip of her coffee. A wide grinning Oliver in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, Felicity's situation, yeah, a lot of you guys guessed it, but it was pretty obvious…Also, this is the first chapter that I had to change the original series' lines, because otherwise it would just break everybody's heart, and it would be really weird...I'm sure you won't mind. Thanks for reading and enjoy! The song for this chapter is Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran) Cover by Alex G and Jon D. oh! And OMG TENTH CHAPTER ALREADY! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and the big support!
> 
> Love, Carolina


	11. Keep Me Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta earn every inch of my body babe  
> You gotta earn every inch of my body babe  
> You gotta earn every inch of my body baby baby baby baby
> 
> You got money in your pocket  
> Your clothes are looking hot  
> But I aint looking for somebody like you
> 
> I know you wanna take me home  
> But Im leaving on my own  
> Because Im not the type of girl that goes through
> 
> You got money in your pocket  
> Your clothes are looking hot  
> But I aint looking for somebody like you

Oliver reluctantly walked into the police precinct. He had just received a tiny chip from Felicity which would help them find the dodger. He had been playing with it in his jacket pocket. He sighed. He really didn't want to ask out McKenna, but it would help them, even in the future, just to know what the police was up to, he just didn't want to hurt Felicity, even by fake dating a girl, and it also didn't seem fair to McKenna, but his main concern was Felicity. He spotted McKenna, leaning over her desk and walked over to greet her. A big fake smile on his face. He knocked on her desk a couple times and she looked up, raising one eyebrow.

"I thought you gave up, crime fighting?"

"What?" Oliver was caught off guard for a second

"Well, this business with your sister, I figured…"

"Oh!" He shuffled uncomfortably and smiled softly at her

"you'd stay out of police precincts"

Oliver chuckled

"Yeah, I saw you on the news, and I realized that I never thanked you for everything that you did, so.." He paused and nodded slightly '..Thank you"

"So you got promoted?!"

"Major Crimes" McKenna nodded

"Wow" Oliver smiled

"And they assigned me to the Dodger case" She sighed

"He extorts people into stealing for him"

You could tell this girl was really passionate about her job by the way she talked about these cases. Hand gestures and difference in tone. Oliver nodded while she was talking, making it look like he didn't already know.

"How is that going?"

"Slow"

Without saying anything she put up one finger as a sign for him to wait and headed towards the hallway, Oliver didn't know where she was going but he knew this was his chance. He stepped closer to the desk and grabbed the cellphone, took off the rubber case and slipped on the chip. He put the case back on and put it back exactly where it had been, just in time for McKenna to be back.

"Well….It was..nice…seeing you, the last time that I saw you"

"Yeah, it was good seeing you to, it was like old times, except the PG version" She blushed

"How do you mean" Oliver played along, smiling broadly

"Well, you and I always knew how to have a fun time, something that's been missing from my life lately"

Oliver took his chance

"So how about a drink?"

McKenna looked up at him in surprise, scratching her temple.

"Not now, would you maybe…I'll take you for a…would you like to have dinner with me, McKenna?"

She chuckled and he smiled in return

"I don't know if you heard, I was on a deserted Island for five years, and I'm totally out of practice with this whole thing"

"Hmmm, well dinner would be nice, In fact, I could make myself free, tonight"

"Yeah"

"Great"

"So, I'll grab you at eight?"

"That's perfect" She took a deep breath

"Alright"

"Okay"

"I'm lingering, I'm gonna go"

"Okay"

McKenna chuckled and Oliver disappeared quickly, a straight face, not really liking what he had just done, but he had to. It had been so awkward and all he had been able to think about was Felicity, if he could just spend the evening with her, his life would be complete. He stepped into the car and Dig and he headed to the cave, where Felicity would work her magic.

* * *

 

"Lance" It sounded from the speakers

"Sergeant, It's Detective Hall" The female voice spoke

"I have an update on the Dodger case. A body was found in an art gallery shot point blank, there were three other men there, all rendered unconscious with a highly focused electric current to the heart"

"Same M.O. as that guard at the museum" Detective Lance sighed

"Got an I.D. on the vic?"

"His name is Cass Derenick"

"Pause" Oliver said and Felicity hit the space bar, pausing the audio fragment and started typing

"Who's Cass Derenick?" He asked her just as two files popped up on the screen. An identification sheet and a photo of the man.

"Arrest, possession of stolen goods. Arrest, conspiracy. Conviction, attempt at sale of stolen goods"

"This guy is a fence" Dig said "The Dodger is looking to unload the Sherwood Ruby"

"Which means he'll be in the market for a new fence. One he hasn't, you know…killed" Felicity finished.

"So we find the fence and we find the Dodger" Oliver had wandered off and turned around to face them. Dig and Felicity nodded and Felicity smiled at him

* * *

 

Later that evening, Felicity was still working in the cave, trying to find this hostage taking mad man when Oliver called her. Weird she thought, he was having his fake date. She was chewing on the end of a pen, but she answered anyway.

"Felicity, listen, please"

"Hmm-Hmm"

"I need you to activate the bug in McKenna's phone. I think the police just got a lead on the Dodger"

"Done"

"Okay, I'll be right there"

He hung up again as Felicity waited for McKenna to make a call and Oliver to be here. Oliver got up, paid the bill and hurried towards her.

He got there really fast but as soon as he was, he had to suit up and leave for the Warehouse the sale was going down. Felicity had recorded a phone call with the address and Oliver got there in time but only to return empty handed, Dodger still on the loose. Oliver had been frustrated when he got back to the cave, muttering something about the bomb thrown at him when Felicity walked in. She had gone home to get some sleep, only to be called back to the cave.

"I heard on the news, that the Dodger got away"

Oliver sighed audibly and put down his bow. Still in his gear. Felicity's heels clicked closer and she pulled off her coat as she headed towards her desk.

"Hopefully the night wasn't a complete waste, your dates, how'd they go?"

She specifically looked at Oliver, who shook his head

"Great"

"Awesome"

Dig and Oliver said almost at the same time sarcastically, not very enthusiastic, which made Felicity happy, well at least for one half, she didn't want Oliver's date to be great, it had to be terrible, yes, it had.

"You two suck at lying" She put away her coat.

"The Police and I busted it up before the Dodger could get himself paid"

"Don't change the subject " Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Is your hacker chip still working"

Felicity sat down and sighed

"You two are no fun" she reached out to check and looked back at Oliver

"Yeah, still getting a strong signal"

"You should pull up the police records. Everything the Dodger's stolen so far"

Dig got up and walked towards Felicity

"What are you thinking?" He asked Oliver

"We know the Dodger has a taste for a very specific type of antiquity"

"These all look like they're from the ominous decade. The last ten years of king Ferdinand's reign"

Dig scoffed "And she says we have no lives"

Felicity turned her head and shot Dig an angry glance

"Are there any other places that sell or display items from the ominous thing?"

"Decade. Not really. I guess people in Starling City prefer the Elizabethan era"

Felicity popped up a flyer for an auction

"The Starling City Cancer Society. It says right there they're holding a fundraiser auction tomorrow night. We could lure him out in the open"

"With What? A fake?" Felicity raised an eyebrow and looked at Oliver

"No, the Dodger clearly has a trained eye for this sort of thing. He's not going to fall for anything less than the genuine article"

Felicity chuckled in disbelief

"Where are we going to get our hands on a rare Spanish antiquity?"

"You really have no idea how rich his family is, do you?"

She stared from Dig to Oliver, who smiled and lifted his shoulders. She scoffed and shook her head. Oliver smiled at her and she blushed, looking away, hiding her smile.

"No, never had to take it into account" Oliver chuckled and appreciated the sassy Felicity for a moment.

The rest of the night, they spent side by side, looking for a piece of Spanish antiquity, to donate to the Cancer Society. It had been really late when Felicity was ready to leave and Oliver didn't want her to go out alone. He insisted on going with her, giving them an opportunity to talk a little. At first she was reluctant, arguing the fact that she could handle herself, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He also swiftly snatched her car keys. She sighed audibly and didn't even try to argue with him anymore. She shot him glances the whole ride, but he didn't mind. He wanted her to be safe. He parked her car and helped her out. They had been silent for most of the time, both not wanting to talk, just be around each other. They silently walked up the stairs to her apartment. They stood in front of her door, looking at each other. Oliver reluctantly broke the silence.

"So, tomorrow, when we get the jewel, we'll need some sort of tracking chip, you think you make that?"

"Have I ever failed you?"

"No, of course not"

"So don't worry, I'll link it to my phone"

She hadn't really thought that through, but she had said it and Oliver noticed it. And raised his eyebrows, a small grin appearing on his face

"Does that mean you'll join me at the auction?"

Felicity blushed and shuffled uncomfortably, not that being around Oliver was uncomfortable, just that she didn't know what to say, for once.

"I..uhmm..are you asking me out?" She stuttered

"Maybe, will your answer be yes?" He chuckled, and she nodded in return

"Then, yes, I am" Oliver gave her a dashing smile and she smiled back, blushing brightly.

He stepped closer and placed his hands on her upper arms. Hovering closer, he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second and smiled.

"See you tomorrow then" He stepped back smiled at her one last time before walking down the stairs. Felicity stood there for a while before heading inside, the kiss still burning on her cheek.

* * *

 

The night of the auction. Tracking chip in place, on a brooch worth thousands, lying in a showcase. Oliver had been greeting people, and making small talk, while still looking around the room for Felicity. He noticed Dig and headed towards him.

"The police are here too. Your bait attracted them at least" Dig noted

"That's not exactly who I'm looking to catch"

He had turned his head towards the entrance and noticed a petite blonde shuffling through the crowd. She was shrouded in a short gold dress, hair loose in curls and glasses gone, looking down on her phone, bright pink lips parted slightly. Oliver had to blink twice and frowned slightly as he walked towards Felicity, who had now noticed them too.

"So, I'm getting a good signal from the GPS I put in your family's brooch. I can track it on my phone"

They started walking around, Oliver still a little marveling at how beautiful she looked.

"Speaking of, have you given any thought to what might happen if this goes wrong and the Dodger absconds with your family jewels?

Oliver sighed and shook his head a little

"Sorry, that came out very wrong"

He flashed her a dazzling smile

"Let's just keep our eyes open, Felicity"

She nodded and headed off in a different direction, Oliver watching her walk away.

"Hey, isn't that?" Dig had spotted McKenna, who was talking to her earpiece. Oliver nodded.

"Hmm-hmm. I would rather take my chances with a deadly jewel thief"

He headed off in the opposite direction of his fake date.

Felicity had been wandering around a little as the dot on her screen started moving. She looked up to find it in the hands of a man passing her by.

"Hey!" The man turned around

"That brooch was donated by the Queen family. If you want it, you're gonna have to bid"

"Actually love, I thought I'd just take it"

Oliver and Dig met in the back of the room, they had been looking for Felicity, who they hadn't seen in a while.

"Maybe I should check out front, see if the security guards had any problems" Dig said

"That's a good idea, I'm going to go check on the bait"

Oliver was about to head off as Felicity was in his way, one hand against chest, other reached up to her neck, where two red lights were flickering.

"I think I have a problem"

They hurried her towards a deserted section of the museum the auction was held in. Oliver almost freaking out, and so was Felicity, but the difference was that he knew how to keep his cool.

"Get away from me! If this thing blows.."

She rushed backwards until her back hit a showcase. Oliver held her upper arms and Dig was looking for something to maybe disarm the device around her delicate neck. Oliver looked in her eyes, trying to calm her. She was shaking and looked back at him in fear

"It's not gonna happen" He said to her, brushing his thumb over the soft skin on her shoulders. Dig was rushing to find something of a tool.

"The Dodger said if I call the police he'd…I'm going to get decapitated aren't I? Her voice was shaken and changed tones a couple of times.

"All right, the tracker is on the move, if I find him, I can get him to disarm it. Talk me in, stay calm"

Oliver tried to sooth her, but it was obvious that it wouldn't work

"Too late" she whispered, eyes closed.

Dig had found a safety-pin and had carefully opened the device. He looked at Oliver and nodded

"Go, just go, Go, go, go" He said and Oliver hurried out of the building while putting in his earpiece. He started running when he was outside

"Talk to me, Felicity, Talk to me"

Felicity looked at her phone

"Ahemm, Heading towards Adams and O'neil. At the clip he's going he's got to be in a vehicle"

Oliver frowned and looked around him, spotting a guy and his motorcycle

"Hey! I need your bike"

"Are you kidding me?" Was the guys response

"No" and Oliver knocked him unconscious with a few punches.

He got on the bike and pulled on the helmet

"I'm mobile where is he?"

Felicity hurried and got her tablet out of her purse

"Talk to me, Felicity! Come on"

"First time anyone's ever been grateful for traffic camera's"

She pulled up street view and the streets of Starling city appeared on her screen.

"He's one block from your position, If you cut through Harris Plaza, you'll end up right behind him"

Oliver didn't need to be told that twice, he speeded and crossed the square in mere seconds before speeding down the stairs, and getting back on the main road.

"Where is he now?"

"Got it, I got him, I got him! Gray sedan, driving north at the light ahead of you"

Oliver didn't know how much cars he passed, and how much he exceeded the speeding limit, he had to catch this guy, he had to save Felicity. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something would happen to her. As long as she was there talking to him, she was okay.

"Ok, hard right" She said

He spotted the sedan and started riding right behind it, trying to get him off course. The car wasn't driving in a straight line anymore and Oliver could see the Dodger's weary eyes in the rearview mirror. He chased after him and they passed another car, Oliver on the right, Dodger on the left. Oliver was next to him now, and the care pushed him onto the sidewalk, but he came back on the main road by using some construction gear as a ramp and landed behind the sedan. He hit another car but was able to continue driving. He pulled a small arrow from his sleeve and threw it into the left back tire of the sedan. The Dodger crashed into a parked car and the car flipped over. The guy was fine and was able to get out of the car, even. Oliver got off the bike and slowly walked towards him.

"Don't do anything stupid" The Dodger said

"I had the foresight to collar up a particularly inquisitive blonde. I assume she's a friend of yours"

Felicity was listening on the other end of the line, heart skipping a beat, holding her breath

"touch one hair on my hand and she loses hers. You've got quite the choice to make don't you?"

"Not this time" Oliver said with a lowered voice

He reached out and threw a tiny arrow into the Dodger's arm

"The median artery's been severed. You couldn't push that button if you tried"

He had stepped closer and pulled the small remote from the other man's hand. The collar-bomb around Felicity's neck beeped and with a click, unclasped. She gasped and reached up to her neck.

"Oh thank god" She was breathing heavily in relief

Dig took the collar from her shoulders and scattered them into the corner of the room

"Why are you doing this?" The Dodger asked Oliver "I'm exactly like you. I only steal from the rich"

The Dodger had slipped his electrifier from his sleeve and was ready to aim it at Oliver, but he was too fast and gave him a piece of his own, electrifying him in the heart. He fell to the ground and Oliver opened the helmet, hearing sirens in the distance.

"I'm not Robin Hood"

He closed it again and drove away on the bike, back towards Felicity. When he arrived the auction had already ended and Dig and Felicity were waiting for him in front of the entrance. As soon as he had put back the bike and helmet and saw her standing there, alive, he almost ran to her. He stopped inches away from her and pulled her into his arms. She was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear

"I'm so glad you're okay"

"Yeah, me too" She chuckled softly

He loosened his grip on her a little and looked at her face, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at him and smiled brightly through the tears. He wiped them away with his thumb and she blushed. Dig was getting the car and when he got there he honked twice. They were still embracing and walked arm in arm towards the car, getting in the back. Felicity wrapped her hands around his upper arm and as the drive continued she drifted into a peaceful slumber. When they arrived at her apartment, Oliver handed Dig Felicity's purse and told him to find her keys, while he pulled her up in his arms and got her out of the car and up the stairs to her apartment. Dig unlocked the door for him and waited outside while Oliver walked to the bedroom with Felicity still in his arms, as soon as he turned on the lights, a flash of various memories came across his mind, making him long for those days. He sighed and Felicity frowned in her sleep and clutched at his jacket. He smiled softly at the sight of her and gently put her down on the bed, drawing the sheets and pulling them over her. He didn't want to tempt himself to doing things so he left her dressed. Finger by finger he unclenched her fist from his jacket and placed a kiss on her forehead. He looked at the peaceful scenery once more and left a note for her, saying: Sleep tight –Oliver. He turned off all the lights and left her purse and keys in the hallway, closing the door behind him. Dig was smiling at him like an idiot and Oliver decided to just ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! The song for this chapter is Every Inch by Florrie. 
> 
> Love, Carolina


	12. Hold My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take all you know  
> And you let it go  
> Inside the snow  
> Begins to fall
> 
> Step to the edge  
> You and I  
> And we fall below  
> Take a breath  
> Hold my hand  
> And now you're not alone
> 
> Girl you know  
> It terrifies me  
> And I don't know why  
> There you go  
> You paralyze me  
> And I don't know why
> 
> Everything  
> Is black and white and grey  
> Walls are shaking  
> When you're touching me  
> Changes everything  
> When you're close to me

The moment Dig made that last move, she knew she would be against the floor, again. Felicity saw herself flying and hit the floor with a loud thump. Training with Diggle had been though but she knew she had to be able to protect herself and she wanted to be too. She was breathing heavily and pushed herself up.

"Ouch"

She rolled on her back and took Digs outstretched hand. He pulled her up and she strechted her muscles

"Now, the trick, is to keep your weight evenly distributed"

"I thought the trick was to avoid getting into fights"

She reached behind her back to massage a stubborn muscle and turned to Dig.

"You know, Starling City is not the place where you can talk your way out of trouble"

Dig had walked over to a table and threw a towel to her. She padded her face dry and wrapped it around her neck.

"Besides, If you're gonna be working with us, I'll sleep a lot easier knowing that you can handle yourself"

He handed her the water bottle and she took a big gulp and nodded

"At least a little bit"

She chuckled and took another sip when the door of the hideout audibly slammed shut. Oliver walked down the stairs and was swinging his bow, lips pursed. Felicity's heavy breathing picked up again and she tried hiding it by taking another sip. He walked over to them and put down his bow

"How'd it go?" Dig asked

"Badly for him"

Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Who him?"

"An assassin for hire with an infidity for knives. His name was Guillermo Barrera"

"Was?"

She did not like it when he killed, even if this was a murderer. Oliver shot her glance that appeared to be saying he was sorry. It made her feel a little better but still. He walked past the two of them, over to the desk with Felicity's computers.

"So we can't ask him about his intended target"

Oliver took a pen and crossed the dead man's name off his list. He turned around and took a phone out of his pocket

"No, which is why I need you to hack his phone"

Felicity sighed softly

"Barrera is world-class, he kills high-profile targets, whatever job he was hired for, isn't finished. We need to find who he was here to kill and fast, they are probably still in danger"

He handed Felicity the phone and she just nodded and looked at him. He looked back at her and noticed the workout outfit and smiled a little, it suited her. The tight tank-top and over-knee yoga-pants really worked for her curves and Oliver had to restrain himself from not drooling all over the place. He had acted like a douchebag to Felicity, and regret washed over him. He had tried to forget about her so much, it hurt. Trying to forget someone was way harder to get that someone inside your head. Felicity was investigating the device as Oliver realized something, probably the worst thing of this day. McKenna. Ugh. He sighed

"I have to meet McKenna"

Felicity and Dig looked up at him in surprise, but the difference between them was that Felicity's look changed into understanding and then sadness, while Dig was still looking at him in surprise. Felicity bit her lip, forcing herself not to say anything, because it would only hurt, one way or another. Dig wasn't aware that the 'relationship' with McKenna wasn't real, and both of them kind of wanted to keep it that way, Dig could be real pushy when it came to matchmaking.

"Good thing she didn't meet you at the heliport"

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked past them.

"I might not be a good idea to fall for the cop who's hunting you down" Dig yelled after him

"Well, it's slim pickings for us vigilantes" He snapped back at him

The moment the words had rolled over his lips he wanted to hit himself in the face, with a metal chair, twice. It was almost like he took over Felicity's babbling, instead of cute and funny things, he said the most stupid thing anyone could say in the presence of the one he cared about most. He couldn't stop now to apologize but as soon as he closed the door of the cave behind him he hid his face in his hands and punched the wall. Back in the cave, Felicity was having trouble keeping it together. He did not just say that. She was still scowling but the tears welled up in her eyes. Dig had noticed the stupid comment Oliver had made and knew about the history between them, so he walked over to Felicity and put one hand on her shoulder, pinching it slightly and then leaving her alone, she wouldn't want to talk about he figured, and Felicity was glad that he gave her that time to get her thoughts back in line again. That stupid jerk. He could forget about it. She was done. She bit her lip and held the cellphone tightly. Walking to her desk, she plugged into the computer and started typing.

* * *

 

After his little birthday-date with McKenna, Oliver rushed back to the hide-out, primarily to apologize to Felicity. He couldn't stop thinking about her and why he was such an idiot to say such stupid things. He almost ran down the stairs and immediately spotted her behind her desk. She looked up and turned her chair around, waiting for him to explain himself. Raised eyebrows and pursed lips. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with pleading eyes. He walked closer and took one of her hands in both of his.

"I meant…" He sighed and closed his eyes

"I don't know what I meant. All I know that I did not mean to hurt you, I care about you Felicity, always have, always will, I will never hurt you again, I promise you"

He fell to his knees in front of her and she looked surprised, and blushed slightly. This was not what she had been expecting at all. She leaned forward and cupped Oliver's face with the hand he wasn't holding and softly stroke his cheek with her thumb.

"It's alright" She smiled and received a relieved smile back from him

He released her hand, but before completely letting it go, he pressed a kiss on it, and she flushed bright red.

"Now let's save this person " she smiled and Oliver pulled a chair next to her and sat down.

A little while later, phone plugged into computer, the hacking started. Dig had arrived and sat on the other side of Felicity.

"Geez, this is one paranoid assassin. Barrera's got Cobalt encryption on his phone, It's not gonna be easy to break. But, code breaker is my middle name, actually it's Meghan"

Oliver chuckled "Felicity"

He smiled softly at her "Can you get anything off of it?"

"Just the last number he dialed"

"Which was?"

"A restaurant in China Town"

Felicity pulled up the Address and a picture of the restaurant.

"Jade Dragon. Appears even hired assassins enjoy the city's best Chow Ming"

"Yeah, Jade Dragon is a front for the Chinese Mafia"

Felicity swallowed and pursed her lips

"Call the restaurant, make a reservation for two for tonight"

He turned to Felicity and pointed at her

"You need to decrypt that phone"

She nodded and Oliver touched her cheek as he headed off somewhere else. She turned back to Diggle

"I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese now"

He chuckled and she smiled at him, starting typing again, wanting to decrypt this thing. She didn't want to let Oliver down.

* * *

 

"I'm in!" She yelled after hours and hours of trying different approaches, code after code. A rush of relief ran through her and Diggle hurried towards her.

"Yes, way to go Felicity Smoak"

She sighed at the sight of the screen in front of her

"You don't happen to speak Spanish, do you?"

"Arabic"

"Ohhh, Sigh"

A couple more ticks and the translation started. Both of their eyes widened of what was appearing on the screen.

"Oh my god" Dig said and rushed upstairs to rip Oliver away from his fake-date.

"Excuse me, Mr Queen, the IT Department has that item that you requested"

Oliver's eyes went big and he stood up

"one sec" He said to McKenna.

She nodded and Oliver walked off with Diggle

"You find the target?"

"Oliver the target is Tommy's father"

"At the award ceremony?"

Dig nodded and Oliver realized something

"Tommy's there"

He walked back to McKenna, excusing himself and heading downstairs, taking his phone and calling detective Lance. After he had hung up he thanked Felicity with a kiss on her cheek and grabbed his gear and headed off to Merlyn Global. Everything happened too fast. The speech, the alarms, his meeting with China White, the shooting of Malcolm Merlyn, trying to help him, and thereby exposing himself to Tommy. It had been worth it, he had saved Tommy's father and when he returned to the Cave he had some other news. He walked down the stairs and put his gear away. Felicity had spotted him and sighed with relief to see he was okay, she did that a lot lately. She got up and walked towards him, Diggle right behind her.

"So how does it feel to save a one percenter?"

"Malcolm Merlyn is gonna be okay, they took him to Starling General, good thing he was wearing a bullet-proof vest."

"He's not in the hospital because he was shot" Oliver said and Dig frowned in confusion

"He was poisoned by curare"

It took dig a moment to realize what was going on and he took a deep breath and swallowed. He walked away and sighed. He paused midstride.

"Lawton is alive"

"I'm sorry John"

Dig continued walking and he took his coat and left the building. Felicity was frowning, and looked worried. She looked at Oliver

"Did Lawton kick his dog or something?"

Oliver shook his head

"No….He killed his brother" He swallowed.

Felicity raised one hand to cover her mouth. With the other, she took Oliver's, softly pinching. He flashed her a half smile and tightened his grip on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Munich by The Fray, not really about Olicity, but I just have it stuck in my head and it kinda does remind me of them. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Love, Carolina


	13. It's Tearing Me Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
> How could anyone ask for more?  
> And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
> How could anyone ask for more?
> 
> But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
> God knows I haven't found it yet  
> But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to
> 
> 'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
> And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
> Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
> And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
> 'Cause trying not to love you  
> Only makes me love you more  
> Only makes me love you more

After Oliver had taken her home that night, Felicity hadn't been able to sleep. Oliver had kissed her on her cheek before leaving for the hospital to talk to Tommy. On the way home they had talked about various things, his sixth date with McKenna and that she would be expecting something, the club opening, which he invited her for, and figuring out what to tell Tommy, if he'd even want to talk to him. Felicity knew that Tommy was the main thing to worry about but she couldn't help but think about the fake-relationship. McKenna didn't deserve getting played like this but she was the main way to find out what the police was up to, and yes, it was kind of funny to see that the vigilante-hunting cop was 'dating' the vigilante. Felicity and Oliver had held hands the entire way home, and it did both of them some good to walk in the fresh air of the night instead of driving. But now, as Felicity was home, that sort of happy feeling changed into pain and sadness. She had bundled up on her bed and grabbed a big pillow and wrapped her arms around it, making a small ball of herself. She cried for a long time and after a while she just fell asleep. Dreaming about Oliver, his smile, his real smile that was, not the flashy wide one, but the small one with only one edge of his lips curled up. That was his real smile, the fact that she could tell them apart, was really something.

* * *

 

When Oliver woke up the next morning he just sighed, but after that brief moment of remembering all the bad stuff in his life, he remembered the good stuff. The fact that he had another shot with Felicity, the way she smiled at him that lit up her eyes, her glasses sliding off her nose. He smiled at the thought of it and got out of bed. After a quick shower he stared at himself in the wide mirror, studying all the scars and tattoos. He reached out to touch the one on his left shoulder, the light pink skin soft under his fingers. He flinched and remembered the night he got it with a small smile, even though he had endangered Felicity by revealing his secret and had put their relationship in jeopardy, he was glad he told her, she would never tell anybody and for the relationship thing, it was on the mend. He hated keeping secrets from her. He loosened his muscles and got dressed to meet McKenna at the club. Sigh.

* * *

 

"Oh my gosh! It looks amazing!" McKenna squealed as they descended the stairs in the club.

Oliver chuckled and smiled at her "Yeah"

He pointed at the DJ stand "Steve Aoki is gonna DJ there"

She grabbed his upper-arm

"What?! How did you get Steve Aoki?"

"I dated his sister"

He said with a smug smile on his face. McKenna raised her eyebrows. He took her arm and whispered in her ear

"A million years ago"

She chuckled relieved "Oh okay"

"So, will you be my date tonight?"

"Is a club-opening a proper date?"

"I really hope so….Is that a yes?"

"No"

She leaned forward and kissed him

"That's a yes"

He was surprised she didn't notice he didn't kiss her back, but he didn't mind. He smiled at her and walked her out. She was off to work and he waved after her, before walking back into the club, but it was not the club he was headed for, it was his lovely hideout. He walked downstairs and spotted Dig sitting behind the desk.

"Yo!"

"Hey" Dig replied and turned his chair around

"Where've you been?"

"Thought I'd give myself a rare morning-in"

Dig shot him a surprised glance

"Don't look at me like that. The club is opening, finally. McKenna and I are going on date number six tonight, so that's significant and uhm, seemed like a good day to give the bad-guys a rest."

"Well, it's the bad girls that I'm worried about"

Dig popped up a piece of security-footage and Oliver swallowed

"Helena"

"Yes, or as I like to call her, you're psycho ex-girlfriend"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't my girlfriend"

"Doesn't matter, this was taken at Alley-Cats, the strip-joint. The police report lists the stiffs name as Gus Sabatoni"

"That's Bertinelli's lawyer"

"Why would she come back to Starling City just for him, It's not like he did a good job. Her father's serving consecutive life sentences without parole"

"Come on, Oliver, we both knew this was just a matter of time. You tried to help her, you couldn't. Now the only question is, how long before she drops the dime on you, me, this whole operation"

The last phrase he said very slowly, and Oliver knew he meant Felicity. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. He swallowed.

"Look, I want you to get in touch with her contacts in the Bratva. Talk to anyone in the streets to figure out where Helena is, and why she's back"

"Ok, but Oliver…"

"Dig, If she's here, she's here for a reason and if that's not Frank Bertinelli, we need to know what she has planned"

"Ok"

Oliver left to get changed for the club opening only to return with more than expected.

"She was in my house. She made a not so veiled threat. I want extra security around my mother and sister"

"Way ahead of you man"

"Thank you…"

"It's my job"

"…For not saying I told you so"

"Night's young"

Dig stepped away to make some calls and left Oliver to deal with Tommy, who had just appeared behind the bar. They had a pretty intense conversation. Oliver had tried to explain to Tommy but he didn't want to listen. Later that evening, during the club-opening, Felicity entered through the back door. She had damned herself for forgetting when she heard the music after stepping out of her car, but she had pick up her tablet, which she had forgotten the previous night. She told herself she would just be in and out, because she did not feel like seeing Oliver dancing and having fun with McKenna, but when she was inside, she couldn't help but glance into the crowd of people, and spotted McKenna standing alone. She smiled slightly and walked to the back, punching in the code to open the door. She walked down the stairs and overheard Oliver speaking.

"I haven't been able to locate the safe house where the FBI is keeping your father"

"I can help with that, I've been dying to hack into the FBI security….system"

She smiled but before finishing her sentence the smile faded and she was surprised by the number of people in the foundry. She studied the third and unknown person.

"Get out. Get out" Oliver said and she looked stunned

"This is a private thing, Felicity, Please"

He held up his hand to her and Dig nodded to her to let her know it was okay.

"Oh..Ok.." She pursed her lips and turned around

"See ya…I guess.."

As she left, she grabbed her tablet off the desk and walked back up the stairs. Oliver sighed, he had not wanted Helena to see her, to know about her, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Helena had spotted the worried look on his face.

"How many girlfriends do you have exactly?"

Felicity stepped into her car and sat there for a moment, before damning Oliver and driving back home to watch some Doctor Who and eat ice-cream. The next morning she woke up with a discomforting feeling in her stomach, like something bad was going to happen, of course she immediately thought of a hurt Oliver, but as soon as she stepped out of bed the discomfort changed to nausea and she sprinted towards the bathroom. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth, the sour taste burning in her throat. She took a quick shower and made herself some breakfast, which she had no time to eat, because she was already running late for her work at Queen Consolidated. She grabbed a banana and some granola bars to eat on the way there and hurried down to her car. While driving she took a bite of the banana and immediately regretted it. It was her favorite fruit but there was something off about the taste, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it tasted terrible.

* * *

 

Oliver had come up with a plan to ambush the transport of Frank Bertinelli. It hadn't quite worked out and he had to get Helena out of the police precinct right away. He could not have her spill his secret. Saving her had been successful and he took her to a deserted alley.

"Thanks for the save"

"I couldn't risk you telling the police about me"

"Is that the only reason?"

They stared at each other for a long moment

"Why can't you just admit…that you still have feelings for me too?"

He looked at her and shook his head

"Because I don't"

He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her

"What is it?"

"A plane ticket to Rome and a passport, so you can start a new life. Somewhere else. The police know you're tracking your father, Helena. You'll never find him. So get out of my city"

Helena scowled at him and took the envelope from his hands. Oliver walked away and got on his motorcycle. He looked at her one last time before speeding off to go apologize to McKenna. I did not feel like it, but he had to, she was a powerful information source. He was halfway when he realized he was still wearing his gear, but he couldn't blame himself, because his thoughts were somewhere completely different, with someone completely different. He raced home and got changed, and quickly took a car instead of his bike. When he arrived at McKenna's apartment he got out of the car and padded his pockets for his phone, he had forgotten it in the car. He told himself to focus and just continued up the stairs.

Felicity called him with to tell him about her most recent discovery, but it went to voicemail.

"Hey, It's me. I was multitasking and intercepted a police report. A local sporting goods store just got robbed of one high powered cross bow. Now… could be a crazy coincidence, or your psycho ex-girlfriend, Digs words, not mine, is still in town. I'll let you know if I learn anything more. In the meantime, just, watch your ba…ck…"

She turned around in her chair to hang up the phone, and spotted the woman shrouded in black. Felicity stared at her, phone still in hand, gripped tight. Her mind was trying to wrap around what was happening, and she quickly realized she should not yet hang up.

"Hi, I don't think we had a chance to be properly introduced last night"

Felicity looked from Helena to the phone and knew she couldn't hold it off any longer, so she slowly put it back. The cross bow aimed at her head caught her attention and she took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, hoping that Oliver would soon her message.

"So, I guess you know what I want you to do, right?"

Felicity nodded quickly and pressed her lips together

"Hack the FBI security system"

"Smart girl, now start hacking already"

Helena moved around her desk and stood behind Felicity, cross bow only inches away from her head. Felicity's hands were clammy and shaking. She tried typing as slow as possible without it being too obvious, just to buy some time. She was almost through when the sharp tip of the arrow touched her head. She flinched and closed her eyes, repressing silent tears.

"You know, I don't see what Oliver sees in you, the way he looked at you, it's so obvious he cares about you, and such irony since he's the one who taught me to exploit someone's weakness. But what could a nerdy little tech girl possibly mean to him. If you don't hurry up, we'll find out by measuring his sorrow when he finds you here with and arrow in your head"

Felicity shuddered and tears trickled down her cheeks. She winced as she felt the warm breath in her neck.

"Better hurry up sweetheart"

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and steadied herself. She started typing again and soon after the address of the safe house appeared on her screen. Helena grinned and struck Felicity in the back of her neck, blocking the carotid artery. She fell to the floor unconscious and hit her head against the desk, losing her glasses in the process. Helena scoffed and made sure the blood flow continued, this girl didn't deserve to die. She zip-tied Felicity's hands and feet together and took a scarf she had found and put it her mouth and tied it around her head. She left with a smug smile on her face, ready to go kill her father.

* * *

 

Felicity woke up with a severe headache, and as she wanted to reach up to her head, she realized she was tied up. She sobbed softly, remembering what had happened. After being able to straighten her thoughts she started rubbing her cheek against the carpeted floor, trying to get the scarf off, it took a while, and she scratched her cheek badly, but it worked. Tears streaming down her face when it finally came off. She started counting heartbeats to measure the time, but it probably wasn't very effective since her heart was beating like a maniac. 2375 heartbeats later she heard someone call her name.

"Felicity?"

She immediately recognized the familiar voice she knew and loved

"Oliver….Oliver"

He spotted her feet from behind the desk and speeded towards her. He grabbed his pocket knife and started cutting her loose

"I'm here"

She pushed herself up a little and Oliver took her face in his hands as she sat up. She put her hand over his and pinched it

"Hey, Hey…..You ok?"

She nodded slightly and he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. Oliver heard footsteps and he jumped up and stood ready to attack. It was Diggle and he lowered the knife.

"I got your call"

Dig held out one hand to stop Oliver

"What happened?"

He looked from Felicity, who was still sitting on the floor, to Oliver.

"Helena" Oliver said and reached down to help her up

"She wanted the address to the safe house where her father's being kept"

Oliver looked at Felicity and stepped closer to her

"She made me hack the FBI database, sorry Oliver"

He stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around her, she was surprised but eagerly clutched at his jacket.

"Hey, It's not your fault" He whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head.

He let go of her a little and cupped her face, looking into her eyes once more before loosening her hands off his jacket and holding them for a short moment, before letting them go too and stalking out of her office. Dig turned around

"Oliver what are you gonna do?"

"What I should have done in the first place" He spat

He pointed to Felicity

"Make sure she gets home safely"

Dig nodded and Oliver looked at her once more before leaving. Dig looked at the shook up girl and noticed the scratches on her cheek. She had found her glasses and looked back at him.

"You have a first aid kit here?"

She nodded and reached down the lowest drawer of her desk and pulled it out.

"Take a seat"

He said to her, and she sat down obediently. He opened up the kit and took out some rubbing alcohol and soaked a piece of cloth in it.

"Now, this might sting a little"

She flinched as he started cleaning her cheek, it wasn't very bad, but it shouldn't get infected. He was done fairly quickly and threw away the cloth. Felicity sat there being very still, probably still numb from what had just happened. Dig put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"You were very brave tonight, Felicity"

She smiled a little at him and sighed softly

"And for that other thing on your mind, I personally believe you and Oliver will be just fine, don't worry"

Felicity frowned in surprise and then blushed

"Is it that obvious?"

Dig laughed and smiled at her

"Yeah, pretty much"

She chuckled and shook her head

"Come on, I'll take you home"

Felicity nodded and gathered her stuff. Together they left in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're liking the story so far, just a friendly reminder that from now on, it will definitely be different than the storyline of the series, the events will stay the same, just the way the characters will interact with each other will be completely different ^^. The song for this chapter is Trying Not To Love You by Nickelback.
> 
> Love, Carolina


	14. This Feeling Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie Goulding  
> It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
> I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
> I don't have much money but boy if I did  
> I'd buy a big house where we both could live
> 
> And you can tell everybody this is your song  
> It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
> I hope you don't mind  
> I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
> How wonderful life is while you're in the world
> 
> Hobbie Stuart  
> I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
> Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
> But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
> It's for people like you that keep it turned on
> 
> And you can tell everybody this is your song  
> It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
> I hope you don't mind  
> I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
> How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Felicity sighed when she finally stepped into her apartment and quickly closed the door behind her. She had spent the entire day with her family and it had been more stressful than a few late hours helping the hood. She sunk against the front door and sighed again, her mother had complained for hours that she was still single, at one point Felicity's patience was up and she had yelled that it was complicated, but immediately after she blushed and apologized. Her mother was just concerned and she had thanked her by yelling at her.

She had used her period as an excuse for her mood swings, but she wasn't even having it, not in a while she realized. She hadn't been worried though, because she wasn't really regular, but now she thought about it. She sighed one last time and dropped her purse on the floor and took off her coat. She took the bag of food and other stuff her mom always gave her when she visited and put it on the counter, to put the food in the refrigerator. When she had stored it all away and she wanted to get rid of the bag, she noticed a rectangular, light blue box on the bottom of the paper bag. She frowned and slowly took it out. When she saw what it was her mind started rushing over things, everything that had happened the last couple of weeks and she panicked. It couldn't be, that wasn't possible, but the longer she took to think about it, she realized that it actually was possible. She felt numb and started turning the box around in her hands.

She noticed a yellow post-it taped to the back. Complicated, huh? –love, mom was written on it. A hand flew up to cover her mouth and her mind quickly did the math. Had her mom figured out, what she hadn't figured out in over ten weeks, in only one mere day? The hand that had covered her mouth now lowered itself to her stomach and she gasped. Shaking her head, she numbly walked to her bedroom.

She dropped the pregnancy test on her bed and stood in front of the full-sized mirror. She pulled her blouse out of her jeans and unbuttoned the lower buttons. She stared at her belly. She noticed absolutely nothing. She frowned and placed a hand on it. As much as she didn't see anything, she felt it, not like a kick or something, it was way too early for that, but the consistency of her stomach felt different, almost harder. She sighed and bit her lower lip. She stared at herself with a worried look in her eyes. She wasn't gonna be a mom, she couldn't . she was way too young, only 26, and the work she was doing, at Queen Consolidated, with Oliver. She stopped breathing. Oh my god, Oliver. She dropped her blouse and grabbed the blue box. Suddenly in desperate need of confirmation. Stalking to her bathroom she pulled the stick out of the box and paused. Catching her breath. This made her so nervous. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

Once it was done she put the stick on the bathroom counter and walked back to her bedroom, taking the box off the ground and pulling out the instructions. She would be looking for one line. A cross would mean things had to change drastically. It would take up to a minute or so for it to work, but it felt like an eternity. Felicity was pacing back and forth in her room, biting her thumb. What would she tell Oliver? Would she keep it a secret? No she definitely couldn't do that, he would notice. And now that their relationship was on the mend, how would he react? Would it put their relationship in jeopardy? And what if he wanted her to keep it, that would be one hell of a big step. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the clock. Ten minutes had past without her noticing.

She sprinted towards the bathroom and when she picked up the pregnancy test, her heart skipped a beat and her knees went wobbly. One hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming and she fell to her knees. Tears streaming down her face. She felt numb and after a long moment she picked herself off the floor and staggered towards her bed and sat down. Her mind was going crazy, but her face was expressionless, other than the tears still running down her face. The test had fallen out of her hands, now lying in the middle of the floor of her bedroom. After a while she managed to pull herself together and stood in front of the mirror again.

All the worrying about what would happen faded from her mind and made place for a new feeling, as she stared at her stomach, it was love, love towards the tiny fetus, her tiny Oliver, or little Felicity, for that matter. She realized the little miracle that was inside of her, was created by love. And love was what she would give it. Tears started streaming again, but this time tears of happiness. She smiled softly, put two hands on her stomach and whispered

"You'll be okay, little one. I'll make sure you're okay"

* * *

 

After what happened with Helena, Oliver had made sure to check on Felicity every now and then. He hadn't seen her at all today, because she had been with her family, but still, he wanted to see her safe in her apartment, unharmed. He had stationed himself on the rooftop of the building across the street, and could see right into her bedroom from here. He felt kind of like a pervert but it wasn't like he hadn't already seen everything. He frowned when she walked into her bedroom with the oh so familiar worried look on her face. He saw how she dropped a small blue box on her bed and stood in front of the mirror, pulling out her blouse and lifting it up.

What was that girl doing? He studied how her facial expressions changed pressed his lips together in wonder. He frowned when she disappeared into her bathroom, wondering what the hell she was doing in there. It took a while for her to return to her room, and as she started pacing, Oliver took an arrow and shot it into the wall next to her window and zip-lined onto the fire-escape. He was sure it had made quite the noise, but as she spied into her room, he noticed she was way lost in thought to notice. She glanced at the clock and he ducked away to keep her from seeing him through the window. She ran for the bathroom again and Oliver couldn't quite describe how he was feeling, a mixture of worry and fear and also incomprehension rushed through him. He was worrying about her, like he also was, and also fearing whatever could have her act so strange, and not understanding what it was. His heart dropped when she returned, tear streaked face, and as he realized what it was she was holding, he immediately understood why she behaved like this.

He fell back against the stone wall and covered his face with his hands. How could he have been so stupid. You idiot. He wanted to punch himself in the face. He sank to his knees and peeked through the window again. Seeing Felicity like this broke his heart. He wanted to make his presence known, but he knew she needed some time for herself. He watched her move around the room and as she stood in front of the mirror, he could see the love growing in her eyes, even behind the glasses, and he smiled a little and imagined a tiny blond-headed felicity running around. But as soon as the thought occurred to him, it faded away again. He couldn't be a dad. He couldn't even protect Felicity well enough, how was he supposed to protect their child. He sighed and sat back against the wall, waiting for Felicity to fall asleep, a million thoughts and dreams running through his head.

He would have to wait for her to tell him. He stood up and looked through the window one last time, spotting the pregnancy test lying on the floor. Even in the dark, he could clearly see the tiny cross, meaning Felicity was pregnant. He pursed his lips and moved his gaze to his sleeping IT-girl. Her blonde hair waving around her shoulders, dried up tears on her cheeks and one hand clutching at her t-shirt, where her belly would be growing the next months. He loved her so much, he couldn't believe he'd put her in this position. After what happened with Helena, he had blamed himself for what she'd done to Felicity, and he knew it was his fault. He had vowed to himself that he would never ever let anything happen to her, ever again. Seems like he was wrong again.

He loved her and he would support whatever decision she would make, if she wanted to keep the little one, he would do anything in his power to protect them and he would make her feel safe and loved. That was his new mission, but of course, she would have to tell him first, he wondered how long it would take. He wanted to tell her he already knew, but that would not work out. He glanced at his girl once more and then vanished into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to thank everybody for their love and support, it means the world to me! So thank you sooo much! I love you guys! Anyways, this chapter is in between episode 17 and 18, and probably one of the most life/perspective-changing ones. Ghehe. The song for this chapter is Your Song covered by Hobbie Stuart and Ellie Goulding (2 songs actually, but I just needed a boy and girl version). SO? What did you think? This one made writing so much fun, and I maybe had to cry a lot while I was at it, because of well, all the feels.


	15. Your Heart On The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weep for yourself, my man,  
> You'll never be what is in your heart  
> Weep Little Lion Man,  
> You're not as brave as you were at the start  
> Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
> Take all the courage you have left  
> Wasted on fixing all the problems  
> That you made in your own head
> 
> But it was not your fault but mine  
> And it was your heart on the line  
> I really fucked it up this time  
> Didn't I, my dear?  
> Didn't I, my...

To get his mind off of things, Oliver had spent the entire day working out. He was being too hard on himself, blaming himself for everything he had gotten Felicity into, the danger of helping the hood by hacking into federal agencies, again, helping him in a place in the most dangerous part of the city, the danger of being threatened by psycho's, and of course the danger of being pregnant in the middle of this mess. He stopped his push-ups and grabbed a towel. Dig was already in the cave and it wouldn't be long before she would be here too. He hadn't told Dig about what he'd done, because, well he wasn't even supposed to know yet. With a straight face, high up on adrenaline, he started climbing up the pipelining and eventually he was hanging above the desk she would be sitting in very soon. He closed his eyes and almost didn't hear her enter.

* * *

 

  
Felicity took a deep breath before punching in the code to unlock the door. As she opened the door she told herself to act as normal as possible. She had spent the entire day at Queen Consolidated researching pregnancy and birth and babies and stuff. She had found that she was in her first trimester, at ten weeks, and that her baby was only a little over an inch big. She walked down the stairs, and nodded at Diggle as she passed him. Lost in thought she moved to her desk and sat down, pulling off her coat. She sat back, crossed her arms over her stomach and sighed. Oliver watched her for a moment from above and smiled a little.  
  
"Evening" He said  
  
Felicity jumped and looked around her in surprise, only to realize the voice came from above her. She hesitated slightly, not really wanting to look at him, but she bit down and looked up, spotting Oliver, face red from hanging upside down, and she couldn't help but smile a little at him  
  
"Hi" She almost whispered.  
  
He smiled back at her and started doing some pull-ups. Felicity stared at him a little while longer before pulling up the local news at what seemed exactly the right time. Dig stood up and walked over to Felicity's desk, who had crossed her arms over her stomach again.  
  
"Lawyers for John Nickel spoke to the press today. They say they're pleased the D.A. declined to indict their client on charges stemming from the recent fire in one of Nickel's buildings."  
  
Felicity glanced at Dig, who was looking at the screen with a straight face, and then up again at Oliver, mouth falling open at seeing his muscles tense and pull himself up again. She quickly closed her mouth and shook her head a little.  
  
"John Nickel is one of the wealthiest real estate developers in Startling City. He's also one of the dirtiest. That building that burned down last night? Wiring was not up to code"  
  
"Maybe he didn't know that?"  
  
Felicity just couldn't pull her eyes away from him and just sat their grimacing at the sight, while Oliver pulled himself up again, and then let go with one arm to look at her.  
  
"I guess he also didn't know about the seven people who have frozen to death in his other buildings over the past three years"  
  
Felicity turned back to the screen and Dig finally spoke  
  
"Yeah, he's a real man of the people"  
  
Oliver grunted and Felicity turned back around just in time to see him let go of the pipe and fall down, only to land in a perfect crouch, muscles tense and flexing them while he stood straight. He turned around to face them and Felicity thought she was going to faint like some crazy fangirl. Where the hell did this come from? This craving.  
  
"Not for long" Oliver was breathing heavily  
  
"The D.A. ignores this, and the police can't do anything, because all these slums…."  
  
He stepped to the desk and grabbed his father's notebook  
  
"….Are in the Glades. So tonight, Felicity, we cross Mr. Nickel's name off the list"  
  
His voice had been loud and clear, still a little high on adrenaline, so he softened it and took another deep breath. He handed her the notebook and stepped closer to her.  
  
"You okay with that?"  
  
She looked at the screen for a moment and watched the man get into his car.  
  
"100 percent."  
  
She nodded slightly and Oliver touched her shoulder a little before walking off to put on his gear and confront Nickel.

* * *

  
  
When he returned, a lot was unclear….  
  
"He was just gone?"  
  
Felicity had been pacing through the room, arms crossed over her stomach and now stopped a few feet away from Oliver.  
  
"No, not gone….Taken"  
  
He took another step closer to her.  
  
"Looks like Nickel was on somebody else's list too" Dig said  
  
"After the fire last night, it's not entirely surprising. Felicity, I need you, to get me everything there is on Nickel. Focus on his tenants and anyone who might have filed a formal complaint against him, or, people who lost something in the fire"  
  
Felicity looked at him and then leaned against her desk, she had heard him speak, but all she really heard was 'Felicity, I need you'. She had suppressed a smile and focused again on what he's actually had been saying.  
  
"Well, it's going to be some list. I mean, slumlords aren't generally known for their popularity, plus…" she paused and gestured at Oliver, who frowned at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed  
  
"Nothing, It's just….you went over there to be all "Grrr, stop being bad or I'll arrow you" and now you want to rescue him"  
  
He walked over to her and took her hand  
  
"I don't like the idea that somebody dangerous is out there"  
  
If only she knew who he was scared for. The two things which meant the most to him right now. She cocked her head to the side and he exhaled  
  
"Somebody else"  
  
She sighed and nodded slowly. He let go off her hand and turned around  
  
"So, you're going to cross Nickel off anyway?"  
  
"No…I'm finding somebody else who needs a talking to"  
  
"Wait…you're going out there again, Oliver?"  
  
Yes, he actually was, he didn't want to be cooped up in here, putting Felicity under pressure and he actually didn't want to put himself under that pressure too.  
  
"Why don't you go home to be with your family, man"  
  
He already was.  
  
"That's when the work is done, Diggle"  
  
"Ok, then I'll take you out to dinner"  
  
"I'm not hungry" He growled  
  
Dig swiftly took the notebook from Oliver's hands and smiled at him  
  
"I'm not asking"  
  
Oliver sighed and headed off to get changed.

* * *

When they arrived at the Big Belly Burger, Dig waved to Carly and they settled at one of the tables. They ordered two big burgers and fries.  
  
"Hungrier as I thought" Oliver said as he dug into his burger, Dig shot him a look. Oliver rolled his eyes and chewed a few times.  
  
"Are you waiting for me to finish before giving me the lecture?"  
  
He took another bite and Dig chuckled.  
  
"Oliver, you've been spending a lot of time, under that hood the last couple weeks"  
  
"Keeps my ears warm"  
  
Dig scoffed  
  
"And you made this decision to, um, avoid entanglements?"  
  
"For her own protection, you know that. The people who get close to me get hurt"  
  
Dig sighed and looked at Oliver  
  
"What's the problem? You think I'm losing my grip?"  
  
He shook his head  
  
"No, it's just the opposite, really. You seem calm. Scary calm."  
  
Oliver took a sip of his drink  
  
"I get that things didn't end well with Helena.., with McKenna.."  
  
"With Laurel…" Oliver interrupted him.  
  
"With Sarah…. The list goes on"  
  
"Yeah, but what do you do? You hood up, you go home, you repeat. It's not much of a life"  
  
"Well, the life that I'm leading for myself right now, doesn't leave much room for an actual life, and I don't need one"  
  
As soon as he said it, the realization of what he actually said hit him, very hard, in the face, twice. And he just now realized how fucked up this all was. How the hell would he do this?  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty bleak future you plan on spending, with no one"  
  
Phones started making noises everywhere around them and it made Oliver lose his control. He sighed  
  
"I'm used to isolation"  
  
"And that is exactly what worries me. You've been home for eight months, Oliver, but I don't think you left that Island yet"  
  
Oliver was getting really annoyed by all the beeping and tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dig looked around  
  
Oliver's phone started buzzing and he quickly took it and spotted the caller-ID  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Found Nickel. Click the link I just sent you" Felicity almost yelled from the other end of the line.  
  
"This came up on every screen with an I.P. address located originating from the Glades"  
  
Oliver clicked the link and watched it, but having difficulty concentrating as he realized once again what it had meant to say those words out loud. He pressed his lips together and buried the thoughts.  
  
"If you make the Glade your home, you know who this man is" The man in the video spoke as the image of Nickel became more clear. He was tied up and had tape across his mouth.  
  
"John Nickel."  
  
A few gasps went around the room.  
  
"He owns your tenements. Manages your slums. Provides the leaking roofs over your head. The mold in your pipes, and asbestos in your walls. Basically, he makes money of our suffering. But the police aren't interested in helping us. They may have let us down, but I won't. John, I want to give you the chance to state your case. Why shouldn't you be punished"  
  
Felicity quickly started trying to trace the signal, breathing made difficult. Nickel was panting and stared into the camera, eyes like a deer.  
  
"I knew there was bad stuff in my buildings"  
  
Oliver shook his head and brought the phone back to his ear  
  
"Track him, Felicity" He muttered under his breath  
  
"I'm looking" She snapped back at him.  
  
"Ok, yes, I made a little profit! At least they had a place to live. Without me, people like that would end up on the street"  
  
The man behind the camera put the tape back on Nickel's mouth.  
  
"People like that?" you could hear the anger in his voice.  
  
"That's all we are to guys like this."  
  
The guy stepped back and Nickel's full body was now visible  
  
"John, I find you…Guilty"  
  
Gun shots went off and Nickel was hanging limp from his ties. Oliver stiffened as a rush of fear went through the restaurant.  
  
"There are plenty more people who need to answer for their crimes against us. So, who's next?"

* * *

  
  
Felicity hadn't moved an inch since the gun went off. A hand covered her mouth and the other clutched the fabric of her sweater on her belly. After a while she had recovered and had immediately returned to finding this person. She had worked all night and the sun was coming up. Oliver walked up to her desk for the millionth time that night. He wanted new information, but also just needed to be close to her, even if it was so hard for both of them.  
  
"Anything new?" He asked as he stood beside her, hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This guy's has got definitely more than a subscription to 'Wired'. His website is protected by some very serious encryption."  
  
"Use that air-magnet thing, you said that it could trace"  
  
She broke him off  
  
"Oliver! No offense, but do I tell you how to sharpen your arrows"  
  
She didn't mean it that harsh, but she did not need someone telling her how to do this right now, even if he meant well. Dig walked up to them and Oliver turned to face him.  
  
"I spoke to my friend at the NSA. The website code matches a cyber-crusader who's been on their radar. He hacks into fringe sites under the username 'The Savior'. NSA believes he's a former resident of the Glades"  
  
Oliver frowned "Former?"  
  
"Yeah, well a year ago, he hacked himself right off the radar. He erased all traces of his existence."  
  
"So what happened a year ago?" Felicity frowned and turned back to the screen as another video popped up.  
  
"We're back! I have with me, assistant district attorney, Gavin Carnahan. Now, DA's are supposed to go after bad guys, but this one can't even be bothered bringing them to trial. Like the ones who killed my life in a Bodega"  
  
"Felicity" Oliver tapped on her shoulder  
  
"I'm on it"  
  
She started typing away rapidly.  
  
"They said there wasn't enough evidence. You think the evidence would've turned up if she'd been killed in one of Starling City's nicer neighborhoods?"  
  
A news report popped up on the screen in front of them  
  
"Emma Falk, grieving husband is Joseph Falk. What do we have on him?"  
  
"Not much. 42, former city worker, department of transportation. Computer technician, left his job when she was killed"  
  
Dig stepped behind her  
  
"no current phone, no current address"  
  
The voice from the video overruled the thinking silence  
  
"Gavin, you're a lawyer, you're used to making a case. So go ahead. I'm going to give you ten minutes to deliver the closing argument of your life"  
  
Felicity had started typing frantically and Oliver could see how tense and nervous she was, so he closed in on her and put one big, warm hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a little and he bended over and said softly:  
  
"Come on"  
  
"I'm trying to get a lock on his wireless signal"  
  
Oliver pinched her shoulder and didn't move his head away from hers. After a while he whispered "You can do this" in her ear. She acknowledged his comment with a simple nod and it when the ten minutes were almost over, she did it. She cracked the code.  
  
"I got it!" She jumped a little in surprise and her eyes went big  
  
"Shut it down" Oliver said, still hovering next to her  
  
"I can't. He has a firewall protecting his wireless signal, but he's working from an IPX located at 23rd and Mira"  
  
Before she had finished her sentence, Oliver had grabbed is helmet and was now flying up the stairs  
  
"You wanna hood up?" Dig yelled after him  
  
"It's the middle of the day!"  
  
Oliver ran to his motorcycle and speeded towards the location Felicity had given him. When he was halfway he yelled into the comm  
  
"How's Carnahan?"  
  
"Not making a very persuasive argument"  
  
Oliver frowned as he heard Felicity's voice on the other end of the line. He had expected Dig to take the comm.  
  
"I'm almost there"  
  
He parked his bike next to the building and kicked in a door before running up the stairs, ending up in a hallway with a dozen doors.  
  
"See anything?"  
  
"I'm only on the first floor" Oliver snapped at her.  
  
"Just six more to go" She snapped back  
  
He started kicking in door and looking around the rooms behind them. Door after door, room after room.  
  
"Oliver, Hurry" He heard Felicity say in his ear and he was surprised at how calm she sounded. He ran up another flight of stairs  
  
"I can't find him!"  
  
After more doors and more empty rooms, he ended up on the roof, looking over Starling City. He looked around, but there was nothing there.  
  
"He's not here, Felicity!" He yelled, irritated.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I've searched every office on every floor. He's not here! Is this the right place? Are you sure?!"  
  
"Yeah! I…"  
  
Felicity started re-tracking the signal.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How is this possible?! This can't happen! He's…!"  
  
"Talk to me!"  
  
"Wait! He moved just north of you. Ocean and Grand"  
  
"On my way!"  
  
Oliver took a big leap and flew himself over the distance between the two buildings, landing on the other roof with a smooth roll and jumped over to the next. He found a fire-escape and jumped down floor by floor, and landing on a moving van. He crossed a street, cars honking and jumped over a fence before reaching his goal. Of nothing.  
  
"I'm at Ocean and Grand, Felicity. That's just a vacant lot."  
  
"How is this possible? This can't happen! He..!"  
  
She stopped as she could what was coming  
  
"Find the right address, now!"  
  
He was high on adrenaline as he barked the order to her, but as he yelled, he heard the gunshots through the comm. His breathing stopped and he immediately regretted yelling at her.  
  
Felicity had pulled the device from her ear and dropped it on the desk before almost running for the ladies 'room. Where she broke down into tears, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her stomach, trying to protect whatever she had left.  
  
Oliver rubbed in his eyes took a few deep breaths. He knew what this meant. He was such a jerk. Felicity had obviously done her very best, and he treated her like she was his dog or something, barking orders. He covered his face with his hands and cursed himself.  
  
"Oliver it's over. Carnahan is dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Today I wanted to share a little story with you, something I've been bothered with and no one else understands but the Olicity fandom…so, here it goes. Lately I've been spotting these tops with 'it girl' on them, and at first I just thought that is was just plain ridiculous, like, for people who think they are just so cool. I hate people like that. (If I hurt your feelings, sorry, not sorry) anyways, I realized that it could also mean 'IT girl' and now I want one. But they are crazy expensive…(who is the evil genius that created them?) screw them, I'm going to make them myself! And I also went to this amazing open-air festival last Sunday and band that was there actually played the song I was going to use for this chapter, and I was screaming and almost crying of excitement and my friends just stared at me like I was some kind of idiot, because they had no idea what was going on. But, now, that song was Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons and it is my favorite song EVER. And one last thing, I noticed that, when I was re-watching episode 18, Felicity is crossing her arms over her stomach almost the entire time, accept of course when she's doing something with her hands, like hacking or something ^^ (Is that a hint CW? At least for my story it's perfect). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Love, Carolina


	16. I Want You To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris  
> And I'd give up forever to touch you  
> 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
> You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
> And I don't want to go home right now
> 
> And all I can taste is this moment  
> And all I can breathe is your life  
> And sooner or later it's over  
> I just don't wanna miss you tonight
> 
> And I don't want the world to see me  
> 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
> When everything's meant to be broken  
> I just want you to know who I am
> 
> And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
> Or the moment of truth in your lies  
> When everything feels like the movies  
> Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive
> 
> And I don't want the world to see me  
> 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
> When everything's meant to be broken  
> I just want you to know who I am
> 
> Let Her Go  
> Staring at the bottom of your glass  
> Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
> But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
> You see her when you close your eyes  
> Maybe one day you'll understand why  
> Everything you touch surely dies
> 
> But you only need the light when it's burning low  
> Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
> Only know you love her when you let her go  
> Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
> Only hate the road when you're missing home  
> Only know you love her when you let her go
> 
> Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
> Same old empty feeling in your heart  
> 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
> Well you see her when you fall asleep  
> But never to touch and never to keep  
> 'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

The way back to the foundry had been a moment for Oliver where he could think about everything that was going on. He didn't really want to, but he had to consider everything sometime. And he had less than 7 months left. Yes, he had done the math. Once he got back, he didn't know what to expect downstairs. He was worried about Felicity of course, but he didn't know in what kind of state she'd be in. He hurried down the stairs and spotted her leaning against her desk, twisting a small arrow around in her hands. No sign of Dig.  
  
"Where's Diggle?"  
  
"I asked him to leave me alone." She steadied her voice a bit "In my loud voice"  
  
Oliver could see the hurt in her eyes and swallowed, fighting back the need to comfort her with a hug. He took a small step closer to her.  
  
"This wasn't your fault"  
  
"I was the one who was supposed to find Carnahan. I was the one who sent you that bogus location"  
  
Her voice was breaking down,  
  
"I'd never seen anybody die"  
  
"Hey" He took another step closer "This is the thing with what we do. Sometimes we lose"  
  
He flashed her a small but genuine smile  
  
"Maybe it is better being alone"  
  
His heart dropped and he squared his jaw  
  
"I'm not seeing anyone of course, but if I were, I don't know how I'd tell him about today"  
  
Felicity was on the edge of breaking down in a thousand crying little pieces and Oliver could sense it. He took the arrow from her hands and pulled her into a hug. At first, she was surprised at the sudden contact but quickly her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Her head fitted perfectly in the crease of his neck. She sighed softly. To her relief, the tears weren't coming. Without wanting to admit it, she had definitely needed this hug, whether Oliver knew what was really going on or not, she just needed his comfort.  
  
"Isolation is never the answer, trust me"  
  
He whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head before slowly letting her go. He smiled a little at her and she returned the favor with a tiny little smile and flushing cheeks. Oliver sure could still get her heart racing.  
  
They both jumped a little at the sound of the door slamming shut. Diggle walked back into the basement with coffee and donuts. Felicity gratefully thanked him and took her latte and pink-frosted donut back to her desk, to find this crazy person in the Glades. Oliver went to take a shower and dress his work at the club upstairs, which was easy to forget. Once he returned and explained the situation of Roy Harper being abducted, the team, and foremost Felicity eagerly got back to work. She soon after found something, but did not know if it could be any help.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Oliver asked for the tenth time. She loved him but he could be a complete and impatient pain in the ass sometimes. She sighed.  
  
"I've been going through the video we got trying to see if there's anything that'll tell us where this guy is. I've got nothing except a sound. Buried in the ambient noise, almost rhythmic. Here, I've isolated it"  
  
"What is that?" Oliver frowned and looked at her.  
  
"Sounds like a car driving over lane markers"  
  
"It's bigger than a car"  
  
Felicity sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her stomach, which had become a habit of hers. Dig had taken the headphones and was listening to the sound, close to recognizing it. Oliver sighed.  
  
"Bigger than a car? What? Bus? Uhhh.."  
  
"Wait! I know this" Dig said. "I know it" He whispered  
  
"Come on! Guys!"  
  
Dig ignored Oliver's impatience and turned to Felicity  
  
"Felicity, show me a map, sights of the abductions and where we've seen the signal so far"  
  
A little typing and an irritated Oliver and the map showed up on the screen.  
  
"There! Right there!" Dig pointed to the screen  
  
"23rd and Mira. Locksley and Adams. Wells street down by CNRI. Those are all subway stops!"  
  
"Starling City doesn't have a subway"  
  
"No, but they used to. When I was a kid, my dad used to take me down to the Rockets game. By subway. For 14 minutes I'd lean against the window feeling the rhythm of the train moving."  
  
"That's how he did it!"  
  
Oliver looked at her in surprise "what?"  
  
"He was at 23rd and Mira, but he was underground. He used to work for the department of transportation, so that's why he knows all the old subway stops. That's why I couldn't trace the signal, he was moving. He was in a subway car"  
  
As she was speaking, Oliver took off his jacket and reached for his gear  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He's on the old cross town line. If he continues on this route he'll be at the Spring Street stop in 15 minutes"  
  
Oliver grabbed his bow and quiver and became the hood in matter of seconds. He took his bike and hurried towards the given location. As he ran into the subway station he checked in on his comm. On the other side, Felicity heard the beep that he was connected and quickly informed him about the situation, her heart racing in her chest.  
  
"It's happening"  
  
She was staring at the young boy on the screen, barely able to breath steadily. When the feed went down her hands formed fists. Of course she feared for Oliver, she always did, but she also feared for this boy's life. He didn't deserve to die. Some strange form of maternal instinct kicked in. The main showdown didn't take too long, and she heard back from Oliver as soon as he got off the train.  
  
"Kid's fine. Falk is dead. I'll be back in half an hour"  
  
Then he turned off his comm. Going back to that dark place in his head where he'd go when he had killed somebody. Subconsciously of course. He got back before the 30 minutes were up and without a word, showered and dressed to go back to the club. He only endured the chaos for five minutes before returning to the basement. He was trying to process everything, pacing slowly through the big space. He walked up to Dig and paused there.  
  
"Thea's friend is upstairs"  
  
"I saw"  
  
The adorable blonde turned around in her desk chair and smiled at him  
  
"You probably saw they were very happy to see each other, If you know what I mean"  
  
She hadn't really thought about what she had said, but she realized it could be implied as something that they obviously weren't. even though she was really happy to see each other. But you wouldn't be able to see that through their greeting. Oliver smiled and sighed. The way she had turned around, her legs crossed, arms extending, in a way that was just so seductive, and that smile, it was almost evil but so sexy. How did she do that? She continued speaking, because she had given her words a second thought.  
  
"Which you probably don't want to talk about cause she's your baby sister"  
  
Felicity was making all kinds of hand gestures and Oliver just stared at her. She turned back to her screens and her cheeks flushed brightly. Felicity you idiot, she told herself. Oliver smiled a little behind her.  
  
"You ok?" Dig asked him  
  
"Getting there. Thank you"  
  
Oliver replied, thinking about all the probable ways to win back Felicity. They had taken things slow, starting off with friendship and stuff but when he had to let her go, he realized how much he loved and needed her. Felicity felt the same way, even though she had her pride and she wouldn't just go running back to him. He knew that. He walked over to her desk  
  
"Psst"  
  
She turned to face him. She was glad she was sitting down because, staring up into that gorgeous face her knees sometimes went a little wobbly.  
  
"By the way. If you even need to tell someone about your day.."  
  
She knew where this was going and a soft smile started curling up her lips.  
  
"You can tell me"  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and pinched it softly. He stroke his thumb over her collarbone and it nearly made her shudder. She placed a hand over his and whispered a soft thank you. Oliver finally tore his eyes from her and looked at what she had still been working on.  
  
"What's that?" he said, pointing at the screen  
  
"Felicity pulled that up" Dig said from behind them  
  
"It's an old map of a decommissioned subway line. Runs underneath the low rent district of the City"  
  
Oliver reached down and took the notebook with the list from the desk. He opened it on the first page and frowned.  
  
"I've seen that map before"  
  
He put the notebook in front of Felicity with a thump and walked a few steps away to let out his irritation.  
  
"It was right in front of our faces. The entire time. My father. The other archer. The undertaking. Whatever the plan is. It's all connected to the Glades."  
  
This new information got all of them running around going crazy, well not literally, but their heads were spinning, thinking about all the possibilities, all the possible plans and other stuff. After a while, Dig had left to take Carly home from work and Oliver and Felicity were left alone. Felicity was finishing up on her updates and when the computer would just have to be running for a little while, she turned around in her chair to face Oliver. He was standing next to his trunk. Rummaging through it, looking at stuff inside it. Moving back and forth between his current positions to his table full of different kinds of arrows and weapons. He felt her gaze on him and dropped his stuff back into the chest. He turned his head a little before turning around to face her. He just looked at her and knew this was it. She stood up slowly and took a few hesitating steps towards him, twisting her fingers nervously. She bit her lip and when she was a few feet away she spoke, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I..might want to take you up on that offer"  
  
He smiled and padded on the table for her to sit. She rolled her eyes and took another step closer. It only made him smile more, he loved seeing her do that. He closed the distance between them and put one hand on her elbow, causing her to relax a little  
  
"Oliver we need to talk" she stared at him, the seriousness in her eyes.  
  
"I know" He whispered softly and she sighed softly, ready for the showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh, cliffhangy or something…I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think! I'd love to know. This chapter has multiple songs: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls cover) by Kimmi Smiles for Felicity and Let Her Go by Passenger for Oliver.
> 
> Love, Carolina


	17. Back To The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scientist  
> Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
> You don't know how lovely you are  
> I had to find you, tell you I need you  
> Tell you I set you apart  
> Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
> Oh, let's go back to the start  
> Running in circles, coming up tails  
> Heads on a science apart  
> Nobody said it was easy  
> It's such a shame for us to part  
> Nobody said it was easy  
> No one ever said it would be this hard  
> Oh, take me back to the start  
> I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
> Pulling the puzzles apart  
> Questions of science, science and progress  
> Do not speak as loud as my heart
> 
> Something Beautiful  
> And the water is risin' quick  
> And for years I was scared of it  
> We can't be sure when it will subside  
> So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave your side
> 
> Hey now, this is my desire  
> Consume me like a fire,  
> 'cause I just want something beautiful  
> To touch me, I know that I'm in reach  
> 'Cause I am down on my knees,  
> I'm waiting for something beautiful  
> Oh, something beautiful

Oliver looked down at the girl in his arms. Her legs were tossed over his lap and her head was resting in the crease of his neck. One of her hands clutched at his shirt, the other clutched at her own. Dried up tears on her face, but a soft smile curled her lips. She was breathing steadily and it tickled his neck. He softly kissed the top of her head, brushing his lips over the soft blonde hair. He smiled a little and thought about how they ended up like this.  
  


* * *

  
Felicty was biting her lip. She was nervous to tell him of course. He knew it was unfair to her, not letting her know he already knew, and letting her be nervous like that. He should tell her, but he wanted either to wait till she'd tell him herself or wait for the perfect moment. She shifted a little, moving her weight from one leg to the other. She crossed her arms and was looking down. Oliver stepped closer and put his hands on her upper arms, bending down a little to look her in the eyes.  
  
"You can trust me"  
  
She looked up and he realized that those words got them into this. Those words had made her tell him about the notebook. Really trusting him. The first time they slept together. It all rushed back to both of them. She blushed and looked down again. His eyes locked on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words, for once.  
  
"Oliver….I…I'm sorry, I never intended this to happen….I….I just…"  
  
Her voice was breaking a little. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes, biting her thumb. He could clearly see she was freaking out, but was trying to hide it. Oliver could see the panic in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Calm down"  
  
He said soothingly. Her eyes slowly filled themselves with tears and her palms were getting sweaty. Her breath quickened and she ran her hand over her hair, trying to think clearly.  
  
"Felicity, It's not your fault, it's mine"  
  
Unable to hold back, tears stream down her cheeks. Oliver places one hand under her chin and slowly tilts up her head to look her in the eyes. She wraps her own hand around the one under her chin and jerks it backwards. She's clearly losing it.  
  
"Oliver, I can't…I can't do this…I'm sorry, I have to go"  
  
She jerks away from him and hurries towards the stairs. Oliver stood there stunned for a moment before his head wrapped around what was happening. In a few seconds he stood behind her, grabbed her arm and twisted her into his arms. Placing one hand on her cheek he quickly pressed his lips on hers. She was motionless for a second and then leaned into the embrace and into the kiss. One of her hands snaked around his waist, the other still in his tight grip. It took Oliver a while to realize tears were still streaming down her face. When he releases her lips and catches his breath he places his forehead against hers. He looks down on her, her eyes still closed but she seems calm, still leaning into him.  
  
"I already know" He whispers  
  
She whimpers and starts crying violently. He pulls her into a tight hug, her face buried in his chest. Tears soaking his shirt. The arm around his waist tightens and he lets go of her arm to wrap his own around her. The one that had been cupping her face was now stroking the back of her neck softly and rhythmically. She reaches up with the arm that had been held down and wipes away some of the tears. She start mumbling things, barely audible, but Oliver's trained ear can catch almost anything.  
  
"I just wanted it to be like it was before"  
  
"I can't raise a baby. I kill goldfish"  
  
"I never intended any of this"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Oliver"  
  
"I just wanted us to be like we were before"  
  
Oliver softly rocks her back and forth.  
  
"Shhh"  
  
He strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. She calms a little and tears well up in his eyes, not of sadness, but some sort of happiness.  
  
"Felicity, I love you, and whatever your decision, I will always love you"  
  
He paused and smiled a little  
  
"and this little miracle"

* * *

  
Somehow, they ended up in her apartment, on her couch, talking for hours and hours. Felicity cried a lot, but from happiness this time. Oliver only spilled a single tear, when he realized how lucky he was to have her, to see her smile at him again, and to talk about their near-future together. Felicity had wiped the tear from his face and smiled softly at him, tears streaming down her own face and she kissed him. He had been able to make her smile and laugh again, laugh at how silly they'd been, smile at how happy she was, just damn happy, right there in that perfect little moment.  
  
They kissed like that a lot, having missed each other so much the last two months. They even made a doctor's appointment. It may sound strange at that hour, but technology and hacking makes everything possible if you really want to. Felicity was now fast asleep in his arms and he was studying her left hand. Tracing patterns on it with his thumb, entwining their fingers and he could suddenly see it.  
  
The ring around her finger, a pretty white dress and a black suit. Roses everywhere. Something borrowed. Something blue. Something old. A one in a million honeymoon. To the tropics or Europe. A family, a normal life. A family-sized house, not as big as his mansion, because that wasn't what Felicity would want, but still enough space to live comfortably with two, maybe three little kids running around. And a big yard, with a tire-swing in a huge tree and a pool. And having Felicity by his side forever. No list. No hood. Just the two of them. Sitting on the porch on a sunny afternoon. Sipping red wine on a holiday in France. He'd take her around the world, anywhere she'd want to go.  
  
As he pictured all of this, he realize that now, he had all the more reason to hurry cleaning up the city and stopping whatever the undertaking was. He had a new drive, a new reason. He bended down and kissed Felicity's forehead. She frowned in her sleep and stirred a little, tightening her grip on his shirt. He rocks her a little and she relaxes again. She had enough to deal with already, she shouldn't wake up, she deserved this moment of peace.  
  
Oliver scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, which he had done a lot, he realized, smiling a little. He tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. He put her glasses on the bedside table and looked back at her once more before heading out. He took his jacket and set to leave. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard her soft voice.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
He turned around to see her standing in the half-lit room. She was rubbing in her eyes, like a tired little kid. She shivered a little at the feel of the cold floor to her bare feet. Her ponytail was messed up, hair falling out of the elastic. She looked irresistible.  
  
"Please don't leave"  
  
Her voice was cracking a little. He smiled widely and in a few steps he had her in his arms, his lips pressed on hers. Tongues playing passionately. They only parted to catch their breath, and Oliver wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground. She chuckled softly as he carried her back to the bedroom. He put her back to her feet at the end of the bed cupped her face to kiss her again, very softly and tenderly. One of his hands reached behind her head and pulled out the elastic. Her hair fanned out on her shoulders and she chuckled against his lips.  
  
His hands traced down the sides of her neck, to her shoulders and underneath the deep purple cardigan, pulling it off of her. Now it's his turn. She reaches up to undo the top buttons of his shirt, slowly moving down to the lower buttons. She deepens the kiss as she pulls the shirt out of his pants. He shakes it off and moves his hands to the border of her purple cashmere top, matching her cardigan, and slowly lifts it up, tracing her torso with a few fingers. She breaks the kiss to pull it over her head and smiles at him.  
  
"Is it okay to do this?"  
  
He asked her, sounding worried and pointing at her belly. She just laughs softly and nodded, while wrapping her arms around his neck and she whispers in his ear.  
  
"Yes, I looked it up"  
  
She kisses his neck and he quickly takes her in his arms and twists her around him. She squeals and as he puts her down again and his hands move down to undo the button of her polka-dot denim skirt. It fell to the floor easily and Oliver looked at her body for a moment and smiled. She was looking at him staring at her.  
  
"You just wait till I get fat"  
  
"You'll still be beautiful"  
  
He smiled at her and unzipped his pants. He stepped out of it and took her hands, stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs. He pulled her to the side of the bed and pulled her against him. They never broke their eye contact. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She smiled and teasingly turned around to take it off. She looked at him over her shoulder and he stared back at her with huge eyes, clearly having difficulty controlling himself. Suddenly he was hugging her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and started kissing her neck. She tossed her hair to one side and leaned into him, smiling when she felt how excited he was. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. His lips were moving down, on her collarbone now. One of his hands started tracing circles on her stomach and a little later, traced down to her panties and pulled them down. They fell to the ground and the hand started teasing her a little between her legs. She moaned softly and suddenly Oliver turned her around in his arms, pressing her against him.  
  
Oliver pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and felt her lips on his again. Her small fingers were tracing down and were at the border of his boxer fairly quickly. He smiled a little before taking it off and letting her pull him onto the bed. He hovered over her, looking at her body, before tracing her inner thighs and spreading her legs. She arched her back and moved against him. With each pump, each thrust, came a silent I Love You. Everywhere they touched each other the skin was left tingly and electricity was running through them. They had missed each other so badly.  
  
It took them a few hours to get everything out their system. Felicity had taken Oliver's shirt and now they were curled up in her bed, just staring at each other. Oliver was stroking her cheek with one hand and held hers with the other.  
  
"I don't want to be on an Island anymore" He whispered  
  
She smiled and scooted a little closer to him. She kissed him softly and when she leaned back she touched the scar on his left shoulder, the one from the night she had discovered his secret.  
  
"I know" She whispered back, still tracing around the scar  
  
He looked down at her hand and touched her cheek. She looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes.  
  
"I love you"  
  
He put his hand under her chin and kissed her once again. Her heart was melting on the inside. He had never kissed her like that, so softly, so tenderly. Tears started welling up and when he let her go he looked at her with worry on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She just smiled through the tears and whispered  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They both laughed and kissed again, this time a little rougher. She chuckled when he let her go and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They quickly fell asleep, both dreaming about the future they could see themselves having with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this? I hope so! I've been really looking forward to this chapter! AND OMG HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS! STEPHEN AMELL IS GOING TO BE A DAD! AAWWHHH I think this just goes perfectly with this story…How about you ? Okay so, this chapter is another one between episodes, I hope you guys enjoy these, because there will be more of them. Songs for this chapter are The Scientist by Coldplay and Something Beautiful by NEEDTOBREATHE. 
> 
> Love, Carolina


	18. Our Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spectrum  
> Breathing you in when i want you out  
> Finding our truth in a hope of doubt  
> Lying inside our quite drama, a-a-ah  
> Wearing your heart like a stolen dream  
> Opening skies with your broken keys  
> No one can blind us any longer.  
> We'll run where lights won't chase us  
> Hide where love can save us  
> I will never let you go.  
> We'll run where lights won't chase us  
> Hide where love can save us  
> I will never let you go.
> 
> Give Me Love  
> Give me love, like her  
> Cos lately I've been waking up alone  
> The pain splatter tear drops on my shirt  
> I told you I'd let them go  
> And that I fight my corner  
> Maybe tonight I'll call you  
> After my blood, turns into alcohol  
> No, I just wanna hold you
> 
> Give a little time to me  
> We'll burn this out  
> We'll play hide and seek  
> To turn this around  
> And all I want is the taste  
> That your lips allow
> 
> Give me love like never before  
> Cos lately I've been craving more  
> And It's been a while but I still feel the same  
> Maybe I should let you go

It had been a long night at the club and Oliver had just returned to it to clean up and do some office work. Felicity and him had shared a lovely Sunday-morning breakfast and had drove here together. She had disappeared into the foundry and Oliver walked up to Tommy.  
  
"How we doing?" He asked his best friend on the mend.  
  
"We're in the black. And the green"  
  
Oliver took the tablet Tommy handed him and walked up the bar.  
  
"I like how we've gone from throwing money at clubs to catching it"  
  
He looked into a plastic box on the bar.  
  
"Oh look at these"  
  
He fished something black out of the box and showed it to Tommy, who had followed him and was standing by his side.  
  
"What sort of business has a lost and found that's just filled with women's underwear?"  
  
Tommy snorted  
  
"The best business ever"  
  
He laughed and Oliver just smiled at him. He liked someone else's underwear in particular.  
  
"Ohh! Having this much fun should be against the law"  
  
"Oh if wishing made it so"  
  
They looked up at the person who just walked into the club. Detective Lance. Oliver frowned and they met the detective halfway at a table.  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"Is Laurel okay?" Tommy asked immediately  
  
"She's fine. This is about something else. A girl just got mowed down a couple of blocks from here"  
  
He reached into his inside-pocket and took out his phone, displaying a picture of a broken girl on the street. Bloody and clearly dead.  
  
"On Starling Bridge"  
  
Oliver's eyes widened a bit and he pursed his lips. Detective Lance put the phone on the table.  
  
"Ring any bells with you two?"  
  
"No" Tommy said  
  
"Should she?" Oliver looked at the Detective.  
  
He reached into another pocket and took out a plastic bag with a wristband in it.  
  
"She was in your club tonight"  
  
"A lot of people were" Tommy said defensively.  
  
"You think someone killed her?" Oliver asked  
  
"Not someone. Something."  
  
He put another plastic bag on the table and tapped on it twice. Oliver looked down at the green and purple pills.  
  
"Vertigo"  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that in this club?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of" Tommy shook his head and looked at Oliver.  
  
"We don't allow drugs in here, Detective"  
  
Detective Lance sighed and put the items back into his pockets.  
  
"Control your clientele, before anyone else wanders into traffic"  
  
The detective stalked out of the club and Oliver frowned. He did not like this. He slowly turned to Tommy.  
  
"Is there any chance she could have scored the drugs in here?" He muttered and started walking towards the foundry.  
  
"I doubt it. I try not to hire too many drug dealers." Tommy walked after him.  
  
"Get me a list of employees, anyway. I'll have Felicity cross reference it for drug arrests"  
  
His heart jumped a little as he said her name  
  
"That includes the two of us, you know"  
  
Oliver ignored him and punched in the code to open the door to the basement.  
  
"I thought the Vigilante finished off the Count"  
  
Oliver turned around and looked at his friend.  
  
"I did"  
  
Tommy nodded and walked back to the club. Oliver sighed and turned to enter the foundry. Only a few steps down the stairs he already spotted his beloved blonde ponytail. She was typing rapidly and clearly lost in thought. Something popped up on her screen and she relaxed a little. Oliver walked up behind her and put two hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Nice to see you again" He said softly  
  
She chuckled and turned her head to look at him  
  
"You know, You don't need Tommy to get you that list of employees. I already have it"  
  
She pointed at the screen, where the list had just popped up and smiled  
  
"Have you been spying on me?"  
  
"It's better to call it silently participating in a conversation you're not a part of"  
  
He smiled and softly pinched her shoulders.  
  
"Fine"  
  
She smiled and started typing again.  
  
"I'll run it for drug arrest right now, this should only take a few minutes"  
  
He let go of her shoulders and turned around to lean against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He was staring into oblivion and she knew something was up. They stayed silent for a while before Felicity couldn't stand seeing him like that anymore. She reached up and put a hand on his arms.  
  
"Hey, I know this hits close to home, with Thea and everything, but we'll find whoever is dealing Vertigo again"  
  
He looked down at her with worry on his face. She turned in her chair and stood up to stand in front of him. With one hand she reached up and touched his cheek, forcing him to look at her, giving him a stern look.  
  
"Hey, I promise you"  
  
He sighed a little, letting go of all the disturbing thoughts in his mind. Smiling softly, he took one of her hands and looked at her, slightly comforted by the dedication in her eyes. They stood like that for a minute, him stroking the back of her hand with his thumb and just plain staring at each other. After that minute, they were interrupted by a short beeping noise. Felicity got back in her chair and started screening the list that had popped up. She was done quickly, because there were only two names. She turned her head to look at Oliver.  
  
"Really?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him 'the look'  
  
Shrugging, he smiled a little and stood up, only to hover over her from behind and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"It was a long time ago"  
  
He whispered in her ear and she rolled her eyes and smiled. He stood back up and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I think you should put the fear of god in the Count"  
  
Oliver snorted because of her choice of words and then frowned a little. He knew she was right. Even if the Count was on lockdown in the mental hospital, that was no guarantee that he couldn't have given someone else the vertigo recipe. He would have to go find out. And quick. It would only be a matter of time before detective Lance would pay him a visit.  
  
"You're right"  
  
He let go of Felicity's shoulders and walked towards his gear. He unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed his jacket. He could feel her eyes burning on him. He glanced in her direction and she just sat there with a big smirk on her face, not feeling caught or anything. He smiled at her and zipped up his leather pants. She blushed a little and stood up, walking towards him. He was tying his boots and she grabbed the little tin can with green makeup and as he stood up, she opened it. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Without saying anything Felicity put some of the make up on her fingers and brushed it over his eyes and the bridge of his nose. She smiled at the result and closed the can.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was very tender and soft, and full of love. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid hers around his shoulders. He took her in for a moment, before kissing her again. He bended down a little and put his forehead against hers. She smiled at him and then yawned. Smiling at her, he touched her cheek and whispered.  
  
"You should probably get some sleep, you didn't get that much last night"  
  
She giggled and when she yawned again, she nodded. He grinned and let go of her. Smiling brightly, she started gathering her stuff to head home. He looked at her and then took his bow and quiver. They met at the staircase and walked up together. Outside, she took her car keys out of her purse and stopped before stepping into her car. Oliver waited for her to speak, but it stayed very silent. So he broke the silence  
  
"I'll stop by your place later"  
  
That was probably what she had wanted to ask because she grinned widely and nodded. He leaned in and put a soft peck on her forehead.  
  
"Go get him" She whispered and she felt a cold gust of air against her cheeks as he disappeared into the night. She looked up at the roof of Verdant and barely spotted his shadow, but she did. She smiled contentedly and got into her car, driving home.

* * *

  
  
As soon as Oliver discovered that the Count was a dead end, he texted Dig to meet him in the hideout. He got there first and cleaned himself up. He could hear Dig descending the stairs as he walked back into the main room.  
  
"I got here as quickly as I could. This about the glyph in your father's notebook?"  
  
Oliver walked around the desk to meet him  
  
"Felicity is still working on that. We have another problem"  
  
Dig walked up behind him as he clicked the video on the screen.  
  
"Starling City is once again at war with the drug known on the streets as Vertigo. It used to be the city's most lethal vice, but the purple and green pill was nowhere to be found for the last three months"  
  
The newscaster spoke. Oliver hit pause and started walking around the room.  
  
"Over the past few days the city has been flooded with a new version of Vertigo. More addictive, more unstable. It killed a girl in the club."  
  
He stopped for a second and swallowed  
  
"Just like it almost killed Thea"  
  
Dig turned around to look at Oliver  
  
"Okay what do you think? We should pay the Count a visit?"  
  
"He was my first visit. Waste of time"  
  
Oliver turned around and started pacing back to Diggle  
  
"He's….sumasshedshiy"  
  
Dig frowned at him and shot him a look of incomprehension. Oliver made a twisting motion with his hand to show Dig he meant crazy. Dig nodded to show him he understood.  
  
"Since he was the only one that knew the formula for Vertigo. I don't….I don't even know where to begin."  
  
He shook his head a little and leaned against a table  
  
"Good you're here. Of course you're here, where else would you be, you clearly love it down here. You got to see this"  
  
The two men were a little started by Felicity's sudden appearance but as she got straight to business so did they. She typed shortly and a video popped up on the screen  
  
"I'm here at the scene where the police say a disturbed patient escaped only hours ago"  
  
Oliver had wandered off a little, listening to the women on the screen. His eyes widened and he turned around to look at the screen. This couldn't be.  
  
"Authorities issued and immediate lockdown at the Starling County Institute for Mental Health. Following the breakout. Police are warning people to avoid contact with the drug dealer known as the Count."  
  
"Not so crazy after all, huh?  
  
Felicity jumped in her chair as the metal table clashed against the concrete floor. She had seen it coming. As the women had spoken, she could see the tension build up inside of Oliver, could see the muscles on his back stiffen as he was pacing. But still, she jumped. Oliver rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He turned around, frustration in his voice as he spoke.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
It was quiet for a while  
  
"I could back trace money to the count?"  
  
"And how are we gonna do that?" Dig asked her.  
  
"We'll have to go buy some Vertigo" Oliver said in a hoarse voice.  
  
He had his arms crossed on his chest and he sighed. He looked at Felicity with sad puppy-eyes and nodded. She nodded back to him and started working on the tracker. The two men started working on where to get the Vertigo and who would get it. Felicity had overheard and volunteered but they simultaneously yelled no to her. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before getting back to her little tracker. After a while she asked Oliver to get her some money and placed the tracker on it. Dig would do the field work because everybody would recognize Oliver. Felicity handed Dig the money with the tracker on it.  
  
"Be careful" she said to him  
  
He smiled and nodded "Always"  
  
She smiled back at him and watching ascending the stairs before falling back into her chair. sighing, she looked at Oliver, who was getting ready to hood up. For the first time since she got there, he looked at her, really looked at her. He walked over to her desk and leaned against it.  
  
"I thought I told you to get some sleep"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and I did go home, but then I turned on the TV and saw this and I just rushed back here"  
  
She shrugged and looked at him. He scoffed and shook his head.

* * *

  
  
"The person of color has successfully purchased your drugs"  
  
Dig put the Vertigo on Felicity's desk. He ignored the fact that the she and Oliver had come out of a dark corner of the large room together, both with flushed faces. He didn't even want to know what they had been doing while he was gone  
  
"For the record, I offered"  
  
Oliver and Dig rolled their eyes and Oliver took his jacket to put it on.  
  
"How will we know when the tracker is active?" He asked her  
  
"It already is, I'm getting a good signal off the monofilament strips we place on the bills " She said triumphantly  
  
"Drug money is like a pigeon. It always finds its way home" Dig commented from behind them, getting rid of the gangbanger clothes.  
  
"We can follow the money all the way back to the Count"  
  
"Okay" Felicity nodded  
  
"Keep tracking it" Oliver said to her as he headed out of the foundry.  
  
Felicity took the tiny bag of pills in her hand and studied it.  
  
"So what are you gonna do with all the Vertigo you bought?  
  
"Planning on having a party, Felicity?" Dig joked  
  
She smiled and put away the drugs  
  
"My only experience with drugs was an encounter with a pot brownie in my freshmen year…by mistake"  
  
She stood up and walked to the table which had her bag on it and took out her tablet.  
  
"Which, could have been fun, except that I'm allergic to nuts"  
  
She walked back to her desk and sat down again  
  
"Alright. Deadshot. Kills again, this time a US senator. Where have you been tracking him?"  
  
Dig looked around to make sure Oliver was gone.  
  
"Not very far. I've ran his Floyd Lawton alias through every conceivable law enforcement database. He's made a series of calls to an Alberto Garcia"  
  
"Huh" Dig mumbled  
  
"According to NSA, Garcia's a reputed underworld talent scout. He books all the Deadshot's hits "  
  
She pulled out the USB drive and handed it to him.  
  
"It's not much to go on, but.."  
  
"Yeah, but it's something Felicity, thanks"  
  
She pursed her lips and decided then to just speak her mind.  
  
"Don't you think Oliver should know?"  
  
"No, this is personal"  
  
He saw the worried look on her face, and he could imagine how hard it was for her to keep this from him. He sighed  
  
"Look, Felicity, I know about you and Oliver, and I'm sorry to put you in this position, but Lawton is my problem to deal with, Oliver has enough of his own"  
  
She nodded slowly and knew he was right, even though she hated keeping this secret, she knew Oliver had a lot of other stuff on his mind. She sighed as Dig left the foundry. Now she just had to wait for Oliver to talk to her over the comm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Is it too short? Yes? Next one will be longer! Songs for this chapter are Spectrum by Zedd ft. Matthew Koma and Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Love, Carolina


	19. This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Giving In  
> Welll It's time to start the show  
> Lost my heart and lost my soul  
> Now it's time baby, oh no
> 
> Lost my mind  
> And lost my goal
> 
> Oh, not giving in  
> I'm not giving in  
> Not giving in  
> Woh, I'm not giving in
> 
> Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
> This time, I'm gonna be stronger  
> I'm not giving in
> 
> Waste my time...  
> Lost, and now my love is cursed  
> Time to make these things feel right  
> Oh, let's start this show  
> Let's shine this time
> 
> Shake That Thing  
> I don't care  
> What your friends say about me  
> I don't care  
> What your momma says about me  
> All I care  
> Is what you say about me  
> All I care about  
> Is what you whisper in my ear
> 
> Let me see you shake that thing for me  
> Let me see you shake that thing for me  
> All I ever wanted you to do  
> Was whatever the hell you wanted to  
> So Let me see you shake that thing for me

"What have you got?"  
  
It was pouring, but Oliver had found a place to be sheltered from the rain. He was hidden in the shadows, talking to Felicity over the comm. As he waited for her to answer he imagined her sitting behind her desk, her graceful fingers stroking along the keyboard, her lips parting. Focus Oliver, he told himself.  
  
"The end of the money trail"  
  
Felicity sounded satisfied with herself and Oliver smiled a little, proud of what she had been able to do. Sitting back in her chair, Felicity started typing again.  
  
"Sending the dealer's location to you now"  
  
Oliver looked at his phone as it started buzzing. He clicked the link she sent him and the gps location popped up on his screen.  
  
"Thank you, Felicity"  
  
He was about to disconnect the comm link as he heard her speak  
  
"Oliver, wait.." She paused and took a deep breath "…stay safe, okay"  
  
A soft smile curved up on his lips. He nodded to himself and replied to her  
  
"I will, now you go home and get some sleep"  
  
He heard her sigh on the other end of the line and rolled his eyes. She could be so stubborn sometimes. He started walking back to his motorcycle and took his helmet.  
  
"Felicity, please. You've skipped way to many nights of sleep"  
  
She sighed again and leaned back in her chair  
  
"Fine, I could use a fresh pair of clothing anyways"  
  
Oliver smiled and sat on his bike  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
He disconnected the comm-link and put on his helmet, Skidding away to the location Felicity had sent him. Felicity lounged back in her chair, pondering, but not really thinking about anything. Which was a first for her brain. She just sat there. After a while she was yanked back into reality by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She cringes and clutches at her shirt. It is gone as quickly as it came and She's left with worry about her baby. What if this isn't normal? What if I'm about to miscarry. She had never really thought about the possibility of a miscarriage, but now that she did, the thought of it broke her heart . she whimpered and slowly rose out of her chair and took her coat and purse. Oliver was right, she should get some rest, she didn't want to exhaust herself and her little boy. Yes, she thought it would be a boy, she didn't know why but she just had this feeling. A little Oliver, yes, it would be a boy.

* * *

  
  
She had only managed to sleep for about five hours, she had left the foundry at around 6 a.m. when it was still dark outside, so she was quite startled by the light when she awoke. She took a quick shower and when she got dressed she couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror, examining her belly. It had definitely grown, but maybe she just noticed that because she knew her own body. She was only twelve weeks far, she wouldn't be really expanding already. She smiled a little as she put her hands on her stomach and just admired the sight for a moment. She finished getting ready and discovered a missed text from Oliver.  
  
'Verdant ASAP –O' It said  
  
She rolled her eyes, he could be so bossy sometimes, but she didn't really mind. She hurried back to the basement under Verdant and as she descended the stairs, Oliver already walked up to meet her at the end of it. She stopped one step above him, making him the same height as she was and he smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Morning sunshine"  
  
He put his hands on her waist and she was a little surprised to see Oliver this bright and happy. She frowned a little and lightly put her arms around his neck, leaning a bit forward  
  
"Oliver, what do you need me to do?"  
  
He scoffed "Nothing"  
  
Felicity rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side, showing him she knew exactly what was going on. He needed her to do something for him, find something for him to be more exact. He sighed and gave in  
  
"Fine, you win"  
  
"Ha! I knew it" she made a move of accomplishment with her arm and smiled at him.  
  
He laughed and picked her up from the step and put her down next to him. They walked towards the computers, his hand on the small of her back.  
  
"I need you to hack into the police radio frequency and look out for anything Vertigo related"  
  
She sighed and tossed her bag on the desk  
  
"Hack is such an ugly word" She muttered to herself. Oliver heard it but didn't comment.  
  
He chuckled softly and she smiled at him when she sat down and started working. It only took her seven minutes and thirty-four seconds to hack into the police radio frequency. Seven minutes in heaven for Oliver. He could watch her doing her favorite thing, which was his favorite thing in the world. Her slim finger typing away on the keyboard, her eyes focused for their goal, lips pursing and curling up when she got through another layer. Her eyes never left the screens, but she did move her head, making her leaf-shaped earrings dangle against her neck. Her slender and elegantly curved neck. His head went spinning as he thought of kissing her neck, kissing her in general, actually.  
  
Those pink lips were everything he longed for when he was returning to the cave after a mission. He smiled a little and she suddenly looked up at him. she had felt his gaze on her the entire time, but didn't want him to stop, so she just focused on the hacking part. Damnit, she started calling it hacking too.  
  
"All done"  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrows in wonder, because there was nothing to hear. Felicity rolled her eyes as she slumped back into her chair and lazily pressed the space button to activate the sound again. The voice of the female talking over the radio filled the room. This wasn't anything Vertigo related so Oliver just ignored it.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Felicity asked after a while, she crossed her arms on her stomach and looked at Oliver, who was leaning against a table filled with gear and equipment.  
  
"We wait" He said absent mindedly. He had no idea how to find the Count and this would probably be the only way.

* * *

  
  
They decided to make the best of it. Oliver wanted Felicity to have some more sleep, Felicity refused of course, complaining how too much energy was a pregnancy symptom too. He just smiled at her and pulled her on the couch she had demanded they have put there. She snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, her feet in his lap. Oliver had pulled off her boots in order for her to relax a little more. He had his right arm wrapped around her and his left arm rested on her thighs.  
  
They talked about everything. How Felicity thought she was having a boy, their doctor's appointment later that week, telling his family, telling Dig, telling her mom and dad, who obviously already knew, and how she'd still had to tell them. They talked about the future, the hood, the undertaking, her job at Queen Consolidated, his work at Verdant, baby names even, Felicity liked Anthony and Steven (yes, she actually wanted her child named after two of the avengers) Oliver was thinking about Robert, and it's not like that came as a surprise. They laughed a little while imagining their perfect future together.  
  
"I don't care what everybody says or thinks, I only care about you" Oliver had whispered in her ear after she'd expressed her worry towards what people would be thinking if she was dating her boss, expecting his child.  
  
He kissed her softly, only to be interrupted by a demanding voice from the Police radio frequency. Felicity climbed out of hold and hurried towards her computer, while Oliver started getting his gear on.  
  
"All units, all units, code 99. 417 in progress, Starling Aquarium, all available units.."  
  
"This is what just came over the police frequency" Felicity said when Oliver joined her at her desk.  
  
"I hacked the aquarium security feed to get a better look"  
  
The feed popped up on the screen and Oliver moved to stand behind her and watch the screen. A man who had clearly lost his mind had a gun and was shooting randomly, people lying on the ground, trying not to get hit. If on accident or not, the camera went down because he shot it.  
  
"Bystanders said they saw him pop some green and purple pills"  
  
Felicity said, almost in trance, it seemed. Before she'd finished and turned around in her chair to look at him, Oliver had moved to a table with all of the herbs he brought from the island and Felicity was left staring at the wall. She quickly recovered and turned further to spot him opening his chest of things and slamming it shut again. She could see the anger within him, body tense and he hadn't said anything. He started brewing something, so she stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"There's a lunatic, high on Vertigo who's taking hostages, aannd….you're making tea"  
  
She frowned and made some hand gestures to show her incomprehension. Oliver put his brewings in the centrifuge and slammed it shut before responding. She had crossed her arms over her chest and he placed his hands just above her elbows.  
  
"They're medicinal herbs from the island. They counter balance the effects of certain drugs and poisons. They should counteract the effects of Vertigo"  
  
He explained calmly. She smiled and nodded. The centrifuge beeped and he took out the 'antidote'  
  
"Then you aren't going to…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"you know"  
  
Oliver looked up at her and she made a gesture as if she slit her throath.  
  
"My sister got high on this garbage. Could have killed someone. She didn't deserve and arrow in the heart. This guy didn't fail the city, the city failed him. And so did I"  
  
"Oliver, you know this isn't your fault, you didn't make him take drugs" She said sternly.  
  
"No, but I did fail to put the Count in a grave so deep that he couldn't come back and hurt anyone"  
  
"You caught him, locked him up"  
  
"And now the city is on fire" Oliver muttered  
  
"So clearly it wasn't the right decision"  
  
Felicity didn't break the eye-contact. She needed him to understand that this wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't take it. She could see the fire in his eyes and decided to leave it. Oliver stood up and immediately regretted being so hard on Felicity. He turned around, his eyes saying sorry for him. She walked over to him and replied to his look with a soft smile  
  
"Get in touch with Diggle. With the security feed out I'm gonna need a second pair of eyes at the aquarium" He almost whispered and headed towards the stairs, grabbing his bow on his way  
  
"Stay safe" She whispered after him.  
  
His hearing must have been very good because he heard it and stopped on the first step of the stairs and looked at her one last time before running upstairs and disappearing into the night.  
  
Felicity started calling Diggle but didn't get him on the phone, so she headed out for some late night burgers, clutching her phone, waiting for a call from Oliver. She hadn't realized how starving she was until she took a bit of her burger, Carly watching her with big eyes. She smiled at Carly and they started chatting away, complaining about missing boyfriends and being left alone all the time. She had an instant connection with the girl and they were totally in a little bubble, chatting about everything.

* * *

  
  
When Oliver returned to the club he almost ran to the foundry, he needed Felicity around and knew she would be there, where else would she be? He hurried down the stairs and spotted Tommy and Laurel, kissing and rolled his eyes. He wanted to just run past them but Laurel stopped him.  
  
"Ollie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Bad Night" He simply responded and turned back around to vanish into the basement  
  
"It's about to get worse" Detective Lance appeared out of nowhere  
  
Oliver turned back around, startled and walked up to the three people  
  
"Mister Merlyn has requested, a warrant to search these premises"  
  
Laurel grabbed the piece of paper from her father's hands  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this" She exclaimed  
  
"Believe it" He responded and walked up to the bar  
  
"Detective, I'm not an attorney, but on what grounds are you searching my club?"  
  
Oliver walked after him. Lance turned and frowned  
  
"Your general manager bribed a government official to keep him from inspecting the entirety of your building" He pointed at Oliver  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because he's selling Vertigo out of this club"  
  
"Ollie, It's valid"  
  
"Thank you" The detective said, heading off into a small corridor, leading to the foundry.  
  
"A sub level is not listed on the inspection's floor plan….."  
  
Before Oliver followed the detective he shared a look with Tommy, and you could say his face was set on storm cloud mode.  
  
"…..However, I pulled the county records. There's something down there"  
  
Yes, Felicity was, his Felicity. And of course, all of his hood stuff, but if Felicity was still down there, he would drag her down with him and he felt like that was worse. He speeded up a little to catch up.  
  
"I want to see for myself what it is. Ahh, look at that!"  
  
Detective Lance knocked on the door three times  
  
"Open the door"  
  
Oliver walked past the cops and detective Lance to stand in front of the door, blocking the way. He sighed slowly and shook his head  
  
"You're making a mistake"  
  
"No. You are, If you don't open that door"  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes. Oliver stayed calm and looked at Tommy before turning around and punching in the code 'please Felicity, please got yourself outta here' He thought to himself. The door slid open and Oliver stepped out of the way. Detective Lance shot him a smug smile.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
When they arrived downstairs, it was Tommy who found the light-switch and turned it on. Oliver's eyes widened. All of his stuff was gone, replaced with boxes and chairs, how the hell did Tommy do that?  
  
"The place is kind of a mess. I've been using it to store the bulk of our inventory"  
  
"What's in the boxes"  
  
"Why don't you have a look?"  
  
Lance opened a cardboard box and pulled out a bottle of scotch. It was clear he was frustrated with what he had found.  
  
"Well, if prohibition were still in effect, you might actually have a basis of a criminal complaint" Laurel said  
  
"Would you like to open the rest of the crates?"  
  
The detective gave Tommy a dirty and opened another box, only to find more alcohol. He sighed.  
  
"So if you don't have anything to hide….why didn't you want the inspector down here?"  
  
"Well the ventilation system in this place hasn't been updated since the sixties. Maybe we shouldn't even be open"  
  
Tommy shrugged. The detective looked around the room once more  
  
"Yeah…"

* * *

  
  
Felicity walked down the stairs, she was happy, she had had a lovely chat with Carly, who had encouraged her to fight for Oliver, to keep him strong, to be his comfort, to be there when he needed her. She smiled a little at the thought, and only noticed the change in decoration of the basement when she was at the bottom of the stairs. She had been gone mere hours, how was this possible. She walked further and spotted Oliver, who was just putting down a chair for her to sit in  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"The Ethernet cable still works"  
  
He turned around and pulled out a long cable and handed it to her  
  
"Would you please plug in your tablet?"  
  
"Did you decide to remodel?"  
  
"Long story"  
  
"Where's Dig?"  
  
"Long story"  
  
"Okay…."  
  
Felicity sat down in the chair Oliver had put there for her and plugged the cable into her tablet.  
  
"The hostage-taking Junkie. He's the only lead to the Count we've got left"  
  
"What type of information are you looking for?"  
  
"Anything that will give us a line on the Count's location. Has the M.E. performed the autopsy report yet?"  
  
"Yeah, just pulling it up now"  
  
"Check the toxicology to see if there's something related to the Vertigo he was on"  
  
"He didn't die from Vertigo overdose"  
  
Oliver looked at her like she had gone mad. He turned around and gave her a look.  
  
"I saw it, Felicity"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him wanting to be the know-it-all.  
  
"According to the coroner, cause of death was severe anaphylaxis. He died of an allergic reaction to chlorpromazine."  
  
"That's and anti-psychotic. Pull up the Veronica Sparks autopsy. Did she have Chlorpromazine in her system?"  
  
"Yes" Felicity stood up and walked over to where Oliver was standing  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The Count must have added it as a new ingredient in his latest iteration of Vertigo"  
  
Felicity sat down on one of the metal tables. Oliver walked over to her and put his hands around her knees.  
  
"But, wouldn't the amount he'd need to manufacture enough for circulation be huge? Where would he get that much?"  
  
"A mental institution"  
  
Suddenly it him. His eyes widened and stared at her. Of course.  
  
"What if we're looking at this all wrong?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Everybody is looking for him outside of the asylum, but what if he never left? What if…What if he faked his escape? The same way he faked being insane"  
  
Oliver froze for a second and then the only thing left from him was the gush of wind he left behind. Felicity was still processing all this and trying to come up with a way to help him. He was in his hood gear in a matter of seconds. She had managed to pull up a blueprint of the asylum and before he left, pointed out to him where the Count was most likely to be hiding. A deserted, underground wing of the mental hospital.

* * *

  
  
He got in fairly quickly, and found the Count too, only not in the state he had expected him to be in. The guy was like a ghost, pale, glum looking and lifeless, only a heart monitor was a sigh of life. He lowered his bow and then everything went black.  
  
After Oliver had left, Felicity had frantically been trying to contact Diggle, after the seventh time she'd called, he finally picked up, apologizing, he hadn't realized it was that urgent. She quickly explained what was going on and where Oliver was. A long pause  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"Felicity, Oliver and I aren't really on the same page, right now"  
  
"What? Get over yourself already, he needs you and you know it! If you're not willing to do it for him, do it for me. I can't stand the fact that he's all alone there"  
  
Dig sighed audibly  
  
"Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible"  
  
"Thank you Dig"  
  
"Sure"

* * *

 

When he woke up, he couldn't move, he looked around and spotted his quiver, and the leather straps around him, tying him to a stretcher-like thing. He heard footsteps and as the two people walked in, he immediately recognized the doctor.  
  
"So the Count didn't fake losing his mind, did he?"  
  
The doctor did not respond  
  
"It was you the whole time."  
  
He turned his head to look at the man in his lab-coat.  
  
"How'd you get him to give you the formula for Vertigo? huh? Chemistry doesn't seem like his best subject right now"  
  
"He couldn't tell me if he wanted to. I ordered a biopsy on his kidneys. The tissue was suffused with the narcotic after his O.D. When I got the results, I realized I could reverse engineer the chemical compound of the drug, produce a synthesized version myself, using the facilities here."  
  
"And made a few improvements" Oliver muttered  
  
"Like adding chlorpromazine"  
  
"That's how you found us"  
  
"Cops came around, started asking questions, you faked the Count's disappearance to draw attention away from yourself. It's clever."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be a criminal mastermind. I just needed the money."  
  
The doctor had a bottle of green liquid in his hands and stepped towards Oliver.  
  
"Something, I'm sure a billionaire wouldn't understand"  
  
"Believe me, I understand you perfectly"  
  
"Open his mouth"  
  
A set of hands came across his face, pulling his mouth open. He struggled, but wasn't strong enough. The doctor poured the liquid in his mouth and Oliver started feeling dizzy, but was still clear enough to press the button to activate his exploding arrow. It exploded, throwing him to the ground, he pulled the straps out of the stretches and got himself free. The doctor was trying to escape. Oliver could barely stand and only got himself up enough to grab the arrow with the antidote. He couldn't have seen the guy behind him, but luckily, there was Dig. He surprised the guy and fought him off.  
  
Oliver didn't hesitate for a second, as he stabbed the arrow into his heart, injecting the antidote. He pulled it out and got up. He puked. The green liquid form of Vertigo all came out of his stomach. He felt better instantly and grabbed his gear and ran after the doctor.  
  
"Freeze" He said. The doctor froze and turned around slowly  
  
"You don't look so good. I doubt you could aim a single arrow"  
  
Oliver ignored him. his image was still blurry and he loaded his bow with three arrows. The doctor was stepping closer and noticed the same thing and his face went blank.  
  
He fired, and the limp body fell to the floor, only one arrow piercing it, in the heart tough. Oliver turned around and pulled up his hood, still feeling dizzy, he returned to the Count. Arrow ready for firing.  
  
"Looks like I'm the last one standing. Sitting. Spinning. Something to do, what was I going to do? Memory not what it once was. Nothing like it once was"  
  
Oliver moved the arrow closer to the man's head. Dig stepped into the doorway, just watching.  
  
"Is there a name on the gravestone? No. It's new, and clean, and waiting."  
  
Oliver narrowed his eyes and lowered his bow. He looked over at Dig.  
  
"We're finished here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me to this chapter, I really appreciate all the support I've gotten. Also, I feel like I rushed the Olicity relationship a little, but I'll go and give the beginning more depth, like the fact that they were already a steady couple before she figured out he is the hood. I don't really like the idea, but I think I can make it work, so bear with me Song for this chapter is Not Giving In by Rudimental and also a tiny piece of Shake Thing by Ash Grunwald.


	20. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
> "Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
> I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
> Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
> Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
> Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason
> 
> 'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
> And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
> No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
> So cradle your head in your hands  
> And breathe... just breathe,  
> Oh breathe, just breathe
> 
> May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
> "Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
> "Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
> Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
> But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
> Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Oliver's phone started buzzing. He had gone out for a walk, his head subconsciously guiding him the way to a particular place, even at two in the morning. He and Dig had made some plans to get rid of Deadshot, and the talk about being a killer had made Oliver realize that Felicity had changed him. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, the hell she wasn't. She wasn't afraid to call him on his bullshit. She was strong, in more ways than he could imagine. He slowed his pace and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He smiled when he saw the caller-id and tapped the screen to pick up, raising the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Oliver Queen! Why didn't you call me! I was worried!"  
  
He just chuckled. She even sounds cute when she's angry. He turned a corner without thinking, just letting his subconscious leading the way.  
  
"Sorry, I was talking to Dig about how to get to Deadshot"  
  
She sighed softly in relief, before reality hit her  
  
"Wait what? How did you find out?"  
  
She hadn't babbled about it, no, John had asked her to keep it secret, maybe she was just overthinking, maybe he had told Oliver. Why did she even think this was her fault. She shook her head a little and sighed again. He chuckled  
  
"I didn't need to, I knew what was going on"  
  
"Of course.."  
  
Oliver knew she was rolling her eyes and he smiled. Her next question took him by surprise, but also, not really.  
  
"Did you kill the Count?"  
  
He sighed "No"  
  
"Why not? What happened?"  
  
"It wasn't him. It was the doctor. He just laid there like a guinea-pig, completely insane. There was just no need. Dig saved my ass out there, you know. The doctor had me tied on some sort of stretcher and he poured some sort of liquid form of vertigo in my mouth…"  
  
"WHAT?!" She almost screamed from the other end of the line  
  
"…don't worry, I had the antidote with me and injected it straight into my heart"  
  
"OLIVER! You pulp-fictioned yourself?! Get your ass over here!"  
  
Her mouth was hanging open, she could not believe he was talking so carelessly about this. He could've OD'd. He could have died. A tear escaped from her left eye and she quickly wiped it away. She heard two soft knocks on her window and turned around in her bedroom to see Oliver's smiling face. She put her hand over her heart in relief and glared at him. hanging up the phone she walked over to the window and opened it up for him. Oliver easily slid inside the apartment, not wearing his hood gear to her surprise, and closed the window. Turning around to face her fury, he just had this grin on his face. She was tapping her feet and had crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, without her glasses to his surprise.  
  
"I was already on my way" He explained, still smiling brightly  
  
"What the hell, Oliver"  
  
Even though she was very angry and worried, she closed the distance between them and buried her face in his chest, gripping his t-shirt under his leather jacket. His hands found her neck and small of her back, slowly caressing her soft tank-top. She suddenly pulled back and hit him flat across the chest. He acted as if he was extremely hurt and fell on the bed, pulling her with him. She squealed as she was now splayed across his chest. She propped herself up on her elbows and sighed.  
  
"Damnit, Oliver" she muttered  
  
He chuckled and then she chuckled too. She just couldn't withstand his laugh and his smile, his genuine smile. Even after all that had happened tonight, Oliver couldn't help but be happy, something about her made him forget everything else, forget about the hood, forget about Tommy quitting, forget about Lawton, and even the Dark Archer and the Undertaking. It was like they were in their own perfect little bubble of happiness. Their own place for a happy future. Which reminded him of something. With one quick move he rolled her over so that she was lying on her back. She squealed again and he jumped over her and kneeled beside the bed, shrugging off his jacket  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him  
  
He just grinned and leveled his eyes to her stomach. He just grinned at her and looked at her stomach again. His trained eyes spotted the difference immediately, she hadn't grown that much but she had definitely grown. His expression softened as he watched her. Felicity watched his, tears almost spilling as she saw his face change. He rested his arms on the side of the bed and put his head on his hands, still admiring the little miracle in front of him. A soft smile curled up his lips. They were silent for a moment, and it was perfect.  
  
After a while, Felicity reached out and touched his arm, slightly squeezing it. He looked up and his smile widened. She smiled back of course. He took the hand that touched his arm in his own hand and squeezed it, stroking the back of her hand with is thumb. With the other hand, he reached out and pulled her tank-top up a little and pressed a soft kiss on her belly. All she was able to do was stare and smile. He stood up straight and she immediately sat up on her knees and reached up to kiss him.  
  
Her hands found his neck and wrapped tight around it, their mouths colliding in an explosion of love and passion, and worry and relief on her part. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, teasing her as he ran a hand up and down under her tank-top, even pulled her hair out of the messy-bun, letting her hair tumble down her shoulders. She chuckled softly under her breath, she could totally get used to this. Oliver's hands found themselves at the hem of her top, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the ground. He stared at her beautiful naked torso for a second, before capturing her face in his hands, pulling her lips to his again.  
  
Now that her hands were somewhat free, it was his turn. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and yanked it up. They broke apart for only a second to take it off and get rid of it. As their lips met again, her hands traced down his chest and stomach and quickly undid the button of his jeans. She suddenly felt this hunger for him, for him to touch her, to hold him in her arms, her lips against hers, body's entwined, skin on skin, every touch setting fire to her heart. Oliver shrugged off his pants and climbed onto the bed, his arms around her waist, slowly lowering her to lie down. Oliver's lips left hers and placed kisses down her jaw and neck. She moaned and arched her back. His hands traced along her sides and swiftly took off her pajama shorts and underwear. Felicity dug her nails into his back, he growled in her ear. He had somehow gotten rid of his boxers. Her breath stocked for a second as she felt him enter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to move with him, his lips returning to hers, tongue exploring every crease and every corner of her mouth. They were both panting and gasping for air while moving together rhythmically. Oliver's hands running up and down her body, teasing and stroking everywhere.  
  
It took a while for them to get everything out of their system, and when they did, they curled up in bed together. Felicity had helped herself to Oliver's t-shirt. She really liked that part about being with somebody, about being with Oliver. She only had to reach down to smell his distinct scent, cologne, leather and a slight hint of sweat. Her head was resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. Hands entwined, resting on his stomach. She was studying his scars, wondering what kind of horrible story was behind each one, but she didn't ask. He was looking down on her, watching her every move as he played with her hand. Her lips were still a little swollen and her eyes stood weary.  
  
"I want this you know" He said softly  
  
She looked up at him in surprise and smiled a little  
  
"I mean, I didn't know it would happen so fast, but I did want it, a normal life, with a nice girl, marry her, start a family. I always thought I would have that with Laurel, I didn't even know about your existence back then, but that didn't work out on so many levels. And you came along, and everything was so simple, everything was exactly right, you know, it felt good, we had and instant connection, somehow, and it wasn't even awkward at the aquarium, when I tried to kiss you and you reminded me of my playboy reputation, and how you didn't want to go too fast and stuff. Anyways, I want you to know, that even though our lives won't be normal in the near-future, or maybe ever, I'll be here for you, and I'll love you, and you'll love me, we'll love our child and we'll make it as normal and human as can be"  
  
He smiled as he finished and looked down at her. Her mouth had fallen open in surprise, eyes wide. She did not expect to hear all this. She closed her mouth and swallowed. She smiled as she realized something.  
  
"Oliver Queen, did you just start rambling?"  
  
She grinned widely and he chuckled. Their joined laughter filled the room. Felicity reached up and kissed him tenderly. It was short, but filled with love. She hovered closer to his ear.  
  
"By the way, normal is boring, believe me" she whispered  
  
Oliver chuckled and she laid back down on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wished her goodnight.

* * *

  
  
Felicity had to take a deep breath before she walked through the door Oliver had just opened for her. She closed her eyes for a second and when she was inside, she exhaled. Oliver's hand on the small of her back comforted her somewhat when they walked towards the reception of the doctor's office. She could feel the stares burn through her, and could clearly hear the whispers going through the waiting room. The receptionist looked up from her computer and smiled at her  
  
"Hi, how can I…..help…you" During that sentence, her eyes had moved to Oliver and her voice had trailed off. Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes shortly.  
  
"I'm Felicity Smoak, I have an appointment at 11"  
  
The receptionist refocused and started looking for her name on the screen  
  
"Yup, I see. You can wait in the waiting area and we'll call for you when doctor Carter is ready for you"  
  
Felicity nodded and she and Oliver turned to find a place to sit. She could feel the blood rush to her face. They left their coats on the coat rack and found a spot in the back of the room. Oliver took her hand ad pinched is softly.  
  
"Hypocrites" She muttered "Can't they mind their own business"  
  
"Don't pay attention to them, they don't mean anything to us"  
  
Oliver whispered soothingly and she sighed, squeezing his hand  
  
"I can already picture the headlines"  
  
He chuckled "Well, you're gonna get used to it, otherwise you won't be able to leave the house in fear of the paparazzi"  
  
She couldn't help but smile, she liked the idea of being locked up with Oliver, but what caught her attention was that he was actually thinking and talking about their future together.  
  
A few minutes later, her name was called and Felicity and Oliver walked down a short hallway to doctor Carter's office. On the walls of the little hallway hung various photos of pregnant women and mothers with their babies. Oliver smiled a little as Felicity knocked on the door twice.  
  
"Come in" a voice called from the other side.  
  
Felicity pushed open the door and Oliver followed her. The female doctor stood behind her desk and smiled as Felicity entered. Felicity smiled back at the other woman and walked up to greet her with a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hi Jenna"  
  
"Hey Liss, when I saw your name in my schedule I assumed you wanted to catch up, I didn't know you'd bring such a handsome man with you"  
  
The other woman grinned and winked at Oliver. Felicity rolled her eyes and chuckled. This woman had something strangely familiar. Her hear was mahogany brown and curly. She smiled at the two of them with brightly colored lips and there was something about her eyes.  
  
"Jenna, this is Oliver Queen, Oliver, my sister and best friend, Jenna"  
  
Oliver smiled at the other woman and shook her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm the boyfriend" He winked back at her  
  
Felicity's face flushed a bright red color and she found that her panda ballet flats were suddenly really interesting. Jenna smiled at Oliver.  
  
"Yeah, I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen"  
  
Ahh, there's the resemblance.  
  
"Please, call me Oliver"  
  
Jenna quickly nodded and gestured them to sit. Felicity was tense and nervous, that wasn't hard to see. Jenna quickly glanced at Oliver, who was looking at Felicity and took her hand, what calmed her down a bit. Jenna was very observant and immediately knew what was going on, but she wasn't going to be the one to say it. That was up to Felicity, she looked at her little sister and smiled soothingly, letting her know that she had nothing to worry about.  
  
"So, why don't you tell me why you're here today"  
  
Felicity sighed and looked at her sister.  
  
"We're expecting" she blurted out and exhaled. She bowed her head down and bit her lip.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" Jenna leaned back in her chair with a satisfactory smile on her face. Oliver chuckled under his breath and squeezed Felicity's hand.  
  
"Mom knows too, you know" Jenna said.  
  
Felicity looked up and frowned  
  
"Damnit, why do you guys have to be so observant?"  
  
"You got dad's analytical brain, I got mom's observance" Jenna laughed softly and then turned serious.  
  
"How far do you think you are?"  
  
"12 weeks, I think" Felicity started fiddling with a button on her shirt  
  
"12 already? That's like…" she quickly did the math "…February"  
  
Felicity blushed even brighter. Jenna sighed  
  
"Never mind, let's get you an ultrasound"  
  
Oliver and Felicity followed Jenna into the other room, Oliver walking right behind her.  
  
"Just breathe, Felicity" He whispered into her ear  
  
She exhaled and followed her sister's instructions. She laid down on the examination table and undid the lower buttons of her shirt. She pulled up the hem, baring her stomach and looked at Oliver, who was watching her. He smiled reassuringly and took her hand. She squeezed it tight and looked back at her sister.  
  
"Now, this might feel a little cold"  
  
Felicity winced as Jenna poured a decent amount of ultrasound gel onto her stomach.  
  
"You ready?" Jenna asked her  
  
Felicity just nodded and looked up at Oliver. He smiled at her and nodded at Jenna. Her heart melted because of that smile of his, it was so beautiful to see him happy, enjoying life a little more. babysteps, she thought, and chuckled at her own joke. Jenna pressed the device onto her sister's stomach. It only took her a few seconds to find the baby. The black and white screen was hazy, but the tiny little person was clearly visible. Oliver and Felicity were both speechless. Oliver smiled brightly, staring in aw, while Felicity covered her mouth in amazement. Jenna smiled at the sight before her and explained everything. The two sounds they heard were the placenta and the baby's heartbeat. As Felicity heard her say that, the hand that had covered her mouth, reached up to touch Oliver's arm, unable to tear her eyes from the screen. He had taken her one hand in both of his. Jenna also explained that the baby was now around two and a half inches long, the size of your palm. Felicity started smiling like an idiot, and a single tear of happiness fell down her cheek. Oliver released her hands and swiftly cupped her face and kissed her. As he edged back, not releasing her face, she laughed through her tears and he brushed them away with his thumbs.  
  
Jenna left them alone for a moment, examining if there was nothing wrong with the baby. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, steady little heartbeat, perfectly healthy. She put away the device and printed out a picture of the ultrasound. Oliver and Felicity seemed to have calmed a little and Jenna handed her the picture  
  
"You were right, you're twelve weeks and baby is perfectly healthy"  
  
Felicity still wasn't able to speak and just smiled brightly at her sister. Jenna stepped closer and pulled her into a tight hug. As she stood back up, she stroke her sister's hair and turned to Oliver  
  
"Don't you hurt her, or I'll come after you"  
  
Oliver smiled at Jenna's finger tapping against his chest, trying to make her point.  
  
"I wouldn't dare" He said lightly  
  
Jenna's expression softened and she smiled softly  
  
"Take good care of my baby sis"  
  
Oliver looked at Felicity, who was buttoning up her shirt, completely oblivious as to what was going on, the picture beside her on the table.  
  
"I promise" He said to Jenna.  
  
As they left Jenna's office, after a long goodbye and some stern sisterly advice, they had to go fetch their coats. Felicity had the photo in her one hand, and Oliver's hand in the other. As they got back in the waiting area, it was Oliver who noticed the stares. Felicity was in her own little bubble and numbly pulled on her coat. They were about to leave when Oliver stopped her. She looked up at him in surprise, as he stood between her and the door.  
  
I love you, he mouthed, before he gripped her coat and crushed her lips with his. It was brief and over very quickly, but it was sincere and honest. And too fast for anyone to take a picture. But they heard the gasps and whispers go through the room.  
  
Felicity grinned and Oliver grinned right back at her and he turned back around and offered her his arm. She put her arm through his and they walked out of the building, into the fresh spring air, laughing like little kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee! Did you enjoy? I'd like to dedicate this chapter, and probably the rest of the story to the tumblr tag #summerofolicity, go check it out, it is awesome. While you're there, also check out texts-from-starling-city, THAT BLOG IS GENIUS and cracks me up every single time. I can't believe we've reached the twentieth chapter already! Now, the song is Breathe (2 a.m.) by Anna Nalick. This song made me think of Olicity the first time I heard it and there's just one line that bothers me: I don't love him. So we'll just forget about that one okay? Also, in my timeline (and maybe the one from the series too idk) Oliver returns in October.
> 
> Love, Carolina


	21. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)  
> When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.  
> And when I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you.
> 
> And when I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you.  
> And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream  
> I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you.
> 
> But I would walk 500 miles  
> And I would walk 500 more  
> Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
> To fall down at your door
> 
> And when I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you.  
> And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you.
> 
> Strangeness And Charm  
> Hydrogen in our veins, it cannot hold itself, my blood is boiling  
> And the pressure in our bodies that echoes up above it is exploding  
> And our particles that burn it all because they are for each other  
> And although we stick together it seems that we are stranging one another
> 
> Feel it on me love  
> Feel it on me love  
> Feel it on me love  
> (Strangeness and charm)
> 
> An atom to atom oh can you feel it on me love  
> A pattern to pattern oh can you see it on me love  
> Atom to atom oh what's the matter with me love
> 
> The static of your arms, it is the catalyst  
> You're a chemical that burns there's nothing like this  
> It's the purest element but it's so volatile  
> An equation heaven sent, and you'll forever inject

Oliver wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist and pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She chuckled softly and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Morning" She whispered  
  
He responded with a trail of kisses from her shoulder, over her neck and to her cheek, turning her around in his arms to peck her on the lips. Oliver had spent most nights over the last week over at Felicity's. It felt more like a home to him than the big empty mansion ever had since he'd come back from the island. The entire week had been dedicated to tracking Deadshot and preparing for when they would take him down. Oliver was stroking her cheek with his thumb and just stared at her, lips curling up into a soft smile. He reached out for another soft kiss before he rolled over and got out of bed. In his boxers, he walked over to the window and pushed away the curtains, blinded by the bright light. The sunlight poured into the room and after the temporary blinding, Felicity watched him as the beam of sunlight warmed his sculpted body. He was looking over the Starling City streets, where shop owners were getting ready to welcome the Saturday-morning crowd. Felicity bit her lip and got out of bed. His light blue shirt clung to her body. It had fallen off of one shoulder, the one he'd kissed before. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him, her head against his shoulder.  
  
They stood like that for a while, enjoying the moment. But as happy as they both seemed, they were both very aware of the fact that something was on Oliver's mind. He knew Felicity knew something was up, so after taking a long moment to gather his words he finally spoke.  
  
"I should've made sure Lawton was dead"  
  
"I know" She whispered against his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on it.  
  
Oliver sighed and turned around to face her, taking her hands in his. She looked up at him and even though she knew he didn't want comfort, he was gonna get it anyways.  
  
"We'll get him, Oliver"  
  
He sighed again and let go of her hands to cup her face. She smiled softly and received a small smile back. She laid her hands on his sides and gave him a stern look. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom, pulling her along. She grinned from ear to ear.  
  
They arrived at the foundry about an hour later, freshly showered and fully dressed. Oliver started working out with Diggle –so much for that shower- and Felicity started her day with a series of scans to look for Lawton, who was supposed to be in Germany until the end of the weekend, but you just never knew.  
  
"We have to end this guy before he makes any more widow's out of wives"  
  
Dig had been throwing a streak of punches at the punching gloves Oliver was holding up. He stopped to catch his breath and Oliver lowered his arms  
  
"We will"  
  
A heavy sigh came from Dig. Oliver gave him a look.  
  
"Diggle, we'll stop him. I promised you I'd help you take him down, and I keep my promises, but he's on another continent"  
  
"Not anymore" Felicity said from behind her computers  
  
Oliver turned around and walked over to her desk, Diggle right behind him, pulling on a shirt.  
  
"I thought it would be helpful to track A.R.G.U.S's manhunt for Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot, so I decrypted their communication logs."  
  
She paused for a second and looked up at Oliver, who was now standing next to her.  
  
"Which means I just hacked a federal agency. Which kind of makes me a cyber-terrorist, which is bad, because I really don't see myself fitting in well at Guantanamo Bay"  
  
Oliver chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Felicity, they don't send blondes there" He said with a smile.  
  
"I dye it, actually" she pointed at Oliver "I keep your secret"  
  
Oliver chuckled again and she smiled brightly at the sound of it. Dig rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, Felicity had totally changed Oliver, she was good for him. He coughed to catch their attention again. He wouldn't just wait here for them to stop smiling at each other.  
  
"Hey, what'd you find?"  
  
Felicity turned back to her computers and nodded slightly  
  
"Deadshot is scheduled to meet with a potential new client here in Starling City, except, the potential contract, it's bogus. Your friend Lyla is setting a trap for him. Lawton took the bait"  
  
She looked at Dig who smiled at her appreciatively.  
  
"Great, I'll talk to Lyla, see if I can suss out any details"  
  
"Good" Oliver nodded and then frowned.  
  
"I've got to have lunch with Laurel" It was very silent for a moment.  
  
Oliver and Felicity had talked about it, and even though she hadn't expressed her discomfort, she had agreed that they should talk about things, because she knew that there had to be a talk between the two, to either make sure they both didn't have any feelings for the other, or to let her know he was moving on. Just to make everything clear, and maybe they could be friends and maybe Felicity could someday join the party. Dig stared at Oliver, while Felicity tried to focus on her computers.  
  
"So when did you become, uhh, lunch dates with Laurel?"  
  
"Look, we're just…." Oliver shrugged "….we're friends."  
  
"Friends are good" Felicity noted  
  
Oliver looked at her "But?"  
  
She sighed and turned around in her chair to face him, arms crossed over her stomach  
  
"Couldn't you be friends with someone less complicated than your ex-girlfriend, who is your ex-best friend's current girlfriend" Dig said, knowing exactly what Felicity was thinking.  
  
She was glad she didn't have to say it herself to be honest and she smiled a thankful half-smile Dig's way. She stood up and walked over to Oliver, who was gathering his stuff to head out.  
  
"I wear a hood and put arrows into criminals, so when it comes to complexity, I grade on a curve"  
  
Dig rolled his eyes and Felicity was now standing next to him, giving him a stern look. He sighed and gave her a quick but sincere kiss. She smiled to let him know it was okay and he turned around and left the foundry. Felicity still stood there, pondering if this had been a good idea. What if they reconnected, what if he..  
  
"Nothing will happen, Felicity" Dig said  
  
Her train of thoughts was interrupted by his comment. She turned around and looked at her friend. She slowly walked back to the computers.  
  
"It's just….I know he loves me, but she's the reason he tried to survive on the island, I mean…I can't compete with that"  
  
Dig put his hands on both her shoulders and looked at her.  
  
"It's the idea of her, that got him off that island, the idea of someone he could be with, someone he didn't have to lie to. And that's you Felicity, so don't worry"  
  
She smiled softly and he pulled her in for a hug. She had never hugged him before, she realized. He was like a big teddy-bear. She smiled a little  
  
"Thanks Dig" She whispered  
  
"But you know, you should really go shower, you smell"  
  
Diggle started laughing and let her go. He smiled at her and wandered off into the bathroom area. She sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She sighed. Oliver just needed to put a dot at the end of the Oliver and Laurel story.  
  
Not completely to his surprise, Laurel was too busy with work and cancelled their lunch. Oliver walked back into the foundry to spot Dig and Felicity with burgers and milkshakes, chatting and laughing. He smiled a little, seeing them be such good friends.  
  
"Got some leftovers?"  
  
The two looked up and then looked at each other and grinned. Felicity pointed at Dig  
  
"You owe me ten bucks" she chuckled and looked at a confused Oliver  
  
"You bet on Laurel bailing?"  
  
"It's not like it's the first time work stands in the way of her social gatherings" She said and held out her hand for the money.  
  
Dig handed it to her and picked up a paper bag and held it out for Oliver. He walked over and took the bag. He smiled as he spotted the double cheeseburger and fries that were inside.  
  
"Lucky for you, I was prepared" She said, taking another bite of her burger.  
  
Oliver chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled in another chair and joined the conversation.  
  
When the night was falling, there wasn't much that had to be done, so they decided to give the bad guys a rest. Dig had already left to have dinner with Carly and his cousin, and Felicity was just finishing up on her scans. Oliver was sharpening his last arrow and was trying of an inventive way to take Felicity with him to his house for once. He kind of wanted Thea to meet her, because he knew they would like each other. He put the arrow down and walked over to her desk. He put his hands around her waist and hugged her from behind.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
She hit and enter and nodded  
  
"Yup"  
  
Oliver let go of her and she stood up and got her coat. When they arrived where her car was parked, Oliver insisted on driving and She just agreed with a loud sigh. A little after they had pulled out of the parking lot at Verdant, Felicity noticed they were not going to her apartment.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked Oliver  
  
"I thought it'd be a nice to switch sceneries once in a while"  
  
He pulled into the long driveway and the mansion started to come into view.  
  
"What? Why? What about your mother?"  
  
Oliver chuckled "Calm down, my mom is out of town for the weekend so don't worry about her, and it'd be a nice way to see Thea again"  
  
Felicity took a deep breath as they neared the end of the driveway. He was right, she hadn't seen her in a long time, and Thea was lovely. Felicity had always wanted a baby sister to look after. She smiled a little. It would definitely be nice to see her again, thay had become fast friends. Oliver stopped the car and got out, quickly walking around the car and opening her door for her. Felicity smiled and got out, walking through the big wooden doors with Oliver by her side, she looked around the grand foyer, still amazed by how enormous it was.  
  
Thea, to her surprise came walking into the hall with a big pint of chocolate ice-cream. When she spotted Oliver she looked if she was caught doing something illegal.  
  
"Uhh, Hi, Ollie…I didn't know you'd be home tonight, I thought I would all alone with my ice-cream"  
  
Felicity chuckled. Yeah, she liked Thea. Thea only now noticed the other girl and smiled brightly  
  
"Felicity! Hey! Haven't seen you in a while"  
  
"Hey, Thea" she smiled at Oliver's little sister  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you two love-birds alone, then"  
  
They didn't get the chance to reply because the girl speeded upstairs and into her room.  
  
"Now I know why you guys call her Speedy" Felicity chuckled softly  
  
Oliver smiled at and nudged her into the direction of the kitchen. They took off their coats and Felicity seated herself at the island counter with bar seats on one side of it. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Oliver, who stood on the opposite side of the island.  
  
"You hungry? I make a mean pasta Bolognese"  
  
She smiled at the thought of Oliver cooking for her, like the breakfast he made her the first time they spent the night together.  
  
"Of course I'm hungry, I have to eat for two remember?" she chuckled and he smiled at her  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
They almost jumped at the almost scream Thea let out. Felicity eyes met Thea's and the horrified look on her face changed – again- to a look of someone caught doing something illegal.  
  
"I forgot a spoon" she explained and then shook her head a little  
  
"OHMYGOD" she started jumping up and down "I'm gonna be an aunt!"  
  
"Oh my god" Felicity replied and hid her face in her hands.  
  
Oliver said nothing. He felt paralyzed. His sister had just found out his girlfriend was pregnant and his head was still wrapping itself around it.  
  
"How far along are you? Felicity! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Thea had moved to stand next to Felicity and was trying to get something out of her. She finally looked up and shot a look of distress to Oliver. Please help me, she thought.  
  
"Uhmm, thirteen weeks by now…"  
  
"You can't tell mom yet" Oliver interrupted and Thea stopped jumping up and down.  
  
"Why not? She's going to be a grandma! She'll love it!"  
  
"We're waiting for the right moment"  
  
Thea sighed and threw her head back  
  
"Uhhg, Fine"  
  
Oliver handed her something and nudged her out of the room, blocking Felicity, who whas having a mental breakdown or a panic attack, or both, from her view.  
  
"Here's your spoon now get the hell out of here"  
  
Thea stuck out her tongue at him and leaned around him to look at Felicity  
  
"You and I are going to have a little chat, later"  
  
She glared at Oliver one more time and then speeded to her room again. Felicity let out a sigh and Oliver was next to her instantly, one arm around her. She leaned into him and sighed again.  
  
"That was not how I expected tonight to go"  
  
Oliver scoffed softly and kissed the top of her head. She calmed a little as he was gently rubbing her back.  
  
"Let's get you that pasta"  
  
"Mmhh mmhhh" Felicity responded numbly  
  
Oliver stepped away from her and started preparing dinner, she just watching him walking around with pans and ingredients. She had never seen him like this, it was like a whole other side of the sexy brooding man. He was concentrating but once in a while he would flash her a soft smile, making her blush, being caught staring at him.  
  
About half an hour later, a plate of steaming hot, wonderful smelling pasta stood in front of her. She took a bite and a sound of appreciation formed itself in her throat. Oliver chuckled and they ate their dinner in silence, but holding hands and then there was the occasional stares and smiles. Both of them were still trying to process what just had happened.  
  
When they finished, they just left their plates standing there, someone in the house would clean it up soon enough and they started walking up the stairs. Oliver's arm around her, her head on his shoulder. For the first time, she felt completely exhausted. Thea didn't disturb them for the rest of the night, so that was good. Oliver opened the door of his room and closed it again behind them. Felicity sighed.  
  
"We'll work this out" Oliver whispered in her ear.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into his chest. Felicity nodded slightly and closed her eyes for a second. She sighed again and Oliver could feel her exhaustion. He smiled a little and pulled her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She had just the energy to undress herself and pull on one of Oliver's shirts before she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down on her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Felicity was the first to wake up. Her eyes adjusted to the light as the memories of the night before rushed back to her. She stared at Oliver's sleeping face, something she hadn't seen often. She smiled a little reached out to touch his face, awakening him. damnit she thought to herself. He smiled at her as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning" He said, remembering the day before.  
  
She smiled and reached up to kiss him, her hand under his chin. Under the sheets she moved a little closer and his arms tightened around her.  
  
"Morning" she replied with a devious little smile  
  
He pressed his forehead against hers and she sighed softly  
  
"What are we going to tell Thea, and when are we going to tell your mother? And dig? And my parents?"  
  
"We'll figure it out"  
  
He reached up and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled  
  
"I still feel like it's gonna be a boy" she chuckled softly  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'll love it anyways" Oliver smiled and kissed her again.  
  
A little while after they got out of bed and Felicity walked into his lavish bathroom. Oliver turned on the TV to watch the news, but Felicity called for him and he walked into the bathroom. He grinned from ear to ear as he saw her in the shower and didn't hesitate for a second to join her.  
  
After they were somewhat clean, Oliver walked back into the room to actually catch the news. Towel still wrapped around his waist.  
  
"In other news, the bodies of Eric and Nancy Moore were found early this morning…"  
  
Oliver's eyes shot to the screen  
  
"…The couple were being represented by attorney Laurel Lance of CNRI in a lawsuit against financier Edward Rasmus."  
  
Oliver swallowed. "Felicity!"  
  
"….Miraculously, their seven-year old son Taylor survived the horrific attack"  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
Felicity stood in the doorway to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She was wrapped in nothing but a towel and her hair was wet. She looked incredibly sexy but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Oliver turned around to face her and took a step closer. He gestured at the TV screen behind him, head down  
  
"I..I met them yesterday, when I went to pick up Laurel"  
  
"Oh my god, Oliver"  
  
She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest. His hands found their way to her back, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Oliver, you have to go see if they're alright"  
  
He nodded "I will"


	22. Your Descision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Are You Really  
> So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control  
> And make decisions that you think are your own  
> You are a stranger here, why have you come?  
> Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
> Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly, say
> 
> Who, who are you really?  
> And where, where are you going?  
> I've got nothing left to prove  
> Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
> See me bare my teeth for you  
> Who, who are you?
> 
> Demons  
> When the days are cold And the cards all fold  
> And the saints we see Are all made of gold
> 
> When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail  
> Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale
> 
> I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you  
> But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide  
> No matter what we breed We still are made of greed  
> This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come
> 
> When you feel my heat Look into my eyes  
> It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide  
> Don't get too close It's dark inside  
> It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide

Felicity walked down the stairs of the foundry, thinking about the poor boy who had lost his parents. The news had made her very emotional, one of the lovely side-effects of being pregnant. She decided then that she would do everything in her power, to never have her baby experience such pain. Oliver had dropped her off at her apartment to get a change of clothes, and had taken his Bentley to the precinct. He had left her alone with her thoughts. Her worries. Her fears. It wasn't going to be pretty. The truth was, she was scared. Not scared for herself, but for Oliver, and what they were going to be. Would this relationship withstand the power of Laurel. Yes, Oliver should have some friends, but she highly doubted that one of those friends should be Laurel. She knew the two had history and stuff, but she couldn't help thinking that one day, maybe he would surrender to her. She shook away the thought and settled on a navy blue hot air-balloon patterned dress with a purple blazer, which she knew, Oliver really liked.

Felicity settled herself at her desk and looked over at Dig, who was training. Again. He didn't even notice her come in, so she just started typing away, finding everything Deadshot related. Secretly still thinking about her worries. She gently put one hand over her stomach, to reassure herself. She allowed herself to close her eyes for just a moment and placed her other hand on her stomach too. Smiling a little, the worries in her head faded and she just thought happy thoughts.

"Felicity! Hey, I didn't hear you come in"

She jumped and gripped at her desk, eyes wide. She calmed when her eyes met his. Dig was standing in front of her desk. How much had he seen? Had he seen her hands on her stomach, had he figured it out already? She panicked again

"Wow, bad conscience?"

"Hi, uhmm, yeah, you were training so intensely that I just thought I would just let you do your thing"

Dig chuckled and decided to not ask her more questions. He had definitely seen her hands on her stomach, but she had probably more to worry about. He would just have to make sure he was right later. He wandered off to the bathroom to shower. When he was gone, Felicity sighed heavily. She rested her elbows on her desk and hid her face in her hands. After a little while she felt a sudden but warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around to see Oliver with raised eyebrows standing in front of her. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Is the little boy okay?" she asked

Oliver smiled softly and put a hand on her shoulder

"He's shaken, but okay. He's staying with Laurel until his grandparents are back from Melbourne"

She sighed in relief and took his hand. Suddenly, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He was taken by surprise but it only took him a second to recover and wrap his arms around her. She hid her face in his chest, letting herself forget about the things that were happening around them and just be here in this moment, with his arms safely wrapped around her.

"Hey" He whispered softly

"I will never allow such thing to happen to our child, I promise"

He knew her so well, too well, it seemed. She hadn't even needed to say the words out loud for him to understand why she was so upset. She sighed in relief and let go of him, just a little. Oliver held on to her a little tighter and then let her go, cupping her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. A soft smile appeared on her lips and he couldn't help himself, so he leaned in a pressed a warm kiss on her lips. One of her hands found their way to his collar, pulling him a little closer.

Dig cleared his throat. The couple looked in his direction, without letting go of each other, even though they felt like two teenagers caught making out by their parents. Oliver leaned against the desk and pulled Felicity against him, his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and chuckled softly. Oliver smiled apologetically at Dig, who rolled his eyes.

"Kids, let's get our focus back on the target, shall we" He joked and walked over to his desk to get his laptop.

Oliver and Felicity both chuckled and she pushed herself away from him to sit back in her chair. He turned around to see what she'd been working on.

"What's this?" He asked her

"Lyla's mission profile on the trap they've set for Deadshot"

He put his hand on her shoulder, which had really become a thing between the two, and smiled proudly at her. Dig walked back up to them with his laptop in his hands.

"Lawton is set to meet his new employer and get his assignment, tomorrow at eight p.m. Only his new employer…" He pointed at the screen where Felicity had popped up an agent's profile. "…will be an A.R.G.U.S. agent. Lyla will then swoop in with her team, and arrest him"

Dig sighed.

"Do you want Lawton arrested?"

It was very quiet for a moment, and Felicity looked from Dig to Oliver and back.

"No" Dig almost whispered and he shook his head. Oliver nodded

"Then tomorrow night, we cross Floyd Lawton's name off your list."

The two nodded in agreement to each other and Oliver bended down and started typing on Felicity's computer.

"There's something else we need to look into."

Felicity looked at the article's he had pulled up and then back up to Oliver.

"Two of Laurel's clients were murdered last night, their seven year-old son barely escaped"

"That's terrible" Dig said

A lump formed itself in Felicity's throat. She swallowed and reached for Oliver's hand. It was clearly visible that this meant something to him. the mask was back on, and she could see it.

"Edward Rasmus…." She could hear his voice was on the edge of cracking '….the financial advisor Laurel was taking to court, may not have pulled the trigger but he probably called in the hit."

He turned to Felicity and slightly pinched her shoulder.

"I need you to get into his corporate accounts, phone records, anything that may link him to the killer, okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. He gave her a little smile back and let go of her to retrieve his gear and suit.

"Where are you going?" Dig asked him.

She knew where he was going, to Laurel's apartment to watch over the kid.

"Laurel's" He answered

See. She was right. She decided to just kept her mouth shut and focus on Edward Rasmus, but she could feel Dig's eyes burn through her.

"Another friendly meal?" He asked him but he never got his reply.

Focusing on her research was almost enough to hide what she was thinking, and Dig saw right through it. He sighed, cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. He just looked at her until her eyes found their way up to meet his. The typing stopped and she pressed her lips together as if to prohibit herself from speaking. It wouldn't work.

"Felicity. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing" she squeaked

Dig rolled his eyes and waiting for an explanation. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

"Look, if he wants to go to Laurel's to go on a little stake-out, he can. He just wants the kid to be protected, and Laurel and Tommy for that matter"

"But?"

"I don't like it. I mean, sure, they deserve to be safe, especially the boy, poor kid just lost his parents, but every time he mentions her, or something reminds me of her, like Edward Rasmus, I just, I panic. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with the whole epic love thing. I don't know…."

"Felicity. I've seen him around you, he can be himself, the Oliver that is really Oliver, with Laurel, he still has to live up to the playboy image. And besides me, you are the only person he doesn't have to lie to every single day. He's not in love with Laurel, he's in love with the idea of love, which he has, with you, and of course he's in love with you too, I mean, I'm not an idiot"

Felicity smiled at him and soon after she was laughing

"And the way she calls him Ollie…ughh" She stuck out her tongue

"See, you and him are going to be fine" Dig smiled at her

She sighed and stood up, walking over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Dig" She whispered

He hugged her back

"You just needed a little confidence boost"

Later that evening Oliver returned to the foundry with his face set on thunder mode. Felicity looked at him as he walked in, worry on her face. He put down his bow and slowly walked over to her.

"What happened?" She asked him

"The guy tried to kill them, and I wasn't able to catch him. I failed the kid"

Oliver reached her chair and she took his hands. He sighed and looked at her, looking as if he was about to apologize.

"They're staying at my house for safety-reasons"

Well that's just great, she thought, but realized that the Queens have more security than the president and the kid would be safe there, so she just let it slide. She sighed softly and nodded

"They'll be safe there" She just nodded and turned back to the computers.

The night had been hard on her, she'd been alone in her bed, because Oliver had to show his face at home, and nobody knew about her, which made her even more sad. But she knew it was hard on him too, and kind of made peace with the fact that they both were suffering because of their separation. The next day would be the day, after her work at Queen Consolidated, she rushed to the foundry to find Oliver collected his gear and starting getting ready for the showdown with Deadshot.

"I'm uploading a satellite overview of the plaza to your phone"

Felicity said after a little while

"Thanks, but I know the place"

She turned her head to him and gave him a look

"Dig was pretty specific about where you should….perch.. you know, what position gives you the best shot at Lawton, I think, He used a lot of military jargon"

She shook her head a little

"You're sniping a sniper, kind of ironic, don't you think"

Oliver scoffed and walked over to her desk. She looked at him and smiled a little

"Yeah, me neither"

Oliver shook his head and smiled back at her. There was a short beeping noise that caught their attention

"What's that?" He asked

"I had a remote access trojan scouring the internet for Edward Rasmus. His name just popped up on a flight manifest, 8:15 to Shanghai."

"He's running"

"That's good right? If he's leaving town, he won't be after Laurel and the child anymore."

Oliver took in a short breath. Felicity looked up at him

"But if you did want to stop him, looks like it's now or never. Deadshot or Rasmus, Your choice."

Indeed it was. Indeed it was. He didn't like this, and neither did she. He took his bow and headed out of the foundry, but she called after him

"Oliver" she rushed towards him and crushed her lips to his. It was short but sweet.

"Stay safe" she whispered

He leaned in to kiss her again and then nodded. He headed up the stairs, for whatever target had his priority. She didn't know where he would go, and she didn't really want to, out of respect to dig she didn't want to be a part of possibly betraying him.

It happened. Dig limped back into the foundry. Angry and hurt, he let Felicity take care of his wounds. They didn't speak, but she knew exactly what had happened. Oliver had chosen to protect Laurel. She swallowed hard as he walked into the foundry. Dig tensed up as the number of steps Oliver had taken down the stairs increased. Felicity stiffened and could barely hold on the swab she held to clean the cut on Dig's head.

"What happened" Oliver asked.

Felicity looked at him with sad eyes, and then focused on the wound again. Dig sighed and she was amazed by his level of restraint. And his calmness.

"You didn't show, and things didn't go well"

Oliver pursed his lips.

"Rasmus was skipping town…and I had to reprioritize"

She suddenly felt bad for letting him, for installing the Trojan.

"Thanks to your new priorities four agents are dead, Oliver" Dig sighed

Oliver had been looking down, but at this news his eyes shot up.

"You could have stopped this guy, ended this maniac once and for all"

"Lawton got away?"

This triggered Dig's fury.

"You seriously think, that a guy that goes by the name of Deadshot, would go down without a fight?!"

He stood up to face Oliver, rage and betrayal across his face.

"I needed you there, man"

"Taylor Moore was relying on me, Diggle"

"This was never about that kid…"

Yeah, actually it was, or at least, that's what Felicity seriously hoped for.

"…He is safe under armed security at your house. This is about Laurel"

"Diggle, I made a choice"

"I know, and you chose Laurel, It seems I was wrong about you."

He turned around to look at Felicity, who was watching the two, knowing what this would lead to. He shot her an apologetic look and turned back to Oliver.

"Always her. Everybody else be damned."

Dig shoved him out of the way and left the basement in a very uncomfortable silence. Felicity just looked at Oliver with sad eyes. This was wrong, this was very very wrong.

"Something to say, Felicity?"

She took the medical stuff and walked off to put it away.

"Nothing you want to hear"

Oliver frowned and put his bow on one of the many desks, walking after her, to the medical supplies.

"Felicity, please, don't shut me out"

She turned around abruptly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You betrayed him, Oliver. You made him a promise and you weren't there to live up to it."

"I had to stop Rasmus" He was almost whispering.

"I know" she calmed a bit and crossed her arms over her chest.

He stepped closer to her. She understood that he had to stop Rasmus from skipping town, but still, in her eyes, Deadshot was responsible for way more killings and probably way more widows and fatherless-children, but that was just how her analytical brain thought about it.

"Please don't leave me"

He closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders. She shook her head

"Never" She whispered and he pulled her into a tight hug.

She clutched at his shirt, and shut her eyes. He rested his head against hers and pulled her closer.

"I don't want to be alone tonight" He whispered

"But you have to go home"

"Come with me?"

"But…"

"I don't care, I care about you, and I don't want to hide you anymore."

"I'd rather hide-out in your room"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Fine" She muttered.

As they arrived at the Queen mansion, Felicity hurried upstairs, after a quick kiss. She quickly closed the door behind her, not entirely sure if Tommy had seen her or not. Oliver had gone into the living room to deliver the news of Rasmus' arrest.

"Hey" He said

Moira and Laurel looked up at him

"The police just called. Edward Rasmus was arrested"

"Really? What happened?" Laurel stood up from the sofa, a surprised look on her face

"Apparently he confessed to everything. He's gonna go to prison for a long time and won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Why would he confess?"

Oliver swallowed "The vigilante was involved"

Laurel smiled a little

"Good for him" Tommy couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice, which Oliver could understand, but he ignored it.

"So, I guess it's over"

"Yes..Yeah.." Oliver nodded

"Great, I'll go wake up Taylor" Tommy said

"No, Tommy please" Moira stood up "He's sleeping, he's been through a lot. Now you all are welcome to stay. We certainly have enough room."

"It's your call" Tommy said to Laurel

"Thank you Mrs. Queen. I guess we'll stay then."

"Good"

Tommy nodded reluctantly and they went upstairs to get settled. Laurel was watching Taylor sleep. Oliver was leaning against the door-post. She looked up and walked over to him, to leave the room. Oliver closed the door behind them. Laurel sighed, biting her thumb.

"He's safe now, Laurel"

"With a hard road ahead of him"

"Well he's lucky to have you in his life"

He put his hand on her upper arm, trying to comfort her a little. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"When you first got home, I didn't think that you'd changed much. But you have, and.. it's nice to see"

Oliver smiled at her and softly pinched her arm.

"Thank you"

He was about to leave when the light went out, Tommy came walking around the corner, Oliver gestured him to come over to where he and Laurel stood.

"Okay, now you two stay here with Taylor"

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked him

"It's an old house, fuses blow all the time, it's probably nothing, just please"

Tommy nodded "Come on"

They stepped inside the room and Oliver shut the door behind him, kicking off the knob to make it more difficult to get in.

Felicity had settled herself on the sofa in Oliver's room, watching television on his flat-screen when the electricity went out. She frowned and her mind immediately went into fight mode. Not that she was going to fight, but she immediately sensed that something would be wrong. She stepped outside into the corridor, looking for Oliver, who just happened to walk around the corner, wanting to make sure she was safe. He looked up in surprise to see her outside of his room

"Oliver, what's going on?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm gonna find out"

He took her face in his hands and quickly kissed her forehead.

"Please, stay in my room"

She knew she wouldn't win the battle to come with him, so she just nodded and kissed him before she went back into his room.

"Stay safe" she whispered before shutting the door behind her. He nodded and as the door closed, he kicked the knob off.

She was walking back to the sofa when she heard the gunshots. She turned her head back to the door, trying not to panic. She tried to keep calm and hid herself in Oliver's bathroom, with her tablet, trying to get access to the security cameras of the Mansion.

Oliver heard the gunshots too. He hurried in the direction of the noise and easily found the perpetrator. He had no bow and no arrow so he had to fight him with what he had. His fists and the desperate need to protect his loved ones. It was over fairly quickly, but he had to catch his breath for a moment after digging the poker into the man's chest. He was pretty shaken up, it hadn't been an easy opponent, and he fell to ground, gasping for air.

After the police had cleared out, Oliver almost ran upstairs to check on Felicity, he knew she would be okay, since he had taken out the killer, but he still needed her. He busted open his own door, so much for kicking off the knob. But as she was nowhere to be found in the room, he called out for her.

"Felicity?"

"In here"

He followed her voice, finding her sitting on the floor against the bathtub in his bathroom. He chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw the whole thing"

"What?..." It took him only a second the understand as he spotted the tablet in her lap "…you hacked the security cams?"

She nodded and got herself off the floor, putting her tablet on the sink. Closing the distance between them she pulled him in and snaked her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her. They stood like that for a long moment, finding comfort in each other.

"I have to find John" He suddenly whispered

She let go of him and looked him in the eyes.

"You should"

He nodded and kissed her. "Get some sleep"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He was right, the exhaustion was coming over her. He walked out of the bathroom and collected his jacket, heading towards the foundry, hoping Dig would be there.

"I was hoping you'd be here" He said as he found Diggle sitting at his desk.

"I want us to get back on the same page"

"Oliver we're not even in the same book, you and me, not anymore" Dig shook his head

"I just…did what I thought I had to"

"Just like I'm doing what I have to"

He took a deep breath "We're done"

Oliver frowned "Don't do this"

"The only thing you have to stop me from going out that door in an arrow"

He found himself with his face in his hands, processing things at Felicity's desk. He had been sitting there for an hour and decided this wasn't helping and that he should go home. The drive was hard on him. he had trouble concentrating on the road, and stairs were kind of troublesome too. He almost had to drag himself up. He opened the door of his bedroom and spotted a peacefully sleeping Felicity. He smiled a little and quietly closed the door behind him. she was curled up in a ball and wearing one of his shirts as usual, no make-up, no glasses, no ponytail. He changed into some pajamas and slipped in besides her, even though he wasn't able to sleep, watching her was quite calming. Her steady breaths, the occasional fluttering of her eyelids, her parted lips. In her sleep, she had reached out for him, and somehow entwined their fingers. He smiled as he couldn't longer fight his exhaustion and his eyelids grew to heavy, and he fell asleep, their fingers entwined.


	23. Close To Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Strike  
> You're such a motivator, gotta get your way  
> So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir  
> You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game  
> Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her
> 
> And I can't wait another minute  
> I can't take the look she's giving  
> Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
> One in a million  
> My lucky strike
> 
> Still  
> I'll wrap up my bones  
> And leave them  
> Out of this home  
> Out on the road
> 
> Two feet standing on a principle  
> Two hands longing for each other's warmth  
> Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
> Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go
> 
> It's spiraling down  
> Biting words like a wolf howling
> 
> White Blank Page  
> Can you lie next to her  
> And give her your heart, your heart  
> As well as your body  
> And can you lie next to her  
> And confess your love, your love  
> As well as your folly  
> And can you kneel before the king  
> And say I'm clean, I'm clean
> 
> But tell me now, where was my fault  
> In loving you with my whole heart  
> Oh, tell me now, where was my fault  
> In loving you with my whole heart
> 
> A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage  
> You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink

He put the laptop on her desk with a loud thump. It was almost midnight and the hood had just paid one of the men on the list a visit and had returned upon his headquarter. It was quiet in the foundry when he arrived. No Dig. He wasn't there training or planning things with Felicity, or just keeping her company. He didn't like it when she was all alone in here.

"Hmm. Let me guess. Some bad guy missing his fancy new laptop?"

He chuckled in amusement and touched her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled softly. Their little crusade hadn't stopped after Diggle left. She thought is Oliver's way of dealing with things, she still thought he should apologize, though. It had been a week since the massacre at the Queen's Mansion. Okay she was exasperating a little, but four men were dead, in her opinion that was a massacre.

"Harold Bachman. He's who Starling City's worst call when they want to launder money in the Caymans"

Felicity opened the laptop and plugged in some wires to try to get access to the files. She pursed her lips before speaking, turning around in her chair to see Oliver lounging against her desk.

"Shouldn't we just turn this over to, I don't know, the IRS?"

"We will. Just as soon as you return the money to the rightful owners"

Oliver smiled at her and touched her cheek. Well that was a new way of giving orders. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the laptop.

"Well, it sounds like a very nice idea. Bachman's files are all protected with an asymmetric encryption algorithm."

"Really? So, it's gonna take a while to break in?"

She shook her head a little. It was obvious Oliver had no idea what she was talking about, and she was too caught up in her work to really care, so she just played along.

"Days, at least."

"Better get started, then" he joked

Felcity scoffed and turned her head, eyeballing him. His eyes widened in surprise, had he actually hurt her feelings? Her expression changed into a smile and she jokingly punched his shoulder

"I'm just messing with you"

He chuckled in relief and leaned in for a slow and tender kiss. His left hand found her cheek and the other was at the back of her neck. When they parted, they shared a look of happiness before he stood up to put away his gear. She turned to follow him with her gaze, watching him for a moment before speaking her mind.

"At the risk of ending up with an arrow in my eye…." She stood up and slowly walked towards him "….Can I ask? When are you planning on making peace with Diggle?"

He sighed and took her hands in his, staring at them before meeting her gaze

"He's the one who left, Felicity. I did everything I could to stop him"

"Except apologize. You promised you'd help track down Floyd Lawton and then you…"

He cut her off

"Made a choice. That I can live with. If he can't then I don't need him"

"Oliver"

"Felicity" He put one hand on her shoulder "I need to get back to the club. Let me know when you break in"

She nodded and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He sighed softly

"Hey" He cupped her face and forced her to look at him "I love you, but I don't wanna talk about it right now"

She nodded again and he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. He let her go and walked to the bathroom area. She sighed and sat back in her chair

"I wish someone would send me off to the Caymans" she muttered

* * *

She did it. She actually did it. She looked up at the clock. 11 a.m. It had only taken her a decent 7 hours. She was good, but she didn't realize she was that good. A smug smile curled up on her lips. Directory after directory revealed its contents to her. She scanned through it until something caught her eye. She gasped and quickly printed the bank statement. When she heard the familiar sound of the printer go off she almost ran upstairs. She went to his office at first, but on her way there, she already spotted him through one of the doors with part glass. She pushed it open.

"Oliver, I need to show you what…" she broke off her sentence.

Oh. Yeah. Of course. She was here. Ugh.

"I just totally walked in a thing, didn't I?" She tried to act innocent.

Oliver raised his eyebrows and Laurel was frowning.

"I'm sorry, uh, who are you?"

"Nobody, I mean, I'm not nobody, I'm someone, obviously. And so are you, you are Laurel, right? That Laurel, gorgeous Laurel"

She trailed off, the last part of her sentence barely audible. Her face flushed from embarrassment. Oliver frowned at her, but his eyes didn't look angry, he looked more apologetic. He turned back to Laurel.

"This is Felicity. She's setting up my internet."

"Router. And I need to show Oliver something very important related to it."

This was probably the worst lie she had ever told. To anyone. She just wanted to hide her face, but she was stuck uncomfortably standing there, playing with her fingers, looking down.

"Well, I'll let you go then. Thank you, for the coffee, and the advice"

Oliver nodded quickly and nudged Felicity to get moving. She lead the way, still looking down, biting the nail of her thumb. Ignoring him was easier than she thought it would be, he was the one who couldn't stand the tension. He grabbed her hand as she punched in the code.

"Felicity.." His voice was on the edge of breaking. Soft and very low.

She looked up at him, but seeing his expression made her wish she hadn't. she sighed and in an instant, her arms were around his neck and her lips pressed to his. His eyes widened and he quickly adjusted to the new environment. His hands found the small of her back, holding her tight against him, lifting her off the ground. They parted far too quickly in his opinion. He was still holding her up. One of her hands touched his cheek. They just stared at each other for a moment, then she just smiled, and the smile turned into chuckling, which lead to flat out laughing.

"What is it?" Oliver couldn't help the smile on his face. He loved her laugh, her smile. Her eyes would just sparkle and light up, and make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"She's setting up my internet" she mimicked him "Really?"

Oliver sighed and slowly put her down, without letting go of her.

"She has a lot going on, and even if I did tell her that you're my girlfriend, things would've been even more awkward. And you know it"

She sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes

"Oliver Queen is right again"

He smiled triumphantly and lead her through the door. They rushed down the stairs.

"Tell me you got in"

"Even better" she said as she grabbed the bank statement she'd printed out earlier from the printer.

"I hacked Cayman Fidelity and put together a list of all the deposits Bachman made last year"

Oliver frowned and took the paper from her

"Felicity, what good does that do us, if we don't know whose money it was?"

She was glad for his sake that she was so patient with him. she crossed her arms over her chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Look at the biggest deposit Bachman made last year. Bottom page."

"Two million dollars on Decem…. " He looked up at her "…December twelfth"

"That's…" His brow furrowed and he looked to the paper again to make sure he was right

"The day Walter disappeared" She started towards her computers without losing eye contact.

"What if one of Bachman's clients was paid two million to kidnap Walter?" she turned around to face the screens.

"Then we found out which client it was. And use them to find Walter"

Oliver stood behind her, one hand on the small of her back. She turned her head and looked at him

"Let's do it" She said with a half-smile

She sat down and started typing, Oliver's hand reassuringly on her shoulder. He knew she could do it. She knew she could do it, but there was still a part of him that needed to lead her the way. All she could do about it was roll her eyes and pout, but there wasn't any time for that.

"Okay, back-trace the account, follow the money. Hopefully it will lead us to whoever kidnapped Walter."

The typing stopped and Felicity sighed, looking up at Oliver. He looked back at her, softly squeezing her shoulder

"After all this time, do you think, Walter might still really be alive?"

He pursed his lips and sighed

"I don't know"

She nodded shortly and got back to typing. One code away from the client's name. Enter.

"Got it" She straightened herself as the photo popped up

"Dominic Alonzo"

"UHG" Oliver sighed audibly

"Yeah….Name ring a bell?" she looked at him as he nodded

"Alonzo runs the biggest underground casino in Starling City, when he's not busy, kidnapping."

Felicity blinked twice before answering, her mouth set in a straight line.

"He looks like the kind of low-life someone would hire to kidnap Walter. How many arrow do you think you'll have to put in him before he gives up Walter's location? Say, a lot?"

She turned in her chair to look at him. He was slowly pacing back and forth behind her.

"It's not that simple. That casino has its own private army. We need to access Alonzo's computer, but without setting off any alarms."

"Looks like we're going to need all the help we can get. It's too bad there's not someone else we could call"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her

"That's enough, we can do this on our own."

"Well then, looks like someone's going gambling tonight"

Oliver shook his head

"Those guys would make me the minute that I walked in there. Oliver…" He gestured to himself "…Queen would never be caught dead in a place like that"

She rolled her eyes and gathered her courage

"I wasn't talking about you"

"Absolutely not" He replied immediately, and without hesitation.

"I can count cards" She argued

"It's all probability theory and mathematics, have you met me? Bottom line, I know my way around a casino"

"Felicity, I'm not letting you walk…."

She cut him off and stood up to face him "Oliver, the reason I joined you in the first place, was to find Walter, and for the first time, we have a real chance at finding him."

It turned into a stare down. Both not willing to surrender, driven by emotions. Oliver's need to protect her, for her to be safe. And her not wanting to always be the weak-link, to always sit on the side-line, while he risked his life.

"You have to let me do this"

He knew that if he didn't cooperate, she would find a way to go anyways, so he just sighed, and nodded slowly.

"Alright, but we do it my way" He was almost whispering. He cupped her face and looked her in the eyes. He could see the determination. He knew there was no way to talk her out of this. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment, taking it all in, leaning into Oliver. He released her and she nodded. Trying to give him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and took her hand, leading her to his weapons table. Bows and arrows weren't the only weapons he posessed. There were various guns, tasers, and a lot of stuff she didn't even know the name of. He handed her a small gun and some kind of elastic band. She blushed when he explained that she was supposed to hide the gun with it, between her tighs.

They went through their plan over and over agian, until he was absolutely sure she knew it by heart. He suddenly kissed her softly, lifting her chin up. She leaned into him, enjoying the sudden contact, her hands resting on his sides. she closed her eyes and sighed as Oliver released her lips. He bended down and put his forehead against hers. She felt his hot breath on her cheeks and smiled a little. Such a perfect moment. He held her in his arms, she felt safe and loved. She sighed when reality hit her.

Oliver dropped her off at her apartment for her to get some rest, but of course, she couldn't sleep or even sit still. She decided to pay someone a visit, someone whose help was very much needed. Someone who she'd rather have walking into an underground casino, not because it was dangerous of course, no she would never do that to Dig, but because he could protect himself, and to be completely honest, she was scared.

She knocked three times on his door and waited, biting her lower lip. She knew this was the right address, but still. Dig opened up the door and frowned.

"What do you want?" He sighed

"Is that any way to treat a girl who just walked up six flights of stairs?"

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"No, It's not, where are my manners? come on in" He gestured for her to walk in

"Thank you"

She smiled and walked past him. He smiled back at her and lowered his head in defeat, locking the door behind her.

"Welcome"

He walked past her as she was looking around the living room. Her gaze wandered from painting to pictures and back. Dig took two beers from his fridge and opened them up. Time to test his little theory. He walked over to her and handed her one of the bottles.

"You know, Felicity. Oliver and I don't need a relationship counselor"

She took the beer from him and scoffed, glaring at him.

"That hasn't been my experience"

She decided then that this wouldn't be about Oliver and Dig, but about her and Dig. She needed him. She was the one who needed his help, not Oliver. He could be a real jerk sometimes and she knew it better than anyone. Dig had had a fair share of his bullshit too.

"We have a lead on Walter. I need you to come back and help us find him"

She put the emphasis on the 'I' part.

"Oliver put you up to this?' He sat down on the couch

Felicity rolled her eyes. Not everything she did was influenced by Oliver. Yeah, there were a couple, a pregnant couple, but she still had a mind of her own, her own ideas, her own opinions. Oliver would never steal those from her. She sat down next to him.

"No! He doesn't even know I'm here" She put down the beer on the coffee table

She sighed and shifted in her spot, turning to Dig.

"Look. I know Oliver didn't help you find you brother's killer and that hurts. It sucks. But, you gotta know that if it was your life on the line, and not just your very understandable vendetta. He would be there for you. No hesitation."

Dig was silent for a moment, looking at her. He sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"And I don't want a partnership with those kind of qualifications, Felicity"

"I know Oliver's religiously against admitting he's wrong. Truth is, he needs you. I need you"

"Yeah" Dig stood up from the couch and paced a little into the room

"And when Oliver is ready to say that." He stopped and turned around to look at her "He knows where I live"

Felicity nodded shortly and stood up from the couch, sighing heavily. She walked back to the front door.

"Sorry for bothering you"

"It's no bother, I hope you find him"

Felicity looked back and nodded with a soft smile. She was almost out of the apartment when he spoke.

"Take good care of yourself, Felicity. Especially since you're eating for two."

She froze in the doorway. Dig took another casual sip of his beer. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Taking deliberate steps she walked back inside and closed the door behind her. Dig chuckled. It had been so obvious, but he hated that she hadn't told him already. She closed her mouth and recollected herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" she tried to act oblivious but Dig saw right through her. She sighed

"Alright fine. I'm totally knocked up" she sighed again and hid her face in her palms.

Dig chuckled "I knew it"

Felicity lowered her hands and placed them on her waist, tapping her foot. Diggle ignored her attempt at looking angry.

"Does Oliver know?" "Yes"

"How's he handling it?" "Surprisingly good"

"How so?" "Well, he absolutely loves it in every possible way"

"That's good, right?" "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because, well, it's so soon" "Yeah, but, it just happened, and I don't know, we both didn't want to remove it. I mean, I love him, and he loves me, and it felt right. I don't know.."

"Nice to see he actually cares about some people" "Dig…"

"Fine, but when were you planning on telling me?" "I don't even know"

"And what about his family?" "Dig, I don't even want to think about that. But Thea already found out…"

"What did she say" "Not much, she just jumped around the room, screaming something about becoming an aunt"

Dig chuckled. Felicity smiled at him and laid on hand on his knee. They had settled on the couch again. Dig smiled at her and sighed.

"You have to make sure you stay out of trouble, for the child's sake"

She nodded shortly and sighed, not really wanting to tell him about their plans for tonight. He hugged her before she left and gave her some more stern words. Walking down the stairs was way faster than walking them up, but she had still plenty of time to think about everything the night would bring.

* * *

Oliver knocked on the door of her apartment. His breath stocked as he saw what opened the door for him, a sexy and slender, red, floor-length gown with a very low neck-line. He swallowed as he looked at her, her full bright red lips, no glasses, her beautiful eyes even more alluring than usual. Her blonde hair swept to one side, showing off her slender neck, where he had traced kisses so many times. He licked his lips and smiled at her

"Wow" he stammered.

A smug smile appeared on her face and she grabbed a shawl to use it as some kind of jacket. She reached out to take her purse but Oliver pulled her in and kissed her passionately, giving in to his temptations for a moment. she pushed against his shoulders, but he was to strong so after a while she just gave in. she hit him when he finally let her go. Flat out against his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"You ruined my lipstick!"

He chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. She rolled her eyes and put on another layer of bright red lipstick before putting it back into her purse and closing the door behind her. Only now she noticed he wasn't in his hood gear yet, which was probably better, because nothing was supposed to happen. As the descended the stairs Oliver snaked an arm around her waist and she allowed herself to relax and lean into it. The drive was silent. Both high on anticipation and a little adrenaline. Oliver opened her door for her to get out and took her hand as they walked into the direction of the casino.

"You ready?"

"I think so" she exhaled

"Just to be clear, the plan is for me to get caught counting cards in an underground casino filled with hardened criminals."

"So you can get a friendly warning from Alonzo, and plant a bug on his office computer."

"Right. Which will hopefully lead us to Walter."

He gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed and smiled back.

"That is assuming I get the friendly warning and not, a bullet."

She turned to look at him.

"Hey, you don't have to do this"

"Yes, I do"

"Okay, If anything happens. I'm right outside" He placed his hands on her upper arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay" She took a deep breath and smiled a little

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Stay safe" He whispered and touched her cheek, before reluctantly letting her go.

She nodded and mouthed 'I will'. She wandered off into the direction off the entrance and turned on the earpiece hidden behind her hair. Oliver gave her the password and she took another deep breath. From where he was sitting with his binoculars he only now noticed the enormous split on the back of the hem of her dress, showing tiny bits of her sexy legs. He sighed and tried to focus on making sure what was most important to him was safe.

"Snapdragon" she said to the guard.

They let her in and she started walking around the casino, her shawl over her arm.

"What do you see?" She heard Oliver

"Six armed guards, two pit bosses and a floor man. No slot machines, I mean how do you call yourself a casino without any lucky seven's?"

"Felicity, stay focused please. I'll be with you the entire time"

"Thanks" She sighed "It feels really good having you inside of me" Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said.

"and by 'you' I mean your voice, and by 'me' I mean my ear."

Oliver snorted, no matter the seriousness of the situation, she always managed to make him chuckle or smile. Damn that girl was something.

"Later okay?"

She smiled a little and went to one of the blackjack tables. She sat down and took a stash of cash from her purse, which Oliver had donated of course.

"One stack of High Society, please."

The dealer looked at the money and then to her. He took the money and turned around to one of the guards to make sure it was real. She had a smug smile on her face as he gave her her chips and the game started. This would be a piece of cake.

"Oh!" She acted all surprised when she won

"Blackjack!" The dealer called.

She laughed and clapped her hands like a happy five year-old. A tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her happy state.

"Miss…" she turned to face the man. "Can you come with me?"

This was it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Get. Up"

"Oh, since you ask so nicely"

The man grabbed her arm and lead the way, pulling her along. She had to do something, to let Oliver know where she would be just in case.

"Oh look there's the bathroom. Should've known the manager's office would be down the hall and to the right of the bathroom."

The man ignored her and pushed her inside an office. "Mr. Alonzo"

Alonzo was sitting behind his desk, just finishing off a phone call. He glanced at Felicity and put down the phone. The guard closed the door behind them and watched her every move.

"Have a seat" Alonzo gestured to the chair opposite of the desk. She sat down.

"What's your name?"

"Megan" she smiled and took the bug out of her purse, activating it.

"Do you know where the term '86' comes from, Megan?"

"Yes, as it happens, I do, it's from prohibition. There was an illegal casino. Not like this one, located at 86 Bedford street in New York, and, god, I'm just gonna stop talking now." She said while simultaneously plugging the bug into Alonzo's computer.

"Now it means to ban someone. Someone who's cheating. You're 86'd. Leave your chips and go."

She exhaled softly and nodded "Thank you"

"Thank you" she said again and stood up, ready to run for it, but she was stopped by the guard, who was holding out a device with what seemed like a sensor on it.

"Oh yeah, Megan, one more thing."

She turned around to face Alonzo

"You see the thing about card-counters is, uh…" The device went off with a high-pitched beep. Alonzo reached for her ear-piece "…sometimes, they work with a partner"

He pulled out the tiny device and dropped it, crushing it with his feet after it. Felicity pursed her lips, knowing that Oliver was already on his way. A grin appeared on her face.

"You're gonna be really upset when you meet my partner"

Alonzo frowned and it didn't take long for the gunshots to start. The guard was sent off to put an end to whatever was going on and Alonzo took out his gun and grabbed Felicity by her neck, moving her behind his desk. Her breathing stocked for a second as she felt the gun against her temple. There he was. Oliver kicked in the door and nocked an arrow, aiming for Alonzo. He released the arrow and it went flying, but to her surprise, not into Alonzo, but the bulls-eye of the dartboard. She glanced at it and saw it was an exploding one, she braced herself as Alonzo spoke.

"I heard you never miss"

"I don't"

The arrow exploded and Felicity instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach, protecting it from any harm. She fell on her shoulder, but was okay, it would bruise. She sat up and looked at Oliver holding up Alonzo.

"Where's Walter Steele?" His mutilated voice was pretty scary

"What? What are you talking about, huh?"

"Six months ago you had him kidnapped!" Oliver yelled, tightening his grip

"It was just a job. I was given a name. I didn't ask any questions"

Felicity pulled herself up with the help of the desk. Oliver reached for Alonzo's neck

"Last chance" He muttered "Where is he?"

"Below ground"

Her breath stocked and a hand moved to cover her mouth.

"You're lying!" Oliver yelled

"I'm not. I delivered him and they killed him. I heard the gunshot. He's dead"

Tears started welling up in her eyes. Oliver let go of Alonzo, but before he could try to get away, he knocked him out with a single blow. It was quiet. Too quiet. Oliver took off his hood and turned around to face Felicity. He swallowed hard as he saw her eyes, on the edge of spilling tears. He had to be strong for her. He closed the distance between them and held her as she cried into his leather jacket. Police sirens were getting louder and louder. They had to get out of here. He somehow managed to escort her out and back to her apartment. They didn't speak, and it wasn't necessary. Oliver tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead before he left to go tell his family. This would be hard. He knew it, but leaving Felicity alone right now, felt even worse. He promised her he would be back later.

* * *

Back at the mansion. Thea was showing his mother the wonders of online shopping. He took a deep breath before walking into the living room. Thea looked up as she spotted him and smiled.

"Hey, I'm teaching mom the joys of online clothes shopping"

When she didn't get the happy response but just a sad expression, she frowned and so did his mother.

"Ollie? Are you okay?"

He sat down and took another deep breath, about to tell another lie to the people he loved.

"I need to talk to you both"

"What is it?" Moira looked at her son with a worried look.

He pressed his lips together and remembered various bits and pieces of what had happened tonight. He closed his eyes for a second and sighed.

"It's about Walter"

Thea took the tablet from her lap and put it away. Moira sat up straighter at the sound of her husbands name.

"Did the police contact you?" Oliver shook his head

"One of Mr. Diggle's army buddies works for the FBI now. And they got news tonight."

Thea's mouth fell open, she was still frowning and slowly started shaking her head, not wanting to believe where this was going. Her eyes already filling themselves with tears.

"No" she whispered.

"I'm very sorry"

Moira shook her head ignorantly.

"No, no, no, no, no, there must be some mistake"

Oliver shook his head, his lips pressed together, hating the hurt he put on his little sister

"Who did Mr. Diggle talk to? Did they find a body?"

"Mom…..Walter's gone"

"No. this isn't right"

"Where are you going?"

"OUT!"

"It's ten o'clock at night"

"I need some air!"

"Mom you're in shock"

"Don't tell me what or how I feel, Oliver"

And then she was gone. Leaving her kids with only more questions unanswered.

"Why is she acting like that? "

Tears were streaming down Thea's cheeks. Eyes red rimmed

"Come here" Oliver whispered, pulling her into his arms, softly stroking her hair.

This was bad, this was very very bad. The way his mother was acting. He knew something was up. He had to follow her. But he couldn't just leave Thea like this. To his surprise she was the one who told him to go follow her. To find out what she was up to. This made him seriously wonder how much she'd figured out about him. He kissed her cheek and went after his mother.

* * *

He heard it all. Every piece of it. The call he made. Her anger when she walked in. their little conspiracy. He let his mind stay blank. Driven by anger, he rushed back into the arrow-cave. Where he started punching everything. Walls, steel tables, pillars, dummies. Until he leaned against one of the pillars and lowered himself into a sitting position. This was the first moment he allowed himself to think again. And this time. He thought about everything. Plans to take them down, to have Felicity trace the call Merlyn made, how much his mother had betrayed them.

Felicity. Had she been hurt? Had something happened to her? He suddenly felt bad. He hadn't even checked if she was okay, the exploding arrow had blown her to the ground. He hid his face in his hands, trying to block it all out again. He couldn't and he didn't want to think. He was so angry and so upset. He didn't deserve her. Her love. He had hurt her. He hadn't checked on her. He hated himself.


	24. Never The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without You  
> I can't win, I can't reign  
> I will never win this game  
> Without you, without you  
> I am lost, I am vain,  
> I will never be the same  
> Without you, without you
> 
> I won't run, I won't fly  
> I will never make it by  
> Without you, without you  
> I can't rest, I can't fight  
> All I need is you and I  
> Without you

Felicity hadn't been able to close her eyes all night. Thinking about Oliver, about Walter, about Thea and Moira, and her baby. She was exhausting herself and she knew it. It couldn't be a good thing to be pregnant and be awake like, almost always. She knew she needed rest, and Oliver knew it too, but she just couldn't sleep with everything going on. Especially since Oliver never called her or returned to her apartment like he had promised. It was around four thirty in the morning when she decided she didn't like just lying in her bed, waiting for a sign of Oliver. She quickly dressed herself and was speeding down to verdant within half an hour.

Her heels made a clicking noise against the stairs. It was dark in the foundry, and she really started to worry about Oliver. But of course, he didn't have to be here, he could just be home with his family. She walked over to the light switch and pulled the handle. Within seconds, the foundry was lighted and Felicity spotted Oliver sitting against one of the pillars close to her desk. He was wearing his hood gear, which made her concern grow even greater. Why? What had he done? Where had he gone? She decided to get closer to him very slowly, judging by the look on his face, his mood wasn't very good. She took a few deliberate steps forward.

"I've been sitting in the dark all night too"

Another few steps

"All these months I kept thinking, if I could find a clue, I could get a lead on him. Guess it wouldn't have mattered"

She put down her purse on one of the steel tables. With her hands in her pockets, she walked closer to him.

"I can't imagine what your family is going through"

She closed the distance between them and kneeled down beside him, placing one hand on his arm. He sighed heavily and looked at her for the first time since she'd walked into the foundry.

"Walter is alive"

Felicity froze. Her eyes went big and she clutched at his sleeve

"What?...But Alonzo said…"

He cut her off "I need you to pull up Malcolm Merlyn's phone records. He made a call from his office to wherever Walter is being kept at 10:30 p.m."

He was talking in a low but scarily steady voice. It gave her goose bumps. She had never seen him like this, so calm but yet filled with anger and hatred.

"Malcolm Merlyn?...Tommy's father? Why would he kidnap Walter?"

"Felicity" He looked at her again, his gaze burning on her skin.

She nodded quickly and stood up to get to her computers. It wasn't hard to pull the records up. A few codes and enters and they popped up on her screen.

"L.U.D. showed he made a call to a tenement complex located in Bludhaven."

She glanced at Oliver as he sat up and walked over to her, placing his warm and oh so familiar hand where it belonged. On her shoulder.

"Can you pull up a satellite view?"

"Uhh, Yeah"

Another few seconds of typing and some enters and the complex in bludhaven appeared on her screen, scanning for guards, immediately.

"That's a lot of security for low-income housing. There's two guards stationed at all access points."

"There's only one on the roof."

"Exactly. There's no other buildings in that area. If you want to get on to the roof, you're going to have to jump off of something."

She turned her head to look at him. He was frowning and had his lips pursed. She didn't even want to know what he was thinking about. She couldn't figure out what had him so upset. What could have possibly made him so angry, so out of control. Whatever he was going to do, the people not on his side would regret being there.

"I've got something" He muttered and just before he left, they shared a look and he quickly kissed the top of her head, his hand brushing over her cheek.

She didn't dare to stop him. she turned around in her chair and when he was halfway up the stairs she whispered "Stay safe" not knowing if he had heard her or not, whether his hearing was that good or not, she walked over to the couch and settled down on it, her phone in her hand, waiting for a sign from Oliver that Walter was okay, or whatever, just something.

The buzzing phone jerked her out of her sleep. It was nearly seven o'clock, which meant that after all she had gotten a few precious hours of sleep. She rubbed in her eyes and looked at her phone. A text from Oliver. 'I got him out. On my way back –O'. She sighed in relief and slumped back against the couch, waiting for the familiar sound of the door slamming shut.

* * *

Oliver was exhausted, but he was pretty good at not showing it. He hurried down the stairs of the foundry and put down his bow and quiver next to his chest of island-stuff and turned to the couch, where Felicity was sitting/lying, with a soft smile on her lips. His lips curled up just a tiny bit and that was enough for her to send her flying over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He had to take a step back to keep his balance and pulled her into his arms. He wasn't okay yet, and he knew she knew it.

"Thank god, you're physically fine" she whispered into the leather of his jacket.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. He ran a hand over her hair and allowed himself to close his eyes. He didn't want to tell her that his mother had been involved yet, probably because he needed Felicity next to him if he had to be in the same room with Moira, and that was unavoidable as they were already on their way to the hospital, and he was supposed to be there soon, too, and he didn't want Felicity under the pressure of knowing the facts, when meeting his mother for the first time. He sighed and let go of her. She looked up at him and rested her palms on his sides.

"I have to go to the hospital" He paused and met her gaze "Will you please come with me?"

She nodded immediately and took his hand, softly squeezing it. He smiled a little and walked towards the bathroom area to take a quick shower. She waited for him on the couch, still thinking about why Malcolm Merlyn would kidnap Walter.

"Welcome home, Walter" Oliver said as he stood at the end of the hospital bed. The older man let go of his wife and nodded to him.

"Thank you son"

Oliver remembered the look on Walter's face as he had pulled off his hood after he had helped him out of the tenement complex. He knew he could trust him. He knew Walter knew about the list, he had given it to Felicity for god's sake.

Walter turned to Thea, the girl almost bursting into tears

"Thea"

Thea wrapped her arms around Walter's neck and he chuckled. Oliver took a deep breath, Felicity shouldn't be long now. He smiled a little as he heard her footsteps. She slowly stepped into the room, first meeting Oliver's gaze, and then trying to hide herself behind the flower's she'd bought.

"This is totally a family thing, isn't it?'

Moira turned around and looked surprised at the girl who just entered the room, Thea turned around too and just grinned at Felicity.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Moira asked

Oliver grabbed the opportunity with two hands and stepped closer to her, placing one hand on her lower back to comfort her and seek his own.

"This is Felicity" He paused for a split second so that no one would even notice it, but his head went running. How would he introduce her? He decided to go with it and just call on the facts. He loved her and she deserved to be recognized as his equal. Not like it had been with Laurel, when he told her she was just setting up his internet.

"She's my girlfriend"

Moira's eyes widened in surprise and Thea grinned even wider, crossing her arms over her chest. Walter smiled and nodded shortly to Oliver

"And my friend, too" he said. "It's good to see you"

"You too"

Moira was very intrigued by this new information and wanted to go over to the newly uncovered couple, but Walter grabbed her arm and held her in place. She turned back to him and smiled softly.

"I'll let you guys get back to your hugging" Felicity said with a smile and they didn't waste a second before pulling Walter back into their arms.

Oliver snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She'd put the flowers on something that looked like a cabinet and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder and on hand on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled softly. He met her gaze and reached down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

It was a little later that Oliver first left the room to go get some coffee. Felicity had stayed there with him and was now chatting with Thea and his mother, probably about how they met and stuff. They had connected very quickly and Oliver was glad they did, Felicity had been so nervous to meet Moira, and it was good that she'd already met Thea.

"Oliver, Ah, what a miracle" The voice from behind made him boil in rage. He had to fight down the explosion of anger and hurt he was feeling inside before he could turn around to face Malcolm.

"How's Walter? The police are saying he was rescued by the vigilante"

Oliver swallowed hard "Yes, he was"

"Has he said anything about his ordeal? Was he able to identify any of his captors?"

How dare he ask that. He knew who his captor was, his own goddamn self. Oliver took a deep breath to steady himself.

"No" he shook his head slowly

"Hmm, that's too bad"

"They'll get what's coming to them"

They shared a look, Malcolm one of surprise and Oliver one of fury and determination

"I'm just glad that my family is back together."

"We all are"

"Ollie?!" Why did she have to be here too? Couldn't she just leave him alone for one second? He sighed as he turned around to see Laurel standing in the hallway. He turned back to Malcolm

"Excuse me"

Malcolm nodded and Oliver walked over to Laurel, not knowing what the hell to expect.

"Is Walter okay? I saw it on the news"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course" she sighed "I promise you, now is not the time"

"It's you and Tommy"

"You and me, actually." Oliver frowned

"I talked to Tommy yesterday, and the reason he broke up with me, is because he thinks you and I still belong together" Laurel rolled her eyes and Oliver pursed his lips

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. He walked out on me"

"I just want you to be happy, that's what I've always wanted"

"Then will you please go talk to Tommy for me?"

"And say what?"

"That you and I are over. Finished. That you're not still in love with me"

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because for some reason, he won't believe me, and it's not my fight, Laurel. "

Laurel swallowed and nodded slowly

"Maybe you're right. Besides, you're with Felicity, so where the hell does he get that idea?"

Oliver nodded "Wait what? You know about that?"

She rolled her eyes "It's so obvious. You both suck at lying."

Oliver scoffed and smiled a little.

"I think Tommy just needs some time to figure everything out. Things have been rough between us and maybe he's just looking for someone to blame. Maybe he's just scared."

Laurel smiled and nodded. "I hope you're right. Thanks Ollie"

She started walking back but before she turned the corner, she turned around to look at him

"Don't hurt her, okay"

Oliver looked down at his shoes and scoffed softly. "I don't know what I'd do without her"

Laurel smiled and left the hospital. Oliver shook his head a little and finally managed to get some coffee. When he made his way back to Walter's room, Felicity sat next to Thea on the tiny comforter in the corner of the room, indulged in something she was explaining to his little sister on her tablet. Moira was standing next to Walter, holding his hand, and motioned her son to come closer. Oliver hesitated but walked over to her.

"She seems lovely" His mother smiled at him

"She is remarkable" He said, and he couldn't help a little grin

"I'm happy for you, Oliver" Moira stretched out one hand and placed it on his upper-arm and smiled again.

"You're a lucky man" Walter said

Oliver looked over his shoulder to the woman he loved and smiled. He turned back to his mother and Walter and nodded

"I know"

He sighed softly and walked to felicity and Thea, taking a seat on the arm rest next to Felicity. She handed Thea the tablet

"You got it?"

"HmmHmm"

Felicity chuckled and turned to Oliver, placing a hand on his knee. His hand snaked around her neck and to her shoulder. She smiled at him and whispered

"You should really talk to Dig"

"I should, shouldn't I"

Felicity nodded and he sighed. She was right. Dig had deserved better. He had been right about his mother and he had to know.

* * *

After he had dropped Felicity off at her apartment, Oliver went to talk to Dig. He knocked on the door and waited. He was sure Dig was standing right behind the door, reluctant to let him in, and he could understand. The door finally swung open.

"I guess you do know where I live" Dig said

Oliver nodded slowly "I've always known where you live"

Dig frowned and looked away.

"May I?"

He nodded and gestured Oliver to walk inside.

"I'm sorry" He said before he passed Dig, who closed the door behind him. He walked further into the apartment and took a deep breath

"You were right. And I was wrong"

"About Deadshot?"

"About everything" He paused as Dig looked up at him "About my mother, and about her involvement in the Undertaking. She lied to me. To Thea."

Dig sighed and Oliver took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's working with Malcolm Merlyn. They're planning something. Something….terrible. I don't know what yet. But I just know one thing. I need your help to stop them."


	25. Make It Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All I Ever Wanted"  
> Slow Down  
> Make it last  
> I'm having the time of my life  
> And take your photograph  
> I don't want to leave this behind  
> What seems so out of reach  
> We're holding it right in our hands  
> Let's give up everything  
> Let's jump in and never look back [x2]
> 
> This is all I ever wanted  
> but life got in my way  
> You're all I ever wanted  
> I didn't see how it could change  
> That something was missing until today
> 
> The city comes alive  
> As soon as you walk through the door  
> Another sleepless night  
> But I don't want to sleep anymore  
> I don't want to sleep anymore

Felicity was sitting in the café, early in the afternoon. Oliver would be here any minute, and then they only had around half an hour before her sister would arrive, so they could go over things, because Felicity was sure she would blurt out something incredibly stupid and probably dangerous. Jenna was always late, so that's why Felicity was depending on that half an hour. She spotted Oliver through the front window and waved at him as he walked in. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the little couch, after planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, I'm late" He said and smiled apologetic

"That's okay. How did it go with Dig?"

Oliver smiled a little. "Good. I convinced him to come back."

Felicity's eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands, smiling triumphantly.

"I was right to send you over there." She chimed

Felicity turned in her seat to look at him and put her hand over his, which was lying on the table. Oliver leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. He smiled at her as he pulled back.

"You are a genius, Felicity Smoak"

She chuckled and blushed a little "I know"

A smile curled up on his lips as he pressed another kiss on them, touching her cheek with one of his hands. She moaned softly as she reluctantly pulled away, reaching up to pull his hand from her face.

"Back to present. Anything off limits? Besides the obvious?"

Oliver pursed his lips and thought for a moment. He came up blank. Jenna was allowed to know everything she wanted to know about their relationship, minus the vigilante part, of course. He shook his head and smiled at her. The sudden withdrawal of the chair opposite of them startled them both. Felicity looked up.

"Wow, you're early"

"What? No, I'm right on time"

"Well, that's a first"

Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes while taking a seat. She took off her coat and ordered a large latte macchiato, Felicity ordered some Earl Grey tea and Oliver an Espresso. He needed something to make him focus. Something strong.

"So?" Jenna said when the waiter went to place their order "When did this happen?"

She pointed back and forth between Felicity and Oliver. Felicity bit her lip and looked at Oliver, who quickly took the hint.

"About seven months ago, I believe, when I asked her to the aquarium"

Felicity grinned, remembering their first 'date' on November first. She smiled as she felt Oliver's warm hand on the small of her back, he was trying to calm her. She smiled at him and couldn't help a chuckle

"What's so funny?" Jenna could be a bit nosy sometimes

"We talked for hours that day, and when we were standing in front of the big tank with all the colorful coral and fishes, he tried to kiss me, but I hit him in the chest"

Jenna smiled and shook her head a little

"She flat out rejected me" Oliver snorted and scooted a little closer to Felicity.

"Why?" she asked Felicity

"I didn't want to ruin the friendship that had been build up. I wanted to make it last"

"Rejection was worth it, you know" Felicity blushed and was glad the waiter came down with their order so she could compose herself for a moment. She smiled at Oliver, who pulled her another tiny bit closer.

They talked for a while, about various stuff like publicity and paparazzi, telling their families about the pregnancy, and even where they were going to live, because, well Felicity's apartment was way too small for three people, and Oliver didn't like the idea of living in the mansion, since it hadn't felt like home to him in a very long while. Finally, Felicity excused herself to go to the bathroom and that left Jenna a chance to really ask Oliver about some things.

"What happened to you on that Island? I mean, we all know the headlines."

"A lot. But before you're going to judge me, you're the one to believe the tabloids"

Jenna sat back and raised her eyebrows

"Alright, I'll have to say half of it was true"

"Don't change the subject." She scolded at him

Oliver sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on the small table.

"I left on that boat, because I was afraid to face my future. Laurel wanted to settle down and I just wanted to be young and live life. My shallowness took her sister from her. When I was on that island, I realized that I wanted the normal life, settle down, and start a family. I just always thought it would be with Laurel, if she would ever forgive me."

It was quiet for a while. They were just staring at each other. Oliver noticed just how much Jenna looked like Felicity, the main difference was hair-color. Jenna's mousy brown hair and Felicity's sunny blonde. And Jenna didn't wear those bright colors on her lips and she didn't have glasses. Her nose was slightly different and her eyes were a slightly darker color. And she was older. Already in her thirties.

"Why my sister?"

"I don't know. She snuck up on me. But I now know that what I was looking for is right here, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Don't you think it's a little fast?"

"Of course I do. What are you gonna do about it? It just happened, and I'm kind of glad it did"

Jenna nodded slowly and sat up straight.

"If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and rip out your throat." she said with a straight face.

Oliver smiled a little and nodded "I would let you, I couldn't live with myself If anything happened to her"

He spotted her walking back to them as he was speaking and followed her with his gaze. Jenna nodded

"Good"

* * *

Felicity was looking around her, staring at the glorious underwater world. It always managed to fascinate her. All the colorful coral made her feel happy and bright with all the little fish swimming around it. The aquarium was deserted. It was after closing time but Oliver had his connections and got them in. They had been strolling around the place for hours, just talking about random stuff, favorite movies, books, series, Oliver hadn't been able to stop her rambling about it. He had probably heard every plot of all of her favorites, but he didn't mind. He loved hearing her voice, there was something about her that was drawing him towards her with every sentence she spoke.

They finally ended up on a small bench in the middle of a circular room, fish all around them. Felicity sighed and stared at one of the small sharks that swam close to the glass in front of them.

"When I was little, I always wanted to be a mermaid" she blushed a little

"Why?"

"I don't know, the freedom, I guess, and the ocean and it's wonders."

A soft smile curled up on Oliver's lips. She was really glad he didn't laugh at her. He reached out and took her hand, softly squeezing it. She blushed at the unexpected contact and pressed her lips together.

His eyes wandered off to something behind her, two tiny little fish twirling around each other, probably mating. He scoffed and smiled softly.

"Felicity, you're remarkable"

Her eyes lit up and a wide smile appeared on her lips. He wanted desperately to feel those lips on his, to hold her in his arms. She wasn't the most beautiful girl on the planet, or the most social, or the best dressed (That were usually the kind of girls he would go for) but he knew, in that moment, that she was perfect for him. she would help he stay grounded, stay himself. The hood put a lot of pressure on him and every time he had retreated back into his shell, she had pulled him out again.

He leaned in and wrapped one arm around her. They were only inches apart when she realized what was happening. She put all of her strength into the blow. Flat across the chest. His head flew back and he sat up straight. He frowned, but before he could object she was already talking.

"Slow down, cowboy. I don't wanna rush this. We have something here and I want to make it last"

Oliver sighed and realized he wasn't the only one who noticed they shared a connection.

"You're right. Sorry."

She shot him a half smile and leaned against him. His arm was still around her and he just held her. He had told her about a lot of things, and she was right, if they rushed this, things would go wrong and he would lose the person who knew (almost) everything about him.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

They were lounging on Felicity's small couch, her feet in his lap, back against the arm rest. She smiled at him.

"The aquarium" she chuckled

"Again?" He raised his eyebrows

"How can I not?"

He scoffed and shook his head a little. "That first kiss was totally worth the wait"

"I know right" she laughed and he pulled her by her feet, her back landing on the cushions.

He hovered over her and kissed her slowly. His hands trailed up and down her torso. She ran her fingers through his hair and along his jawline. He suddenly broke the kiss and sat up. He took the hem of her Avengers t-shirt and pulled it up. She was really showing. 16 weeks along. She studied his face and as he smiled and put his hands around her belly, she really expected her heart to start melting or something. She took one of his hands, softly squeezing it. He looked down at her, with a slightly worried look on his face

"Are you happy?"

She frowned, a little startled by the question

"Yes, of course, are you?"

"Completely"

They smiled at each other like complete idiots and he pulled her up and wrapped his hands around her neck, to meet her lips again. Her hands were at his sides. They only parted to get some air. His forehead against hers. Her quick breath on his skin.

"It gets better every time, doesn't it?" she whispered

She squealed as he pulled her up in his arms and crushed his lips to her again.


	26. Hold Me Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't Pretend  
> Love, I have wounds  
> Only you can mend, you can mend,  
> I guess that's love,  
> I can't pretend, I can't pretend
> 
> Feel my skin is rough,  
> But it can be cleansed, it can be cleansed  
> My arms are tough,  
> but they can be bent, they can be bent
> 
> And I wanna fight but I can't contend,  
> I guess that's love,  
> I can't pretend
> 
> Oh feel our bodies grow,  
> And our souls they blend,  
> Yeah, love I hope you know,  
> How much my heart depends
> 
> Tiptoe  
> They don't see me come,  
> Who can blame them?  
> They never seem to catch my eye,  
> But I never wondered why
> 
> I won't fall asleep,  
> I won't fall asleep,
> 
> Hey, yeah, don't let 'em know where coming,  
> Hey, yeah, tiptoe higher  
> Take some time to simmer down,  
> Keep your head down low  
> Hey, yeah, tiptoe higher
> 
> Titanium  
> You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say,  
> I'm talking loud, not saying much,
> 
> I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet,  
> Shoot me down, but I get up
> 
> I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,  
> Fire away, fire away,  
> Ricochet, now take your aim  
> Fire away, fire away,
> 
> You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
> I am titanium,  
> You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
> I am titanium

Felicity was shocked, sure she'd heard the theories and she knew there was something off about Moira, but she just seemed just such a loving mother and wife that she was having a hard time digging up dirt on her 'sort-of-mother-in-law'. The news that she and Malcolm had kidnapped Walter had Felicity's mind spinning and she had actually dropped the plates she was holding when Oliver had told her. He had caught them and settled her on the couch to tell her what had happened before she found him in the foundry after her little undercover mission. She had felt so stupid for trusting Moira. Felicity had been invited over for dinner and she had actually enjoyed herself talking to her and Thea. She hadn't even been that nervous, but Oliver had still held her hand, to make her feel even more secure. Nothing out of the ordinary had popped up when she had started digging for information. Not leaving a single stone unturned.

"I've been watching your mother for days now Oliver, and nothing. She goes to work, she comes home, occasionally she goes out to dinner. She seems to particularly like the salmon tartar at table salt"

Felicity snorted softly and looked up at Dig.

"I'm linked into her home and office phone. Nothing out of the ordinary. No mention of Walter's abduction or the Undertaking. Just a few innocuous calls to Malcolm Merlyn."

She turned around in her desk chair to look at Oliver, who was sitting on a stool next to the steel table that held his bow, but he was holding it in his lap . His lips were pursed and as she turned around he looked up and met her gaze.

"Why wouldn't she call him? They're old friends."

Oliver was upset that nothing had been found yet. He knew his mother was involved in the Undertaking, and he knew he had to stop it. But just what was it? And why was it so important to Malcolm?

"We're all old friends" he finished.

Felicity sighed softly and tried really hard to keep down the urge to walk over to him and hold him close to her. This was hard on him too, and he wasn't very good at hiding it anymore. Her attempt at keeping seated failed and she stood up and slowly stepped closer.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed audibly and looked up at her as she stood beside him. That was probably the most stupid question she could ask him, but she just couldn't come up with something better. She braced herself for the blow.

"My mom and my best friends dad are involved in a conspiracy that may have dire consequences for the city and I'm pretty sure they murdered my father, so I'm not planning on using the word okay again, anytime soon"

She cocked her head to the side and then slowly nodded. Just as she'd expected, but she couldn't blame him. She placed one arm around his neck, her hand on his shoulder. He sighed and snaked his arm around her waist. Her other hand had found its way to his other shoulder and softly squeezed it as he whispered an apology.

"Listen, all we know for sure is that Malcolm and your mother are planning something for the Glades"

Dig walked over to them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And that Walter and I were getting too close to it,"

As she was speaking, Oliver's thumb caressed her waist and she squeezed his shoulder in return.

"that's why they had him kidnapped" she finished

Oliver nodded and sighed softly.

"We have to find out what this undertaking is" Dig said

"I got to ask her" Oliver stood up and let go of Felicity, walking over to his chest and bow. She followed him, one hand placed on her stomach. Oliver had noticed that she had started wearing more dresses instead of skirts or jeans, because they simply didn't fit anymore. Today she was wearing a yellow/greenish lace printed one, which he thought suited her very well.

"No, The last time the vigilante paid your mom a visit, you got shot and I got to play doctor with you"

It was silent for a moment

"Ahh! My brain thinks of the worst way to say things" she reached up and ran a hand over her hair in embarresment.

He shot her a soft smile and placed his hands on her upper arms, bending a little down to look her in the eyes.

"This time it'll just be me asking. Friendly mother-son chat."

She sighed and he lifts her chin up to press a soft kiss on her lips. Her hands find his sides and she sighs as he let's go of her. He touched her cheek and smiles at her.

"Want to join me for brunch? Walter's coming home"

"I can't" she pointed at her belly.

Being pregnant and showing was just one reason. The other reason was that she couldn't possibly be around his mother without acting more nervous than she was before she knew about her involvement in all of this. Oliver nodded and kissed her forehead. As he retreats, she is able to spot the tiny nod that is exchanged between Oliver and Dig. She waits until Oliver is out of the foundry and then spins on her heel and stalks towards Dig.

"What was that?"

"The back-up plan" he simply replies and she is left stunned as he starts rushing around and comes back from the bathroom dressed as the Hood.

"What exactly is the back-up plan?" she asked him from her chair

"If Moira won't give him any information, the Hood will be obliged to get involved. Don't even dare worry, Felicity, I'll pull my punches. Just go home and get some rest"

"But…" she started to protest, not liking the idea of Oliver being punched

"No buts, Felicity, you're not the only one you need to take care of, remember?"

She sighed and let her shoulder hang. She knew he was right, Dig would never do anything to really hurt Oliver, and she was kind of tired.

"Fine. But text me when it's over"

Oliver walked into the living room, where Thea was watching some reality-tv show or something. He slumped into the couch next to her, and she almost jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Damn, Ollie, I didn't hear you come in"

"Sorry" He said as he noticed her frowning

"Where's Felicity? I thought she would join us"

"Yeah, something came up"

He could see she didn't really buy it but let him off easy.

"Everything is exactly as you left it" Moira's voice chimed through the foyer and Oliver and Thea stood up to meet them.

"How are you feeling, Walter?"

"I'm on the mend, thank you Oliver"

Thea rushed over to her stepfather and wrapped her arms around him.

"Uhh, I'm so glad you're home"

Walter chuckled softly and put an arm around her.

"That makes two of us"

"All of us" Moira put a hand on Walter's arm and smiled

"We've prepared a delicious brunch for you, all your favorites"

"Yum, English food" Thea said and chuckled

Oliver watched the whole exchange, studying every expression. Walter seemed on edge, every move he made and the way he reacted to his mother was static, business-like. It came to no surprise to him when Walter excused himself to get some rest. He wondered how much he knew. Moira leaned in for a kiss, but Walter didn't give her more than his cheek.

As Walter started walking the stairs, Thea's phone started buzzing and Moira walked off into another room. After checking the text she had received, from Roy, Thea moved to stand besides Oliver.

"Walter doesn't really seem like himself" They watched him ascending the stairs

Oliver nodded and exhaled

"He's gone through a lot. It's just…., going to take a little bit of time"

Thea sighed "I'm really sick of us all having to go through a lot, you know?"

Oliver looked at his sister and nodded before she walked off to her room. He sighed and decided it was time for him to talk to his mother. He started into the direction he'd seen her go, to find her watching the news with an anxious expression.

"Six scientist and three security personnel are confirmed killed in the massacre. Among the dead, respected seismologist, Brian Markov. A spokesperson for Unidac Industries says a comment, would be forthcoming" The news anchor spoke.

"Mom, we need to talk."

Moira was already heading out of the room

"Oh, uh…later, Oliver" And she was gone. Oliver stared after her before picking up what was on the news. He turned around and focused on what the news-anchor was saying.

"…co-workers, parents and families of all the victims to see how they're coping with their loss"

Oliver frowned. Why would this news have her so upset? Maybe the Undertaking had something to do with Unidac Industries.

Much later that day, probably around 11 p.m. or so, Felicity's phone started buzzing, alarming her that she had received a new text-message. As suspected, it came from Dig, informing her that the whole friendly mother-son chat was over. He didn't forget to include the part about Oliver being fine, because he knew she would be worried about him. She got out of bed and pulled herself into one of the maternity-jeans she had recently purchased. It was red and very stretchy. She took her favorite pair of strappy heels, she would never give up on high heels, no matter how fat and swollen her feet would get. She finished it off with a black cardigan embroidered with pearls and gemstones. Her hair in its usual ponytail and glasses on her nose, she hurried towards the foundry, surprised at how well-rested she was. Dig had been right to send her home.

She walked down the stairs of the foundry, spotting Diggle sitting at his desk, dressed in his usual clothes to her relief. She didn't know why, but there was something off about him being in Oliver's hood gear. Maybe it sort of ruined her superhero fairytale.

"Did everything go as planned?" she asked Dig as she set her stuff on her desk-chair

"Oliver isn't going to be happy" He replied

She frowned and walked over to where he was seated.

"That bad, huh?" Dig sighed

"All of it is true, his mother's involvement in the Undertaking, Walter's kidnapping"

He paused for a long while.

"Malcolm wants to level the Glades"

Felicity's breath stocked. A shaking hand covered her mouth. It took her a moment to recover, her mind was spinning, thinking about everything that had happened the last few months, everything that could connect Moira and Malcolm, everything that could possibly have anything to do with it. Without another word, she moves to a steel table, where all of her tech-building equipment is on, and she starts working on better comm. devices and tracking chips, and secretly puts one in one of Oliver's boots. She gets back to her work when Oliver walks in, sort of limping, and blood on his face.

"Oh my god" she hurries towards him and extends a hand to examine his cuts

"You said you were gonna pull your punches!" she said angrily to Dig.

"I did"

"Let me get you an icepack for…..everything"

Oliver sighed. One of her hands was resting on his upper arm and the other was hovering over his cuts. He took her hands and tried to calm her, giving her a stern look

"I'm fine"

She nodded and pressed her lips together

"Okay, now I need you to dig up anything you can on Unidac Industries"

She nodded again and started towards her computers.

"Well, we know Queen Consolidated acquired them seven months ago.." She paused and stopped next to her chair, Oliver standing next to her "..That's when we met"

He smiled a little and took her hand "I need information about something I don't know"

She smiled back at him and rolled her eyes, letting go of his hand and sat down in her chair, typing away immediately.

"Unidac is a small research and development technology company that specializes in seismic infringement."

"Merlyn plans on leveling the Glades with a device that triggers a manmade earthquake."

"You're kidding, right?" Felicity frowned and shot him a questioning look. Oliver walked around her desk and shook his head.

"What else does it say?"

Felicity refocused on the words on her screen

"More information on the stock auction, and, you know, the latest…on what the media is calling"

"The Unidac massacre" Oliver cut her off. She nodded

"There's no way this timing is a coincidence" Dig said, looking at Oliver.

Felicity was scanning through the rest of the information that had popped up and came across something that could be of a fairly high importance.

"Oliver, there's a website that claims the police suspect the copy-cat archer"

"What?!" His head shot up to meet her gaze and then looked at Dig.

"So the other archer works for Merlyn?"

"He's tying up loose ends" Oliver stated "Erasing all evidence that this device exists. So no one can trace the devastation back to him."

"Allright, so you're going to have a pointed conversation with Mr. Merlyn." Dig exclaimed

"Well even if I take out Merlyn, the other archer is still out there. He can set off the device. We need to find it. Then Merlyn can get his"

Felicity had been observing the guys during their little conversation about fighting, which she was terribly against, especially since it brought Oliver in danger. So she had thought of her own plan, which was now ready for exposure.

"Well, maybe there's another way to get Merlyn to tell us"

She rolled her chair to another screen, already setting her plan in motion.

"What do you have in mind?"

She took a deep breath and focused on her screens, instead of the people she was talking to, not willing to get scared or nervous when seeing the looks on their faces.

"As I keep proving, people keep secrets, computer's don't"

"Felicity." Oliver paused and walked over to her, his hand on her shoulder

"Are you hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe?"

She looked up at him and showed a devilish smile "Hacking is such an ugly word. No, I'm…"

She paused but of course, couldn't think of a better word, her smiled widened "Yeah, I'm totally hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe."

Oliver chuckled and softly squeezed her shoulder. Felicity continued her typing as she could suddenly feel his hot breath against her neck, she froze as he whispered in her ear

"I like seeing how much my name suits you"

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about when she remembered that her cardigan had 'pearly queen' written in pearls on the back, only that the 'pearly' part would be coved by her hair. She blushed and chuckled softly before getting back to work. Oliver and Dig made their preparations to take on Merlyn, as she continued the hacking.

She sighed after another failed attempt at getting in.

"Anything?" Oliver asked for the hundredth time.

She was kind of getting annoyed with him, this wasn't a few minute job. "Just for the record, I will pump my fist in the air and scream 'yes' if I get in" She said with the accompanying hand gestures.

"You know, you can just say this isn't working" Dig said

"This isn't working!" She exclaimed, frustrated that her plan didn't want to cooperate.

"All right, there has to be some other way we can find out where he's keeping this device"

Felicity stood up and started pacing back and forth behind her desk.

"Unless I can waltz up to Merlyn's mainframe and plug in my tablet there is no way of getting that location."

"Then we waltz" Oliver said, his face expressionless.

Felicity and Dig stared at him "Excuse me?" she said

"You need direct access to the mainframe, so we get you direct access to the mainframe, and we figure out where the device is being kept."

Felicity stepped closer to him, only one or two feet away from him now. He was towering over her, but she didn't care.

"Oliver, I did mention that the mainframe, is located inside Merlyn Global Group's main headquarters, on the 25th floor? It's only accessible through a restricted access elevator."

"I know" He said, looking her straight in the eyes "We're going to have to break in"

From that moment, everything was a blur, preparations were made and before she knew it, Felicity was shrouded in a Big Belly Burger delivery outfit and holding a bag with a burger with some extra toxic to keep the guard down for about half an hour. This was it, they were really doing this, breaking into one of the city's biggest companies and best secured ones too. When the plan had been formed, it was about 6 in the morning, and they didn't waste any time to get started. Felicity hacked Tommy's agenda to arrange a meeting with Oliver, and Dig had picked up the burger and the delivery outfit. She was waiting in her car to set the plan in motion, waiting for Oliver to walk inside the building.

Oliver tightened his grip on the small, black-leather suitcase he was holding. He waited for Dig's sign until he quickly got out of his town-car. He kept his face straight and hurried inside Merlyn Global, walking towards the security-check. He spotted Felicity's red mini-cooper through the glass window/wall that ran along the southern side of the building and took a deep breath.

"Hi, Oliver Queen." He handed the guard his ID-card "I have 11:30 with Tommy Merlyn"

The guard took it from him and went to check the appointment and give him an visitors-pass, when the big paper bag was slumped onto the counter.

"I have a super deluxe Big Belly Buster for a Mr. Andrews, I think he's in security."

Felicity crossed her arms on top of the counter and didn't dare to look at Oliver, or she wouldn't be able to hold the composure, but Oliver couldn't help but smile a little. The guard eyeballed her and finished Oliver's visitor's pass.

"He a good tipper?" she asked, without getting any response but a muffled chuckled from Oliver. She dared to look at him and winked, like any delivery-girl with a crush would do.

"You can go on up, Mr. Queen" The guard handed him back his ID-card and an access-pass. He looked back at Felicity. "You can wait a second" He picked up the phone and dialed the number of the security-office.

Oliver started walking, but slowed his pace to glance over his shoulder, to look at her. It came as no surprise, that she had dared to watch him walk away. A smile curled up on her lips and as soon as it came, it disappeared again and she turned back to face the security-guard, who had confirmed the order and handed her her visitors-pass.

Felicity hurried in the direction the guard had sent her in and knocked on the door, having a hard time keeping a straight face, seeing the way Diggle had interfered, into Merlyn Global. He was wearing the same attire as the guard at the front desk. He walked up to her and quickly nodded, handing her some money and taking the bag.

"Keep the change" He said and she just nodded and walked back to the main hall. Dig closed the door behind her, ready to make his co-worker pass out.

She pressed the button of the elevator and to her relief, it was already on their floor, she and Oliver slid inside and she pressed the button to close the door. Oliver had been waiting for her to return in the grand hall and stood next to her, waiting for the elevator. He looked at her nervous expression from the side and pursed his lips.

"Hold that!" a guy yelled.

Felicity rapidly pressed the 'close doors' button but it was too late, the guy slid in between them and exhaled. Oliver's face tensed up and he sighed. The guy looked at Felicity and pressed one of the many buttons.

"Where are you heading, sweetie" Oliver nearly grunted

"19th floor"

"Too bad, I'm going to the 13th"

With a simple flick of his wrist he made the guy's files and paper flying out of the elevator and into the main hall. He kept on his composure and Felicity numbly pressed the 'close doors' button again

"Damn it" Was the last they heard as the doors slid shut.

Felicity pressed the button of the 24th floor and sighed, moving to stand next to Oliver. He looked down at her. Dig had done a good job picking a bigger shirt, it covered her pregnant belly very well. One of his hands moved to her back to comfort her

"Mr. Andrews got his lunch?" She nodded

"One Big Belly Buster with extra benzodiazepine. Hold the mayo"

Oliver cracked a smile and chuckled softly, which made her look up at him and smile herself. She leaned against him and he tightened his grip on her, as hers tightened on her tablet.

"Mainframe's on 25, guys, that's as close as I can get you" Dig spoke through the comm. link.

The elevator stopped and Oliver looked up to the escape entrance on the ceiling. He let go of Felicity and pushed it open, pulling himself through and onto the top of the elevator. He leaned back inside and Felicity handed him his suitcase. He put it besides him and leaned back inside to take her hand, and pull her out of the elevator.

"Come on" He said as she took his hand and let herself be pulled through the small square opening. She sat up, legs still dangling inside the elevator and took a deep breath.

Oliver moved to open his suitcase and took out a cross-bow. He stood up and held his hand out to Felicity. She took it and he pulled her up. She stepped over the gap between the elevator and the concrete bar Oliver was standing on. He didn't let go of her hand to her relief, because she probably shouldn't have looked down.

"Don't look down" He said to her

"Too late" she whispered and he tightened his grip on her

His face was tense, really aware of what was about to go down. Felicity's nervous rambling started, making him realize exactly where he was and what he was doing. And most importantly, with who.

"I should mention, I'm afraid of heights, which I just learned"

She was shaking. He had to let go of her hand, and bended down to wrap his arm around her.

"Hey, Felicity"

"Huh?"

Oliver straightened and tightened his grip on her, her arm draped around his shoulders. She knew what would soon be happening and she didn't like it. Oliver looked her in the eyes, trying to calm her a little

"Hold on to me tight"

She swallowed hard and stared at him. His eyes stood a little bit wary but still were a source of comfort her. The familiar blue eyes never failed to put her at ease.

"I imagined you saying that under different circumstances"

Oliver couldn't hold back the chuckled. It wasn't a surprise that she would make a comment like that. He scooted a little closer to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"First things first, Felicity"

Her face turned bright red and she smiled a little. At last, he had to break eye-contact to fire the crossbow and get the grabbing arrow with the rope attached to it stuck in one of the opposite concrete bars that formed the skeleton of the building.

"Ready?"

Felicity took a deep breath and nodded quickly. "Uh-uh"

She braced herself for the sensation of having nothing solid under her feet and closed her eyes. What she hadn't expected were Oliver's lips on hers. It was soft and gentle and she barely noticed the gust of wind in her ears. As he pulled his lips from her, her feet touched the solid concrete. He stared at her for a short moment as she opened her eyes again and then let the cross-bow go, only to send it swinging back and forth between the elevator shafts.

Oliver loosened his grip on her and took her hand instead. She stepped over another gap between concrete bars and Oliver eased open the elevator doors. He quickly stepped in and extended his arm to pull Felicity inside, who was clearly hesitating.

"Come on" He whispered

As she stepped inside, she swallowed hard and her face seemed to turn white. She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled slowly.

"Are you alright?" Oliver came to stand in front of her, holding her upper arms. He was sure she was about to faint, as nervous as she was.

She shook her head and looked at him. "I'm fine….yeah…This is just my, uhh, 'About-to-hack'-face." She gestured at her face to make clear what she meant. 'I always…ohh, look like this right before I, you know….hack" She swallowed hard and pursed her lips.

He took hold of her upper arms and forced her to look at him, trying to calm her. Her eyes met his and she sighed and swallowed again. It took all of her power to not start shaking, tightening her grip on her tablet and placing it over her stomach. Oliver could see in how much distress she was and moved one hand to touch her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry. Security patrol's on a ten-minute cycle. I'll have my meeting with Tommy and be back in nine, okay?"

"Okay"

Felicity took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Oliver leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You can do this" He whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Okay" she said again, to herself this time and headed in the direction she knew the mainframe was. It wasn't hard to find the code protected-slide door. She took the pass Dig had hidden in the money he had given her earlier and punched in the code. The door eased itself open and she quickly moved and sat down at the desk in the middle of the room, surrounded by big and beeping and light-flashing servers. She sat down her tablet and took the flashdrive from the pocket. The cord to plug her laptop into the mainframe wasn't hard to find as she would have expected.

"Okay" she said to herself

From this point, it was a piece of cake to get access to whatever file from Merlyn Global she wanted. The download had been set in motion and it was on three quarters as she heard Dig over the comm. link.

"Guys, you got trouble"

"What?" she almost whispered.

"Felicity is about to have some ahead of schedule company"

"I'm not there yet on the download"

80 percent

"Hold tight, I'm on my way" Oliver said softly, trying not to be seen speaking into oblivion.

Dig was watching the guards on their patrol, anxiously telling Felicity to get out of there.

89 percent

"Felicity!" He yelled into the comm.

"Just a few more seconds"

94 percent

"Come on, come on, come on" she muttered to herself

"You don't have a few more seconds" Dig said sternly

98 percent. 100 percent. Download complete.

"Yes!" she bumped her fist in the air

"Wow, I really do, do that"

She unplugged everything and hurried out of the tiny space. Her expression froze and so did her body and she stood face to face with the security guard. He was towering over her and frowned at her.

"Uh-oh" she whispered

"Damn it, Oliver, she's in trouble, where are you?" Dig spoke angrily over the comm.

She tightened her grip on her tablet and swallowed. Where was Oliver, he'd promised he'd be here.

"This is a restricted area. Let's see some I.D" The guard spoke

"I.D., uhmm" She started fumbling around in her pockets, nervous and hands shaking.

"Uhh. There you are!" Dig strode towards her with big steps. "Thanks a lot, man. This one snuck past security."

He took her upper-arm in a tight grasp

"One of Merlyn junior's bimbo's. She's pissed he never called her back"

The other guard snorted "Copy that, I read the tabloids"

"Yeah. Thanks again." Dig padded the other guard on his shoulder and pulled Felicity out of the room.

"Let's go, Barbie. Your new last name ain't going to be Merlyn"

For the first time since Dig had stepped in, Felicity dared to speak up.

"But, I love him. He's my man" she almost screamed.

They turned the corner and she chuckled, which turned into a laugh. She turned to Dig

"You're my knight in shining armor." She said through the chuckles and Dig laughed with her, leading her to the lobby.

Oliver walked into the hallway and as he opened a set of glass doors, he activated his comm. link.

"Dig, you got eyes on her?"

"Five by five"

He stepped into another elevator and pressed the button of the 19th floor, where Tommy's office was located. He had hated the fact that he had to leave Felicity on her down, afraid of her getting caught, but on the other hand, if he would have stayed, they would have an even bigger problem if anyone noticed them. He sighed, telling himself she would be fine as he stepped into Tommy's office.

"Sure beats the back of a bar"

Tommy was standing by the window, behind his desk, facing outside. He slowly turned around and closed the file he was reading.

"I saw your name in my schedule, I thought it must be a typo"

Oliver pressed his lips together and walked over to the desk. He understood why Tommy was mad at him, but it really wasn't like he was still into Laurel. Tommy had just jumped to that conclusion. He had tried to make that clear, but he hadn't been able to convince him. He would just have to give it another try.

"Why so serious? Did someone decide that they didn't want you to put an arrow in them today?"

Oliver sighed. "I thought it was past time we talked"

"About what? Me leaving the club? You being a serial killer? We're not lacking for topics"

The anger in Tommy's voice was easy to detect. Oliver took a moment to compose himself and looked up at his former-best friend, who he still considered his best friend because he hadn't given up hope.

"Let's start with Laurel since you're still in love with her"

That caught Tommy's attention, because for the first time, he looked Oliver straight in the eyes.

"So are you"

"No I'm not" Oliver answered immediately. "I'm with Felicity"

Tommy frowned "The IT-girl?"

Oliver nodded and shrugged, smiling a little at the thought of her. Tommy raised an eyebrow

"You and the nerd?" Tommy said, unable to believe it.

"For quite a while now actually, so I have no idea why you would think I still have feelings for Laurel." He paused to look at a stunned Tommy, who suddenly felt very stupid and oblivious.

"Besides, Laurel is not anyone's property. She makes her own decisions. And she chose you. Until you couldn't handle it. Lord knows I'm guilty of a lot of things between us, but not you and her. Go talk to her." He paused for a moment, looking at Tommy. His friend looked less angry and could see that he had been wrong. Tommy sighed, and Oliver took that as a good enough apology "That's all I came to say"

Tommy nodded as Oliver turned around and headed out of the corner-office. Halfway on his way out, he stopped and turned on his heel.

"What exactly do you do here?"

It took Tommy a moment to answer, still sounding a little angry.

"I work closely with my father"

Oliver simply nodded and continued on his way out, wondering how close exactly and if Tommy knew about the Undertaking. He definitely hoped not, or the two of them needed to have a little chit-chat. The office doors closed behind him and he headed towards the elevator, to get back to Felicity.

"Guys, you got trouble" He heard Dig over the comm.

"What?" Felicity almost whispered.

"Felicity is about to have some ahead of schedule company"

"I'm not there yet on the download" He could hear the panic growing in her voice

"Hold tight, I'm on my way" Oliver said, head down, trying not to be seen.

He turned the corner, and of all people, he had to run into Malcolm Merlyn. He swallowed as the other man greeted him

"Oliver"

"Mr. Merlyn"

Handshakes were being exchanged

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you here" Merlyn said, a slight frown on his face

"Tommy and I just had a little unfinished business." He replied

"Ahh, I know things have been challenging between you two, but I trust you're working things out."

He couldn't help but focus on the voices in his ear.

Diggle: "Felicity!"

Felicity: "Just a few more seconds!"

He had to go get her. Right now. He turned back to the older Merlyn.

"Yes" he nodded "I'm sorry, I have to go. There are some investors waiting for me at the club"

"I'm heading out to a meeting myself" Malcolm gestured to the elevator that slid open "I'll walk you down to the lobby"

Damnit. He wouldn't make it back to her side in time. He cursed to himself the whole way down. He heard Dig in his ear as the elevator kept moving down, while he was supposed to get up.

"She's going to get made, Oliver" Dig paused as he didn't get a reply "Oliver, did you hear me?"

The elevator ride was way too long for his liking. His heart was racing, anxious to go back up and get Felicity out of there

"Tell your mother I said hello" Malcolm said as he stepped out of the elevator

"I will"

He shook the older Merlyn's hand and nodded, waiting a short moment to turn on his heel and head back upstairs.

"Got held up. Heading back upstairs" He said over the comm.

"Ollie?" Oh shit. Not now. Thea.

He couldn't just ignore his sister, so again, he turned on his heel as she was walking up to him.

"Thea?" He moved over to where she was standing "What are you doing here?"

"I..I.. Just saw Tommy" she was just as bad at lying as he was.

"Yeah, me too" he paused and touched her arm "I gotta run back up, I don't want to be late"

To save Felicity, to get her out of the claws of security.

"Oh, I thought you just came down?" see. He was the worst at lying. He turned around to look at his sister, thinking about what he could possibly say next. He stood opposite from her and spotted the guy, looking around just a little too casual.

"Is that your friend Roy?"

Thea turned around to look at Roy and back to Oliver. "No, uhmm"

"No?" Thea sighed and gave in "Yeah, he, uhh, gave me a ride"

She was just as transparent as he was. "Thea, what are you really doing here? The truth, please"

"The truth?" "Hmm-hmm" She looked down and crossed her arms over her chest, swallowing hard

"Uhm, we're trying to find the Vigilante" Oliver frowned

"What?"

Thea sighed "Roy has been kind of obsessed since he saved his life, at the subway. And, I overheard Detective Lance saying that the other archer was connected to Merlyn Global, so-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Oliver grabbed her upper-arm and pulled her along, towards Roy.

"Hey!" She exclaimed

"Roy" he said sternly. "We haven't met, I'm Thea's disapproving older brother."

"Yeah, I know, good to meet you" He offered his hand. Oliver took it in a tight and sudden grasp, making the boy flinch. He leaned a little closer.

"Don't mess around with the Hood. He's a psychopath, he's dangerous, and anyone who gets near him winds up dead. That will not be my sister. Do you hear me?"

Thea had watched Oliver with wide eyes and swallowed as he spoke of her winding up dead. Roy quickly nodded and Oliver let go of his hand, spotting the bright red jacket passing them. As Felicity pushed open the door to get out of the damn building, she turned around to look at him. He met her gaze and gave her an apologetic look. He saw her short nod and pressed his lips togheter.

Thea had followed his gaze and just spotted the blonde ponytail outside of the building. What the hell? What was she doing here? Before she had a chance to ask, Oliver looked back at Roy.

"Take her home. Now." He said slowly and walked past them, after Felicity. He spotted her sitting in her mini-cooper, ready to get away, but he was fast enough to quickly slide into the passenger's seat.

"Oliver, jesus!" she jumped a little as she spotted him.

"Are you okay?" He put a hand on her arm. She took a deep breath and smiled

"Yeah, Dig got me out in time" she sighed softly and looked at him " Where the hell were you?!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"First, I ran into Malcolm of all people, he took me to the lobby, and as I wanted to go back up to get you out, there was Thea and her new boyfriend."

She could hear the guilt in his voice, and she extended a hand and placed it in his.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Let's get out of here"

With a squeeze she let go of his hand and turned the key in the ignition and started the car, getting out of the parking-lot as quickly as possible. They stopped by her apartment for her to get a change of clothes. A light blue, printed peplum top, and a stretchy, high-waisted, pencil skirt with a tight fit around her stomach, and some black heels. He'd kissed her as she twirled in her outfit, really showing off her growing belly. She smiled and took his hand.

"I was right, you're still beautiful"

She chuckled as she remembered his comment from a couple of weeks ago. He kissed her again and handed her her coat, taking the car-keys himself. It was his turn to drive. He opened the car-door at the passenger's seat for her. As he got himself seated, he couldn't help but notice the smug smile on her face. He put the key in the ignition and looked at her again, the smile still there.

"What is it?" He started the car and maneuvered out of the parking-spot. She chuckled as the car started rolling.

"I just went undercover" she chuckled again, and he joined her. He reached out and held her hand along the way to Verdant. She happily got settled at her desk and started working on the data she'd downloaded from the Merlyn Global mainframe.

"In addition to the download, I also took the liberty of uploading a Trojan to Merlyn's system. Figured it might come in handy."

Dig nodded. "That's smart. If Merlyn thinks he's been compromised, it'll help if we know first"

Oliver sighed, still not very at ease. "Can you locate the seismic device?"

"I'm working on it, but there's at least a terra-flop of data to go through"

He sighed again, and turned around, walking to the table where his chest was located.

"You all right?" Dig asked him.

Oliver took the notebook from the chest and turned back to his teammates.

"My father. He told me that he failed the city. Asked me to right his wrongs, but I never knew what he meant until now. It's the Undertaking." He paused and looked from Dig to Felicity, holding her gaze as he continued

"I promised myself that when I crossed all these names off the list, I'd be done, but…" He took a deep breath "Taking down all these people, it doesn't honor him. I was just treating the symptoms while the disease festered. I stop the Undertaking…I wipe out the disease."

"What are you saying Oliver? You would hang up the Hood?" Dig walked over to him.

"Merlyn's plan is what I returned from the island to stop"

He walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I need some time to think"

Before he ascended the stairs, he looked back and found a soft smile on Felicity's face, and one of her hands gently padding her stomach. He knew exactly why she didn't protest. And exactly that she knew what he was worried about. If he would hang up the hood, their lives would somehow go back to normal and boring, at least, as much as that was possible, there would be no more long nights in the foundry, no more jumping off of rooftops. Maybe it would be better, they would have more time for their expanded family, more time to actually raise a child. But on the other hand. If there were still criminals out there, what kind of a father would he be if he didn't try his very best to make his city as safe as possible for his family. Wandering the dark streets of Starling City, gave him some time to think about all of this, some time to really put everything into perspective. Felicity would not just let him hang up the Hood, that was for sure. She had always seen the good in him, and never doubted that he could be the hero that this city needed. She always reminded him that being the Hood was more than just crossing off names of the list. He sighed and found himself at Laurel's apartment building. He knocked on her door, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Oliver?" Laurel had a wary look on her face

"Hi, can we talk?" His hands were in his pockets.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"You and Tommy" Laurel frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I talked to him today, like you asked" she raised her eyebrows

"I thought you didn't want to?" Oliver nodded

"I didn't, but I realized that Tommy's pride was standing in the way of him being able to forgive and forget."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him about Felicity, and that there wasn't any reason for him to think that I still had feelings for you"

Laurel smiled softly, even if his words may have sounded a little rude, she knew what he meant and she was glad he had tried to talk some sense into Tommy.

"Thank you, Oliver"

He nodded and smiled back at her. His phone started buzzing and he didn't need to check the number to know who it was.

"What is it?" he asked

"Felicity found the Markov device. Merlyn's keeping it at a warehouse his company owns in the Glades"

"Good. Hang on" He turned back to Laurel

"Sorry, duty calls"

She smiled softly "That's okay, thanks again"

Oliver nodded and turned on his heel, walking out of the corridor. He waited until he heard her door close shut and turned back to his phone.

"Coordinate an attack. You take the device, I'll take Merlyn. Got a location?"

"Yeah, according to Felicity's Trojan. Merlyn's logged on to his computer from his office"

"I'm on my way"

It took Oliver only twenty minutes to get back to the foundry to retrieve is disguise, way shorter than it took him to get to Laurel's. Dig had already left for the warehouse and he was alone with Felicity. She watched him as he changed into his hood gear. She hadn't said a word since he'd come in. When he was done, he looked up at her, easily spying the worried look on her face. He shrugged the hood off and walked over to her.

"What is it?"

She sighed and stood up, taking his hands. She didn't know how to put this. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she never did, that wasn't what caused the uneasy feeling in the lower part of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen. She could feel it. She looked up meet his gaze

"Just be safe, okay" she whispered. A sort of devilish grin curled up her lips

"And put the bastard in the ground" Oliver snorted and reached up with one hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I love you" He whispered and smiled at her

His hot breath on her skin seemed to melt her and she leaned closer to him, leaning against his chest. His other arm snaked around her waist and she reached up to wrap her arm around his neck. Her other hand was holding the wrist of the hand that cupped her face.

She had closed her eyes, her breath was staggering. His lips hovered over hers.

"I love you too" she whispered back, barely audible.

That was all they had needed. Oliver crushed his lips to hers, unable to stand the tension any longer. Her arm tightened around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their lips moved together in ways they never had before. The passion sparked from it like fireworks. Every twist of his tongue sent shivers down her spine, into the very core of her bones. She moaned softly against his lips, a hand running through his hair. They had to catch their breath when they finally parted, still lingering in each other's arms.

"I need to go" He whispered, still breathing heavy.

She nodded and loosened her grip on him.

"Be safe" she said to him, again, and squeezed his hands before completely letting go.

"Always" He said, before vanishing in the night, leaving her with her uneasy feeling, and smeared lipstick. After a long moment of lingering in the memory of herself being pressed against him, she hurried towards the bathroom area to get herself cleaned up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes stood wary and, her hair was messed up and strands fell out of her ponytail. She straightened her glasses and evened out her clothes, before even starting on the lipstick. Her face was flushed and her heart was still beating rapidly. She smiled a little as she let herself remember again. Oliver really made her feel like Spiderman's Gwen, or Clark Kent's Lois Lane. She chuckled at the thought, not even daring to compare herself to any of the two ladies. She started wiping away the lipstick from where it was not supposed to be when she felt a soft thud on her stomach.

At first, she thought she bumped into the sink, but she looked down and felt it again. Wait? Her mind went spinning and her hands flew to her stomach. Did that just really happen? Did I just feel my baby kick? Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wider. Thud. Again. She squealed and a hand reached up to cover her mouth. She jumped a little up and down and hurried back towards the computers, looking for her phone to call Oliver, only to realize she couldn't. He was fighting off a very crazy one-percenter as of right in that moment. She smiled, thinking of how to surprise him when he would come back, giggling like a happy child.

If only she would have known.


	27. The Calm Before The Storm

_**Out Alive by Kris Allen**_ __  
This city's gonna break your heart  
It's gonna leave you colder  
Bright light's tearing us apart  
It's gonna hurt all over

_Honestly I'm better off lonely_   
_Promises are just pretend_   
_God help this face I'm wearin'_   
_God help this skin_

_We can run_   
_We can hide_   
_We can show off our guns and put on a fight_   
_If it's love_   
_Hold on tight, hold on tight_   
_Maybe we'll make it out alive_   
_Maybe we'll make it_

It had been 19 hours, 23 minutes and a few seconds since she last saw Oliver. And it was killing her slowly from the inside. He shouldn't have gone. But how could they have known Malcolm would get him? How could they have anticipated this? Felicity sat in her desk chair at Queen Consolidated, nervously tapping her feet, fingers typing away, going through the data from the Merlyn Global Mainframe. She had to stay focused. She had to find a way to stop him. BINGO. The schematics of the Markov-device. A smug grin curled up her lips. She hated that Dig had sent her to work, but he was right. She wasn't in any way supposed to be conflicted with the Hood, and nobody knew Oliver was missing. Of course, he wasn't technically missing, because she had just found him, thanks to the tracking device she had stuck in his boot, without him knowing, of course. She had sent Dig the location of the warehouse he was kept in, and over the phone, they made a plan of attack.

Right now, she was awaiting Dig's call to give her the all-clear, and waiting for the moment she could leave work. Just a few more minutes until the clock read 6 o'clock and the work-day would be over and she could hurry down to her beloved 'cave'.

 _ **I'd Come For You by Nickelback  
**_ _By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

When she stepped out of the elevator and walked through the lobby, she decided that she wasn't going to wait for Dig to call her and dialed his number. He should be out of there by now and she put the phone to her ear as she made her way to her car. It rang only once before she heard Dig's familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Felicity, I got him"

She gasped in relief and slightly relaxed the grip she had on the phone. Her other hand was holding her coat over her stomach, trying to show off too much.

"Thank god. Is he okay?"

"Mostly"

"Okay. I'm on my w-"

"Miss Smoak"

Before she could even finish her sentence she was interrupted by detective Lance. Her eyes went big and she stopped walking, slowly turning to face the detective, slowly lowering her phone, but not yet hanging up, giving Dig the chance to listen in.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lance walked over to her. She swallowed hard.

"Date" she almost whispered. The man was towering over her. This was not good. She was already cursing to herself for not covering her tracks good enough.

"I think you're going to need a rain check. We need to have a little chat at the station."

She swallowed again and put the phone to her ear again.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to cancel. The detective needs me at the station"

"Felicity, don't worry. We'll get you out of there"

"Yes, alright" she played along

"Don't give them anything"

"Okay, see you soon. Bye"

She quickly hung up the phone and put it in her bag. Lance gestured to the police car, and she followed him. He opened the back door for her and she quickly slid it, muttering something about really having to sit in the back, behind the bars. When they arrived at the station, she had to hand in her stuff and then followed Lance into one of the interview rooms.

"Please, Take a seat"

Lance opened the door and she slid inside, nervously playing with her hands.

"You know, I think I'd rather stand"

Lance slammed the door shut and she instinctively sat down on the small metal chair. Pursing her lips, her gaze followed Lance walking around the room, sitting down opposite from her, putting down a stack of files on the table between them. He looked her over as he did so, his eyes lingering on her stomach.

"Not exactly a hardened criminal, are you?"

"No, I'm not any kind of criminal"

She looked down at her hands, playing with the horse printed fabric of her dress. There was no way to hide she was pregnant anymore.

"What do you call computer hacking?"

Her eyes shot up, she swallowed hard. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hobby?" she shrugged and quickly tried to save herself as she realized what she had just implied. "That I do not engage in"

She cringed. This was going to be bumpy ride.

"Hey, I got a whole mess of computer gobbedly gook that I don't understand, but it says otherwise."

She took another deep breath and flexed her fingers, easing them around her stomach.

"I had my tech go through your computer at Queen Consolidated. You used it to hack into Blackhawk squad security, to research arrows shipped to a company called Sagittarius, and to analyze a water sample to tie back to a Vertigo drug lab. These are all cases, involving…..the Hood"

His gaze shifted back to hers, and although she had expected it, she gasped and swallowed.

"Tell me, Felicity. What am I thinking?'

She had fear written all over her face. Her lips had parted and she was catching ragged breaths. Her eyes looked distressed as she tried to come up with something to say. Her mind was spinning, her stomach doing backflips, her hands clutching at the fabric of her dress. She was about to answer him when his phone rang.

"Saved by the bell" He smiled a little. "Excuse me"

Lance leaned back in his chair and answered the phone, watching her every move. She allowed herself to breathe for a moment and straighten out her thoughts, Oliver and Dig had to hurry, or she would get herself in a whole lot of trouble.

"It's funny you should call, I got your trusty sidekick sitting right in front of me"

She heard Lance say and her eyes shot up. What? She fought the grin that tried to curl up on her lips. Relief washed over her. They were coming to her rescue. She watched Lance as he frowned and stood up. He walked over to the window, clearly upset about whatever Oliver was telling him. Lance hung up the phone. This was her cue.

"Sounds like you have bigger problems than me"

Lance sighed and turned around to look at her. He gestured his head to the door, to let her know she was allowed to leave

"Don't leave town" He simply said.

Felicity quickly stood up, almost running to get out of here, but yet, she hesitated when she reached the door. She sighed and turned around, her hand on the knob.

"You know. I used to think the Vigilante was a criminal too, but it seems to me, whoever he is, he's willing to sacrifice an awful lot to help the people of this city. Kind of makes him a hero, doesn't it?"

Without giving Lance the chance to respond she closed the door behind her and went to get her stuff, eager to finally hold Oliver in her arms again.

 _ **Hurtful by Erik Hassle**_ __  
I used to laugh it off  
I used to look the other way  
I used to save them troubles for another day  
I kept my fingers crossed  
I used to never take the blame  
I'd pull a sunshine story in a pouring rain  
The more I had to change I'd just stay the same  
(The same, the same, I stayed the same)

_You don't know what you got till you're missing it a lot_   
_I had to go throw it away_   
_I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize_   
_What I did to you was hurtful_   
_What I'm going through is hurtful_

Oliver stepped out of the foundry, the door slammed shut behind him. He took a deep breath. He hoped the phone call would do the trick to get Felicity out of there. Running a hand through his hair, he turned the corner, ready to go pick her up from the station. He would just have to wait outside until she came out of the building, or go asking for her, he didn't care. He stopped his walking as he heard an unexpected sound coming from the bar. He walked into the main area of the club, and looked at the sound's cause. Tommy looked up as he walked over and smiled.

"Ahh! Look who it is, my best friend in life"

Oliver frowned, slightly confused to what was going on. Tommy was pouring drinks.

"Hey buddy" He greeted him back, walking over to the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"I took your advice, you know. I went to Laurel's, to fight for her. We talked it out, and I realized that I owed you an apology. So here I am. Apologizing. What I did was wrong. I should have never assumed that you still had feelings for Laurel. I blamed you for something that was my fault. I was the one with cold feet. And I didn't even have the dignity to be honest about it. I love Laurel, and when I had broken up with her, I realized how much I missed her. But then of course, I had to be so unbelievably stubborn, to not just go to her and apologize" Tommy sighed.

Oliver leaned on the bar, and padded his friend on the shoulder. Tommy handed him a scotch.

"A piece offering" Tommy chuckled and they clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"You know, you don't get the employees discount anymore, right"

Tommy snorted "Add it to my tab"

 _ **Hold Me by Tom Odell**_ __  
When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms  
Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart  
When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms  
Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart beating

Oliver looked into the direction of the door before there was even a sound for Tommy to hear, but the distinct clicking of heels against concrete captured his attention. He sighed in relief, she got out. Tommy looked at him, a little confused when the door creaked open and Felicity walked through. She met Oliver's gaze and sighed, letting all the tension seep out of her.

"Oliver" she whispered

She hurried over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms found their way around her, and he started to slowly rock her from side to side. She took in his all too familiar scent and tightened her grip on him, she never wanted to let him go, ever again. Oliver stroke her back, so happy to have her in his arms again. Her face was buried in his chest, her ear pressed against his heartbeat, his steady and comforting heartbeat, but he could still make out the words she was saying.

"I'm so glad you're okay"

"That makes two of us" He chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head and then loosening his tight grip on her, but keeping one arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned against him, one hand placed lightly on his abdomen, the other on his back. All of this happened with Tommy watching with one eyebrow raised.

"What's going on? Why wouldn't he be okay?"

Oliver tore his gaze off of Felicity and looked at his friend, and then back to her. Felicity nodded and smiled softly.

"Tell him. He deserves to know" she said, softly running her hand up and down his lower back. Oliver nodded and took a deep breath.

"Something's happening, and it involves your father. Our fathers. They aren't the men we thought they were. They made a plan, together. To destroy the Glades"

 _ **Blow (Acoustic) by Ke$ha  
**_ _Now what? We're taking control_  
We get what we want, we do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out  
Tonight, we're taking names, cause we don't fuck around

 _This place is about to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Tommy started shaking his head. "No, no, that can't be"

"Your father is going to do it. Because he thinks it will avenge your mother's death"

Running a hand through his hair, Tommy swallowed, processing what Oliver was saying. Felicity was watching him, finding herself not being able to image what this must feel like for him. she looked up at Oliver, his face stood tense, but his eyes were soft, filled with sympathy. Oliver continued.

"The difference, between us Tommy, is that I didn't find out the truth about my father until it was too late, but you, you can help us stop him. Stop before he makes this mistake, killing thousands of innocent people."

Tommy rubbed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand, still processing all this new information.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

Oliver looked at Felicity, and then back to Tommy.

"Felicity found the schematics of the device he's using to level the Glades. The only thing is, we don't know where it is. I need you to talk to him and find out."

"Right, of course, she's in this too" He made a hand gesture and sounded slightly annoyed.

Felicity rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"You really don't want to mess with me, Merlyn"

Oliver let out a snort and then chuckled, pulling Felicity closer and kissing her forehead. Tommy smiled at her and shook his head a little.

"Alright, Alright, I'll talk to my dad tomorrow, and you guys just do your thing, I guess"

"You need something to protect yourself, and we'll set up a comm. link" Oliver almost whispered

Tommy frowned and so did Felicity. Why would he need to protect himself. It wasn't like Merlyn was a world class assassin or something.

"He beat me, twice. He tied me up in an old abandoned warehouse. He's the other archer"

Or maybe he was. Felicity gasped and whimpered. "What?" she managed to get out, clutching at the front of Oliver's shirt. He gave her a look to tell her not to worry about him and eased her hands off of him, taking them into his own.

"Take Tommy downstairs, give him a gun and an earpiece. I have to go talk to my mother"

Felicity just nodded and stared after him as he vanished through the door. She turned to Tommy, who looked equally as surprised. She recovered herself and started towards the foundry, Tommy falling in step behind her. She punched in the code and hurried down the stairs. She sighed as she saw her familiar computers again. This somewhat calmed her, but her mind was still spinning from finding out that Malcolm was the Dark Archer.

She quickly handed Tommy the gun after she had loaded it with bullets the way Dig had taught her.

"So, you and Oliver, huh?" He was trying to make some small talk, but Felicity was rather comfortable with silence.

"I know, right" she sighed a little as her fingers brushed over the keyboard of her computer, setting up the wireless link from her computer to Tommy's earpiece. She handed him the tiny device when she was done. He inspected it and slid it into his pocket.

"You know, I've never seen him like that around anybody. The way he looked at you when you walked in"

Felicity smiled softly and blushed a little.

"I'm serious. He needs you, and I can see that he loves you. You're good for him. He needs someone that can keep him grounded"

Felicity looked up at Tommy and smiled again. "Thank you, Merlyn. You're a good friend"

He winked at her and started walking backwards "Always a pleasure, Smoak"

She snorted and walked back to her computers. She stretched her fingers and got back to locating the Markov-device before Tommy had reached the top of the stairs.


	28. The Eye Of The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem  
> It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
> My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
> And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
> As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times
> 
> It's never enough  
> No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love
> 
> If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
> I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
> If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
> I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
> Like it's the last night on earth
> 
> Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5  
> I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
> But if I let you go, where you gonna go?  
> We gotta make a change, time to turn the page  
> Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you  
> We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse  
> We can turn this around please let me be first  
> And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
> Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you
> 
> Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
> I know that I'm causing you pain too  
> But remember if you need to cry  
> I'm here to wipe your eyes
> 
> Tonight before you fall asleep  
> I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
> Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
> I know I made you feel this way  
> You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
> Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes
> 
> The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy  
> Put on your war paint
> 
> Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
> Silver clouds with grey lining
> 
> So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
> One maniac at a time we will take it back  
> You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
> So dance alone to the beat of your heart
> 
> Hey young blood  
> Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

"The Undertaking is happening tonight"

Felicity took in a sharp breath looked over her shoulder to look at Oliver. His face stood tense, clearly upset about this information.

"I already called Tommy, he's talking to his father as we speak" He said in a low voice

"Oliver. Felicity may have found something" Dig said, walking closer to him.

She and Dig had been researching all the possible locations to place an earthquake triggering device. Felicity turned around in her chair and took the notebook in her hands, displaying the first page in it.

"This symbol. It's the map of the old subway tunnel system."

"That is what got us thinking the Undertaking was connected to the Glades."

Oliver walked over to her desk. He already knew this. He looked down on his blonde and noticed something in her eyes he hadn't seen there before. Determination. Her eyes sparkled and stood fiery, like she was about to burn down the world, or at least was ready for it.

"What if it's more specific than that?" Her eyes narrowed

"What do you mean?" Oliver gestured for her to continue.

"If I had a machine that could trigger an earthquake in an otherwise geologically stable area. Where would I position it?" She gestured towards the screen of her computer, where the map of the subway was displayed.

"Underground" Oliver nearly whispered, realizing what she was saying. Felicity smiled a little and started typing.

"Yeah. This is a US geological survey of the tectonic plates running under Starling City" She explained about the image that popped up on her screen and pointed to a red line across the screen.

"This red line here, is a known fault that runs right below the Glades"

"For about a mile, the fault runs underneath the old tenth street subway line" Dig said

"Dollars to donuts, the seismic device is somewhere along there"

Felicity looked up at Oliver, who ran a hand over his face. He met her gaze and swallowed.

"I know where it is"

She frowned at him. He didn't look away from her as his phone started buzzing. He frowned when he noticed the caller ID and finally tore his gaze off of Felicity and turned around to answer to his baby sister.

"Now is not a good time" He said, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, understate much? Mom has a whole bunch of reporters here. She's holding a press conference or something."

"What channel?" Oliver barked

"Looks like all of them"

Oliver frowned and hung up the phone, clenching it in his fist. He turned back around and looked at Felicity, a worried look on her face.

"Felicity, pull up the local news, please."

She quickly nodded and pulled up the news. Dig was frowning, crossing his arms over his chest as he saw Moira Queen appear on the screen.

"My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. And God forgive me I have failed this city. For the past five years under the threat for my life, and the lives of my family. I have been complicit to an undertaking with one horrible purpose, to destroy the Glades and everyone in it. I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur. But you need to know, that the architect of this nightmare….is Malcolm Merlyn. Yes, and I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen, and my husband, Robert"

Oliver's face tensed up more and more the further Moira explained the situation. He flinched when she spoke of his father's murder. Felicity looked up at him and reached out a hand to take his. Her small hand slipped into his big one easily. At first he didn't respond, but then his fingers wrapped themselves around her hand. He looked at her and sighed. She smiled a little to comfort him and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Please, if you reside in the Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please"

Moira Queen stepped away from the camera's and all the reporters rushed after her, still filming, all shooting questions at her. It was silent in the foundry for a long moment. Felicity found the mute button and looked up at Oliver.

"Oliver, I'm sorry" she said in a soft voice.

He squeezed her hand a little and looked at her. "Don't be. She gave those people a chance"

Sighing, he bent down and kissed her fingers before letting go of her hand and walking over to his chest of Island stuff. He had once told her about some items in it. She knew there was another bow. A lot of arrows and his medicinal herbs. He had told her about more of the stuff and a little about what had happened to him, but right now wasn't really the time to be thinking about that. She stood up, a little unsure and looked at Dig. He was frowning as Oliver opened the chest and pulled a ragged piece of fabric out of the way.

"I thought Merlyn broke your bow?" Dig asked him.

Oliver couldn't help but flash a wicked grin. "I have another"

He pulled out the bow, this one more sleeker than his other one. This one wasn't a compound one. This one really came from the island. This one was his first. This one would bring Merlyn down.

Felicity met his gaze as he turned around to face her and Dig and gave him a soft smile. She rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath.

"I was going over the device schematics. The device can be set for a timed detonation or can be remote activated by a mobile transmitter."

"Something Merlyn could have on him."

"Listen, Oliver, if we can just get our hands on this transmitter, maybe we don't need don't need to track down the device"

"Too big of an if, Diggle" Oliver interjected. "I need you in the subway. Find the device. Disarm it."

Dig sighed. "So you can take on Merlyn by yourself?"

"I have to" Oliver was looking down, not daring to meet Felicity's eyes. He would break.

"Oh, he'll kill you, Oliver" Felicity flinched and swallowed hard.

"I know" he whispered.

Felicity couldn't take it anymore. She turned around to hide her face, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't do this to her. No. She wouldn't let him get himself killed. She took a sharp breath and tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they kept coming.

"He's beaten me twice" Oliver shook his head "And I don't know how to stop him."

This really wasn't helping. Could he just stop saying things like that. Felicity continued sobbing quietly, damning herself for being so damn emotional. Her hands found their way around her stomach and somehow she found a little comfort.

"Okay, well how about this time, you bring along something you didn't have the last time you two fought." Dig walked past her to stand in front of Oliver. Felicity found her eyes dried up enough to peek through her lashes, turning around slowly to look at the two men.

"Me" Dig said confidently.

"I can't let you" Oliver shook his head

Dig held up his hand to stop him from talking. "And I can't let you do this by yourself, man."

He looked at Felicity, a tiny, thankful smile curled up on her lips. He turned back to Oliver.

"Oliver, you are not alone. Not since you brought me into this. Us into this." He turned his head and looked Felicity. She swallowed and looked from Dig to Oliver, who was looking at her too. She saw his eyes wander down to her hands, which had relaxed somewhat against her stomach. She bit her lower lip and smiled a little at him. Oliver sighed and his eyes softened.

"Besides, army regulations. A soldier never lets a brother go into battle alone."

Dig held out his hand and after considering for a moment, Oliver shook it.

"I'm out of bows" he said, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips

"I got my gun" Dig shrugged and smiled a little.

She really didn't know how, but she had found peace in Dig going with Oliver to fight Merlyn. Even though it would be bad, it was less bad then him going there alone. She exhaled softly and cocked her head to the side, a newfound confidence burning in her eyes.

"I guess it's up to me to do the dismantling" she said with a smug grin on her face.

Oh no. she really shouldn't have said that. Two heads shot in her direction, disapproving expressions on both face. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, bracing herself for the blow. She was ready to cringe away from the anger, but Oliver was scary calm. She looked him in the eyes as he spoke.

"This whole area is ground zero. I want you out of here." He took a step closer to her.

"If you're not leaving. I'm not leaving" She stepped closer and took his hand in hers. She stroke the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Besides, If I don't deactivate the device, who will?"

Oliver sighed looked at her for a long moment before reaching into his pocket for what Felicity liked to call 'the Hood phone'. He dialed detective Lance's number without tearing his gaze from hers. It rang only once before Lance picked up.

"You were right" He said

"I need one more thing from you" Oliver wasn't about to waste any time.

"Yeah? What have I got left to give?"

"I know where Merlyn is keeping the device"

A long silence on the other end of the line, and in the foundry too, for that matter. Felicity's eyes narrowed a bit, but she didn't look away from him.

"It's in an abandoned subway station near Puckett street" Felicity squeezed his hand.

"How do you know?" Lance asked him.

Oliver took a deep breath. "That's were his wife was murdered. I need someone I can trust to deactivate the device"

Felicity nodded shortly when she realized where this was going. And smiled softly at him.

"We have a mutual friend that I think could…Talk you through it."

"She says you care about the people of this city. That it needs you." He looked at Felicity, blinking a couple of times. The thought of her in that police station made him shudder a little, but it seemed she had done some good. That she had somehow influenced Lance a little. His eyes filled themselves with something called pride and he pulled her closer to him.

"Right now, detective, it needs you too. Call this number when you're there."

Oliver hung up the phone and handed it to her. She gave him a small smile as she took it from him. He returned the smile and reached up to touch her cheek and tug a strand of hair behind ear.

"Can you activate the comm. link with Tommy?"

She nodded and turned around to sit down in her chair. she started typing and soon after the comm. link software appeared on the screen. There was nothing to be heard, so she started tracking it. It was still on, so it was easily accomplished.

"He's still at Merlyn Global, but he won't respond."

She turned in her chair to find that she was alone. The incomprehension didn't last long as Dig and Oliver walked back into the main room, Oliver dressed as the hood and Dig carrying various guns and other weapons she couldn't name. She frowned and stood up as Oliver walked over to her.

"He's not responding" she simply said "I tracked him and he's still at Merlyn Global"

Oliver's brow furrowed. He did not like what he was thinking. He ran a hand along his face.

"Dig and I will go check it out, Malcolm will probably still be there"

She just nodded at him as he started gathering his gear and zipped up his jacket. She stood there, like a statue, trying to wrap her head about what was about to happen. She took a deep breath and pressed her hands against her stomach again to keep them from shaking. We will get through this. She had to keep telling herself that to stay focused. To not go into that dark place. She was shaken from her thoughts by a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Oliver and then back at her hands on her stomach. Two of his fingers found their way underneath her chin and tilted her head so he could look at her.

"Answer the phone when Lance calls and talk him through dismantling the device, can you do that?"

She nodded slowly and swallowed. His fingers fell away from her chin and reached up to cup her face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She whimpered quietly, moving her hands to clutch at his jacket. The hand on her shoulder fell down and snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. When they finally parted (they really needed this kiss. He hadn't kissed her in more than twenty four hours) Oliver softly stroke her cheek with his thumb. She put her hand over his and looked up at him, licking her now dry lips. He smiled a little at her and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. Allowing herself to close her eyes for a moment, she leaned into the touch. As he retreated, she reached up and put her hand over his cheek, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't die on me, Oliver" she whispered.

He didn't answer positive, or negative, because he had no idea how this would play out, and he didn't want to break any promises he would make to her. She knew this. She stroke her thumb over his cheek and smiled a tiny little smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

There would be a better time to tell him, but maybe they wouldn't have more time, and after the last twenty four hours, Felicity did not feel like wasting any minutes more.

"I felt the baby kick, yesterday." she whispered against Oliver's chest.

She could feel him smiling, and a slow rumble that resembled a chuckle ran through him. She smiled and listened to the delicious sound. He stroke her back and started leaving a trail of kisses from the top of her head to her temple, her cheek, her jaw, before capturing her lips again. He told himself this wouldn't be a goodbye, just a see you later. She chuckled softly and agreed with his unspoken thoughts. He stroke her cheek one more time before letting her go. He took his bow and quiver and looked over his shoulder one more time before he and Dig walked up the stairs, to Merlyn Global.

Felicity flinched as the door slammed shut behind them. She steadied herself and softly patted her stomach as she sat down in her desk-chair, waiting for Lance to call, or to hear Oliver's voice over the comm. link. Or Dig. Or Tommy. She sighed as she set up some software that would allow her to talk to Lance without having to hold the phone to her ear the entire time. Her fingers typed away like they never had before. Biting her lip, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. And waited. She was about to start a random tour through the area when she heard Oliver over the comm.

"Felicity, have you heard anything from Tommy?"

"Nope, sorry. He hasn't moved either."

"Hang on, buddy" Oliver muttered as he pushed in the accelerator of his bike. He looked into one of his mirrors to spot Dig still right behind him. They pulled into an alley close to Merlyn Global. Dig got out of the car, putting his gun in the inside pocket of his jacket. Oliver pulled off his helmet and looked at him, activating the comm. again.

"Felicity, has Lance called yet?"

"No, I'll tell you when I hear anything, okay?"

Dig rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She'll be fine, Oliver, I know you talked to her earlier as well. Stop worrying, that building was built to withstand much more than an earthquake."

"It's not that. Well, that too, but I'm not so sure about us."

Dig sighed and nodded. "I guess we'll just have to find something to fight for" He said, already knowing what Oliver was fighting for, and not expecting an answer. He patted Oliver on the shoulder and they moved into the shadows, and into Merlyn Global.

Getting into the multinational was easier than expected, it was nighttime, so there was less security and other than the occasional guard that had to be eliminated, there wasn't much keeping them from Merlyn's office. The guards weren't killed. Oliver didn't want to mess with karma, so to say, or something like that. Or maybe he just didn't want to disappoint Felicity even more if he didn't make it. It was the least he could do. He would die a 'reasonably good man'.

They eased open the office doors and cautiously stepped inside, swiftly investigating their surroundings. Turning the corner, Oliver spotted the S.W.A.T-team lying on the ground, clearly not just unconscious. He really started to be scared for Tommy's life.

"Looks like we missed him." Dig said, lowering his gun.

Oliver looked around the room and heard someone coughing. He automatically reached for an arrow but as he turned around he spotted Tommy lying on the ground.

"Tommy?" He rushed over to his best friend's side "Tommy?! Tommy!"

"Oliver!" Tommy coughed again and pushed himself off the floor.

"Where's your father?"

"Ohh.. I don't know. You were right. You were right about him. I tried to stop him."

Oliver just nodded and looked up when Dig called for him. He turned back to Tommy, who was now sitting up straight.

"Are you going to kill him?" Tommy asked

He sighed and pursed his lips. Again, he wasn't going to make any promises he couldn't keep. Tommy interpreted the silence well enough and nodded.

"Get to safety" Oliver said and stood up to walk over to Diggle, but something inside his head caught his attention first.

"Oliver, Lance is in the tunnel's"

"Good. Tommy is fine, reach out to him over the comm, please"

Oliver stepped next to Dig. He stood with his gun pointed to a crack in the wall, white light pouring out of it.

"Looks like a false wall"

Oliver jerked his head to Dig for him to open it. Dig slid his fingers into the crack and eased open the door. They shouldn't have been surprised at what they found. Tables and walls filled with weapons and all sorts of different arrows, and right there, opposite from them, stood Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver narrowed his eyes at the sight of the older Merlyn.

"You found it yet, detective?"

She could hear him breathing heavy over the phone.

"Not exactly sure what I'm looking for."

"Do you want me to describe it to you?" Felicity asked, while pulling up the device schematics. She knew she should be focused on her task but her earlier conversation with Tommy kept repeating itself in her head.

"I'm going to CNRI. Laurel is still there"

"Tommy, don't it's too dangerous, she's probably already out of there"

"No, she's not. She's Laurel, believe me, she's still there."

Felicity sighed. At first she'd thought it was stupid of him, but then she realized that she'd probably do the same for Oliver.

"You just make sure you're out of there in time, okay?"

"I will. Oh and Felicity, thank you for bringing back my best friend."

"What do you mean? It's not like I rescued him from that island."

"No, but you are the one that somehow patched him up again. You took away the darkness. When we first reconnected, he was distant, and didn't really say anything. Oliver told me when you two met, and I started to see it. The more time he spent with you, the happier he got. Wow, this must sound really cheesy."

"No, it doesn't. Thank you, Merlyn, that means a lot."

"You too, Smoak. Now I know, that if something goes wrong tonight, he'll want to blame himself, but I need you to call him on his bullshit. Can you do that?"

"Been there, done that" She chuckled

"Good. Now you take ca-"

The line went dead. Tommy's comm link must have been smashed or something because she couldn't even track it. She started panicking. She couldn't tell Oliver for obvious reasons but this was killing her slowly from the inside.

"I've got it!" Lance's words in her ear pulled her out of her thougths.

"Okay, you should see something that looks like a circuit board. Pull it out. Do you see a timer?

"Seven minutes"

"Ok." She swallowed "Well, the good news is, this is going to be a paperweight in three. There are three wires. You need a green one, a yellow and one blue. Cut the blue"

"Alright, I got it, I got it."

The subway exploded in a sea of beeping and other disturbing sounds.

"Oh my God" Lance exclaimed "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Felicity quickly gathered what was happening and caught on to it. Not allowing herself any time to think of anything other than stopping this machine.

"There must be some sort of anti-tamper safeguard. Hold on, I'm going to try to figure out how to override it."

"Not enough time! There's not enough time!"

"Just hold on!" Geez, some men did not know how to stay calm.

"Not enough time"

She heard him dial Laurel's number, and the conversation too, it broke her heart, but she had to stay strong. She found the override.

"Detective Lance? I need you to listen to me very carefully."

She slid her glasses down on and rubbed her nose. She quickly explained what he had to do, and after a few grunts and curses, the wire finally gave in. The device shut down. Felicity sighed heavily ad buried her face in her hands, silent tears of relief streaming down her face.

"Thank God" she whispered and slowly moved one of her hands to wrap it around her stomach.

"We'll be Okay. It's over"

"Welcome Gentlemen" Merlyn spoke "I've been waiting for you. I wanted to see you watch your city die."

"Where's the transmitter" Oliver demanded

Malcolm had a devilish grin on his face. "Somewhere I can easily get to it."

"I doubt it." Dig walked around one of the steel tables, without losing his aim on Merlyn. "You'll be too dead."

He fired. And Oliver freed an arrow, but Merlyn was already gone, hidden behind a wall. Dig rounded the corner and was hit flat in the chest by Malcolm, who then shot an arrow at Oliver, but he ducked out of the way. It was now hand to hand combat, the three of them wanting to get the upper hand in the tiny space. Even with two to one, it was still a fair fight. Malcolm was good. Oliver was smashed down against a table and as he recovered himself Dig was slammed into a wall. Malcolm headed for the room's exit and as Dig fired another few bullets, he pulled out what looked like tiny little knives and they ended up in Dig's leg and shoulder. Groaning, he fell to the floor. Oliver wanted to help him but Dig insisted that he go after Malcolm and make the bitch pay.

Oliver immediately ducked when he opened the door to the roof. He heard the arrow fly through the air and end up stuck in the steel wall behind him. He stepped into the gravel and the door fell closed behind him. Malcolm stood a couple of yards away from him, aiming an arrow at his head. Oliver narrowed his eyes and stepped closer.

"So tell me. Are you ready to die?"

Naturally, Oliver didn't respond. He reached for an arrow and started shooting, but so did Merlyn. They advanced on each other and as Merlyn swung his bow to hit him, he ducked down and held up his bow to block Merlyn, who came at him again. Oliver struck out at the other man while simultaneously jumping out of the way. at one point it came to Merlyn standing up and Oliver shooting an arrow aimed for his head, but Merlyn caught it, right in front of his eyes. What he didn't know that this one explodes. Merlyn fell to the ground

Oliver lunged at him, but apart from getting knocked to the ground, Merlyn was fine from the explosion, to the disappointment of many. He came back at Oliver, who kicked him right back. The fight went back and forth, kicking and lunging and punching each other. They were equal. But to all equality in fights comes an end. One gets tired. One gets one lucky blow. Oliver was being choked. Malcolm steel arm wrapped around his throat.

"Don't struggle. It's over" Merlyn said

Oliver did everything in his power to break free from his hold, but as he couldn't breathe, his power seeped away from him. He spotted Diggle in the doorway, he had dragged himself up the stairs. No. he wouldn't see him die.

"There was never any doubt in the outcome. Don't worry, your mother and sister will be joining you in death."

NO! The sight of his father killing himself flashed through his mind. He would not die on his family, especially the ones he hadn't even met yet. He would not leave her. NO! He wouldn't. He acted quickly and without thinking as he spotted the arrow lying in the gravel at his feet. He took it and pierced it through his shoulder, and through Malcolm's lung. The man gasped and his grip loosened and the two of them fell to the ground. Oliver scrambled to his feet.

"Thank you for teaching me what I'm fighting for" He groaned

"But my father taught me how"

Malcolm tried to get up, but Oliver knocked him to the ground again, nearly falling down himself. It was scary silent for a moment on the rooftop. Oliver was panting, Dig stared in disbelief and Malcolm was trying to stay alive. Felicity was the one who broke the silence.

"Oliver, Lance did it."

"It's Over" He responded to her, not able to express his relief

"If I've learned anything from being a successful businessman, It's…" He coughed "Redundancy"

After the older Merlyn had spoken, he fell headfirst into the gravel. It took Oliver only a second to realize what he was talking about. His exhausted eyes widened and with a hoarse voice he reached out to her again, no emotion to detect in his voice, only exhaustion.

"Felicity, There's another device. There's two of them!"


	29. What If The Storm Ends?

_What if this storm ends? And I don't see you_   
_As you are now, Ever again_

_The perfect halo, Of gold hair and lightning_   
_Sets you off against, The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute, The silver forked sky_   
_Lit you up like a star, That I will follow_

_Now it's found us, Like I have found you_   
_I don't want to run, Just overwhelm me_

_What if this storm ends? And leaves us nothing_   
_Except a memory, A distant echo_

_I want pinned down, I want unsettled_   
_Rattle cage after cage, Until my blood boils_

_I want to see you, As you are now_   
_Every single day, That I am living_

_Painted in flames, All peeling thunder_   
_Be the lightning in me, That strikes relentless_

_**What If The Storm Ends by Snow Patrol** _

No, no, no, no, no! This could not be happening. Her breath stocked. How couldn't she have seen this coming. The noise started. She could practically hear the buildings surrounding the club, collapsing and things falling upstairs. Silent tears started streaming down her face. She had failed the city. Her computers started shaking and the lights went down. She wanted to get to safety, but she sat frozen in her place. The emergency lighting was activated and she could see again for a moment before one of the light fixtures explodes and sparks went flying. She screamed. And covered her head with her arms, trying to protect herself. The phone started buzzing. The Hood phone that was.

"I turned the damn thing off" Lance screamed into the microphone

She was sobbing now, trying to make herself as small as possible

"Merlyn had a second device"

Lance screamed something else, but she couldn't make out the words. Bits and pieces fell down from the ceiling. She had to get in contact with Oliver. Wiping the tears from her face, she activated the comm link.

"Oliver?" she asked in a small voice

"Are you okay?" He was panting, clearly exhausted, and the worry was clearly there in his voice. He was scared. Felicity was in the Glades, the one place in the whole world that he did not want her in right now. What if this was the last he would hear from her. No. he wouldn't start thinking about losing her. Losing them.

"Yeah" another fixture disconnected and fell down. She gasped and whimpered softly

"Stay where you are, I'll be there soon" He said, trying to comfort her. She didn't answer him, she just told him about another problem.

"The damage seems to be contained on the east side" she swallowed hard "past Wells street. At CNRI. Tommy's there. He told me Laurel would still be there. You need to get him first, his comm went dead, Oliver."

Oliver didn't respond. This was bad. He turned to Dig, who was leaning on him for support, he couldn't walk on his own.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked him

"GO, go, go go" Dig said as Oliver leaned him against a brick wall, watching over the city crumbling.

Adrenaline kicked in and in barely a minute or two, Oliver was speeding down the streets to CNRI. His thoughts were lost into a black hole of emotion. He'd never say this out loud of course, but he actually did feel. He felt rage, guilt and so much more he couldn't exactly name. He skidded to a stop as he heard Laurel screaming. Oh no. Not bothering to park his bike, it fell to the ground, along with his helmet. He worked his way into CNRI, calling Tommy's name. It was fairly quiet, the earthquake had stopped and all the debris and concrete was lying around still. He heard a soft cough that somebody without trained ears wouldn't have made out.

"Ahh, Tommy" He hurried over to where his best friend was lying, under concrete, and started lifting the pieces off of him.

"Oliver?"

"You're going to be fine" He assured him.

Tommy coughed again and groaned. "We're going to have to disagree on that."

Oliver pulled a last chunk of concrete off him and gasped. His breath stocked as he looked down on the rebar stuck through his best friend, just below his heart.

"Tommy…" He couldn't make out anything else

"Is…Is Laurel safe? Is Laurel safe? I tried to get her out of here" Tommy was clearly having a hard time talking, his voice was barely a whisper.

Oliver nodded "Yeah, yeah, you did" a sad smile curled up on his lips "You saved her."

He had clearly gone into denial, not seeing that pulling Tommy from the rebar would only shorten his life even more. not seeing that there was nothing he could do.

"You're going to be fine" He said again, and Tommy shook his head "Oliver, stop"

Tommy's breath wavered "I'm sorry"

"No, don't apologize"

Oliver was feeling a million things at once, but even if he wanted to, he couldn't possible describe it. He huddled closer to Tommy, holding his hand and helping him keep his head up.

"Look after Laurel, will you" Oliver couldn't say anything, so he just nodded, tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

"And Felicity too. She loves you, so don't hurt her" Tommy groaned and squeezed Oliver's hand.

The sad smile on Oliver's face returned, he chuckled a little, but wasn't at all feeling joyous.

"She's pregnant, Tommy" He blurted out. Tommy's eyes widened and he smiled

"That's right, We're having a baby" Oliver was trying to stay positive, but the tears escaped from his eyes as his best friend was fighting for his life

"Take good care of them, buddy" Tommy whispered and smiled at Oliver one last time.

"No! no!" Tommy's head slumped against his head. "Tommy?" No response.

Angry tears streamed down Oliver's cheeks. He held Tommy's face in his hand, trying to somehow wake him up again. This couldn not be happening. Oliver grunted and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"It should have been me" Oliver grunted "Open your eyes, Tommy!"

He bowed his head down in defeat. "Open your eyes" He whispered

* * *

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_   
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_   
_This is it, the apocalypse_   
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_   
_Enough to make my systems blow_   
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_   
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (covered by Madilyn Bailey)** _

When Felicity opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything for a moment, her eyes were blurry and a searing pain went through her neck and caused a heavy headache. She blinked a couple of times, letting her eyes get used to the dimness, but that wasn't why she was seeing everything blurry. She reached up to find that her glasses were gone. She also found herself lying on the floor. Pushing herself up in a sitting position, she felt around for her glasses. She found them, but not in the state she expected them to be in, one of the lenses was cracked. Placing it back on the bridge of her nose, not caring about the damage, it was the only thing she had right now, she scrambled to her feet and looked around, just before another wave of searing pain raced to her head. She reached up and touched the spot where it was hurting, up her forehead just into the hairline. Her hand reached into something wet and sticky. She gasped a little and retreated her hand to discover her fingertips were now covered in blood. Shit, this was not helpful

Hauling herself into her desk chair, which was covered in dust, everything was, she started looking for her phone. Her computers were no good anymore, to her dislike, but she shouldn't complain, aside from a cut on her head, she was fine, or at least, she believed she was. She wasn't that sure about anyone she cared about. Not having heard from Oliver, or Diggle, or Tommy, was killing her. Her hands softly patted her stomach.

"We're going to have to take care of wounded men" she murmered.

Even though Oliver hadn't said anything about getting hurt, or Diggle getting hurt, one way or another, something would have happened to them. They would not walk away from Malcolm without something to remember him by, she was positive. She rose to her feet and started to collect some of the medical supplies, like gauzes and rubbing alcohol. She quickly cleaned her own cut. It wasn't that bad, so no stitches, and even if she did need them, she wasn't going to do it herself. She would puke all over the place.

As if out of nowhere, a rush of panic went through her. What if they didn't make it? What if she was stuck here? What if they couldn't reach her? What if something happened and they forgot about her, thinking she was safe? Maybe she wasn't. she tried to run up the stairs, but her head was still aching. She grabbed the banister just in time for her not to tumble all the way down and slowly, step by step, reached the door. She punched in the code and nothing. The door was supposed to slide open on its own. Damn it. She didn't exactly know how or why, but she started pounding on the door, and crying. Did she just get claustrophobic overnight. No that couldn't be it, right? This wasn't a small space, but she was trapped. She wiped the tears from her face and leaned against the door. She looked around, and easily found the circuit board of the door. Completely destroyed. Her heart sunk. Despair hit her hard. She let her knees collapse and she sunk to the floor, sitting against the door.

She sat there for a long while, curled up in a ball, trying to stay calm. Oliver would come for her. He had to. Once again, she wiped the tears from her face. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there before she heard something. Like someone was moving big chunks of concrete. Her heart jumped, they were here! She scrambled to her feet and started pounding on the door again.

"Felicity!" she heard from the other side.

"Oliver" she sighed in relief.

Verdant had shaken on its foundations. It wasn't as destructed as the rest of the glades, but it still wasn't a pretty picture. Oliver hadn't said anything since Dig had found him. Words weren't needed to explain that Tommy didn't make it. Oliver had pulled his body from the rebar and out of CNRI. He knew it could get the Hood connected to Oliver, but he didn't care. Laurel had screamed as she saw him coming out of the building with Tommy in his arms. He had to abandon his best friend once again and didn't like it at all. Dig found him in an alley and pulled him into the car. Driving had been a task on its own. The cuts in his arm and leg, were deep, but he had to get them out of there. And now they were digging their way into the foundry. The first thing Oliver had said was her name.

"Felicity, step away from the door" Dig called and she obeyed, backing up until she felt the balustrade against her back.

The door refused to cooperate, but the two men didn't give up, they pushed and eased it open, inch by inch until it didn't find the need to struggle anymore and burst open to the force of two immensely muscled but broken men. She sighed in relief as she saw Oliver's face. Tears stinging at the back of her eyes, she rushed over to him as he stepped into the foundry. He didn't say anything. His hands found their way around her, holding her securely. Placing a soft kiss on her temple, he whispered her name. Over and over again.

She let the tears flow. She was so relieved they were, well, alive. She loosened her grip on him to look at his face. It stood expressionless. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his cheek, he leaned into her touch, but still didn't say anything. She looked over his shoulder at Dig. He looked down. Oh no. Suddenly, she realized that his face wasn't expressionless. This was grief. She could only think one thing. Tommy. He had gone over to CNRI to get him out, but apparently, it had been too late. Felicity stroke his cheek with her thumb and tears started streaming again. Oliver took her other hand and pulled her against him. He held her. Having Felicity safe in his arms comforted him somehow. He hadn't lost her too.


	30. The Aftermath

Hiding Place by Miranda Frigon  
I'm a world away from you,  
here you are standing, beside me.  
What's in your heart I wish I knew,  
maybe then I'd see an open space for me.

To turn around and take from me  
any chance to see the truth,  
the doorway is nearly shut,  
lock the chains and let me through.  
The pain you feel I feel it too,  
say the words and I will take it  
away from you.

And I will be,  
I will be your hiding place,  
somewhere to rest and hide your face,  
I will be your hiding place,  
somewhere you can go.

You're under water and I'm staring down at you,  
so I reach out to take your hand.  
But reach much further down,  
and I'll be drowning to,  
so I will just sit here and wait for you  
to swim back up.

The city looked peaceful, which was strange considering all it had gone through four days ago. But still, it looked peaceful. But maybe that was just because from here, Oliver could only see the parts of the city that weren't damaged by the Undertaking. He hadn't moved from his spot in over an hour, looking out of his window, over Starling City. Even though it had only been a few days, crime had risen to an all-time high. Former residents claiming back what they thought they deserved after everything. Oliver didn't blame them, the city had failed them. He had failed them. Two short knocks pulled him from his thoughts. He still didn't move.

"Oliver?" No answer.

The door creaked open and a blond-headed figure slipped inside. She closed the door behind her and stood there for a moment, watching him, debating whether or not to approach him. She braced herself and took a step forward, playing with her fingers. Felicity had spent the last days camping out in front of his bedroom door. He had locked himself inside and hadn't spoken a word. At one moment she hadn't been able to keep it down anymore and had started yelling at him, pounding on the door, tears streaming down her face. That way, she had exhausted herself and finally had fallen asleep, sitting against the doorpost, dried up tears on her cheeks. She had woken up in his arms, in his bed. She hadn't complained and had just clung to him, not leaving his side for the next days.

"Oliver? We have to get going" Again, no answer.

Felicity frowned and cautiously walked over to him. When she reached him, she put a hand on his upper-arm. His muscles tensed underneath her touch, but she didn't pull away. He turned to look at her. Her hair was down, and loosely fell around her shoulders, she hadn't curled it though. She wasn't wearing her glasses, her old ones were broken and the new ones hadn't been delivered yet. She was dressed in a simple black shift dress, with short sleeves with little bows on the cuffs. The fact that she was almost 18 weeks pregnant was very well hidden. The one thing he didn't like on her were the two butterfly closure strips on her forehead, and the bruised skin underneath and around them. Oliver sighed and nodded slowly.

A sad smile curled up her lips and she reached up to lay her hand over his cheek. He leaned into the touch, but couldn't get himself to smile back. She lowered her hand again and straightened his tie and the lapels of his jacket. With her hands on his chest, they stood there for a moment, before Oliver held out his arm and Felicity looped hers through it, keeping a tight grip on his arm. He lead her out of his room, down the stairs, and to the car. Thea and Roy joined them in the foyer, but it was clear he didn't go with them for Tommy, but for Thea. Roy otherwise wouldn't be found dead at the funeral of the son of the man who destroyed his home, and put all those people in danger. Ironic, though.

Thea had made it out of the Glades safely. She had found a detour route that had been safer than the main road out of the Glades and had gone to Walter's house. She couldn't go home because of the reporters. Roy had eventually found her and they had been staying there ever since.

Oliver held out his hand to help Felicity into the car and slipped in after her. Thea and Roy were already seated. He slammed the door shut and met Dig's gaze in the rearview mirror. He simply nodded and Dig started the car and drove it out of the driveway. Camera's flashed as they drove through the gate and Felicity squeezed his hand. The drive was long, and silent, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford and Sons  
You saw my pain washed out in the rain  
Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins  
But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart  
And you knelt beside my hope torn apart

But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view  
We'll live a long life

So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
'Cause oh that gave me such a fright  
But I will hold as long as you like  
Just promise me we'll be alright

So lead me back, turn south from that place  
And close my eyes to my recent disgrace  
'Cause you know my call  
And we'll share my all  
And our children come and they will hear me roar

"It should have been me." Oliver paused and took a deep breath

"That's the thought that haunts me. It should have been me. I'd crawl down into this hole right now if it meant Tommy climbing out." He gestured to the six feet deep, man sized hole dug in the ground. "Because Tommy was better than me. When I'd fall short, Tommy reached higher. He taught me…he taught us all, to be better, to dig deeper."

He paused again, looking up at grey waves of clouds that were getting closer and closer. The soft breeze turning into a stronger wind.

"To have seen Tommy this past year is to have seen someone change profoundly. He wanted better for himself. And for the people he loved"

Oliver scanned the small crowd. The funeral was kept small, but he knew there was a lot of security to keep avengers and reporters away. He saw Laurel, who started sobbing again, but he was looking for someone else. A soft encouraging smile on her lips, and sad eyes, Felicity met his gaze. He sighed and found the strength to continue in those blue eyes.

"Since the quake, a lot has come out about Tommy's family. About who his father really was. But Tommy's passing is the irreducible tragedy here. And if there's another, it's the idea that his memory, his good, might be stained, by his father's evil. We can't let that happen. We must not let that happen."

He raised his head and scanned the crowd again, again finding comfort in those familiar blue eyes.

"I've thought a lot lately, about what it means to be a hero. Tommy was a hero. The kind of hero that I aspire to be. The kind of hero we should all aspire to be. Tommy, my friend, my brother, is dead, but he lives not just in our memories, but through his example."

He bowed his head and stepped away from the pulpit, and back to Felicity's side. She slipped her small hand in his and put her other hand on his arm. He leaned closer to her and met her gaze. Without her saying it, he knew she was proud of him, proud of him to have found the peace of mind to give his best friend a proper goodbye. By the time the service had ended, the rain came pouring down. Most guests hurried to their cars. The only people left were Laurel and her father, Roy and Thea, Dig, and Oliver and Felicity. After a while, Dig walked over to where they were standing.

"Take all the time you need, the car will be waiting out front" He said, sympathy in his voice.

Oliver nodded and Felicity gave him a thankful smile. Dig turned on his heel and escorted Roy and Thea to the car. Apparently, Laurel and detective Lance had left too, which made them the only people left. Oliver slipped his hand out of her and stepped away from underneath the umbrella. He stepped closer to the freshly closed grave and fell to his knees. Felicity watched him cry, not able to keep her own tears back anymore. After a while, his suit was soaked and he started shivering. Yes, Oliver could handle a little cold, but that was when he was not battling internally with grief and guilt. She stepped closer to him and when she reached him, she kneeled down beside him, not caring for her dress or the dirt then would stick to her knees. She held the umbrella up above them and snaked her other arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to he, resting her head against his. She felt a shudder run through him and he buried his face in her neck. His arms hung limp against his body.

"Felicity, we should go" He whispered after a long moment.

She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. She could see absolutely nothing, so she just nodded. He helped her up and took her hand as they walked towards the entrance of the graveyard. She tried to shield him from the cameras as much as possible, but that meant that either she or the umbrella would be in the picture. They got in the car as fast as they could and when the door slammed shut, they both let out a sigh of relief. Oliver reached out for her hand again, wandering what tomorrow's headlines would say.

Run by Snow Patrol  
I´ll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You´ve been the only thing that´s right  
In all I´ve done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we´ll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I´ll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we´ll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can´t raise your voice to say

He could barely look at her, but still couldn't tear his eyes from her either. To look at her was to remember all the danger he'd put her through, to think off all the things that could've happened to her, and he was the one to blame. But as she lay there sleeping next to him, it was hard to look away. Her lips were slightly parted, and she had a light flush on her cheeks. One edge of his lips curled up a little. As she lay there, holding his hand, he realized something, something he should've thought of a long, long time ago. She was the only thing he hadn't completely screwed up. Well, not of course if you think of the other use of the word screw, but that wasn't what he meant. He screwed up everything with Laurel the moment he called Sarah to ask her to come with him. He screwed up with Tommy when he found out he was the hood, but that had been resolved. He even screwed up with Dig, when he had left him to face Deadshot alone. But Felicity, never. Yes, she had been scared and needed some time after she found out about him, but she never, ever looked at him in disgust, or anger, or disappointment. She was the only thing he had done right. And again, not meant in the other use of the word done.

He sighed and smiled a little. Yes, he actually smiled.

"Oliver, staring is rude"

He scoffed softly and pulled a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, only to realize that the woman in his arms wasn't the one who had spoken. He looked up and around him, finding Thea leaning against the doorpost, a smug smile on her lips, arms crossed and one hip sticking out. He smiles a little at his baby sister and shifts so he can sit up, careful not to wake Felicity, and not letting go of her hand either.

"Hey Speedy"

Thea rolled her eyes at the childhood nickname and then looked down, as if she is not sure how to say something.

"Thea? What is it?"

Thea looked up again and met his gaze

"Nothing much, its just that you asked me to look for headlines about felicity, and i found absolutely none, except from this"

For the first time, Oliver noticed the newspaper in her hand. She walked over and handed it too him. Oliver's Queen?' It said with a picture of them walking out of the graveyard two days ago.

"They really need to stop using that pun" he said

"Oliver, this isn't funny. It's a complete expose about her. Her life, her job, even the fact that she was questioned about the hood, which I will totally murder her for, for not telling me. And also, they now think that you're him"

Oliver raised his eyebrows at his sister

"You know that's not true"

"Well, they sure make one hell of a case, and I honestly don't know what to believe anymore"

"Thea" he called after her but she had already bolted out of the room.

Talk about screwing things up. He ran a hand over his face and started flipping through the pages, scanning the content. It was bad, very bad. And to think that Starling Weekly did a better job at uncovering his identity than the police did.

"What's that?"

Oliver looked at Felicity. She looked back at him with big wondering eyes. She yawned and scooted closer to him.

"A minor setback" he said, the frown still on his face when he turned back to the paper. Now, felicity was frowning too. She pulled herself up in a sitting position, reached for her glasses and read with him.

'Felicity Smoak: IT specialist, billionaire baby mama and vigilante sidekick?'

"Wow, wow, wow, WHAT?!"

She yanked the paper out of his hands and continued reading. She literally thought she was about to faint. the story started off with an almost complete biography about her, she was surprised they didn't publish her address and phone number. As the story developed, it continued about her and Oliver, in way too much detail to her liking. With pictures from the night she was bomb-collared to them randomly walking down the street. But most of all, how did they know she was pregnant? She flipped the page and there was her explanation. A picture from the day they went to her sister for an ultrasound. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"You call this a minor setback?" She said when she had recollected herself and flipped to the part about the possibility of Oliver being the Hood. Holding the paper up to him, pointing to a picture of him and the hood, comparing body measurements. There was no hiding that she was freaking out.

Oliver reacted quickly and pulled her into his arms, rocking her a little and pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head. When her pulse came down to a normal rate again, he turned her around, cupping her face. She looked at him with wary eyes.

"Let's get out of here" He whispered

"And do what? Get more pictures taken?"

It took her a moment to realize what he had actually meant. "Ohh.."

He just nodded and stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Oliver, we can't. Your mother's trial is starting, I need another ultrasound and what about Thea? You can't just leave her here"

"Then we'll go when it's over, I don't care where or when, as long as we're going, and Thea can stay with Walter"

She smiled a tiny little smile and put her hand on his wrist.

"Okay, but what about this?" She gestured to the paper.

Oliver shrugged "It'll blow over"

She raised an eyebrow. She wasn't used to stuff like this, paparazzi following her around, newspaper telling half-truths about her that were actually the truth but nobody was supposed to know that. She sighed softly and decided to drop it.

"Okay, let's get out of here then"

He smiled and bended down to kiss her, for the first time since the destruction of the Glades, so she was a little surprised, but welcomed it with open arms, wrapping them around his neck. Too soon, Oliver pulled back and put his forehead against hers.

"After the ultrasound" he whispered and she shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath on her cheeks. Her lips curled up in a devilish little smile.

"You know, 20 weeks is when they usually determine the gender"

Oliver chuckled and kissed her again, this time a little longer, and a little deeper, running his hands through her hair and down her back.


	31. Sisters

_**Everybody Lies by Jason Walker** _   
_We do what we have to when we fall in love._   
_We say what we need to get out when it's not enough._   
_Whether it's to yourself, or lookin' at someone else._

_Everybody lies, lies, lies._   
_It's the only truth sometimes._   
_Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find._   
_Or buried deep inside. Everybody lies._

_Just being honest, we're playing for both sides._   
_It's easy to decieve but it's hard when the trust that's broken is mine._   
_For better, or for worse, for the happy, for the hurt._

Two short knocks on the door of her bedroom pull her out of her thoughts. Ever since the undertaking, Thea had taking on the habit of drifting her eyes off and staring straight into oblivion. She was biting the nail of her thumb and sitting against the headboard as he knocked on her door again.

"Come in!" she called, already knowing who was standing on the other side. She put up her grumpy face as the door slid open. She frowned and then smiled. It seems she was wrong.

"Roy? What are you doing here?"

Roy smiled in return and kicked the door shut behind him. Thea only now noticed the tray of food in his hands. Her stomach growled at the sight of the fresh croissants and orange juice.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked as he sat the tray on the bed and sat down beside her, pressing a quick kiss on her lips. Thea nodded

"Felicity, actually. To yank me out of bed"

He snorted softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you let the pregnant girl boss you around"

Thea rolled her eyes and chuckled. Even though she hated people telling her what to do, Felicity doing so somehow pulled her back into a daily routine. They did online shopping together, mostly for maternity clothes, because that belly started to really grow. When they last measured her tummy, she was around 34 inches. Thea smiled a little. She was really enjoying all this baby stuff. It was a nice distraction.

"She's great" she almost whispered

"I still can't believe she's the Hood's sidekick, though- "

"Roy, stop!" She cut him off "Get over it already. Just because some magazine claims something doesn't mean it's true"

"You believed it"

"Yes, but Oliver explained to me that it was complete BS"

"Of course he did" Roy sighed. Thea held up a finger to stop him.

"I'm going to stop you right there. He's my brother, and you may think that he's a wuss, but he survived five years on an island. Alone. And he's the only family I have left. So, yeah, I'm going to believe him if he denies being an arrow-shooting psychopath"

She was getting quite angry now. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him. Roy was somewhat taken aback. He nodded slowly and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry" Thea nodded in response and smiled a little, lifting her chin to steal a kiss, one hand reaching up to ghost over his way to sharp jaw-line. Roy muffled a chuckle and pulled her closer, his hand in her hair, his lips glued to hers.

"You didn't answer my question. " Thea murmured when they finally parted. Her face still very close to his, and her eyes finding their way up to meet his. Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you here?"

Roy chuckled "What, don't like it? I can leave?" He put emphasis on his words by almost sliding off the bed, leaving Thea's side. Thea rolled her eyes and pulled him back.

"Oliver called me" Roy said as he put his arm back around her "Said you needed me"

She frowned "Oliver called you? Seriously?"

As Roy nodded, her expression softened and a slight smile curled up her lips, seemed her brother could put his 'disapproving-older-brother' aside, and actually really cared about her.

"He still glared at me when I walked in, though. Felicity is way cooler about me being here. I think it might have been her idea, actually."

Thea snorted and nodded slowly "Remind me to thank her later"

Roy beamed and bended down to kiss her again.

After they had finished their breakfast and Thea had showered and had gotten dressed, Thea was very quiet. She was digging through her jewelry box to find something to match her outfit, a burgundy red blazer, a simple white top and some black jeans and brown boots. She looked over her shoulder at Roy, who was slouching on the couch and flipping channels.

"Roy?" she nearly whispered. Her voice unsure and wavering.

He turned to look at her and could see the desperation in her eyes. She was fidgeting with her hands in her lap and her face looked tense. He turned off the TV and crossed the room, before pulling her up from her sitting position and into his arms. She hid her face against his shoulder and clutched at his hoodie.

"I'm scared" she whispered

He tightened his grip on her and stroke her hair. "I know"

"Look, if you don't want to go, you don't have too" Roy said after a while. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Yes, I do. She's my mother" Roy nodded and pulled her closer again, her head against his shoulder

* * *

_**Annie by Safetysuit** _   
_There was a girl named Annie, she had a very pretty face_   
_And not the way you think so let me see if I can try to explain it_   
_She had a smile that could light up the room and if she moved it'd be moving in you_   
_But she wasn't like a magazine, she was just plain Jane and her name was Annie_

Feeling a little bit groggy, Felicity slipped out of the bed. She left the soft silk sheets for what they were and went to look for some clothing. She ended up with Oliver's button-up shirt and some socks. It was early March and still a little bit chilly. She also managed to locate her underwear. Taking her glasses of the nightstand, she shuffled to the bathroom, but as soon as she saw her own reflection, her hair a blonde mess of curls, swollen lips and wary eyes, she headed back to the bedroom. Oliver was fetching some breakfast but it was taking a little bit longer and she was getting a bit bored. Without giving it much thought, she slipped out into the corridor and started wandering around the majestic building. Hallway after hallway of hardwood doors with golden knobs, carpets with intricate patterns on the, also hardwood, floor, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and bouquets of the most wonderfully arranged flowers. From time to time, she dared to open a door, finding a couple of other bedrooms, clearly unused, a library, where she would be spending a lot more of her time in the near-future, a study, and a fiery eyed teenager.

"Oh!" Felicity gasped as Thea turned the corner and was now standing in front of her at the top of the stairs, looking over the foyer.

Thea narrowed her eyes and took in the barely dressed blonde in front of her. It was obvious the judging had already begun. Felicity nervously played with the hem of Oliver's shirt, trying to make it look as long as it could. It was quiet for a long while, both women a little fascinated by one another.

"So, I'm guessing you're one of Oliver's conquests?" Thea finally spoke, raising one eyebrow.

"I…uhm…I wouldn't want to call it that….I think"

"You think?"

She could feel the blood rush to her face. Felicity ran a hand over her face and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and nodded slowly.

"No, I mean, I know, It's not like that"

She paused, the teenager still glaring at her.

"I'm Felicity" She held out her hand and Thea reluctantly shook it.

"Whatever. I have to get to school. I'll see you around, or not."

Felicity only now noticed the school uniform Thea was wearing and stepped aside as the girl brushed past her. She was left standing there, stunned. Thea Queen had just assumed that she was one of Oliver's booty calls, and she didn't quite know how to feel about it. Completely lost in thought, thinking over what just happened, she was completely oblivious to Oliver walking up the stairs with a tray of freshly baked pancakes. His free arm snaked around her waist from behind and he hid his face in her hair.

"Felicity? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head a little and turned around in his arms to look at him. She was frowning a little and pressed her lips together.

"I..I just met your sister"

A couple of days later, Felicity was sitting at her desk doing her usual tasks. Checking for interference, forgotten passwords emails, firewall check-ups. She was just finishing up on the last email when there was a knock on her door. Her door was always open, but she tends to get too caught up in work to even notice people coming in. she even gets too caught up in forgotten passwords.

"Just a second, I'm almost done"

She signed the email and looked up, almost jumping at the sight of who stood in front of her.

"Oh, hi Th..Miss Queen" she recovered herself quickly and smiled at her.

"Please, call me Thea"

"Yes, of course, how can I help you Thea?"

"Well, I spilled a latte on my laptop, and I was hoping you could save some of my files"

Felicity had to surpress the smile as she realised this was the same story Oliver had come up with to visit her in the office. She knew it had been a lie, but she'd let it go. Thea handed her the laptop and Felicity opened it as she put it on her desk. There definitely had been spilled very expensive coffee over this baby. She winced.

"I'll see what I can do, should be ready tomorrow afternoon"

"Thank you"

Felicity gave the girl a warm smile. She had clearly not been recognized. Thea was almost through the door when she turned on her heel and pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry, but you look very familiar, have we met before?"

Shit. Felicity was looking for words, playing with her fingers.

"Uhh, well"

"You're the girl, aren't you?" Thea cut her off. Her eyes sparkled when she realized she was right. Felicity stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, you're the girl my brother's sleeping with"

Felicity's cheeks are on fire. She couldn't speak, there was something about this teenage girl that was horribly terrifying. She was so blunt, it almost scared her. Felicity bit her lower lip and clenched her fists together. Thea had a smug smile on her lips

"And to think I almost didn't recognize you"

She walked back into the small office and sat down in the chair across from Felicity. The girl starts rambling about her brother and what kind of women he usually dates. Felicity is kind of zoning out, not really concentrating on what Thea is saying, just thinking one thing: Oliver is going to be here any minute. And she isn't wrong. After she answered a couple of questions, when did you meet? October, where did you meet? This exact spot, first kiss? Christmas Eve, and some more, and also apologies for being a bitch, but she forgot when she heard his voice. Finally.

"Thea? What are you doing here?"

"Ollie! We were just talking about you"

Felicity flushes some more and flashes him a little smile that screams for help.

"I see you met my girlfriend, Felicity"

This time her smile is happier and he makes her blush even more if that was possible. Thea stands up.

"Well, brother, she's definitely not your usual type, and that's a good thing" She winks at Felicity and turns to Oliver.

"She's here to stay" she whispers and winks before stalking out of the office after a short wave at Felicity, taking her queue to leave.

Felicity sighs heavily and hides her face in her hands, elbows on her desk.

"Was she that bad?" Oliver asks as he leans against the chair his sister just vacated.

"She's like a whirlwind of energy. And she talks even more than I do"

Oliver chuckles and shakes his head a little, reaching out for her hand and pulling her up, and into his arms, pressing soft kisses on the top of her head.


	32. Future

**_Small Bump by Ed Sheeran_ **   
_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,_   
_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,_   
_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_   
_A small bump in four months, you'll open your eyes_

_I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_   
_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only._   
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._   
_Oh, you are my one and only._   
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._   
_And you'll be alright._

She was terrified. Absolutely terrified. She eased the t-shirt over her stomach and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a complete mess. She hadn't had a decent night of sleep in days and her eyes were showing it. Her hair was frizzy and knotted, but she really didn't feel like brushing it so she just pulled it out of her face and into a ponytail. She sighed and let her hands fall down onto her growing belly. She smiled a little, and even though she was terrified of finding out it's gender, this baby had made everything fall into place. Oliver was thrilled to become a dad, and he was starting to smile again whenever he saw her. She was glowing as well. Her cheeks always a little rosy. But not today. Today she was tired and cranky, and she really did not feel like going out into public and have tons of paparazzi swarm around her and giving her a hell of a headache.

"You ready?" Oliver asked her.

He had just walked out of the walk-in closet and was dressed in a navy sweater and jeans. She turned around and looked at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

He cocked his head to the side and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He bended down a bit to look her in the eyes

"I'm nervous too" he said with a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his lips. She smiled a little and one of his hands found their way up to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch and allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment. His lips pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and she took another deep breath before she opened her eyes again, meeting his soft blue eyes. She put her hand over his and smiled.

Once they stepped into the hallway, Oliver headed in another direction than she would have expected. She frowned for a second and stared at him.

"Oliver? The door, car and Jenna's office are that way?" she pointed into the other direction the hallway lead.

Oliver stopped mid-stride and turned on his heel to look at her, still standing in the doorway. He had a smug grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes a little more.

"Yes, I know that"

He walked over to her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her in the direction he was walking in just a moment ago

"But that's not where we're going" He whispered in her ear.

She stumbled and he caught her before she could hit the floor. She gulped and gave him a stern look as she straightened herself.

"Oliver? What did you do?"

He grimaced. They reached the end of the hallway and he placed his hand on the doorknob, but didn't open it.

"I pulled some strings, cashed in some owed favors, and reached out to some very nice people."

Felicity swallowed hard and clutched at the fabric on the back of his sweater, her other hand on her stomach. His hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She leaned against his side as he pushed the door open.

She quickly did a headcount. One. Two. Three. Four. Thank god, just four. Wait what? The small study was filled with four people. She recognized Thea and Jenna, next to a lot of equipment that clearly didn't belong there. She tore her gaze away from it to look at the other two people, sitting in the lounge section of the room, on two large arm-chairs. They were smiling, clearly very happy to see her. The woman put down her cup of tea and stood up.

"Mom? Dad?"

She pushed herself away from Oliver and rushed over to her parents. Esther and David Smoak pulled their little girl into their arms. Once they let her go again she took a step back.

"Well, you have been busy, haven't you?" Her mom teased, staring at her stomach. Felicity shrugged and smiled a little. Esther was a little smaller than Felicity, but the fire burned in her eyes. It was obvious where Felicity got it from. She had curly auburn hair, a few strands hanging loose from her up-do. Dressed in a simple white sundress she looked just as elegant and classy as Moira Queen, but probably with more genuine behavior.

Felicity turned to her father "Dad" she said with a smile and hugged the man.

"Hey Flick" Felicity chuckled at the childhood nickname. David Smoak was probably a little less tall then Oliver, but still towered over both his daughters and his wife. He was a sturdy man with dark brown hair, with patches of grey and dark eyes that had seen a lot, but had been victorious.

"What are you doing here? All the way from San Fran!"

Esther reached out to her daughter and put her hands on her upper arms.

"Oliver phoned us, actually" She said with that distinct British accent. She leaned in closer and whispered "Lovely young man you got there"

She winked as she leaned back, leaving Felicity blushing bright red. She turned around to see Oliver only standing a few feet away.

"You called them?"

Oliver smiled and nodded "Thought it would be a good time for you to see them again"

She reached out a hand and he took it, the smile still there on his face. She mouthed 'thank you' and he stepped closer to her, allowing him to put his hands on her waist, just where he liked them to be.

After a moment of catching up, reconnecting and baby talk, also with Thea and Jenna, it was time to finally get her ultrasound. Oliver lead her to the chaise longue and sat her down, seating himself behind the chair and putting his hands on her shoulders. Thea came to stand next to him, an expectant smile on her face. Jenna was sitting on a stool across from Felicity, readying the equipment. It was still a mystery to Felicity how they had done it, but she was glad they did. She put her hand over Oliver's on her shoulder and glanced at her parents, who were standing beside her, a few feet away. Her mother was wearing a proud smile and squeezed her father's hands. Felicity turned back to Jenna.

"You ready?" Jenna asked her.

Felicity nodded and with one hand –she did not want to let go of Oliver- she pulled up the t-shirt. She flinched at the cold ultrasound-gel and pursed her lips in expectation. She squeezed Oliver's hand when she first heard the steady little heartbeat and her baby, their baby, appeared on the black and white screen.

* * *

Thea took his hand. He was nervous, even though this was the second time they had gone to see her. The first time had been very short, there had only been time for a hello a short apology from Moira and a goodbye. He had so much to say to her, but he couldn't do that with Thea there. She insisted on coming with him this time. Any chance she got to see her mother, she would take it.

A guard called for them. Telling them they could enter the room with the single table and three chairs, a guard posted in the corner. He could somehow understand why she wouldn't have done anything to get in Malcolm's way. To protect her family, he could understand that part. He would do anything for his family. His thoughts wandered off to Felicity. He would do anything to protect her and the baby. But if he would risk thousands of lives to protect them, probably yes, but he would find a way to protect those people as well. It was not fair to just let them die. But still, he could understand, and it was kind of scary. Moira did the right thing though, standing up in front of those cameras, spilling her beans, and putting her own comfortable life at risk to save those people. He took a deep breath and squeezed Thea's hand. He had to protect her too. Her, and Felicity, and the baby, those were the priority. Felicity was on her way here, to be there for him. She and Dig had just dropped off her parents at the airport and they would be here once the visiting hours would be here, and he would be able to hold her again, and be sure she was safe.

A loud buzzing noise pulled him from his thoughts and he realized he had somehow sat down on one of the chairs, Thea still holding her hand. She turned to look at him with a sad smile. He couldn't return it. A door slid open and a tired-looking, handcuffed Moira in an orange jumpsuit came shuffling in. Her face lit up at the sight of her children.

"Hi mom" Thea was the first to speak.

"Oh, Thea, Oliver" Moira spoke with a lump in her throat.

"Mom" Oliver said in a soft voice.

Once Moira was seated, they all just stared at each other.

"How is Roy?"

"Good, apart from the fact that his house is destroyed, I guess he's doing fine" Thea was looking down at her fingers. Once she realized what she had said, she swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's alright, sweetheart, I can't blame you" Moira clasped her cuffed hands together and turned to Oliver.

"How is Felicity, dear?"

"She's great. Her parents just visited, lovely people." He said. Thea looked at him, like she was expecting him to tell her Felicity is pregnant, but he wouldn't just quite yet.

"Wonderful" Moira chimed but the joy and smiles faded shortly after.

A moment of silence fell upon the three.

"Mom? What's going to happen?"

Moira sighed and reached out for her daughter's hand and then realized touching wasn't allowed so she pulled back.

"Well, Jean and I have discussed it, and she's trying to get me out on bail, at least until the trial starts, but since money is not a problem in our case, the bail will be set much higher than usual"

"But that's unfair" Thea whimpered

"I know, sweetheart" She turned to Oliver "Don't waste any money. We may be wealthy, but if you feel like it's not worth it, you don't have too"

"What? Of course it's worth it! We'd do anything to get you home"

Moira. The fourth member of the priority's club. She is his mother. He has to protect her as well. Moira hadn't looked away from his as he sat there, considering. Taking everything into account.

The buzzing noise again. This was it. He had to let her know he didn't abandon her.

"Time's up!" The guard called and gestured for Moira to stand up.

Oliver stood up as well.

"I really hope Jean does a good job, so maybe, you'll get to see your granddaughter one day"

A sad smile curled up his lips. Moira's mouth fell open, both hand reaching up to cover the gap. She smiled brightly. Her hands fell to her heart.

"Oh, Oliver"

* * *

Once Thea and Oliver were back outside, at the front desk of Iron Heights Prison, waiting for their belongings, Oliver was nervously tapping his foot. They weren't here yet. Thea noticed it and attempted to try and figure out what it was about.

"I'm proud you finally told her"

"Hmmm-hmm"

Their stuff had been handed to them and Oliver was flipping through his missed calls and text messages. Way more than usual. A couple from Dig, and a number he didn't recognize. He tried Dig first, but he didn't answer. He considered calling the unknown number and as he stood outside with Thea next to him, he gave in.

"Starling City General, How can I help you?" The lady on the other and spoke.

"Uhm, Hi, my name is Oliver Queen, I was called a couple of times by this number"

He was sweating bullets right now. Thea gave him a worried look, but he held up a hand for her to wait.

"Ahh, Mister Queen, hold on for a moment please, I will put you through"

Thea stared at him in bewilderment. She had been texting Roy when she overheard the strange conversation her brother was having. She could only hear his side of the conversation, and that part already did not ease her worries. Made them worse actually.

"What?!" He yelled and almost ran around the car to get in, still muttering into the phone. He pulled the door open, but before he got in, he looked at her.

"Get in the car" She quickly obeyed and slid into the passenger's seat. The car was already in motion before she could pull the door shut and she was pulled back into her seat by the sudden speed.

"Oliver! What on earth is going on!" She yelled over the roaring of the engine. Oliver's face stood tight and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"There's no time. We need to get to the hospital" He muttered and hit the accelerator.

_'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. (maybe, still undecided!)_   
_Maybe, you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._


	33. Willpower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danity Kane – Stay with me  
> Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
> I Reach Out, For You, But You’re Not There  
> So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
> With Your Picture, In My Hands  
> Story Of a Broken Heart
> 
> Stay With Me  
> Don't Let Me Go  
> Cause I Can't Be Without You  
> Just Stay With Me  
> And Hold Me Close  
> Because I've Built My World Around You  
> And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
> So Stay with Me  
> Just Stay With Me
> 
> Don’t ever let it end – Nickelback  
> Saturday, I'm gonna take her out  
> Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown  
> Gonna sing the song we've all heard of  
> About those two young friends that should've fell in love  
> Later on, we'll cut through the park  
> And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark  
> And we can laugh as we both pretend  
> That we're not in love and that we're just good friends
> 
> Well, I'm tired of pretending  
> But I'm terrified of it ending  
> I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
> And I know you feel the same way  
> Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
> And as you pulled to me  
> You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"

 

The sky was dark. Nighttime had fallen over Starling city and with it the rumbling dark grey clouds. It was quiet in the hospital, scary quiet, but that was just because it was the middle of the night. The first raindrops splattered on the windows of the dull room. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was somewhat comforting, but it also scared the hell out of him. His thumb stroke across the back of her hand, meeting the IV halfway. Oliver flinched as the memory of two days ago flashed through his mind.

 

“She has a mild concussion and a whiplash”  Doctor Lamb looked through the window into the room. Felicity was lying in the small hospital bed. She looked pale, Tubes And wires sticking from her small frame. Oliver lifted his hand to press it against the small window but hesitated halfway up and let it fall to his side again. How did this happen? They were so happy and suddenly, everything had fallen to pieces. It was all his fault. He knew that wasn’t true. He hadn’t been drunk driving and crashing into cars. He still blamed himself though, he always would.

“There might be brain damage and because of the blow, her blood flow stopped for a moment and her brain didn’t get the oxygen it needed” Doctor Lamb explained after Oliver had raised his eyebrow at the medical jargon he’d been talking.

Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his face. Lamb continued

“She was unconscious when she came in and we’re keeping her in a coma to give her body the time it needs to heal. She’ll wake up when she’s ready”

Pressing his lips together he turned to look at the doctor. “How long?”

Doctor Lamb sighed. “A few days, maybe a week, It’s hard to say. But you’ve got a fighter, right there, she should be in a much worse state”

A small, sad smile curled up on his lips. Felicity was the strongest person he knew. She had picked him up when he had broken down, and now it was his turn to get her back to her feet. He stared at the tangled blonde hair on the white pillow and then down to her stomach. One of her hands was lightly draped around it. A nurse probably placed it there, hoping it would somehow do something, spark her maternal instinct or something. He sighed.

“What about the baby?” Oliver asked, barely audible

“She hasn’t miscarried. Yet. There’s a 70 percent chance that she will in the next few days, but her stomach didn’t suffer from the blow.”

Oliver raised his eyebrow.

“You have your bodyguard to thank for that” He frowned

Doctor Lamb put a hand on his shoulder. “There are cases reported where women give birth while in a coma, and as I said before, she’s a fighter.”

He gave Oliver’s shoulder a slight squeeze before letting go and walking towards his office. Oliver sighed and slowly turned around and wandered back to the waiting area. Everybody was there. Thea, Diggle with his right arm in a cast and a sling, Carly next to him and Jenna, who was biting her thumbnail. They all looked up when he walked in, expecting him to explain. He was silent for a long moment and then explained what Doctor Lamb had told him, his voice breaking a couple of times. When he was done, he sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face. Nobody said anything, for which he was grateful. He didn’t want to hear any false promises or ‘everything will be okay’ because it wouldn’t.

After a while of silence, he looked up at Diggle, a little surprised to see his gaze was already on him. Oliver sat up and jerked his head into the direction of Felicity’s room, as an invitation to talk. Dig nodded and whispered something to Carly, who nodded in return and gave him a soft kiss.

Oliver stood up and numbly walked towards her room, Dig in his wake. He stopped when he reached the window, the sight in front of him shooting aches into his chest. He squared his jaw and turned around to face Diggle, who had only seen Felicity for the first time now since the crash.

Oliver didn’t need to ask him about the crash. Dig knew exactly what he wanted to know.

“I stopped the airbag from hitting her.” He gestured with his right arm. Oliver didn’t move, but the tiniest of thankful smiles curled up on his lips.

“How did you know?” He asked quietly.

“Twelve years ago, Andy and Carly were in an accident, surprisingly similar to this one. Carly was pregnant, and the airbag was the reason she miscarried. I just got back from Afghanistan when I heard the news. I subconsciously vowed to myself to never let any women experience the pain they went through. Especially not Felicity.”

Oliver looked up at him. “Thank you” He almost whispered

Dig nodded slowly. “I would do it again if I had to”

 

He squeezed her hand again, still hoping that somehow it would wake her up.  He sighed when again, he didn’t get a response.  The neckbrace had been removed, leaving her looking a little less broken. He entwined their fingers and leaned back into the comforter that was placed next to her bed. With the rain splattering against the window and the steady beeping of the heart monitor and rhythmic breaths, Oliver drifted away, exhaustion rushing over him, sleeping for the first time since that horrible day, dreaming of happy times.

 

He had bought the tickets for her birthday, February third. He knew she liked One Republic very much, so when he heard they would have a show in the Starling Music Hall, on her actual birthday, he had to get tickets. It was sold out, but there wasn’t anything stopping him from getting in. He paid someone a lot of money to get her VIP tickets. A broad smile crept up his lips when they arrived in the mail. He put them in a pretty envelope and wrote a note on it with his father’s fountain pen.

It was Thursday when he walked into her office, with take-out in one hand and the envelope securely tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket. He knocked on her door and stepped in. She was chewing on a pen and typing furiously. She probably hadn’t even heard him knock. He watched her for a moment and cocked his head to the side, a smile on his face.

“Hey, gorgeous”

Felicity jumped. “Oh god, Oliver!”

Her hand flew up to her chest, and she took a deep breath. “Don’t do that!”

He chuckled softly “Sorry” he shook his head a little “I brought food”

“Oooh! All forgiven!” She reached out for the box and he handed her her order. They ate their food, and talked about the birds and the bees. When Oliver received a text from Dig about something pretending to be important, he told her there were some problems with the construction of the club and he had to go check it out. He leaned over her desk and gave her a soft kiss, lingering in the feel of her lips and reaching up to wrap his hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer. She chuckled softly and told him to go already. He kissed her once again and headed out of her office.

A few minutes later, Felicity received a text. ‘Check your top drawer –O’. she frowned in confusion and slid open the drawer, finding the small envelope.  It said ‘Happy Birthday, Felicity’. She bit her lower lip, and carefully opened the expensive looking envelope. She gasped when she saw what was inside. She took out the tickets and jumped out of her chair, squealing, and jumping up and down. She grabbed her phone and sent Oliver a text.

‘Get your ass back in here –F ’

With a smirk on his face, Oliver walked around the corner of her office. He never left. At first, Felicity frowned when she saw him so soon after she had hit send, but then she realized that she didn’t care and ran to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her jeans-clad legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards and chuckled. She smothered him with kisses.

“How did you now I love One Republic?”

Oliver smiled. “You’re always humming their songs, it wasn’t that hard”

She laughed and shrugged. It was true. “But how did you get these tickets? They were sold out in 20 minutes, I tried to get them myself, but I was at work when they went on sale and I was super bummed to see they were already sold out, so tell me, how did you get these, because we weren’t even dating back then”

“Felicity, breathe” He smiled and tightened his arms around her.

“I made a deal with an old friend” He explained

“Oh no, you sold your soul, didn’t you?”

Oliver laughed and pulled her lips to his again

 

His eyes flew open. The dream had been so vivid, almost real. A lump formed in his throat. All he wanted was for her to open her eyes. But wishful thinking wasn’t a cure, and how much he wanted it to be, Felicity had to do this on her own. He reached out and kissed the palm of her hand. It was cold against his lips so he held it to his cheek to warm it a little. His other hand subconsciously found its way to her ballooning stomach. She hadn’t miscarried, thanks to John. Their little miracle truly was a miracle, and a survivor, just like her parents. He decided he would give her a strong name, one that would do her right. Beautiful, joyful and smart like her mother, and strong, kind and a fighter like her father.  He softly stroked his thumb across Felicity’s stomach and had to swallow hard to not tear up. Taking a deep breath, he almost jumped at the sudden kick against his hand. It took him a moment to realize what just had happened. A huge grin crept up on his face and again he made soft strokes with his thumbs. He was a little sad Felicity hadn’t been there to experience it with him, so he softly squeezed her small hand.

After a while, he fell asleep again, his arm lightly draped over Felicity’s hips, a little around her stomach. In his other hand, he still held hers and his head had fallen onto his arm. The pleasant dreams once again finding their way into his head.

 

 

Oliver knocked on her door three times and quickly pulled the chocolate cupcake out of the bag and lit the candle he put on it. It took a moment for Felicity to swing open the door. Her hair was down and straight, no glasses, a bright red color on her lips, a loose, black, vintage looking t-shirt, and tight dark-wash jeans with combat boots under it. She smiled as she saw him.

“Happy Birthday” He said as she spotted the cupcake

“Oliver, this is the fourth time you have congratulated me today, I know it’s my birthday.”

Oliver snorted softly and leaned a little closer

“I know, but this is the first time I can wish you a happy birthday in person”

He moved even closer, as if he was about to kiss her, but just before he got close enough, he raised the cupcake between them. She rolled her eyes and shot him a wicked smile before blowing out the candle. They stared at each other for a moment. Felicity waiting for Oliver to say or do something, and Oliver just staring at her.

“So? What did you wish for?” He asked after gathering his thoughts

Felicity smiled and shook her head “I can’t tell you, it won’t come true.”

Oliver chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him closer. His hands found their way around her waist and roamed over her back. After a while she chuckled against his lips and pulled back slightly. As much as he wanted to pull him inside and rid her of her clothes, he knew how much she was looking forward to this, and he would just have to wait a little longer.

“We should probably go, wouldn’t want to be late” He whispered

She bit her swollen lower lip and nodded slowly. “We should, shouldn’t we”

Oliver nodded and lowered her from his arms. He hadn’t even realized she had been standing on her tiptoes, her full weight leaning on him.  He unwrapped his arms from around her and touched her cheek. She straightened his leather jacket ran a hand down his navy blue t-shirt. She then suddenly stepped back and only seconds later, returned, clad in a black leather jacket herself, and a small purse around her shoulder. He smiled softly and turned on his heel, extending his arm for her to pull hers through it. Felicity chuckled and held on to his biceps, reveling in the feel of the muscles. She could feel the slight blush creep up on her cheeks.

Once they arrived at the Starling Music Hall, it was already crowded with huge lines in front of the ticket booths. Felicity groaned and looked at Oliver, who had a suspicious smile on his face.

“Oliver? What is going on? Why aren’t we waiting in line?”

“Because we don’t have to”

“I knew you sold your soul”

Oliver laughed and squeezed the hand resting on his arm. He guided her into a deserted hallway and through a couple of doors. He had to show their tickets a couple of times and at one of the ‘ticket controls’ They received a key cord with a pass hanging from it. Felicity didn’t examine it too much because she didn’t really want to know what the hell Oliver had planned. At last, he opened a door and pulled her inside. He closed the door behind them as she examined the small room, there was a brown leather couch, a table full of snacks and drinks, there were records hanging from the walls and some other furniture. It was a small room, around office size, and one of the walls seemed to be covered by a dark red, velvet curtain. She turned to look at Oliver, a confused frown on her face. He chuckled and walked over to the curtain, taking her hand and pulling her with him, he pushed it aside and revealed a big loveseat and beyond that, over the edge of the small balcony, the humongous performance hall of Starling Music Hall.

“Oh my god” she whispered and almost ran to the edge of the balcony. Oliver moved to stand next to her. She leaned over the edge, looking down on the people settling into their seats. She suddenly turned back to Oliver, with an enormous smile on her face.

“I can’t believe you did this for me” She squealed, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled and pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Happy birthday, Felicity”

She blushed and he stroke her cheek before dipping down again and pressing his lips to her, in a very soft and sweet way.

They got settled, discarded of jackets and drinks and snacks at the ready. The band started with Don’t Look Down, not really a song, but the perfect intro. Felicity clapped her hands in excitement and sat up straight, even though the stage was clearly visible from the seats. The band members were welcomed by a huge applause and Oliver quickly found himself quite liking the music as they started playing Light It Up.

“I, I could light it up for you. I, I could light it up for you. We, we ain’t got a shot to lose” Felicity sang along

Oliver laughed and leaned back into the loveseat, enjoying himself perfectly as long as he could watch her having a good time. She had a permanent smile plastered on her face and every now and then she would jump a little in her chair, squeal, or clap her hands together really fast. She stole some glances at him and smiled even wider when she noticed he was staring at her. She bit her lower lip  and reached out a hand to take his. She squeezed it softly and leaned in closer to kiss him. His free hand reached up to cup her cheek and his thumb traced soft circles over the soft skin. Her other hand fell in its usual place just above his heart.

“I can’t believe you missed these.” Felicity whispered when All The Right Moves and Secrets had ended.

Oliver shrugged. “I missed a lot, I’ll survive”

She smiled softly at him and cupped his cheek. She tensed up a little when the next song started playing. Oliver realized that the song would mean something to her. He didn’t stray his eyes off of her but listened carefully to the lyrics.

 _I stared up at the sun,_  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I’ve loved.  
I stared up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.

They were so close to each other. Felicity was practically sitting on his lap, her hand had fallen to his shoulder, their faces only inches apart. All they did was staring. Oliver’s hands had pushed her hair out of her face and were resting around her throat, slightly tilting her head up.

 _You can feel the light start to tremble,_  
Washing what you know out to sea.  
You can see your life out of the window tonight.

The corners of his lips twitched upward and as she blinked, her pupils darkened. Felicity swallowed hard as his thumb ghosted over her lips. She took in a sharp gasp and her lips parted.

 _If I lose myself tonight,_  
It’ll be by your side.  
I lose myself tonight...  
yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
If I lose myself tonight,  
It’ll be you and I.  
Lose myself tonight...

Oliver grimaced and inched her closer to him, only touching her with his fingertips. The hand on his shoulder suddenly grabbed a handful of fabric very aggressively and Felicity pulled his lips on hers in time with the instrumental break in the song. She hitched herself up into his lap and ran her free hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Oliver’s hands were roaming over her back, teasing along the hem of her t-shirt and often tracing lines over the bare skin of her lower back. She gasped as she first felt his fingers on her skin and this allowed Oliver to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over her lips and then meeting with hers.

 

At first, he didn’t notice the tiny little twitch against his cheek. He drifted into consciousness with happy memories and was surprised at how real her fingers on his face felt. He grabbed the hand and softly stroked its palm with his thumb.  His eyes flew open as he realized that this was not a dream. He found himself with his head lying on the bed, Felicity’s hand on his cheek. He lunged backwards and looked at her. Sitting up straight, he noticed the slight fluttering of her eyelids.

“Felicity?” He whispered, leaning closer.

The delicate hand  squeezed his.


	34. Get Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeflies – I Choose U (Acoustic)
> 
> Late nights, New York, trouble on my mind  
> Crosstown to the west and I'm wasting my time  
> Down south, back roads, dust clouds the air  
> Chevrolet in the back seat but it wasn't there
> 
> Missed the flight at Heathrow  
> Got stuck up in a one room flat  
> Cause she's so fit, trying to hold me down  
> While I was just trying to get back
> 
> Malibu, beach blonde, crashing on these shores  
> Smile shining like gold  
> But that smile wasn't yours  
> And I know, I know, I know
> 
> Everybody needs somebody to love  
> Everybody needs somebody to love  
> And I choose you, and I choose you  
> Everybody needs somebody to love  
> Everybody needs somebody to love  
> And I choose you, and I choose you  
> And I choose you  
> And I choose you  
> ~  
> You're every place that I've been  
> Baby you're every face that I've seen  
> You're everywhere and I'm going crazy  
> Your body's rocking my dreams  
> You're always up in my mind  
> You're everywhere that I go  
> You're everything in this town  
> So girl I'm letting you know
> 
> That I'm rolling up in a fly whip  
> Come ride this and just close your eyes  
> Showing up with my sidekick  
> My superhero with a dope disguise  
> No wonder woman all our dreams are coming true  
> So don't be scared of losing me  
> Cause I'm always choosing you

At first, he didn’t notice the tiny little twitch against his cheek. He drifted into consciousness with happy memories and was surprised at how real her fingers on his face felt. He grabbed the hand and softly stroked its palm with his thumb.  His eyes flew open as he realized that this was not a dream. He found himself with his head lying on the bed, Felicity’s hand on his cheek. He lunged backwards and looked at her. Sitting up straight, he noticed the slight fluttering of her eyelids.  
“Felicity?” He whispered, leaning closer.  
The delicate hand  squeezed his.

* * *

  
  
 **New York City, Three weeks later, 4th of August.**  
She had gained 15 lbs since before she got pregnant, and her tummy now had the circumference of 35 and a half inches. She was growing. Fast. She fastened the belt of her navy trench-coat and Oliver opened the door of the doctor’s office. Her hand found the crook of Oliver’s arm as they hurried to the cab that was waiting for them. Oliver helped her inside and after he got in himself, quickly closed the door.  
After he had directed the cab-driver towards the airport, a soft smile curled up his lips and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hauling her closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and chuckled.  
“This is really happening, isn’t it”  
He looked down on her and smiled.  
“Yes, it is, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”  
He kissed her, and he could feel her smiling against his lips. One of his hands strayed to her belly, and he started rubbing small circles with his thumb. Felicity smiled again, but the smile soon faded. She entangled her fingers with his.  
“I’m scared” she whispered after a while.  
Oliver sighed softly and rested his cheek against her hair.  
“I know” He tightened his grip on her “We’ll figure it all out”   
He was about to say something else, but she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.  
“No, I’m not moving into the mansion”  
Oliver chuckled and kissed her forehead. New York had been wonderful. They went to a Broadway show, kissed on Times Square, and went to see the statue of liberty. Which is funny because that’s how they felt. Free, and without a care in the world. They occupied this little bubble that nobody was able to pop, at least, not until they would return home. But they both did not feel like going home anytime soon. They had needed this getaway bad. Thea had joined them after a couple of days and had taken her shopping. Thea new all the good shopping places and was like a ball of energy hauling her from shop to shop, buying expensive dresses and the cutest maternity clothes. She had her own way of handling her grief. Retail therapy. Now, Thea had gone home and they were on their way to yet another place where they could soak up some sun and not think about everything that was going on.

* * *

  
 **Malibu, 17th of August**  
Ghosting his fingers over her flushed cheeks. Pushing stray hairs out of her face. One edge of her lips curled up in an adorable crooked smile. His fingers traced down her throat, to her collarbone and to her shoulder, teasingly slipping the strap of her camisole down before tracing back up. He was unable to tear his eyes off of her creamy skin, her slightly swollen lips in that perfect shade of pink, even without lipstick, and those long lashes casting shadows across her cheeks.  
“Stop staring. It’s rude” She whispered, barely audible.  
Oliver snorted quietly and continued stroking her cheek, his thumb occasionally ghosting over her bottom lip.  
“I can’t help it” He whispered back as he nuzzled his nose to her temple, before pressing a soft kiss just below her earlobe. She shivered in pleasure. One of her hands came up and she ran her fingers through the short strands of his hair. She smiled,  and softly scratched his scalp.  He chuckled and leaned in closer, brushing a kiss on her lips so soft, she could have sworn it was magical. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his. Bright blue orbs that demanded for her to stare at them. He leaned in closer, their noses barely touching. The sun played across her face, warming her skin and lighting up her eyes and making her hair look even more golden then it already was.  
“Felicity Meghan Smoak, I love you. so much”  
She was stunned for a moment, and then hauled him towards her, crushing his lips to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. They finally had to part to catch their breath. Felicity was slightly panting. She cupped Oliver’s cheek and place her forehead against his, yet again staring into to hypnotizing blue orbs.  
“I love you, to the moon and back.”  
She smiled softly, remembering the book her mother used to read to her. She would read it to her daughter. She scooted closer to him, entwining their legs underneath the silky white sheets. He ran his hand down her side and over the curve of her belly. He smiled and teasingly started tracing patterns under her camisole.  
“Where are we going next?” she asked softly  
“I don’t know, wherever you want to go”  
A wicked grin curled up her lips. She hopped off the bed into the warm sand. The Queen beach house had a private beach and before they had arrived, Oliver had, in secret, made some arrangements to place the bed from the master bedroom, onto the private beach attached to the house. The wind gently let the draping of the canopy sway. Oliver’s eyes narrowed slightly as he saw her standing there, the grin on her face, her hair a mess from the previous night. She bended forward and kissed him softly.   
“I wanna go swimming” She whispered   
“First one in the water gets a kiss!” She squealed before bolting towards the ocean.  
Oliver chuckled and quickly ran after her. Of course, it didn’t take him very long to catch up with her, even though she had a pretty big head start. He was faster than her, and of course, his blonde was 25 weeks pregnant. He caught her from behind and pulled her into his arms. Felicity squealed and laughed as he carried her to the water honeymoon-style. He stepped into the water, small waves collapsing against his ankles. Felicity’s arms found their way around his neck.   
“Where can I claim my prize?” He whispered in her ear.  
She chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips. He lowered her so that she was standing on her own and bended down to kiss her again, his hands cupping her face. She knew he was distracted. Suddenly he was soaking wet and she was laughing wholeheartedly. He scrambled to his feet, his khaki linen board shorts clinging to his legs. He aimed for her and pulled her against his wet body. She squealed as he picked her up and carried her into the deeper parts of the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, lingering in the salty taste of his lips.  
  
 **London, 28th of August**  
“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?”  
Oliver stopped walking and pulled her hands to his chest.  
“Because it’s a surprise, like I told you the last ten times you asked me”   
Felicity huffed  and threw her head backwards in defeat “Fine” She muttered.  
The sun was setting and the street lighting turned on as they passed them. They made a turn, and then another and Oliver guided her into the park. She had a hard time keeping quiet, secrets bugged her, even a happy surprise like this would turn out to be. Damn her curiosity. She did find herself enchanted by the magic of the twilight in St. James Park. They strolled along the pond and various benches and flowerbeds. At last, a small gazebo appeared from behind some trees. There were candles lit and she could smell the food.   
“Oliver…I..”  
“No! I don’t want to hear it, you deserve a romantic dinner by candlelight”  
Felicity chuckled softly and rested  her head against his shoulder as they walked. She was greeted by a small circular table with white linen. The table was set elegantly with white china plates and crystal glasses. Oliver settled her in one of the chairs and sat down across from her.   
She looked around her. The edges of the gazebo were lines with lightweight white drapery, like the canopy bed they had occupied in Malibu. There were a lot of Christmas lights and right above her, hung a crystal chandelier. A single red rose stood in a small vase just off the middle of the table, with two candles next to it. She sighed in disbelief.  
“You really outdid yourself,  Mister Queen.”  
“Thank you for remarking on it, Miss Smoak.”  
Felicity laughed and took his hand across the table, softly stroking her thumb over his knuckles. They were quiet for a long moment, only to be interrupted by a waiter bringing them their food. When he was gone, Felicity took his hand again.  
“You know, I’m really glad you walked into my office with a laptop riddled with bullet-holes and a terrible lie” She said smiling.  
Oliver chuckled and squeezed her hand. “I’m really glad you trusted me”  
Felicity smiled and the blush crept up on her cheeks. They ate their food in comfortable silence, neither one of them feeling the need to talk. They would just sometimes share a look and a smile. Felicity swallowed a bite of steak.  
“Oliver?”  
“Yes?” He looked up with soft eyes.  
“Well, I was just wondering, how long do you plan to continue this trip?” She put down her silverware and sat up straight, awaiting his answer.  
He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. “I don’t know”   
“Don’t get me wrong, I love being with you, alone and without a care in the world, but it has been over a month since we left, and we’re running out of places to go” She smiled encouragingly.  
Oliver nodded. “I know. But I’m not ready to go back. Tommy died. Half the Glades was destroyed because of my family.”  
“You know that’s not true, It was Malcolm, Oliver.” She paused to take a deep breath.  
“Your mother did the right thing by doing that press conference on TV. Yes, she could have done it sooner, but I’m beginning to understand what your children mean to you and that you would do anything to protect them. Not that that makes her actions okay, it’s just…”  
Oliver sighed and nodded slowly “I know that feeling. If anything happened to you or our daughter, I wouldn’t know what to do. What I had to go through when you were in that coma….”   
He trailed off and she grasped his hand firmly “I’m here now, safe and healthy and still pregnant”  
Oliver chuckled and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.  
“You’re right, we should head back. It’s not fair to Thea, she’s all alone there, and running away from my problems isn’t gonna solve them.”  
Felicity smiled warmly and squeezed his hand.  
“There’s just one place I want to go before we head back” He said with a gleam in his eyes  
“And that is?” She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

  
  
 **Paris,  6Th of September**  
Pont de l'Archeveche. A soft gust of wind greeted her as she stepped onto the bridge crossing the Seine. She had an Idea of why Oliver had wanted to come here before returning home. The locks on either side of the bridge tipping her of. This was the bridge that lover’s from all over the world would visit to lock their love and throw the key into the Seine. It was a thought she very much liked. And she would have liked the idea if Oliver had suggested it.  
They stopped walking halfway across the bridge, Oliver turning to face her.  
“You probably already guessed why we’re here” He said with a small smile on his lips.  
“Well, yeah, this one is very obvious” she chuckled softly.  
“I don’t care that it’s cheesy or whatever, but I wanna do this with you, and make it special as well.”  
Felicity raised an eyebrow. First he took a tiny gold lock out of his pocket and handed it to her. She examined it, discovering their initials.  
“Turn it over” He whispered, and she did. A small gasp escaped from her lips.  
“Marry me?”  
“What?”  
“Not today, but someday, when we’re both ready and we don’t have so much going on in our lives…If that’s even possible”   
Yet again, he reached into pocket and pulled out a velvet, navy blue, Harry Winston ring box. Felicity gasped, for once, she was left speechless.

  
“I don’t want to get engaged to you right now, but someday, you know.. when we have figured stuff out, and terror and mass-murder is not associated with the Queen name”  
He opened the box and revealed a ring with a very elegant and slim band, narrowing to the middle where the small diamond was placed. The band itself was more interesting than the diamond. Swirls and patterns were engraved into it on the top half, to give it a more elaborate and vintage look. She loved it, of course. It wasn’t too showy, but special and really a piece on its own. Her hands had flown up to cover her mouth.  
“It’s a promise ring” He explained. “And I promise, that together, we will take care of this baby and build a family and that I will get you that engagement ring.”

  
He winked and took the ring from the box. She offered him her left hand and he smoothly slipped it onto her middle finger. Her ring finger would be used for that other ring. She marveled at how it suited her and how perfectly it fit. Her eyes glistened with tears, but the tears didn’t spill.  
“I love you” She whispered and kissed him. “And I promise you that, we already are a family, and whatever happens, I will be right there by your side.”  
She jumped up and threw her arms around him, smothering him with kisses. He slowly put her down again and cupped her face, leaning down to press a slow and passionate kiss to her lips.  
“Can we lock this, pleeeaaase?” she begged. Oliver chuckled and pulled the matching, tiny key out of his pocket. They locked the lock with their initials on one side and ‘Always be my Queen’ on the other side onto the bridge and his hand covered hers as they threw the key into the river below, watching it splash onto the surface and sinking into the depths of the Seine  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess that turned into one big explosion of fluff. I don’t mind, do you? I guess I really needed it or something. Can someone recommend me some fluffy Olicity future fics? I want more. I hope you liked it, and if you didn’t, well too bad. I’m gonna shut up now. Remember to feed the muse with lovely reviews! Oh! And this is the ring I envisioned for Felicity: http://www.ringsol.com/uploads/2012/02/Promise-Ring-under100.jpg


	35. Home, Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow Patrol – Give Me Strength
> 
> I choked back tears today   
> because I can’t begin to say  
> how much you've shaped this boy,  
> these last ten years or more. 
> 
> My friends we've seen it all,   
> triumphs to drunken falls   
> and our bones are broken still,  
> but our hearts are joined until, 
> 
> time slips its tired hand   
> into our tired hands   
> we've years 'til that day  
> and so much more to say. 
> 
> You give the strength to me,   
> a strength I never had,   
> I was a mess you see,  
> I'd lost the plot so bad,   
> you dragged me up and out,  
> out of the darkest place,   
> there's not a single doubt   
> when I can see your faces. 
> 
> My friends we've seen it all,   
> when it made no sense at all,  
> you dare to light my path   
> and found the beauty in the aftermath. 
> 
> Let me hold you up like you held me up,   
> it's too long to never say this,  
> you must know I've always thought, 
> 
> You give the strength to me,  
>  a strength I never had,  
> I was a mess you see,   
> I'd lost the plot so bad,  
> you dragged me up and out,   
> out of the darkest place,  
> there's not a single doubt   
> when I can see your faces. 
> 
> You give the strength to me,   
> a strength I never had,  
> I was a mess you see,   
> I'd lost the plot so bad,  
> you dragged me up and out,   
> out of the darkest place,  
> there's not a single doubt   
> when I can see your faces.

**Starling City, September 20 th**

Oliver opened the front door of the Queen Mansion and stepped inside, Felicity right behind him. She sighed contently and tangled her fingers with his. It was very quiet until Dig and another servant put their suitcases down in the hall.

“Thank you, John.” Felicity said with a smile. Diggle replied with a nod and a smile, and walked back to get the rest of the luggage. To her relief, Diggle’s arm wasn’t in the sling anymore. She had been so worried for him, putting himself in danger to make sure she would be alright, but so happy and thankful as well. She had hugged him with tears streaming down her face when she first saw him after she woke up.

“Ollie! Felicity! You’re back!” Thea running down the stairs pulled her from her thoughts. Thea enveloped her and then Oliver in a tight hug.

“Oh! I’ve missed you guys. How was Paris?” She asks with one eyebrow raised

“It was beautiful. Wait? How did you know?” Felicity shoots an questioning look at Oliver and then turns back to Thea.

“Well, maybe my big bro here tipped me off. Can I see it?” Thea outstretched her hand and Felicity reluctantly places the hand with the ring in it. Oliver chuckles and Felicity playfully glares at him while Thea is swooning over the ring. Oliver tightens his grip around her waist and presses a kiss to her temple.

“I see you actually do have taste in jewelry, Ollie” Thea smirks.

“Depends on the woman” He simply says, and gives Felicity’s waist another squeeze. She flushes bright red and smiles up at him with bright fuchsia lips.

A little grossed out by her brother being all lovey-dovey with his girlfriend, Thea excuses herself to go handle business at the club, which she reminds Oliver, he will not be getting back. Oliver simply chuckles and smiles at his younger sibling acting all grown up and more responsible than he ever was at that age.

“It’s nice to see you like this” He says with a proud smile on his face.

“Like what?” Thea asks and looks from Oliver to Felicity and back, raising an eyebrow.

“Together”

Thea smiles and pats him on his shoulder before walking out.

“Oh, Blondie, don’t forget, dinner tonight”

Felicity turns and smiles at Thea

“We’ll be there” She calls after her. Diggle opens the door and Thea gives them a little wave before disappearing from their line of sight.

Oliver sighs softly after his sister is out the door. He turns to face Felicity, reaching up to touch her cheek.

“Ready to get back to work?” She asks softly.

“I don’t know, but Queen Consolidated needs someone  to fight for it, and I owe it to my father.”

“You’ll be great, I know it” Felicity reaches up and lays her hand on top of his. She squeezes it softly and lowers it from her face, entwining their fingers.

“Are you ready to do this?” Diggle asks

“As ready as I’ll ever be”

Dig nodded and headed outside to get the car. Oliver tightens his grip on Felicity’s hand and follows him outside. He opens the car-door for Felicity and helps her slide in. Felicity settles herself and looks at John via the rear-view mirror. She has to act quickly because Oliver has almost reached the door on his side.

“Is it finished?” she whispers.

“Yes. The bow will be in tomorrow.”

“Good” she says and nods to herself.

“What’s good?”

Her brain becomes a whirlwind trying to come up with an explanation. She waits until Oliver is settled in and then is handed some files by Diggle.

“Diggle looked into the company that’s trying to take over Queen Consolidated. Stellmoore International.”

She shares a look with Diggle through the rear-view mirror and concentrates on informing Oliver. Diggle starts the car and drives them towards the remains of the Glades.

“Who is Blood?” He asks after seeing the various protest signs, memorials and other angry messages attached to wire fences or scattered across the street.

“An Alderman from the Glades trying to save the city. Fill your shoes.”

Felicity studies his face, and spots the twinge of anger. He had made it clear that he did not want to go back to being the hood. But she was convinced the city needed him and she would do everything in her power to get him back in the game. Her thumb ghosted over his and he turned to look at her, distress in his eyes. Her lips twitched up in an encouraging smile and she handed him the files.

“Here is everything on Stellmoore International.”

She licks her lips in anticipation and he takes the files from her. Now that her hands are empty she subconsciously starts fiddling with her white blazer, straightening it over her lavender dress, and ballooning stomach.

“Their Vice-President of Acquisitions is a woman named Isabel Rochev. She looks angry in every photo.”

Oliver simply sighs, closes the files and reaches for her hand again. Whenever he reaches for her hand, she knows he needs comfort, support, hope, or he just needs her. She loves that she knows it. That she knows he needs her. He needs her trust, her love, her support. He knows it too, because whenever takes her hand, she squeezes his. It has become kind of a sign. Kind of their thing. Whenever it’s too public to kiss her in a way he really wants too, or he wants to say something he can’t because there are people that should not know he is the Hood, he just reaches for her hand, and she squeezes it. Just like he does right now. He know he probably shouldn’t kiss her in front of Diggle, but he just needs to touch her, he needs conformation that she’s there with him, especially since the last time he left her side, she ended up in a coma.

“So where to? The office?” Dig asks

Felicity yawns but tries to hide it. It had been a long flight from Paris and the jetlag is kicking in. Oliver of course spots it anyways and smiles softly.

“Home.” He says and strokes his thumb over the back of her hand. She smiles thankfully.

After a quick nap, Oliver wakes her around 5 o’clock. She groans but does get out of bed because she promised Thea she would attend dinner. She managed to tame her curls and slipped into a simple navy-blue shift dress and her beloved panda-flats. She only did her eye-make-up. Her lips would be ruined anyways, due to the food entering her mouth so she didn’t even attempt at putting on lipstick. She was more exhausted than she had expected. She placed her hand in the crook of Oliver’s elbow and marveled at the feel of his grey sweater around his biceps. That never got old. Together they walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

Dinner went smoothly. Thea was smiling and laughing, and so was Oliver. It was nice, just the three of them on one far end of the table, which is enourmous and could seat at least twenty people. Oliver’s hand often strayed to her knee or her hand, and she loved that he could just be himself. Not the playboy billionaire, not CEO of Queen Consolidated, not the Hood, just Oliver.

Thea hugged her tightly when they said their goodnights. Felicity yawned again.

“Geez, Ollie, what did you do to the girl” Thea snickered.

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled Felicity against his side. She clutched at the back of his sweater and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Bye, Thea” she said and smiled as she waved the girl off. Thea laughed again and started down the hallway to her own room.

Oliver kissed the top of her head and lead her into the room. She kicked off the flats and moved to the bathroom to take off her make-up. She returned groaning and stalked towards Oliver, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and had just taken off his shirt. Of course.

“What is it?” He asked, one eyebrow arched upwards.

“I can’t reach the damn zipper” She moved to stand between his legs and turned around, gesturing to the zipper.

“Give me a hand, please”

Oliver smirked and sat up, brushing her hair to one side, getting it out of the way. He leaned in closer and let his lips hover just over her ear.

“As you wish” He whispered and Felicity shuddered involuntary. His fingers brushed her neck and she could feel the gooseflesh. Oliver’s lips connected with her temple, and then moved down to just below her earlobe as his fingers took hold of the zipper. He pulled it down very, very slowly. All the while placing open mouthed kisses from her pulsepoint to the back of her neck and towards her shoulder. Felicity’s head lolled backwards and fell against his shoulder. She gasped slightly, as his calloused fingers slid inside her dress onto the bare skin of her back. His left hand traveled around her waist and his right traced upwards and slipped the dress off her shoulder, her bra strap tagging along. He kissed her now bare shoulder and started tracing patterns on her stomach.

“Damn you, Oliver Queen.” She murmured.

Her hands found his thighs and gripped them hard. Oliver growled lowly. Felicity felt the heat pooling in her belly. She had read about getting crazy horny during pregnancy, but she hadn’t expected it to be this bad. She bit her lower-lip.

Suddenly, he turned her around in his arms and pulled her lips down to his for a searing kiss. His hands roaming over her body. Her hands wrapped around his neck and one traveled upwards and into his hair. Her breathing quickened as his hands trailed upwards on her thighs, hitching up the dress and teasingly running a finger along the lace of her underwear. She leaned back and let him pull the dress over her head, letting it land somewhere on the ground. He marveled at the sight in front of him. Felicity’s hair was a mess, and that combined with her biting her lip drove him mad. During her pregnancy, her breasts had swollen into at least a cup size bigger. She had complained about how sore they felt, but he had come to fully appreciate them. He took her hand and kissed her fingers, lingering on the one with his ring on it. Then, his lips would travel to her stomach, placing one loving kiss on it. This act of intimacy had her drooling every time. She would just look at him doing it and would feel her heart melt in her chest. He was so sweet and gently sometimes.

Oliver reached behind her back and smoothly undid the clasp of her electric blue-lace bra. She shrugged it off and smiled at him. He grinned at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Her hands were free to explore the plains of his chest and she found herself pushing him down onto the bed. Her lips moved from his to his jaw, and then his collarbone, and down to his abs. Deft fingers took hold of his belt and quickly undid it. He lifted his hips to let her get rid of his pants.

She grinned and climbed onto the bed, sitting in his lap, straddling him. He moved to sit up and kiss her. She groaned as his hand ran over her back and grinded her hips against his, creating friction. She had no idea where her exhaustion had gone.

\--

A few hours later the exhaustion had returned. Felicity was lying against his side, her head on his shoulder, her arm splayed across his abdomen, tracing the muscles. Oliver was playing with her hair, twisting it with his fingers. It was comfortably silent until the question that he had wanted to ask her ever since they discussed meeting Rochev the next day, popped into his head again.

“Will you come with me?”

“I just did” Felicity giggled and Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle. He kissed her forehead and tried again.

“Yes, and it was lovely, but what I mean, is, will you be there tomorrow? With me?”

Felicity sighed and shifted to look at him.

“What would an IT-girl be doing in an stockholders meeting?”

“I don’t know” His hand moved to cup her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. He moved his face closer to hers and looked into her clear blue eyes.

“I need you there.” He whispered.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. “I’ll be there” she whispered, and then closing the distance between their lips.


	36. The Company Of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle Scars by Paradise Fears
> 
> You're stuck on the ground,  
> Got lost, can't be found.  
> Just remember that you're still alive.
> 
> I'll carry you home.  
> No, you're not alone.  
> Keep marching on,  
> This is worth fighting for,  
> You know we've all got battle scars.  
> You've had enough,  
> But just don't give up.  
> Stick to your guns,  
> You are worth fighting for.  
> You know we've all got battle scars.  
> Keep marching on.

Oliver squeezed her hand before tapping twice on the car window for Dig to open it. The door opened and they were greeted by bright flashes and an enormous wave of yelled questions. Oliver looked at her and she quickly nodded. He stepped out of the vehicle and straightened his back and buttoned his jacket before extending his hand back into the car for her to take it. She was blinded by the bright lights and she could feel the rush in her ears at the constant buzz of voices. She had anticipated reporters to come to the company for Oliver's return and his taking place on the CEO-throne. But the moment she stepped out of the car, with Oliver's hand in hers, she suddenly was very aware of the fact that she was pregnant beyond concealable, and was driving to work with Oliver. She sighed when she imagined what the tabloids would say tomorrow morning. She pulled her coat a little tighter, fumbling with the belt, as Dig started guiding them through the crowd. Oliver gave her a reassuring smile as he shielded her from the camera's. she returned the smile with tight lips and tried to get inside as quickly as possible.

When they finally made it inside, she sighed heavily. Oliver questioningly raised an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head a little. She was fine. She would have to get used to it. This was going to be her life. And she should accept it. She just had this minor headache that was slightly annoying her. They stepped towards the elevator and stepped inside the car. She could feel the soothing warmth of Oliver's hand on the small of her back and she relaxed a little, leaning into him.

"Are you nervous?" She asked in a small voice. Oliver let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Yes" His hand curved around her waist and pulled her closer. She reached up and straightened his tie. Afterwards, she placed her hands on either side of his chest and looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips.

"You can do this." One of her hands traveled upwards and cupped his cheek.

"You've handled with worse"

Oliver covered her hand with his and smiled at her. They heard Dig clear his throat from the other end of the elevator and Felicity chuckled.

"Sorry" she whispered and dropped her hand from Oliver's cheek. They both straightened their posture and Oliver softy squeezed her waist.

"So, what should I introduce you as?"

Felicity sighed and felt the headache flaring up again. She thought for a moment, but couldn't get up with anything slightly less shallow. She sighed again.

"I'll guess we'll have to roll with assistant." Another sigh from Felicity. Oliver tried to hide his smile. When they had discussed the subject this morning, she had not been happy at all that he had even dared to suggest it. She refused to be looked at as his coffee-girl.

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped out and walked towards the conference room. His hand on her back all the way. Immediately after they stepped inside, Isabel stood up. A serious expression on her face, and with the bright red dress she looked downright dangerous. She held out her hand.

"Isabel" Oliver took her hand and shook it "Rochev"

"Oliver Queen" He let go of Isabel's hand and gestured to Felicity

"This is my assistant, Felicity"

She could feel Isabel's gaze looking her over and taking in the both of them standing so close to each other. She swore she could see the other woman putting one and one together. Felicity was suddenly very intrigued by her royal blue peplum dress. It flared out just above where her stomach started ballooning out. She felt her cheeks redden. Luckily Oliver quickly pulled the attention away from her.

"Sorry we're late"

"For this meeting, or a career in business?"

Oliver swallowed and half-smiled. He stepped back and slid a chair back, settling Felicity in it.

"I didn't realize hostile takeovers were filled with so much hostility".

"Not at all, I'm actually in quite a good mood." She said as they settled down. Isabel across from Felicity, and Oliver at the head of the table.

"Really? So destroying companies agrees with you?"

"Winning agrees with me."

"You haven't won yet."

Isabel glared at him.

"Since you majored in dropping out of college, let me put this in terms that are easy for you to understand."

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Felicity's slight shake of her head stopped him from making things worse.

"You control forty five percent of Queen Consolidated stock, I control forty five percent, leaving ten percent outstanding, but, in two days the board will release the final then percent."

"And I'll buy it before you do" Oliver cut her off.

"With what money? I doubt or trust fund is that large and no angel investor will go near the company that helped destroy half the city"

Oliver swallowed and looked away, meeting Felicity's gaze halfway. He looked at her for a moment until Isabel called his attention back.

"Companies rise and fall, Mr. Queen. Your company has fallen."

He gritted his teeth and gripped the table a little tighter. He immediately stood up when the hoods barged into the conference room. Felicity jumped in her seat and one of her hands automatically flew to her stomach, protecting her baby. Her terrified gaze met Oliver's, which looked equally distraught. He wanted to shield her so bad, but he simply couldn't.

"Oliver Queen, you have failed this city!" One of the hoods called.

Oliver froze and squared his jaw. He didn't know what to do to. He couldn't just jump in and disarm the guys. His cover would be blown in a split-second. But if anything happened to Felicity, he wouldn't forgive himself. Ever. When the hoods started firing at him so soon, he was caught off guard a little. He lunged for Felicity and pulled her under the table. Dig jumped in quickly and covered for them as He motioned for Isabel and her team to the nearest exit. He and Felicity got up and followed them as quickly as possible. Oliver on the side of the shooters, shielding her with his body. They ran. His hand firmly on her back as she clutched at his shirt. Oliver flinched mid-stride. He growled in pain but continued running and getting her out of there.

"You okay?" He cupped her face and looked at her. Felicity's eyes stood wary, her hair a little tousled and she was breathing heavily. She nodded quickly and grabbed Oliver's wrists.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

He sighed in relief and pulled her against him. She clutched at the back of his shirt as he softly stroked her hair. They stayed that way until Dig gave the all clear and Police-officers and medics swarmed the place.

"They got away" He informed them as he put his gun back. Oliver frowned and sighed, slowly letting go of Felicity. Her hands stayed on his sides. And his arm was still around her. She hadn't anticipated her fingers meeting the hot stickiness.

"Oliver?" she whispered as she pulled her hand back to look at it. Her fingertips were red and she gasped.

"You're bleeding!"

"It's fine, it's just a graze"

"No, it's not fine, you're gonna get this looked at."

"Felicity"

"No. I'm not arguing about this." She gestured a medic over and let him do his job. Oliver sighed and shook his head, a small smile around his lips. Felicity cupped his cheek and smiled back at him, happy that he was taken care of.

"Quite the determined little thing, you are."

"It took you that long to figure that out?"

Oliver snorted and smiled a little brighter. He spotted officer Lance and looked at the man for a moment. Felicity followed his gaze and bit her lip.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" She whispered.

"U sure?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand before stepping away, approaching Lance.

"Still can't get used to you in that uniform, Detective Lance."

Lance sighed and turned to face her. "It's officer now, and I'm just glad it still fit."

She smiled and started nervously rubbing her wrists. Lance looked her over. She could see the surprise in his eyes as he took in her ballooning stomach. She blushed a little.

"Did they hurt you?"

Felicity shook her head "No. Thanks. I'm Okay"

Lance nodded. "You heard anything from our mutual friend, lately?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head again. "Nope. In fact…." Her gaze shifted to Oliver, only to see him look up at her. She smiled a little and Oliver continued his conversation with Diggle. "…I keep waiting for him to show up."

Lance sighed and shook his head. "Well, let me know."

Felicity nodded and Lance put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and then walked out of Oliver's now empty office with the rest of the officers and medics. She was quiet for a long moment, biting her thumb-nail. Oliver looked at Diggle, who stood next to him and gestured his head towards her. Oliver walked over to her, very slowly. When she was just out of his reach, she spoke up.

"You could have stopped those guys." It was barely a whisper.

"Not without giving Isabel Rochev and the Hoods a pretty good idea of what I'm capable of."

Diggle walked over to them and leaned against Oliver's desk.

"I think what Felicity is wondering, if whether you avoided taking those hoods on? And Oliver, she's not the only one."

Oliver shook his head furiously. "I told you, I did not come back to Starling City, to be the Vigilante."

"And I respect that, but they came after you Oliver, you could've taken them out."

"No, I couldn't, Diggle." He spat back. "Look, there's a part of being the Hood, that neither one of you are considering."

It was silent for a moment.

"The body-count" He finished.

Felicity frowned and stepped closer to him.

"And excuse me, for saying this, but so what?!" She stepped even closer and glared at him. "Since when do you care?" She poked him in the chest on the 'you'.

Diggle sighed. "Since Tommy"

Felicity turned to look at him, her face full of disbelief and then she was hit by realization. She turned back to Oliver with an apologetic look on her face. Oliver took her hand and squeezed her hand.

"After he found out my secret, do you know what Tommy called me?"

Felicity swallowed and looked down.

"A murderer." Oliver's voice had lowered "My best friend died, thinking that I was a murderer. And anyone that I kill, dishonors his memory."

She looked up again and locked her gaze with his. Stepping just another little bit closer.

"So don't" she said, looking straight at him. "It's not like you've killed every guy you faced."

Oliver's jaw clenched and he had to suppress the urge to snap at her.

"I could've. Because when I put on the hood, it's kill or be killed. That is what kept me alive."

Felicity swallowed, but didn't tear her gaze off him. He sighed and let go of her hand and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going to talk to someone who will help me save my family's company."

He was gone before she could gather what was happening.

"Oliver, wait!" she called, but he was already gone.

She cursed under her breath and stepped to one of the recliners and sat down, her face in her hands. Diggle sighed and sat down on the chair opposite of her.

“Why did I act like such a bitch?” she sighs and shakes her head a little

“Probably mood swings.” Dig said and placed a hand on her knee

“Damn hormones.” She cursed and looked up at Dig.

“I should apologize”

Dig sighed “I really don’t think now is the right time.”

“Yeah, well, when is it ever a good time?” She stood up and started gathering her things. Dig scoffed and raised an eyebrow as he looked at her and stood up as well. She turned and slumped her shoulders as she saw the look on his face.

“Sorry”

“That’s okay, but do you even know where he went?”

“Of course I do.” She said and waved with her phone, tracking system active on the screen. Dig chuckled and led her out of the office.

 

* * *

 

The buzz for the opening of doors sounded and Oliver stepped into the room that was too familiar to him. The grey walls and floor. The fluorescent lighting. He walked over to one of the tables and sat down on one of the two stools. He licked his lips and leaned his elbows onto the table, folding his hands. He thought about what Felicity had said, but it just angered him because he knew he could never be what she imagined for him. He wanted to be the hero she thought he could be, but he wasn’t so sure himself. And he despised himself for getting into a fight with her over it. The bell rang again and his mother stepped through one of the opened gates. She looked less vibrant, but he had expected that. He smiled as she approached

“Hey”

“Hey” she whispered back and a bright smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it here sooner.” He said as she sat down across from him

“Oh, no, no, no, please Oliver. There are going to be enough apologies with me apologizing to you for the rest of my life. Besides, Thea told me about Europe.” She smiled a little.

Oliver smiled at the thought. “You shouldn’t have too, you know. You saved hundreds of lives."

“And killed hundreds more.”

He sighed and let his shoulder hang. “Including Tommy.”

“That was Malcolm, you need to know that, Mom.”

Moira sighed and straightened her back.

“Alright, enough of that, how has it been going at Queen Consolidated?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, surprised she even knew about that. Moira chuckled.

“Yes, we do get the news in here” Oliver scoffed shortly and smiled at his mother.

“You know, If I had known the key to you taking your rightful place was its demise. I would’ve declared bankruptcy a year ago.”

Oliver chuckled. “I don’t know if I’ll get to run it for long.”

Moira frowned.

“Stellmoore. Their VP is coming after us. Hard.”

“Isabel Rochev.“

He nodded “Yes”

Moira gave him a stern look. “Do not trust that woman Oliver, she is dangerous.”

A sigh escaped his lips. “Mom, everywhere I look there are no good options. I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to do it yourself.” She reached a hand across the table and laid it atop Oliver’s. “This is a family business.”

“Mom, I love Thea, but I don’t think she wants anything to do with it.”

“I wasn’t talking about Thea.”

Oliver frowned in confusion. It took him a moment to figure it out. Walter. He would help him. He smiled a little at his mother and squeezed her hand. The buzzing of the doors sounded again and he noticed her gaze shift to something behind him.

“Oliver?”

He turned in his seat to see Felicity standing there. Her hands clasped together, nervously shifting her wait from one foot to the other.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” She said in a soft voice. Oliver sighed and stood up. She looked up at him with worry on her face and gasped a little as she suddenly felt his strong arms around her. She put her hands on his back and leaned into him.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s been hard and I shouldn’t have pushed you. It’s just that I can’t seem to be able to keep my emotions in check and look at me, now I’m almost crying. Damn hormones. I guess it’s your own fault.” She rambled on until He pulled her back and cupped her face.

“It’s alright” He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“And It’s totally worth it.” He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb before pulling his hands away from her face and taking her hand. He pulled her towards the stools. His mother smiling brightly at them.

“Hi Mrs. Queen. I’m sorry to interrupt like that.” She said, cheeks flaming.

Moira laughed. “Oh, don’t worry dear. It’s lovely to finally see you again. And please, call me Moira”

Felicity smiled and squeezed Oliver’s hand. She turned to look at him and it was evident that he was happy two of the most important people in his life were getting along. He noticed Felicity’s hand curve around her belly and had to fight the urge not to put his atop hers.

Moira looked at the two. They were clearly in love, and ready to be a family. She wondered when her son had grown up so much. Seemed like it was yesterday he had been running through the fall leaves in the back of the garden. Taking them in his hands and throwing them at his dad. She smiled at the memory. She missed Robert, but it had been such a long time that it didn’t hurt as much to think about him.

“So, how’s my granddaughter doing?” She asked.

Felicity looked up, and smiled brightly.

“She’s tough, I can tell, she sure survived a whole lot, and she’s been kicking a lot too.”

Moira laughed and smiled at Felicity. “Just like her father.”

She looked at her son with a proud look on her face. Felicity extended a hand and placed it on Moira’s. She was surprised but happy by the sudden touch. She turned her hand over and took Felicity’s in hers and squeezed it. Felicity smiled at the older woman and then looked at Oliver. He had subconsciously moved closer to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

“Just nine more weeks until we finally get to meet her.” He said and smiled brightly at her.

“Can’t wait” Felicity whispered and laughed. Moira chuckled and looked at Felicity’s hand in hers.

“Is that? Is that my mother’s ring? Oliver, sweetheart, have you proposed?” Moira’s face was filled with shock and excitement and happiness all at the same time.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. “Yes, and No. I used it as a promise ring. But I do have every intention to someday marry her.”

Felicity’s face was flushed bright red as Moira was examining her hand. When Oliver spoke the word ‘marry’ Moira’s head jerked upwards to smile brightly at her son and then at Felicity, who, if it were physically possible, would have blushed even brighter.

“Oh, Oliver, I’m so proud of you.”

The loud buzzing sounded again and Moira sighed and looked down. Their time was up. She squeezed Felicity’s hand one more time before letting go. They stood up and walked around the table to say their goodbyes. Oliver hugged his mother tightly and promised to be back soon. Felicity’s hands wrapped around her stomach and she smiled at the sight of mother and son. She gasped at the sudden and pretty hard kick against her hand. She half laughed. Moira looked at her and stepped closer.

“She’s kicking again.” Felicity explained and smiled. Moira returned her smile and took another step closer.

“Can I?” She asked, extending her hand. Felicity nodded and placed Moira’s hand on her stomach where the baby had been kicking. A second after Moira’s hand touched her stomach, her daughter was kicking again. Moira gasped and smiled. Felicity laughed shortly and looked at Oliver, who was smiling that beautiful smile she rarely saw. The one of pure and unguarded happiness. Moira’s hand fell off her stomach and the woman embraced her in a tight hug. Her hand found Moira’s back, and she smiled a little as Moira whispered something in her ear.

“You’re good for him, dear.”

“And he’s good for me” She replied as they let go of each other. Oliver stepped closer to stand next to her and placed his hand on her back. Moira took a step back and smiled at them.

“I’m glad you found each other.”

Oliver laughed shortly and nodded “Me too.”

A chuckle escaped from both of the women’s lips and Felicity rested her head against his shoulder. Moira smiled at them and then headed back into the prison. She glanced back one more time with a smile as the guards lead her through the gates after the buzz.


	37. Back In The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bird Song by Florence And The Machine
> 
> Well I didn't tell anyone, but a bird flew by.  
> Saw what I'd done. He set up a nest outside,  
> and he sang about what I'd become.  
> He sang so loud, sang so clear.  
> I was afraid all the neighbours would hear,  
> So I invited him in, just to reason with him.  
> I promised I wouldn't do it again.
> 
> (You’ll get that at the end)

The call came around eleven pm. Oliver and Felicity had just settled into bed, she reading a book on her tablet, he reading the morning newspaper. They were out of bed in seconds, dressed in the clothing they had worn that day 3 minutes later and down and ready to leave in another two. Dig was working the nightshift at the Queen Mansion and drove them down to the club in record time. Oliver was nervously  tapping his fingers on his knee until Felicity grabbed hold of them and squeezed them softly. She gave him a small reassuring smile, which he returned with the tiniest of lip twitches and a worried look.

They should have expected it. After their break-in at Queen Consolidated, the hoods would go to the club, that Oliver still owned. But they thought they would find him there, not just his sister. Felicity was positive Oliver was blaming himself, for not knowing it earlier. Dig comes to a halt in Verdant’s parking lot. Oliver jumps out but does have the patience to help Felicity out. They walk inside with a quick pace, His hand on the small of her back. They hurried towards Officer Lance, who was questioning Roy. He was saying on of the attackers was missing a hand before Oliver interrupted.

“Who’s behind this?” He asked with a low and growly voice.

“The Hoods, Again. They came here looking for you, they took Thea instead.” Lance explained.

Oliver clenched his jaw and his fingers dug into the flesh of her waist. Lance’s gaze shifter from Oliver to her and they exchanged short nods as a way of greetings.

“Where? ” Oliver almost whispered, not trusting his own voice.

“I’m sorry! I really tried to stop them, But I…” Roy began apologizing, but Oliver wouldn’t hear it. His hand left her back as he walked around them , and into the one direction no one would go. Hell, she didn’t even expect him to go there. But she knew where he was going.

“Queen! Oliver!” Lance called after him.

Oliver turned back and looked at the older man.

“We’ll get your sister back.” Lance reassured him. Oliver nodded and met her gaze before he spoke

“I was just gonna check something downstairs.”

He stalked off and Lance turned back and looked at her. She was biting her lower lip. She softly said something about going to check on Oliver and excused herself as she hurried after him, Dig in her wake. Her heels clicked against the stairs as she almost ran down, now right behind Oliver.

“Me and dig made a few improvements down here.” She hurried around a concrete pillar and found the light-switch.

“Just in case, you know, you decided to get back at it.” She flipped the switch and the room illuminated itself. The glass cases lining both sides of the room filled with his suit, and all kinds of weapons, a 3D printer, a scanner and several devices to find out what drugs, like Vertigo, are containing. And don’t forget her beloved computers.

Oliver’s eyes went wide and for a moment, he couldn’t do anything but stare. Finally, he turned around and gave a approving smile. She smiled back at him and looked proudly at Dig. Dig nodded and smiled at her.

“We need to find these guys” Oliver spoke and started walking to the computers. Felicity followed him with short steps.

“I’ve been trying, ever since we got back.” Oliver frowned and then lifted his eyebrows, but he let it slide and just sighed.

 “Figured you’d come around eventually.” She said with a devilish grin as she stepped beside him. he looked down on her and rolled his eyes. She knew him so well. Her fingers wrapped around his and he squeezed them softly before looking up. She followed his gaze and smiled even more wickedly.

“I kept that.” She said, pointing to the salmon ladder. “I liked watching you do that” The last part was whispered so Dig wouldn’t hear. She grinned as she saw Oliver swallow and clench his jaw.

“Thea’s boyfriend said one of them was missing part of his hand.” He said as Felicity settled into the chair, starting up her search engines on the computers.

“Maybe a Veteran? Check hospital records for any males that had surgical amputations on their extremities.”

“Cross checking by race and age. Got one, Jeff Deveaux, African American, late thrities”

“What else can you get on him?”

Felicity started typing and a news article popped up. “Ex-marine.”

“Well, That explains how he could handle himself.” Dig said “Did he loose his hand overseas?”

“No.” Felicity said, voice a little softer. “In the earthquake. Says here he and his wife were trying to make it across the 52nd street bridge, when it collapsed. She didn’t make it. ”

Oliver sighed “Phone records. Please, I wanna know who he’s in contact with.”

He walked off, examining his new arrows, really astonished by what a good job they had done, refurbishing this place.

“He’s  made a lot of calls to a church in the Glades. Something called ‘Standing Strong’. It’s a support group for people who lost loved ones in the quake. “

“Great place to meet three other guys as angry as you, looking for a little payback.” Dig said.

Oliver nodded slowly. “Give me an address, please.” He said in a soft voice.

Felicity pressed her lips together and looked up at Dig. He nodded and she braced herself on the armrests of the desk-chair to get up. She walked over to a large, black, hard-plastic, case.

“You’re gonna need this”

Oliver walked over to where she was now standing. Her fingers clasped around the locks and opened them. She took the cover and flipped it over, exposing the brand new bow.

“I had it custom made.” She said, turning around to look  at him.

It was a green so dark it was nearly black. A compound bow. Much more powerful than the recurve he had used before. He took a step closer and took it out of the case. He examined it, the comfortable weight on his arm. Something inside him snapped. This was what he had needed, and she knew it.

“How did I do?” She stood right beside him with a small smile on her lips.

His empty hand snaked around her waist and rested on the small of her back. The corners of his lips twitched up in a tiny smile.

“It’s perfect.” He whispered and leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. She sighed softly and lifted her hand to rest it on his chest, fiddling with his lapels.

“You were right, once I signed on I stopped thinking about all the bodies you dropped. Because I knew that being the hood meant occasionally being a killer. But maybe there’s another way.”

He sighed soflty and reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

“Maybe, but they have Thea.” He looks at her for another moment before stepping away to get changed. When he was out of the room, Felicity sighed and fell into her desk-chair. She started looking for the address of the church and had it within seconds. She leaned back and sighed again. Every man Oliver would kill, would put extra weight on the guilt he was already feeling. She didn't want that, she never had. But, if that meant giving up the hood, she didn’t know what to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Digg. He smiled at her and she relaxed slightly.

“He’ll come around. He’s seen the state the city is in. He won’t let it go to waste.”

“I hope you’re right.” She whispered back and Digg squeezed her shoulder again before letting go.

Oliver walked back in a little while later, fully hooded up.  She gave him the address, and handed him his new bow. He smiled at her and a gloved hand reached up and cupped her cheek. She put her own hand over it and leaned into the touch, closing her eyes for a moment. Oliver steps closer and leans his forehead against hers. She can feel his breath on her skins and she tilts her head and presses her lips to his. It’s soft and very comforting. He telling her to not worry, and she apologizing and telling him she trusts him. She always does. He lingers for a moment when their lips part. She sighs when the gloved fingers fall away from her face and she is left standing there alone as Oliver walks up the stairs.

 

There had been no time to set up a comm link so when Oliver finally returned to the foundry, she sighed in relief. Thea was okay, and would be here any minute and he immediately goes to change. When he gets back, Felicity’s there,  with make-up wipes at the ready. She grins at him and pushes him into her chair, stepping between his legs and reaching for his face, wiping away the green face-paint carefully. Oliver sighs and sits up so she can reach him better. His right hand finds its way to her leg and he starts stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

He sighs again. “I tried another way.”  He whispers.

Felicity’s eyes widen for a second and then meet his. “You did the right thing” She says with a soft smile. She cupped his cheek and got rid of the last smear of face-paint. Stepping back, she took his hand and hauled him up. His arm fell around her shoulders and they started walking up the stairs. Upstairs, they waited for Thea to return. Oliver and Felicity snuck in without getting noticed. Digg walked over to them, standing next to Oliver, without needing to say anything. Felicity stood very close to Oliver, his hand never leaving her waist. They were very silent, both lost in thought and looking at the ground.

“Ollie!”

Both their heads snap up and Oliver barely has any time to process what is happening as a shaking and crying Thea crashes into her brother. She’s muttering something but Felicity can’t understand what she’s saying. She bets Oliver can. He wraps his arms around his little sister and kisses her hair. He whispers something along the line of ‘you’re okay. I’m here.’ As he rubs soothing circles on her back. Felicity stares at Thea’s shaking form. As if he has read her mind, Digg steps away and a moment later, returns with a woolen blanket. Oliver releases Thea  and nods thankful to him, taking the blanket and wrapping it around her.

Thea looks at Dig and whispers a thank you. She sniffles and tears start to well up in her eyes again as she turns to Felicity. She had grown quite attached to Oliver’s sister and pulled her in for a hug.

“I thought I was gonna die.” She cries.

“Ssshhh, you’re here now.” Felicity soothes.

She feels Oliver’s hand on her shoulder and he pulls the two women towards him. Softly stroking Thea’s hair. They stood like that for a moment until Roy came looking for Thea.

Thea freed herself from the embrace and turned around. When she spotted Roy she nearly ran to him. Roy pulled her to him and kissed her, hard. Felicity felt Oliver tense immediately and rolled her eyes. She turned a little and put a hand on his chest.

“Let them be, Oliver.”

He sighs and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. His hand on her back pulls her closer and leans in to kiss her softly. She rested her head against his shoulder after they parted. He placed his hand over her stomach. She smiled and placed her hand over his, moving it a little up.  It took a little while, but their little baby girl granted them with two strong little kicks. Oliver was smiling widely and leaned down to kiss her again, this time a little more fervently.

 

They had returned to the mansion around 1:30 in the morning. Felicity was tucking Thea into bed. They had cleaned her up a little bit, getting rid of smudged mascara and the such, and put her in a nice warm fuzzy pajama. Felicity sat on the edge of the bed and and eased the duvet over the younger girl. Felicity put a hand on Thea’s upper arm and stroked it softly with her thumb.

“I could have died, tonight.” Thea whispers, biting her thumbnail.

Felicity sighs softly and shakes her head a little “But you didn’t, and you’re safe  now.”

“I know, but…” Thea trailed off. “They talked about my mom like she was some crazy axe murderer. She’s not like that. She was scared of Malcolm. He pressured her or he would hurt our family. Why can’t they see that?”

“I know, Thea. I know.” Felicity wasn’t planning on going into depths of this subject. She didn’t want to hurt Thea, and it was way too late for such seriousness, and she was kind of scared Thea would misinterpret her.

“Hey” Felicity reached out for Thea’s shoulder and squeezed it softly. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

Thea smiles a little and watches as Felicity gets up and starts walking towards the door. She thinks for a second about what she’s going to do, but decides she should just get it over with now.

“Does my brother know you help him?” Felicity freezes. “The Hood, I mean.”

How could Thea possibly know about that? She’d been so careful around her. Felicity slowly turned with a frown on her face and looked at the girl.

“I overheard Detective Lance when I was at the precinct to pick up some files for CNRI.”

Felicity took a hesitant step closer.

“When was this?”

Thea thought for a second. “Maybe, right before the Undertaking, I think.”

Felicity started rocking back and forth on her feet. How was she going to explain this.


	38. Revelations

**_Lights by Ellie Goulding_** __  
I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

_(I really liked this song for Thea/Felicity, doesn’t really have anything to do with the chapter. When I listen to this I just keep thinking of Felicity comforting Thea.)_

“Oh! That….” Felicity trailed off. Thea eyed her curiously. “I had been experimenting with my hacking skills. But that was just a hobby. Bad idea of mine. Why would you think I work with the Hood? That’s just crazy.”

Felicity started exiting the room, leaving an even more suspicious Thea. She shut the door behind her and exhaled heavily as she slumped against it. She ran a hand over her face and pulled the stray hairs out of her face. This was not good. Her rambling totally gave her away. She sucked at lying. She groaned and started making her way to Oliver’s room, or what now was considered their room. She burst inside and slammed the door shut. Oliver’s head snapped up at the sound. He had just started undressing, his fingers unbuttoning the final two buttons of his dress-shirt. Perfect. Just perfect. Her libido was already through the roof,  and he was not really helping. She sighed to steady herself before spilling out everything that just happened.

“Oliver, I think she knows. She overheard Detective Lance when he arrested me, and I played it off as a misread hobby, but I don’t believe she bought it. Of course she didn’t, it’s the most unbelievable lie I’ve ever heard, except maybe the spilt latte, you pulled on me, or the energy drink in a syringe. Or pretty much anything that was not the truth you tried to pull on me. Anyways. SHE KNOWS, Oliver.”

By the end of her little speech, she had walked over to him and had clenched the fabric of his shirt in her fist, trying to make her point. Olive had his eyebrows raised and a confused smiled played along his lips.

“Who knows what?” He asked, putting his hand on her upper-arms.

“Thea. Thea knows about me helping, you know who.”

Oliver’s face stiffened as realization hit him. He clenched his jaw, oh god, she had always thought of that as incredibly sexy. She bit her lower lip as she looked at him processing. They were silent for a long moment.

“Does she know it’s me?”  Felicity shook her head.

“No, I don’t think so, she asked me if you knew I was helping ‘him’”

Oliver nodded and the room was filled in silence once again. Felicity studied his face, the soft light playing with his features. Damn he was so pretty. She smiled a little and finally loosened her grip on his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles she had caused in the fabric.

“Maybe we should tell her.” Oliver whispered and pressed his lips together.

Felicity sighed softly and reached up with one hand to cup his cheek. Her thumb softly stroked his cheekbone. He leaned a little into the touch and she smiled at him.

“Only if you think it’s the right thing to do.”

He sighed. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow, right now, I think it’s the right thing to let you get some rest, you don’t want to exhaust the two of you.”

Felicity chuckled and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. His right hand fell to her neck while his left snaked around her back and to the zipper of her dress, swiftly undoing it.

 

**_Coming Home Part 2 by Skylar Grey_** __  
And the blood will dry  
underneath my nails  
and the wind will rise up  
to fill my sails  
so you can doubt  
and you can hate  
but I know, no matter what it takes

 _I'm coming home_  
I'm coming home  
tell the world I'm coming home  
let the rain wash away  
all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the world I'm coming ..

_(And again, doesn’t really add anything to the chapter, just thought it was really fitting for Oliver.)_

Three weeks past. Thea had avoided the subject a little too obvious, eying her whenever she was working on her laptop or tablet. She and Oliver had spent some time at the foundry and Thea seemed to always be awake when they got back, but never asking for an explanation. It was driving Felicity crazy, she just really wanted to get it over with, but it was up to Oliver to decide. Maybe giving Thea the distraction of planning the baby shower would ease some oth the tension. Today was a big day. Felicity awoke in Oliver’s arms. She started tracing patterns on his bare chest as she still marveled at his beauty. She exhaled softly when he started stirring.

“Morning” He said in a sleepy voice.

“Happy anniversary” she whispered and he stiffened and his eyes flew open.

“Did I forget, Oh Felicity, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise”

Felicity started chuckling and that chuckle turned into full out laughing when she saw his dumbstruck expression. She sat up, facing him.

“Oh no, no! You didn’t forget.” She laughed again. “Well, actually you did, but that doesn’t really matter.’

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve been home for a year!” She squealed and bended over to kiss him. He chuckled and sat up straight to make kissing easier for her. That belly really was getting in the way with a lot of things now. He groaned a little when she pulled back and hopped off the bed.

“I got you something.” She said laughing and retrieved a rectangular shape with green wrapping paper. She got back on the bed and handed it to him. He examined it carefully. Felicity was watching him, biting her thumb in anticipation.

“Fitting” He said, referring to the wrapping paper. She chuckled and he started tearing. He was silent for a moment before giving her a questioning look. Felicity stifled a laugh.

“Seriously?” He rolled his eyes and Felicity burst into a fit of laughter. At last, he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from his lips as he looked down on the complete series box set of Lost.

Felicity had rolled on her back near his feet, still laughing. He smiled and chuckled again. The sound of her laughter was all he’d ever really need. No expensive cars or luxurious watches, just her. That would be enough.

 

**_All We Are by Matt Nathanson_** __  
I kept falling over  
I kept looking backward  
I went broke believing  
That the simple should be hard

 _All we are, we are_  
All we are, we are  
And every day is a start  
Of something beautiful

Felicity stared at herself in the mirror. The lilac, floor-length, gown twirling around as she turned. The chiffon flared out from the top of her stomach, accentuating it nicely. She smiled a little as she tugged at the straps on her shoulders, it was a lovely dress. She and Thea had spent hours shopping before they found it. On the plus side, it could be worn with a bra under it, much to her relief because her breasts had gotten really sore now that her pregnancy was coming to an end. She sighed. Just five more weeks before she got to meet her little girl. Felicity smiled at her reflection. Her hair was in an intricate updo, allowing the droplet earrings to peek out from under her hair. Her left hand curled around her stomach. The light caught the promise ring and it shone brightly. She chuckled a little and turned, about to head down, only to be given a near heart-attack when she saw Oliver lounging in the doorpost.

 

“Jesus, Oliver. Don’t do that!”

Oliver smiled at her. “You look gorgeous” He pushed himself off against the door and walked over to her. He was wear light grey slacks and a white dress-shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, just the way she liked it. She took his left hand in her right, the other one still resting on her stomach, and she sighed.

“Well, I guess, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. “You know, Thea really outdid herself, I think you might actually enjoy it.”

Felicity raised her eyebrows and let Oliver lead her downstairs. The railings of the stairs were decorated with pastel colored garlands made of crepe paper. The colors matched very well together. Purple, blue, green, yellow and pink all in a shade very near to white. There were some balloons in the foyer and living room, and some more garlands here and there, but that was basically it. She was quite confused, but not in a bad way. Oliver was right, she loved it. Thea came rushing towards her when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“What do you think?” she squealed.

“Well, not what I expected, but I love it!”

The three of them walked into the living room, where the furniture had been rearranged a bit to seat the guests, not that there were a lot of them. Felicity spotted her parents, her aunt  Michelle and uncle Grayson, and her two cousins, Ronald (and his wife, Anna) and Jason, Her sister Jenna and her husband Michael with their 5 year-old son, Aaron, her college roommate Melissa, who she hadn’t seen in ages. Diggle was there with Carly and AJ, all smiling at each other. Moira was there too. She had had been granted house arrest until the trial continued, she smiled at Felicity and Oliver together, and Felicity watched her for a moment until someone joined her at her side. Walter. Felicity elbowed Oliver and he smiled as he nodded. Thea had gone off to sit next to Roy, and that was almost everybody. She had almost looked past Laurel and Quentin Lance, sitting on a couch on the far side of the room. They seemed more at ease than the last time she had seen them, and she was happy about that. They were smiling and talking.

There was an enormous pile of gifts in the middle of the room and Felicity rolled her eyes as she spotted it. Oliver kissed her temple, letting his hand linger on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

The baby shower started with cake . Thea had orded a beautiful and delicious vanilla cake with white frosting and a caterer took care of lunch, afterwards. Everything went smoothly. Felicity got time to catch up with her family and friends, and maybe even played matchmaker. Melissa and Jason seemed to hit it off very well.

“Felicity?” A female voice called when they were talking in the living room after lunch. She turned to the voice to see Laurel standing there.

 “Laurel! Hi! I think Oliver has gone to talk to my mother.” She pointed to where they were seated.

“I actually wanted to talk to you.” Laurel said with a soft smile

“Oh….Okay, sure.” Felicity shifted on the couch to give the other woman some space to sit down. Laurel sat in the spot Oliver had just vacated and smiled at her.

“Look, I know we haven’t exactly been the best of friends, but still. I feel like I owe you an apology.”

Felicity frowned in confusion. “Why?”

“For not visiting when you were in the hospital.”

“Laurel, you don’t need to apologize for that, like you said, it’s not like we are best friends.”

“Yes” She smiled softly at Felicity. “But I’m still sorry. You see, I was kind of jealous of you.” She raised her hand to sort of like stop Felicity’s train of thought to explain herself

“NOT because you are with Oliver, no, not at all. But because you two are clearly happy, and you have a life together, a future.” She gestured to Felicity’s baby bump.

“And well, after what happened with Tommy, I wasn’t sure I would be able to have that.”

Felicity smiled at Laurel and reached out to put her hand over hers. Laurel smiled thankfully and squeezed her fingers softly.

“Laurel, I’m a hundred percent sure that you’ll find somebody who wants to share his future with you. Don’t worry. If it feels good, just go with it.”

Laurel smiled a little wider and blushed.

“You know, Adam Donner has been awfully nice to me.”

“Donner? The DA?” Felicity asked. Laurel nodded and blushed.

“Yeah, we even went on a few dates. I wanna take it slow, because I know I’m still hurting, but it feels good.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Laurel, I really am. And apology accepted”

Felicity smiled at her and Laurel chuckled. They somehow ended up hugging. It didn’t go unnoticed.

Oliver smiled when he saw the embrace. He had just stood up to walk over to Diggle as it caught his eye. He had been talking to Felicity’s mother about baby stuff, names and the like. He enjoyed Esther’s company. She was bubbly like Felicity. The mother-daughter resemblance was spot on. He smiled and continued walking. He greeted Carly with a kiss on her cheek and AJ with a hand ruffling through his curly hair. He stepped up to Diggle, hand outstretched. Dig shook it.

“I’m happy for you two.”  Dig smiled

“But?” Oliver asked.

“There’s no but.”

Oliver frowned “Yes there is.”

Dig sighed and started walking away from Carly, who was now in deep conversation with Felicity’s sister, and AJ who had found a new playmate in Aaron, Felicity’s nephew.

“Have you thought about what will happen to our ‘nighttime activities’.”

Oliver frowned. “Coming up blank so far.”

“Look, I know you two have only been back for a month, and don’t get me wrong, it’s going really well, but I’ve been catching her sleeping at her desk more and more often. She’s exhausting herself, Oliver. It’s not good. And how about when the baby is born? You can’t assume that she’ll be staying home all the time, taking care of your child while you’re out fighting crime and risking your life every night. Especially since she can’t do anything to help. You know that, Oliver. You know her.”

Oliver sighed and nodded slowly. “I know you’re right, and as much as I want the two of them safely tucked away, it’s not going to happen. I don’t know yet, but we’ll figure it out. We’re a team, and we don’t do sidelining.”

Dig nodded. “We’ll figure it out.”

The party ended with each guest writing their best wishes, poems, advice or tips into a notebook . Everybody said their goodbyes and the guests were given baby bottles with pastel colored M&M’s in it as favors.

Felicity slumped onto the couch when everybody had left. She kicked off her heels and listened to the silence for a moment. She sat there for maybe ten minutes before a soft and gentle voice came calling for her. Moira stepped into the sitting room.

“Oh! there you are.” She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

“I just wanted to give you something.” Felicity frowned and sat up a little straighter. She looked at what Moira was holding. It looked soft and warm, a cream colored knitted piece. Moira ran her hand over it one more time before handing it to Felicity. The blanket felt incredibly soft under her fingertips. She unfolded it and found a golden embroidery on the edge. It said Queen.

“It’s the blanket I used when Oliver and Thea were born. And Oliver’s grandmother used it for his father. I thought you should have it.”

Felicity felt the lump forming in her throat. This was probably the gift she loved the most. It meant that Moira considered Felicity as a part of the family, even if she and Oliver were not married yet, and weren’t exactly the most traditional couple out there. More like absolutely not.

She couldn’t find any words so she just moved closer to Moira and hugged her. Moira was a little surprised by the sudden gesture but soon Felicity felt the woman’s hands on her back.

“Thank you.” She whispered and Moira slowly nodded and rubbed her back.

"You deserve to have it, sweetheart."


	39. New Beginnings

**_Lego House by Ed Sheeran_** __  
I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
and build a lego house  
when things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings,  
there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on

“Felicity, I swear, if you try peeking again, I’ll put an arrow in you.”

Felicity scoffed but stopped tugging at the silk blindfold. He knew she hated mysteries and yet here she was, blindfolded and as curious as one can be about where they were going. Oliver had told her absolutely nothing when they had gotten into his car, except to put on the blindfold. She refused for a while until he told her he wouldn’t let her out of the car until she did. She knew she was never going to win this fight and tied to knot at the back of her head.

Finally, after a half hour drive or so, Oliver slowed down and pulled to a stop.

“Can I look yet?” “No, just be patient.”

She sighed heavily. Oliver got out of the Aston and hurried around to open the door for her and help her out. Once she stepped out, she felt the gravel underneath her feet and that only sparked her curiosity. They walked a few yards until Oliver stopped her, the gravel had turned to something more solid, and turned her slightly. His hands fell away from her and he undid the tie of the blindfold. She narrowed her eyes to adjust to the light. When the temporary blindness faded,  she took in the house that stood in front of her. The little porch, the teal colored door, the brick wall, and the shutters. She was confused for a second.

“What do you think?” Oliver asked her with a triumphant grin.

Felicity frowned in confusion. “What? I…But why? What?” she stammered.

“I promised you a place of our own.”

She stared at him with wide eyes. Oliver chuckled and took her hand. He pulled her with him to the door, fishing the keys out of his jacket-pocket. He smoothly slid the key into the lock and swung the door open. Hesitantly, she took a step inside, and looked around. The hall was very light, a tiled floor and dark wood stairs, white walls and on the right side a little bathroom. Oliver took her hand and directed her to the left and into the living-room. The walls were white with dark wooden beams that matched the flooring. There was a big creamy colored carpet with a nice and spacious couch and a little coffee table. On the left side of the room was a built in fireplace and a  beautiful leather chair next to it. There was a nice book case, and from here, she could already spot her favorite books. A nice big TV was placed on a cabinet. Oliver didn’t wait for her to examine it all and pulled her into the kitchen.  A tiled floor, and dark wooden cabinets. A small table with four chairs, they passed it quickly, and they did the same with the office space, which was love at first sight for her. Oliver pulled her upstairs and right into the master bedroom.

The floor was once a gain dark wood, the walls a soft blue and a white ceiling. Two large windows in the far wall of the room. A soft carpet in the same creamy color as the one in the living room, a dresser with a TV on it against the wall on the right of them and the bed against the wall on the left. The sheets where white and looked incredibly soft.

“Oh..” She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Oliver, It’s beautiful!” She turned to him with watery eyes, on the near bridge of crying out of happiness.

He pulled her against his side and kissed her hair. “I’m glad you like it” He said.

“Are you kidding me! It’s perfect! Is this where you’ve spent all your time the past three weeks? Is this why you were always late to those ridiculous birthing classes?”

Oliver chuckled. “Well yeah, It needed some serious redecoration. Wait till you see the nursery” He grinned and winked at her.

“It can wait” She whispered before throwing her arms around his neck and slanting her lips over his. Oliver stumbled backwards but once he regained his balance, he lifted her in his arms and pulled her as close as he could.

 

**_Starlight (Muse Cover) by The Moon Loungers_** __  
I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away, never fade away

 _Our hopes and expectations_  
Black holes  & revelations, yeah  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes & revelations

 _Hold you in my arms_  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold

Two weeks after Oliver had shown her the house, he decided it was past time to talk to Thea. He and Felicity had been busy with legal stuff for the house and Count Vertigo had popped back up. Dig got poisoned but everything turned out alright at the end with The Count back in prison, where his delusional ass belonged. Afterwards, Felicity had come up to him to talk about the possibility of them ever not being there. At first, he didn’t even want to hear about the possibility alone, but later, he realized she was right. What if something happened to them, and their daughter was all alone. He shuddered just at the thought. She would be raised by people who cared about her, that wasn’t the problem, but she would never knew who they really were. That would be a problem. They had discussed it later that night, and agreed that Thea should know about their nighttime activities. So, he had gotten out of bed and walked towards her room, still in his pajama’s. He knocked twice.

“Thea? Are you awake?”

“Come in, Ollie, just finishing up.”

He stepped inside, Thea was sitting on her bed, papers scattered all around her. She clicked with her pen and smiled at him.

“Vendor problems?” He asked with a grin and walked over to the bed.

“You guessed it. Honestly, I don’t know how Tommy did it.” She said with a sad smile while taking some of the paper to clear some space for her brother to sit.

“He was one of the best in the business.”  Oliver smiled a little.

It had become less and less painful to even think about his best friend. He had stopped thinking of all the bad things he had done to Tommy and remembered him for all the fun times they had, running the club for instance.

“Listen, Thea, We need to talk.”

“Why? You breaking up with me?” Thea chuckled and Oliver couldn’t help the smile on his face. They were quiet for a moment.

“You know, when I returned from the island, I didn’t think I would be able to reconnect with you like I did, and I’m glad we did.”

Before he had even finished his sentence, Thea had reached out to her nightstand and was now holding the hosen in her hand.

“Guess we have this thing to thank for that.” She said, smiling, and started twisting the thing in her hands.

“I guess so. But, Thea....” He paused and reached out a hand and put it over hers to get her attention. She looked up at him.  “….There’s a lot that you don’t know about me.”

Thea frowned and now had a death grip on the hosen. Oliver sighed and turned towards her on the bed.

“To survive, on the island, I had to learn a lot of skills. Like, making fire, climbing trees, hunting with a bow and arrow….” He trailed off.

Thea rolled her eyes. “Oliver, stop. I know you’re the Arrow, or whatever you call yourself.”

“What?!” Oliver exclaimed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. “Really?! Well, first of all: you’re my brother, I know when you’re hiding something, and second: you have your little Arrow-Cave, that is actually quite impressive, underneath the club that I manage. And third: The code was really not hard to crack, you should do something about it.”

She reached out and poked his shoulder. Oliver was frowning. How could he not have known. Okay, so the lair under the club was a little obvious, but he never suspected his sister to see through him like that. It just proved how mature and caring she had become.

“Look, uhmm, I just wanted you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, or mom, or any member of this family.”

“It’s okay, Ollie. I know you have taken lives, I do, and I have thought about it a lot, but I always ended up forgiving you because you were trying to save the city. I admire that about you.”

Thea reached out again and put her hand over his, squeezing it softly.

“I’m proud to be your sister.” She smiled. “Although, I have noticed that you have stopped dropping bodies, and I have to say, I like that side of you just a little teeny bit better.”

Oliver chuckled as she made gesture to show him how little she liked it better, her index finger and thumb just an inch apart. She chuckled with him. He pulled her in for a hug and patted her back. Her chin was resting on his shoulder.

“Oh, and thanks, you know, for saving my life.”

Oliver’s chest rumbled with laughter “You’re welcome, sis.”

“Oliver?”

Oliver released Thea from his hold and turned to the squeaky and high-pitched voice that came from behind him. Felicity was standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, the other underneath her stomach, which was enormous. She was looking tense, and weary eyed. Oliver turned his body to her, and really looked at her. From the panic-stricken face, to her wobbly knees. His eyes went wide.

“It’s happening.” She squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just wait till November 22nd. You won’t be disappointed :) Love you guys, let me know what you think! Oh! And the house I envisioned can be found on a blog called Young House Love under the section house tour and then click our current house. Go check it out! Just a warning: It's not totally the same as in the story. and You are very much allowed to think of your own house while reading.


	40. Finally Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder
> 
> Isn't she lovely   
> Isn't she wonderful  
> Isn't she precious   
> Less than one minute old  
> I never thought through love we'd be   
> Making on as lovely as she   
> But isn't she lovely mad from love
> 
> Isn't she pretty  
> Truly the angels best  
> Boy I'm so happy  
> We have been heaven blessed  
> I can't believe what God has done  
> Through us he's given life to one  
> But isn't she lovely made from love

“Oh god!” She gasps as Oliver turns the wheel and rushed into the parking lot of Starling City General Hospital. Felicity was clutching a hand under her stomach. She gritted her teeth and hissed as another contraction hit her.

“We’re almost there.” He reassured her and parked the car. He got out and hurried around to help her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean against him for support. She grabbed onto his light blue dress shirt and clenched it into her fist. They walked into the Hospital and to the elevator. She rested her head against his shoulder and he was rubbing her back to ease the pain.

“You’re doing great, Felicity.” She hummed in agreement and loosened the death grip she had on the back of his shirt.

The elevator ding snapped them out of their moment and he moved her to the reception. The nurse stood up from behind the desk.

“Hi, Queen, we pre-registered and reserved the deluxe suite.”  Oliver said to her. Of course, her eyes had widened when she saw him, and then her gaze moved to Felicity.

“Of course.” She signaled for a slightly older nurse with a kind smile. She came around the reception and greeted them. “Hi, I’m Angela, I will be assisting you tonight. Come with me.” She walked from behind the desk and started walking down the corridor and to the right. They ended up in a really nice room, all windows on the right, looking over the darkened Starling city, and some actually comfortable furniture. Felicity hissed at his side.

“I…I think my water just broke.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’re doing fine, let’s get you up there.” The nurse said and they walked across the room. Oliver unwound his arm from around her and settled for her hand in his. Felicity kicked off the UGG’s she had borrowed from Thea and Angela helped her out of her grey leggings and underwear. She was now so glad she had worn a very long t-shirt to bed, so she didn’t have to feel completely exposed just yet. They helped her onto the bed and Angela reached for a soft blanket and draped it around Felicity’s hips, to cover her when she pulled the t-shirt up to bare her stomach.

“I’m just going to attach some monitors, to see how your baby’s heart rate is doing, nothing scary.” Angela explained.

Felicity nodded and looked up at Oliver at her side. He was still holding her hand. He smiled at her and pushed some stray hairs out of her face and behind her ear. She smiled at him and he stroke her cheek with his thumb before reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out an elastic hair tie. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she smiled even wider.

“My hero” She chuckled.

He bended over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Before he could even stand up straight again, she had snatched the hair tie from his fingers and sat up to pull her hair into a tight ponytail. Her hands froze in her hair for a second as another contraction ran through her body. She groaned in pain and slammed back onto the bed. Oliver reached out for her hand again and let her squeeze his as hard as she needed. His other hand  ran over her forehead.

“Hey, hey, ssshhh, you’re doing great.”

Felicity let out short stammering breaths and sighed in relief as the pain faded. Angela came to stand beside her. She put her hand on Felicity’s shoulder and gave her a kind smile.

“Doctor Robinson has arrived. He’ll help you through the delivery. I’ll be here to assist him. If you need anything, just tell me, alright.”

Felicity nodded and looked at the older man that stood just behind her. His grey hair in a neat parting on the right side of his head, and dressed in a dress shirt with a dark blue tie. She and Oliver had gone to see him a couple of times over the last few weeks to discuss their birth plan and further details of the delivery. She liked him, he was really kind, and Oliver trusted him. He was the one who had delivered Thea, eighteen years ago. So, she trusted him too.

“Ahh, Felicity, how are you doing? On a scale from one to ten, how’s the pain?”

Felicity exhaled “Six, probably.”

Nurse Angela came to stand next to the doctor. “Sweetie, do you want an epidural?”

“No.” Felicity answered immediately. “I can do this.”

Oliver smiled proudly at her. She met his gaze and exhaled slowly, squeezing his hand.

“Alright, let’s check how much your cervix has dilated.” Doctor Robinson said.

He reached for a handle under the bed and the part at her feet started moving downwards. She put her feet on the left and right side of the bed. (the part that hadn’t moved down.)

Another contraction hit her. Her face was starting to redden, and he could see she was starting to get sweaty. He couldn’t even image how this must feel. He squeezed her hand and pulled it up to kiss her knuckles.

“Well, you’re at 8 centimeters already. When did the contractions start?”

Doctor Robinson looked from her to Oliver.

“Around ten, so one and a half hour ago.” Oliver said.

“Oh, wow! You’re fast, Felicity”  The doctor joked.

“Family trait.” Felicity grunted, another contraction rolling through her. But, this time, she screamed, arched her back off the bed and slammed back into it. Oliver didn’t know what to do, what to tell her, what to do to have her in less pain. He felt completely powerless. Felicity had to do this on her own, all he could do was be by her side and support her.

“Okay, now Felicity, you’re ready to start pushing.”

She took a deep breath and nodded, looking up at Oliver. She was scared, and nervous, it was evident in her eyes. Oliver bended down and pressed a kiss to her temple, before putting his forehead against hers and looking her in the eyes.

“You’re doing great. Our baby girl is going to be perfect.” He whispered before kissing her on the lips. She exhaled slowly when they parted and squeezed Oliver’s hand again. She looked at doctor Robinson and nodded.

“Alright, I’ll count down from three, and then you’ll push.”

She nodded again and looked at Oliver. “Here we go.” She whispered softly.

“Ready? And three, two, one, and push.”

Felicity’s face scrunched up and reddened with the force she put onto her internal muscles. She held it as longs as she could. She arched off the bed, holding onto Oliver’s hand like her life depended on it.

* * *

 

“Alright, just a few more pushes, you’re doing great, almost there.” Doctor Robinson said after nearly 45 minutes of energy-draining pushes. The sweat was clearly evident on her face, and her ponytail had almost fallen completely apart, framing her face with jumpy, wet strands of hair. She groaned as she pushed again, exhaling heavily, when she relaxed again. Oliver kept encouraging her all the while, holding her hand, wiping away the sweat on her face. Nurse Angela had been doing it, but he had taken over the task.

Doctor Robinson counted down again, and Felicity gave every ounce of energy she had left. She slumped against the bed, panting. Her vision had gotten a little blurry and her head lolled a bit. She heard the doctor say something but she was to exhausted. All she knew was that the pressure was gone and so was the pain. Her hand slipped from Oliver’s, she whined softly at the loss of contact. What she didn’t know that Oliver was cutting the umbilical cord, with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Felicity snapped out of her haze as the newborn baby girl started crying. Her eyes focused on Oliver. Angela was just carefully wiping off the girl and wrapped her in a soft blanket. Felicity reached out as Oliver turned around to go to her. He bended over and carefully placed their daughter in Felicity’s arms. Felicity hadn’t noticed she had started crying. Oliver’s thumb wiped them from her cheeks and she chuckled and met his eyes, the same watery eyes and enormous grin on his face as she had. The newborn had quieted a little as Felicity soothed her and her tiny little fingers held on to Felicity’s index-finger. Felicity smiled through the tears and turned to Oliver again. No words were necessary to be spoken. He bended over and kissed her, passionately. Felicity couldn’t stop smiling at their beautiful daughter. Oliver had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers.

After a while, the baby started fussing again, and Felicity reluctantly handed her to Angela, to clean her and do all the weighing, measuring and other hospital things. Doctor Robinson took this opportunity to have Felicity give birth to the placenta. After the baby, that one was a piece of cake, a couple of short pushes and it was out.

Then, she was finally allowed to hold her baby again. Angela handed the girl to her when she caught sight of her and reached out. Nobody would be able to wipe the grin off her face. She was completely taken by her daughter. Wrapped around her little finger. Doctor Robinson had moved the end of the bed back up so Felicity could stretch out her legs. Angela put a blanket over her legs and went to  get the results of the tests she did.

 “Congratulations to the three of you.” Doctor Robinson said and shook Oliver’s hand.

“Hope to see you two again, sometime.” He smirked as he squeezed Felicity’s shoulder. She chuckled and smiled at him.

‘If there’s anything you need, my office is down the hall and to the left.” Felicity nodded.

“Thank you, doctor.”

He smiled “Only doing my job, ma’am.”

Doctor Robinson turned around and walked out of the room.

“Well, you certainly have a fiery little one, there. Her heartbeat is really steady and strong, too. Weight is 6.5 pounds, a little below average, but completely normal. She’s 18 inches, which is a little short but still completely normal for her weight, and especially since you were just in your 39th week.”

Felicity tried to listen carefully to the woman, but the baby in her arms, kept pulling her attention away. She hoped Oliver had at least found the restraint to listen to her. The little girls started fussing again, Felicity started soothing her, swaying her a little and murmuring to her, but it didn’t work. Angela smiled a little.

“I think she’s hungry.” She said.

“But, I, How?” Felicity stammered. Sure, they had talked about whether they would breastfeed or bottle-feed, coming to the conclusion that breastfeeding was the best, nothing chemical or whatever, and she read somewhere it stimulates brain cells. Her mother had breastfed her too, so that was obviously true. She at least wanted to try it, but she had no idea how.

“Come here, I’ll help you.” Angela said with a kind smile on her face. She moved closer and pulled the t-shirt up to expose her right breast.

“Okay, now just hold her up and in front of your breast and let her do the rest.” She did as was instructed and not long after, the baby girl opened her little mouth and started drinking. It felt weird, Felicity thought.

“Not that hard, now was it?” Angela smiled at her and turned away toShe turned her head to Oliver, who had been extremely quite all this time. He was smiling proudly at her. Before she knew it, he had wrapped his arms around the two of them and was kissing her neck. She chuckled and kissed him back.

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss her temple.

“Oliver, what are we even gonna call her?” She smiled at him and then turned back to the girl in her arms.

Oliver made a humming sound. “How about Sophie? For wisdom?”

Felicity sighed and turned back to him. “I love it.”

Oliver grinned widely and stroke his thumb over her shoulder. “What about middle names?”

“What do think of Elizabeth, my mom’s middle name, and Dearden, your mom’s middle name. And Thea has it too, now that I think of it. So, you could say it runs in the family. I kind of like it, sounds good in my head”

“Glad to hear your babbling hasn’t popped out of you along with Sophie.”

She chuckled. “Sophie Elizabeth Dearden Queen.”

“It sounds perfect. And definitely long enough for you to yell it when she did something wrong.”

Felicity laughed and looked down at Sophie. The little girl was yawning. Felicity pushed her t-shirt down and scooted over a little before patting on the mattress beside her. Oliver kicked off his shoes and climbed in next to her. Felicity handed him Sophie carefully and rested her head against his shoulder. He placed the baby on his chest, with her belly down, so she could sleep, holding her with one hand, the blanket Moira had given Felicity wrapped around her little body. Felicity reached out and touched her tiny nose. Sophie yawned again and grabbed Felicity’s finger. She smiled and let her hold it. She scooted a little closer to Oliver, who tightened his arm around her.

“Oliver, we have a daughter.” Felicity chuckled.

Oliver smiled and kissed the top of her head. It was three in the morning by now, and Felicity could finally get some sleep. The delivery had exhausted her, not a big surprise, and she fell asleep against Oliver’s side, her finger still in her daughter’s tiny but surprisingly strong hand.

Oliver sighed softly as he noticed Felicity’s eyes were drooping. He would hold them, protect them, and do everything in his power to make them happy. His girls.

 

* * *

 

**_Sophie Elizabeth Dearden Queen_ **

**22 – 11 – 2013**

_Born to proud parents:_

_Felicity Smoak & Oliver Queen_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, It is my birthday today! Thank you so much!


	41. Tomorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow – Gianluca Bezzina  
> His name is Jeremy, working in IT  
> Never questions why he has always been  
> An extra careful guy, sensitive and shy  
> Risk assessment is his investment in a life of no surprise  
> Till she walked into his life  
> She’s spontaneous indeed, uncertainty’s her creed  
> She has always been neither black or white  
> Just a curious delight  
> She threw affection his direction, a collection of her smiles  
> And to his surprise, whoah oh  
> She’s like tomorrow, oh so distant, she just wants to play  
> Like tomorrow she is always one day away  
> All the time she slips away it’s close but yet so far  
> It’s time to follow her tomorrow, whoah oh  
> Time to follow her tomorrow, whoah oh  
> He fell for her too fast, we all thought it wouldn’t last  
> ‘Cause good ol’ Jeremy likes his rigorous routine  
> ‘Cause he only thinks today but tomorrow is a way  
> To find a new direction and you’ll be okay

Felicity gently put the sleeping Sophie in her car-seat, carefully tucking her blanket around her. Yes, the three day old child had already become quite attached to the Queen blanket. Felicity smiled, looking at her sleeping daughter, thinking of how she held a death-grip on the knitted piece. Felicity’s index finger found the baby’s cheek and stroke it softly. She fastened the seatbelts around Sophie and sat down on the bed, next to the car seat.

Felicity yawned. The last few days had certainly taken their toll on her. She was simply exhausted. She had had a lot of visitors, all super excited to meet their newest family-member. Thea had been ecstatic, and had already spoiled her niece with crazy expensive rompers and the cutest little clothes Felicity had ever laid her eyes on. The subject of Oliver being the Arrow had been craftily avoided, but Felicity wasn’t sure that was for her or Roy’s sake. She didn’t know  how well Roy was informed. What she hadn’t expected was the first-time aunt to present her daughter a small golden medallion in an oval shape, and a beautiful pattern engraved in it. Felicity had opened it curiously, and had discovered two pictures inside of it. One of it was of her and Oliver dancing at the Queen’s new-years party, almost a year ago. She was wearing her favorite pink dress (the one from 2x08), and her hair was in a half-updo. Oliver was smiling at her and holding her close to him, looking very handsome in his suspenders, since he had gotten rid of the jacket he’d been wearing. The other picture was one of Thea, Moira and Robert. Thea looked very young, around eleven or twelve years old and her arms tightly wrapped around her father’s neck, Moira’s one hand on her shoulder, the other around Robert’s shoulders.. The picture basically told her that there was nothing even remotely the same as the bond between father and daughter, and it was very important for it to be kept intact. Thea had loved her father in every way possible, and she wanted nothing else for Oliver and Sophie. Felicity had hugged her ‘sister’ tightly after she was done marveling at the medallion and whispered a soft thank you in her ear.

Dig had also visited, obviously. He and Carly had come to the hospital late in the afternoon on November 22nd. Carly had held Sophie, swaying her a little, Dig watching the little one over her shoulder. Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand and looked up at him. He was standing beside the bed that she was laying in, well, not exactly laying, because the top half of the bed was put up so she could sit against it. He smiled back at her. She had only rarely seen him like this. So utterly happy and worrying about absolutely nothing. He squeezed her hand a little and then turned to Dig, sensing that the other man had been looking at them. She turned her head to follow his gaze and smiled at John. 

“You sure got yourself a beautiful daughter right there.” Dig said, placing his hands on Carly’s shoulders and rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“You’re going to have a hard time fighting off the boys when she gets older.” Carly teased.  In her arms, Sophie made a sound of amusement, and reached up with her little hands. Carly lifted one of her hands and let the girl wrap her hands around her fingers, tickling her. Sophie sounded as if she was laughing, but she wasn’t that advanced yet.

Oliver stiffened at Carly’s words. His jaw clenched. This he had never even considered. He would protect his daughter and Felicity whatever it took. To whatever lengths he had to go, but how would he protect her from heartbreak. His eyes had widened and Felicity rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“Down, Tiger. We have plenty of time to figure that stuff out, and I’m sure she’ll be smart enough to make good decisions.”  She said, rubbing her hand soothingly over his.

Oliver smiled and shook his head, lowering it so he could press a kiss on to Felicity’s forehead.  “ I’m positive she will, she takes after her mother.”  He whispered. Felicity chuckled and smiled brightly at him. Oliver straightened and jerked his head in the direction of the door, asking Dig to talk. Dig nodded and rubbed Carly’s shoulders once more before letting go of her.

“Why don’t Oliver and I go get some refreshments?” 

Felicity had caught on to their little exchange and nodded.  “Great, I would like some tea, please.”  She said with a bright smile. Oliver snorted and shook his head a little.

“Carly, would you like something?”  He asked.

“A cup of tea would be wonderful, thank you, Oliver.”  She answered gratefully before stepping forward and sitting down on the edge of the bed, opposite of Felicity and handing her daughter back to her. The two men left the room, but not before Oliver could wink at Felicity. She smiled and blushed.  He loved that she still did that, blush. Whenever he complemented or praised her or kissed or touch her, she would blush and smile, only making him wanting to desperately find out how far that blush went. 

He closed the door softly behind him and he and Dig started strolling to the cafeteria. They were silent for a moment, before Dig broke the silence.

“I’m really happy for you two. After everything, you guys deserve this.” 

Oliver smiled at his friend and patted him on his shoulder. “Thanks Dig, I appreciate it.” 

The silence returned for a moment. They turned a corner, and Oliver decided that this wasn’t the time for holding out.  He had no idea how they were going to combine family life with being the Arrow, but he had to discuss his options with Dig. He couldn’t leave him out.

“I don’t know how we are going to do this.”  He said, careful not to say the actual words. Dig sighed and nodded slowly. 

“You know, Oliver. I think that you need to get used to your new responsibilities first, and then think about your nightly activities. You and Felicity have been working  your asses off the last couple of months, and I think you owe it to yourselves and to Sophie to take a little break and get into a new rhythm. “ 

They entered the cafeteria, which was mostly empty. Dig felt it was safe enough so spoke a little louder.

“I know the city isn’t gonna save itself, and you can’t just stop doing what you’re doing, but I can keep making some appearances and take down some street rats. You know what, we can even set up a crib for emergencies, if that’s what you want.” 

Oliver exhaled sharply and pressed a couple of buttons on the coffee machine.

 

Felicity pressed a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead. She couldn’t believe this was reality. If you would have asked her a year ago, she would have never guessed she would have ended up here, with her own little wonder in her arms. A year ago today, she had been on exactly 5 ‘dates’ with Oliver. They varied from lunches to watching movies at her apartment to the aquarium (chapter 20). She smiled as she looked down on the result of those dates. She smiled at her daughter, who was now fast asleep, and turned back to Carly.

“How did you do it?” She asked the other woman, eyebrows slightly raised.

“You know,  how did you know how to do all this stuff?”  Felicity motioned to Sophie.

Carly chuckled and put a reassuring hand on Felicity’s.  “ I didn’t. not at all. I don’t know, after a couple of days, everything just seemed to click and you get the hang of things.”

Felicity pursed her lips and nodded slowly. “Don’t worry about it, Lis. You’re insanely smart, you can hack federal agencies, I’m two hundred percent sure you can take care of a baby.” 

No, you didn’t read that wrong. The team had discussed telling Carly about their nighttime activities ever since Oliver and Felicity returned from their trip, and after a lot of consideration, Dig had set up a dinner at his place with the four of them and they had spilled the beans. 

She had taken it pretty well, considering. She had always found it somewhat strange John had to work such late hours, but she had brushed it off as something the Queen’s thought of as normal. But, she had started suspecting something more was going on when Oliver and John, and Felicity too, but she wasn’t his employer, had become such close friends. Her husband, Andy, John’s brother had never had a relationship like that with his boss. They had talked about it the entire dinner, and Carly had seemed okay with it, but Felicity had been glad when they got to leave. She was sure Carly had still been a little in shock, and she turned out to be right. The day after the dinner, John told them that Carly had lost it after Oliver and Felicity had left, not with anger, but with worry. She had lost her husband to private security. They hadn’t told her about the H.I.V.E. yet, and that Deadshot told them someone had wanted Andy dead. She didn’t deserve to be hurt like that again. 

“Now, that’s not true, computers are easy, they work with binary codes and always respond the same way to a certain complication. Human baby’s..”  She paused and gestured to Sophie.

“..don’t. They start crying and you’ll just have to figure out what it is that they need.” 

Carly smiled at her friend, shook her head a little and reached out a hand and placed it on Felicity’s shoulder.

“You’ll find that, after a little while, you start recognizing your daughter’s crying as either a cry of hunger or for the need of a diaper change.”  She chuckled

“Don’t worry, just let it wash over you and do whatever you think is right, and you’ll be a great mother.” 

Felicity sighed and smiled “ Thanks Carls.”  

The door eased open and Oliver and Dig walked back in, both of them holding two steaming cups. Oliver walked around the bed and handed Felicity her cup.

“One cup of Ceylon tea with a little bit of honey.”

Felicity chuckled. “You know me so well.” She sat up and pressed a swift kiss on his lips.

It was almost dinner time when Dig and Carly left. Oliver had ordered Italian from a restaurant not far from the Hospital. There was no way he would let Felicity eat that terrible hospital food. After dinner, a nurse came in for some check-ups, everything was fine and she informed them that they would be able to go home within twenty four hours. Felicity fed their daughter, taking her little hand in hers. Oliver sat lounging in a chair set up next to the bed, watching them. Everything looked so peaceful, and so natural. Felicity breastfeeding their daughter, like it was the most normal thing in the entire universe. Funny, how lives and perspectives can change that quickly. He wouldn’t trade it for the world though. He wouldn’t want to go back to only taking care of himself. Felicity pulled Sophie’s hand to her lips and pressed tiny kisses on it. Oliver smiled. What would he even do with her. Without them.

Thea had brought over a bag of fresh clothes and toiletries, which they were very thankful for, so when Sophie was fed and content, Felicity handed her to Oliver to take a shower and get a change of clothes. Sophie started crying at the sudden change of surroundings, but was soon comforted by Oliver’s murmuring and the way he swayed as he strolled around the room. Felicity remembered her dad telling her once that that was the only thing that had soothed her when she was a baby. Slowly pacing around the house, swaying every other step, and humming. She leaned against the doorpost and bit her lip. Oliver had his back to her, Sophie’s head resting on his shoulder, and his jumper clenched in her fist. He was softly rubbing her back while he was telling her stories. He turned around to continue his path around the room and saw Felicity staring at them. He smiled at her and she blushed.

“You look so good with her.” 

He didn’t say anything, he just walked over to her and kissed her, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He took her hand and squeezed it before getting back to his pacing. She chuckled softly, face still a little flushed and turned around to take that much-desired shower, letting Oliver get to lulling Sophie to sleep.

Freshly showered and dressed in her favorite pajama’s, one of Oliver’s grey t-shirts and a tartan printed flannel pants, and her hair up in a bun, she walked back into the room. Oliver was sitting on the small, brown leather couch next to the window, Sophie fast asleep on his chest. He looked at her as she entered the room, his eyes brightening and lips curving up in a smile. Felicity sighed and pointed at her stomach.

“I thought I’d be rid of this after she’d popped out.” 

Oliver smiled and tried really hard not to chuckle, not wanting to wake Sophie. He stood up slowly, and walked over to the crib next to the bed. He eased his daughter into it, she stirred a little but remained asleep. Felicity had moved to the large mirror in the corner of the room.

“I look  as if I’m still pregnant”  She complained, lifting her shirt and pressing a few fingers into the flesh. “Like, at least 18 weeks or something.”  

“It’s a good look on you” Oliver teased.

She sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders. Running her fingers over her sides, she frowned.

“And these terrible stretch marks…” 

Oliver came to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, lips pressing to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he moved upwards towards her ear.

“The tiger has earned it’s stripes.” He whispered in her ear.

He knew she would be subconscious about this, so when she was sleeping, he had asked a nurse about post-partum bellies. The nurse explained that her body just had to get used to the sudden change. She would lose the extra water in her stomach in the next few days and after that, it just takes time.

Felicity turned in his arms and smiled at him, the slight blush still on her cheeks. He reach up and stroke his thumbs over her cheekbones. Ever so slowly he bent down and pressed his lips on her in the softest way. The kiss was so slow and sweet, but yet so passionate. They finally parted, but he didn’t go far, his breath ghosting over her lips as he looked at her, still cupping her cheeks, and smiled.

“We have a daughter, Felicity.” 

She snorted quietly and smiled back at him. “I’ve noticed.” 

Oliver chuckled and pulled her against his chest, softly stroking her hair, together admiring their daughter in her little crib.

 

Right now, as she was thinking back to the last couple of days, Oliver was signing her and Sophie out of the hospital. She was packing the last few things and put on her shoes. She had pulled on a light grey maternity jeans, that were still the only pants that fit her, a white flowy blouse, that disguised her stomach, with a flower print and Thea’s short black UGG’s. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail and her familiar glasses were perched up on her nose. Oliver had informed her that there would be reporters outside of the hospital, desperate to get a look at the Queen-heir, as they dared to call her daughter. Dig had called in some extra men to make sure they would be able to get in the car as quickly and as smoothly as possible.

She closed the duffel bag and grabbed her navy-blue trench coat. The door slipped open and Oliver walked back in.

“All done, you ready to go?” 

She nodded and swung the small duffel bag over her shoulder. Oliver took Sophie in her car seat in on hand and reached for hers with his other. They walked out of the maternity ward and into the elevator in silence. Once inside the elevator, Felicity leaned against his shoulder and sighed, still feeling the exhaustion. Oliver squeezed her hand.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be at the mansion in half an hour.” 

Before they could go home, they would stop by the Queen mansion to let Sophie meet her grandmother. Even though Moira was acquitted just a few days ago, she wasn’t very comfortable with leaving the house yet, which Felicity could completely understand. She wasn’t so sure herself that she wanted to go outside yet, something about a crowd of nosy reporters and paparazzi wasn’t very comforting. And to think it could also be an angry mob. Nope, they would stop by the mansion for Moira, because it was the kind thing to do.

Dig greeted them at the Hospital entrance. 

“You ready?”

The question was clearly meant for Felicity, Oliver was used to this kind of stuff, not showing of his newborn to the world, of course, but the paparazzi thing. Felicity took a deep breath and bended over to adjust the sun screen covering the car-seat. Sophie was still sleeping, but Felicity wasn’t sure she still would be in the car. She herself tended to get a headache from the camera flashes.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Dig nodded and opened the hospital door for them. When she had awoken this morning, she had wondered how this would go down. Would they cover up the car-seat? Would they just expose their daughter to all the nosy reporters? Would they hold her and pose, pretending to be Kate and William? Oliver had chuckled when she had asked him about it.

“I know my last name is Queen, but we’re not even close to being as important as the British royal family.” He teased.

He’d pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

“How did your mother do it?” She asked him.

“Well, from what I remember from when Thea was born, they pretty much hurried to the car and went home. The paparazzi was only able to get a few blurry pictures, but nothing worth publishing.”

“Technology has advance quite a lot since eighteen years ago.”

“I know. And I don’t want our daughter splashed on covers before my mother and your parents even had the chance to meet her…” He paused and reached for something.

“Which is why I asked Thea to bring this.”

Felicity stared at the contraption, with navy blue fabric, in his hands. She raised an eyebrow at him. Oliver chuckled again and smiled brightly at her.

“It’s a sun screen that covers the entire front of the car-seat.”

“You’re a genius.” Felicity smiled and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him, finding his arms back around her waist as he held her close.

“And when we’ll get to the Mansion, we’ll raise a pink flag into the flagstaff on top of the tower.” Oliver smiled widely at her bewildered expression.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. Queen family tradition.”

Still smiling, he leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth. Back in present day, They had started making their way to the car, camera’s flashing everywhere around them, reporters shouting questions. Felicity held Oliver’s a little tighter as Diggle and a few other guards she recognized from the Queen Manor lead them through the crowd, keeping the reporters at least two feet away from them.  Once they finally reached the safety of the grey Rolls Royce, Dig opened the car-door and Oliver pulled her hand to let her get in first. She slid onto the soft leather seat, shifting along to the other end of the car. Oliver handed her Sophie’s car-seat before sliding in himself. Dig closed the door after him, and they were silent for a moment, the sound of the press drowned out by the car. Oliver sighed and looked at her. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it apparently wasn’t so reassuring because he reached out to loosen her knuckle-white grip on the handle of the car-seat. He squeezed her hand before letting go to strap the car-seat in with the seatbelt. Felicity somehow managed to fasten her own seatbelt. Oliver flipped the sun screen open, revealing a stirring and slightly reddened baby girl. Felicity’s hands immediately un-froze,  reaching out to sooth her daughter.

Sophie needed a little while to quiet down, and when she finally did, Felicity noticed they were already driving. Oliver’s hand tangled with hers at Sophie’s feet. The mask he had been wearing when they stepped out of the hospital had slipped off his face, a soft smile in its place. She squeezed his hand, and returned the gesture, accompanied by a soft, relieved sigh. 


	42. Very Merry Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come stop your crying  
> It will be alright  
> Just take my hand  
> Hold it tight
> 
> I will protect you  
> From all around you  
> I will be here  
> Don't you cry
> 
> For one so small,  
> You seem so strong  
> My arms will hold you,  
> Keep you safe and warm  
> This bond between us  
> Can't be broken  
> I will be here  
> Don't you cry
> 
> 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
> Yes, you'll be in my heart  
> From this day on  
> Now and forever more
> 
> You'll be in my heart  
> No matter what they say  
> You'll be here in my heart, always

Arriving at the Queen Mansion, they make their way into the grand hall. Oliver carrying Sophie in the car-seat, his free arm wrapped around Felicity. Dig is just a few feet behind them with their bags. It’s quiet for a moment before Moira, Walter right behind her, hurries into the hall.

“Oh! You’re here!” She squealed as she hurriedly wrapped both Oliver and Felicity in a hug. Felicity gasped a little in surprise but she recollected herself quickly and wrapped her free arm around Moira. When she stepped back, one of her hands cupped Felicity’s cheek and the other laying gently on her shoulder.

“You look radiant, sweetheart. You’re glowing” Moira smiled brightly, Felicity returning the favor, blushing a little.

Turning to her son, she sighed a little  and took his empty hand.

“I’m so proud of you, Oliver”

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Oliver’s lip turn into a soft smile. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her a little tighter. Walter had come to stand beside his wife -the divorce had never actually been finalized-, his hand on the small of her back.

“Congratulations to the both of you. After everything, you deserve something as beautiful as a daughter.”

Felicity smiled warmly at the older man. “Thank you, Walter”

Moira stepped a little closer to her husband, loving look on her face. She smiled and then turned back to Oliver and Felicity.

“Now, can I see my granddaughter?” She smiled.

“Mom” Oliver said slowly. “Meet our daughter, Sophie.”

He took the handle of the car-seat and turned it around slightly so Sophie was facing her grandparents. Moira stared at the little girl, completely in awe. She bent down and stroke Sophie’s cheek.

“Ohhh. She is absolutely beautiful” Moira whispered, hand covering her heart.

Felicity smiled at the scene, but couldn’t stifle a yawn. She leaned even more into Oliver, and it didn’t go him unnoticed, tightening his arm around her.

“Why don’t we move the adoring of our daughter upstairs, so Felicity can get some rest.”

“Oh, of course! Sweetheart you must be exhausted!” Moira fussed.

Felicity sighed softly before resting her head against Oliver’s shoulder.  “Kind of”

“Let’s get you settled then, I’ve already asked Raisa to place the crib in the room with you.”

Smiling thankfully at Moira, Felicity grabbed the back of Oliver’s sweater as they started making their way up the stairs. Walter had taken Sophie’s car-seat, carrying it upstairs with Moira by his side. Upstairs, in Oliver’s bedroom, Oliver helped Felicity change into her pajama’s and get comfortable on the bed. With several pillows keeping her upright, she couldn’t help but let her eyes slip closed for a few seconds at a time. Oliver settled next to her. She took his hand with both of hers and leaned against him. His arms are much more comfortable pillows in her opinion. Oliver softly kissed the crown of her head and stroke her fingers with his thumb.

Moira had taken Sophie out of her car-seat and was now holding her. When her eyelids wouldn’t droop, Felicity could make out her daughter’s little arms reaching towards Moira’s face. Moira cooed at the baby, letting her grab her finger with her hands. Walter was standing behind her, hand on her left shoulder, watching the baby over the other.

“This is nice” Felicity whispered.

Without any further explanation, Oliver knew exactly what she was talking about. No arrows, No criminals. Nothing dangerous. Even if just for a moment, everything seemed peaceful. They were just an ordinary family, maybe a teeny tiny bit richer than most, but apart from that, a plain old little family.

“I know” He answered with a soft sigh.

She looked up at him with a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand. He let the corner of his lips turn up just slightly before he kissed her, a little fiercer then he normally would in front of his mother, and step-father for that matter.

Moira cleared her throat. They parted, Felicity blushing intensely, and Oliver with just a big goofy smile on his face. Moira walked over to Felicity’s side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

“As much as I’d love to cuddle with my granddaughter,  I think you both deserve some rest and quality time together.”

Felicity smiled thankfully, Sophie finally returning to her arms. Moira laid her hand on her shoulder and smiled back at her.

“Thank you. I really want all of you to be able to meet her, I just didn’t expect to be so exhausted.”

Moira chuckled softly and put a hand over hers.

“Oh, Felicity, dear, don’t worry about it. It’s hard enough as it is, believe me, I know. Besides, we’ll get our time. She’s not going anywhere for at least the next eighteen years.” Moira chuckled again, and Felicity couldn’t help but join her. Even Oliver laughed.

“Now, go get your much deserved rest. I’ll have Raisa bring you something to eat around lunchtime.”

Moira stood up from the bed and she and Walter headed to the door, but right before she exited, she turned around.

“Oh, and Oliver, you better start thinking of ways to pay off the debt you owe her for giving birth to your child!” She said sternly, pointing a finger at him for emphasis.

Oliver chuckled “Yes, mother”  He said obediently. Moira smiled and closed the door  behind her. Oliver sighed softly and rested his forehead against Felicity’s.

“Please don’t.” Felicity whispered. “I hate it when you spend so much money on me.”

“Who said anything about spending money?” Oliver teased as he nuzzled into her neck. Felicity chuckled softly.

“Well, Mr. Queen, how kind of you to enlist yourself for diaper duty.”

Oliver stilled mid-chuckle and stared at her, wide-eyed. She just shrugged and turned back to Sophie, who was wildly swinging her arms at her. Felicity lifted the baby to her chest to feed her. A little surprised by how normal and natural it already felt, Oliver watched them, the little baby girl intently staring up at Felicity, her eyes wide and barely blinking.

 

 

When Felicity awoke, she was lying on her stomach, hand clutched at the soft silky sheets of Oliver’s bed. The curtains had been closed almost completely, letting in just a little bit of light. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out Oliver sitting against the headboard with Sophie on his chest, the girl’s mouth hanging slightly open, and drooling a little but he didn’t seem to mind. His hand was drawing lazy circles of the little girl’s back. He stopped for a second when he noticed Felicity was awake and he looked at her, softness on his usually hard face. Sophie’s hand clutched at his t-shirt, her grip loosening a bit as he continued stroking her back. Felicity reached for his free hand, laying atop the covers next to her. She stroke his knuckles for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

She slowly sat up and rested her head on Oliver’s shoulder, fingers entwining with his.

“What time is it?” She whispered.

“Around noon, I think” Oliver answered. Sophie stirred a little as his voice rumbled in his chest.

“Raisa will be here, soon.” He said. Felicity nodded slowly and ran a hand through her hair.

As if the older woman had read his mind, there were two short, soft knocks on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Felicity said and slid out of the bed. Before she headed towards the door she turned on the lamp on the bedside table and another one standing in the corner, bathing the room in light. She made her way to the door, opening it slowly. Raisa smiled at her as she stepped into the room. Felicity put a finger to her lips and the older woman nodded shortly.

“She’s finally sleeping” Felicity whispered with a soft smile.

Raisa smiled again and quietly padded into the room, placing the tray with food she was holding on Oliver’s desk across the room, rearranging some things to make place for it. Oliver had moved, now sitting up, cradling Sophie in his arms. Watching him, Felicity moved around the bed and sitting down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, watching their daughter sleep.

“Is there anything else you need, Mister Oliver?” Raisa asked as she walked over to where they were sitting.

Oliver looked up and smiled softly at her. “No. Thank you, Raisa.”

The older woman smiled back at him, the boy she raised finally all grown up, with a family of his own. She glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms, and her heart melted. She looked so tiny and peaceful, safe and protected in her father’s arms. She reached out and took Felicity’s hand in hers.

“It will be nice having little Queen feet running around the house.” She winked at Oliver.

Felicity let out a light chuckle and watched her as she left the room.

 

 

It was 2 AM when Oliver awoke that night. He reached for Felicity, but found the sheets cool to his touch instead of her warm body. He drifted further into consciousness and heard the soft murmuring coming from the window. He cracked open an eye and turned in her direction. The curtains had been drawn back, bathing the room in soft moonlight. Shifting a little upward so he could stare at her, Oliver smiled as he realized she was singing Sophie to sleep. She had her back to him, slowly moving around the room, swaying a little with every step. Without even having to strain his ears, he recognized the lyrics from You’ll Be In My Heart from Tarzan. He had loved the movie as a kid. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips as he realized how ironic it now was. Felicity must have heard him because she spun slowly on her heels and looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment until he smiled at her.

“Don’t stop.” He said softly.

She smiled and resumed singing where she had left off, lulling Sophie to sleep.

“And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.” She sang, a smile tugging at her lips.

 

 

A few days later, Hanukkah arrived, and if she was honest, Felicity had completely forgotten about it. She had a good reason. Oliver hadn’t forgotten. He had been crazy busy for the last couple of days to get everything in order, to make this holiday perfect. He remembered her telling him the way they celebrated Hanukkah when she was a child, with a different theme for every night, the first night being friends and fire. Somehow, he managed to get her to the mansion for dinner without ruining the surprise. Felicity’s eyes went wide as she stepped into the foyer, elaborately decorated with blue and white. Her mouth had fallen open, lips forming a very round o. She turned around and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a fervent kiss on his lips.

“Glad you like it.” He whispered against her cheek as they parted.

“Like it? I love it!” She squealed. She took his lapels in her hands and pulled his lips down to hers once more.

“I love you, Oliver.” She chuckled between kisses. “I love you more, Felicity.” He replied, tightening his arm around her waist.

“Where is the cutest niece in the history of nieces?” Thea’s voice rang through the hall. Felicity moved to stand beside Oliver, her arm around his waist hand his around hers. Thea rounded the corner and smiled when she saw them standing there. She hurried over to them and kissed both Oliver and Felicity on the cheek before turning to Sophie, strapped into the car-seat Oliver was holding.

“Hi, sweetie! Why don’t we get you out of this thing so I can cuddle with you.” Thea said to the baby and pulled the car-seat from Oliver’s grasp and stalked into the sitting room. Oliver stared after her for a second before shaking his head and pulling a chuckling Felicity with him in the same direction Thea had gone. Walter and Moira were sitting on a large cream-colored couch, Diggle and Carly seated across from them. The four of them were quietly talking and smiling. Thea was now holding Sophie in her arms, cooing at the girl, with Roy watching protectively over her shoulder.

The night enfolded nicely, a traditional meal was served, a fire crackling softly in the fireplace. Felicity hummed in approval as she took a sip of red wine, the first one since she had found out she was pregnant. God, she had missed it. Dinner was followed by light conversation and family bonding back in the sitting room, and lighting the first candle of the menorah.

The next night was music night. As Oliver remembered her telling him, they would invite friends over who played instruments, and they would spend the night singing and making music together. But, Oliver didn’t know anyone with those talents, so he had to be creative.

When she padded downstairs, in comfy pajama’s, hair still wet from the much-deserved bath she had just taken, she found their living-room bathing in the light of around a thousand fairy-lights, the fireplace burning, an enormous bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, next to a very expensive looking bottle of wine and a stack of blu-rays of her favorite musicals.

“Damnit, Oliver.” She muttered under her breath.

He walked into the living-room to see her standing there, still a little overwhelmed. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms while simultaneously pulling her back against his chest.

“You called?” Oliver murmured in her ear before pressing a soft kiss on her temple. His hands traveled around her waist, pulling her even closer.

“You shouldn’t have.” She whispered, leaning into the trail of kisses against her neck.

“I wanted to.” He replied. She chuckled softly and pulled him towards the menorah to light it.

The third night was a little less elaborate, but none less important. It was charity night. After lighting the third candle, he and Felicity spend the night snuggled in bed, laptop in her lap, donating a generous amount of money to charity’s in Starling City that could certainly use a holiday miracle.

By the forth night, Felicity had realized what he was doing, recreating her childhood memories based off the stories she had told him. That’s why she dreaded this night most of all. She absolutely hated it when he spend a lot of money on her, in her opinion, it could be used for better purposes, like the charity’s they had donated to the previous night. This night was big present night, and honestly, she didn’t know what to expect.

She was reading that day’s newspaper on her tablet, snuggled up on the couch, blanket wrapped around her curled up legs, when Oliver came walking into the living-room, Sophie in one arm, and a paper bag in his free hand. He smiled at her worried look and settled down beside her. Without a word, he handed her a small, blue velvet box, not ring-box small, but more like bracelet or necklace small. She was relieved that he didn’t buy her ring. She wanted the ring, eventually, but now was just not the time, they had agreed to that. She was just as happy that he didn’t buy her a car, for that matter. She looked at him curiously before opening the box.

A small gasp escaped from her lips as she looked down on the simple, silver chain with a single diamond pendant hanging from it. It wasn’t showy, and the diamond wasn’t too big. Just the way she liked it.

“I know you hate me spending too much money, so I didn’t spend any.”

She raised her eyebrows and looked at curiously, a finger trailing the edge of the diamond.

“My dad gave this to my mother for their first anniversary, and ours is coming up in less than a month, so I figured it’d fit.”

She smiled brightly and took his hand, squeezing it.

“Will you please put it on me?” she asked, handing him the box, in exchange for Sophie. He took the box from her, leaning a little closer so she could take Sophie from his arms, the little girl already reaching for her mother. Oliver stood up and walked around them, taking the necklace from its case. He held it in one hand while the other pushed all of Felicity’s hair to one side, fingers slightly lingering on the nape of her neck. The diamond felt cold against her throat. He closed the clasp around her neck, letting his fingers trace to her shoulders, placing a kiss just above where the clasp was sitting against her neck. She hummed in approval and leaned back.

He stepped away and back around her, sitting back down on the couch across from her. Her free hand reached out for him, entwining her fingers with his. The diamond was sitting just below where her collarbones met. It fit perfectly, looking lovely against her pale skin. Oliver reached out, hand disappearing back into the paper bag.

“It was Thea’s. She wanted Sophie to have it.” He said as he pulled a big fluffy teddy bear with a huge red bow around its neck.

“I remember buying it for her when she was born.” Oliver chuckled softly.

“She really wanted to pass it on.”

Felicity sighed softly and smiled. “It’s adorable. She’ll love it.”

She leaned in closer and kissed him, multiple times. When they parted, she reached for the stuffed animal from him and showed it to Sophie. The girl immediately went all grabby hands at the thing. Felicity chuckled.

“Told you.” She said with a wide smile.

Oliver chuckled and leaned closer to sneak in another kiss, never getting enough of those soft, plump lips, a smile tugging at the corner.

“Now I kind of feel bad for actually spending money on your gift.”

Oliver’s eyebrows flew into his hair in surprise. “My gift?”

“You think I would just let you spoil me crazy and not give you anything back?”

He sighed “Of course not.”

“Exactly.”

She got up and walked over to the small  dresser that had the TV on it. With her free hand, she slid open the top drawer. She reached inside and took out a small rectangular package, wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper with a gold bow on the top. She slumped back on the couch and simply handed it to him. Hugging Sophie close, she watched him expectantly as he started unwrapping the gift. The paper was quickly discarded. In his hands, he held a box that looked strangely similar to the box Felicity's necklace had been in. He sneaked a look at her.

"Open it" she said impatiently, biting her lower lip.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled.

Lifting the top off the box, he looked at the golden cufflinks he had revealed. Oval shaped with an emerald imbedded. Felicity smiled at his stunned expression.

"Felicity..." He raised his gaze to meet hers and smiled. "..they're beautiful"

She smiled and cocked her head to the side a little. "Look at the back"

Oliver obeyed an took one of the cufflinks between his fingers and turned it around.

01001000011001010111001001101111

That was what she had had engraved in  the back. It was incredibly small, desperately trying to fit onto the accessory. Now that he thought of it, the cufflinks were a little bit bigger than usual.

"I'll leave it up to you to figure out what that means." She said with a sly grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"I love them, thank you."

He put the cufflink back in the case and put it on the coffee table. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned into the touch and put her hand over his. Snuggling closer to him, they fell into a comfortable silence until she fell asleep against his side. He pulled her and Sophie into his arms and carefully carried them to bed.

Night number five was generally known as book night. Oliver had picked up a deluxe copy of ‘Guess how much I love you’ by Sam McBratney to read to Sophie. He knew how much Felicity loved that story, and he had some good memories of his own with it, reading it to Thea when she was just a baby. For Felicity, he had purchased a first edition of the newest book in the Game Of Thrones series, ‘A Dance With Dragons.’

“Oh My God! I completely forgot this one had come out already!” She squealed as she tore off the wrapping paper.

“You had a lot on your mind.” Oliver teased.

With a grin she handed him his present. He unwrapped it quickly and gaped at her.

“Really?” He said as he waved with the copy of ‘Coding For Dummies’

“What?! You need to learn these things, I should be able to trust you with my babies.”

Her face scrunched up as she realized what she had implied. “My computers, I mean. And Sophie. Obviously. Not that I would mind any more babies. Just. Not. Right. Now.”

Oliver chuckled softly, glad she hadn’t lost the ability to babble around him, he was getting worried.

Ticket night was next. When she got home from an afternoon at her sister’s house, letting her and her family meet Sophie, she was greeted by a large box on the small side table in the hall with candle’s burning beside it. Oliver must have gotten out of that investor’s meeting to put it there in time before she got back. In reality, Oliver had spent his afternoon shopping with Thea to find something in the right style and color, and her fashion sense had been indispensable on his quest to find the perfect dress.

Felicity lifted the cover off the box. Inside was a dress that already looked absolutely gorgeous before she even took it out. The fabric felt like chiffon, the front covered in rhinestones and gems. And the color, the color was a very dark green, but it just seemed so light and sweet. The label said Elie Saab. She sighed softly as ran her fingers over the front of the dress, noticing the envelope in the corner of the box for the first time. She took it in her hand and yanked it open. It contained two tickets for the Swan Lake ballet-performance that would be passing through town in February. She squealed a little and did a quick pirouette, wanting Oliver to get his ass home as quickly as he could because she really wanted to properly thank him.

The next day, Felicity found herself already starting the fifth chapter of her new book, Sophie lying next to her on the couch, playing with her new teddy bear.  The doorbell rang, and she was about to stand up when Oliver called from the kitchen.

“I got it!”

He came walking down the hall and quickly swung the door open, greeting the people who stood in front of it with a warm smile.

“Hi! Come in, Come in! Felicity! Look who it is!”

Felicity frowned in confusion and stood up from her comfortable spot. She quickly scooped Sophie in her arms, not wanting to leave her alone. She held her to her chest, resting her little head on Felicity’s shoulder, and walked into the hall, only to come to an abrupt stop again.

“Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?” Felicity’s mouth fell open.

Her mother stepped forward to greet her youngest daughter with a kiss on the cheek. “Well, It’s grandparents night isn’t it? And also, it was the brainchild of your very handsome man, over there.” She winked and pointed her thumb in Oliver’s direction.

Felicity raised her eyebrows at him, asking for an explanation. He just shrugged.

“We thought it to be an appropriate time to meet our granddaughter” Her dad said as he stepped closer and wrapped her into a hug. “Hey Flick” He whispered in her ear.

She chuckled softly. Oliver had come to stand beside her, his hand on her lower back. Lowering Sophie in her arms, she angled her in such a way that her parents could admire her without any obstacles.

“Mom, dad. This is Sophie.” She said softly, with a proud smile on her face.

“Oh Felicity, she is beautiful.” Her mother sighed as she reached out to stroke Sophie’s cheek.

“We’re so proud of you.” Her dad whispered, clearly at a loss for words.

Felicity’s parents would be staying the guest bedroom until the end of Hanukkah, giving them some time to get to know their grandchild a little better before heading back to San Diego. The first night had been spent with a traditional dinner, some Hanukkah games and mostly just catching up with one another. Oliver and Felicity’s dad had spent some time bonding over motorcycles, which gave her mother, some time to give Felicity tips on everything and anything baby related.

“You know, If I had known you would be coming over I would have made something, but now you’ll just have to be satisfied with my hand at bubbe’s latkes.”

“Oh don’t be silly, sweetheart. You got us a granddaughter, there’s nothing else we could ask for.”  Her mother said with a smile “And it’s certainly homemade.” She fake-whispered after it.

Felicity froze and flushed bright red. “Mom!”

“Oh, relax, Felicity”

Felicity sighed softly and put the plate of latkes on the dinner table. For the eighth and last night of Hanukkah, the Smoak family had the tradition of giving each other homemade gifts. From her mother, Felicity got a painting of a family, meaning her, Oliver and Sophie. Their faces weren’t visible, and they consisted of only one color. It was more of an abstract painting, but you could see it was supposed to be them. She would hang it in their bedroom later. Her dad, the engineer that he was, had crafted a mobile for Sophie, with planets and stars and suns and moons made from glass, twinkling in the light. Felicity was speechless when she saw it, falling head over heels in love with the handiwork. They hung it over Sophie’s crib later that night, the items hanging from it lightly swaying and turning above her head. The baby squealed as she tried to reach for it with her hands.

Oliver ended up giving her something she would have never expected in a thousand years. They just dropped her parents off at the airport, slumping back on the couch.

“You have got to be kidding me?!” She glared at him.

“If there is anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.”

Felicity couldn’t stifle the laugh that escaped from her lips as she looked down at the bullet-ridden laptop Oliver had showed up at her office with little over a year ago.

 

[Felicity's dress](http://zaiddor.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/elie-saab-fall-2013-couture-green-dress-i.jpg%3Fw%3D333)

[Mobile inspiration](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-1Y1a3YJlvZo/UP19toav4nI/AAAAAAAADlI/EhxuHz1yl0M/s1600/000IMG_0668%2Bcopy.png)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! I hope you guys liked it! I won’t be updating for a while, because I really want to get started on a new fic that I just have to get out of my mind. I will probably start writing chapter forty three next week, so you can expect it around the 22nd or so. I love you guys!


	43. Keeping Your Promises

 

 _ **"Something I Need"**_ ****  
 _I had a dream the other night_  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind

_And I had the week that came from hell_  
 _And yes I know that you could tell_  
 _But you're like the net under the ledge_  
 _When I go flying off the edge_  
 _You go flying off as well_

_And if you only die once I wanna die with_  
 _You got something I need_  
 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once, (hey)_  
 _I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_  
 _You got something I need_  
 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once, (hey)_  
 _I wanna die with you (you, you)_

Christmas day, 2014. 384 days after the break-in at Applied Sciences and all hell broke loose.

Christmas day, 2014. Exactly a year after they had found out about the man in the skull-mask and his plans to build an army of soldiers injected with Mirakuru and the day they had wanted to celebrate their one-year anniversary.

Christmas day, 2014. 358 days after the New Year was appropriately celebrated.

Christmas day, 2014. 344 days after he had snapped at Felicity for not finding the bomber, even though it wasn't her he was mad at.

Christmas day, 2014. 343 days after he apologized to her like his life depended on it. And it did. His lips promised her that he would never be such an ass ever again.

Christmas day, 2014. 329 days after Roy joined team Arrow, provisionally.

Christmas day, 2014. 325 days after Felicity turned twenty six. The first birthday she celebrated with her daughter and the love of her life.

Christmas day, 2014. 314 days after the best Valentine's day ever. She can still remember the cream colored carpet getting stained bright red by the wine she had knocked over with her foot.

Christmas day, 2014. 300 days after they attended their first charity fund-raiser as a couple, even if they were on a mission, and even if they didn't spend much time mingling because of shots being fired.

Christmas day, 2014. 294 days after Sophie laughed at her parents for the first time, and didn't stop.

Christmas day, 2014. 276 days after Sara had been reunited with her family, with Felicity's help, of course.

Christmas day, 2014. 254 days after they discovered who was hiding behind the skull-mask.

Christmas day, 2014. 247 days after Sophie slept through the night for the first time, much to her parents' relief.

Christmas day, 2014. 224 days after the Undertaking commemoration.

Christmas day, 2014. 223 days after Oliver turned twenty nine. The first birthday he could look back on the past year and feel happy.

Christmas day, 2014. 220 days after Slade had made his involvement known to the team, almost getting his hands on Felicity and the baby.

Christmas day, 2014. 218 days after Felicity and Sophie had been released from the Hospital after Slade's attack.

Christmas day, 2014. 177 days after Oliver defeated Slade, including the emotional battles he had to fight in order to act like a functioning human being again.

Christmas day, 2014. 155 days after their first family holiday to Hawaii. Thea, Roy, Moira Walter and Digg and his family all tagging along.

Christmas day, 2014. 113 days after Oliver started teaching Felicity how to use the bow, and she being an excellent student.

Christmas day, 2014. 93 days after John and Carly's wedding, which was absolutely beautiful with its fall time colors.

Christmas day, 2014. 67 days after the city had been relatively quiet for the first time in a long time, crime having dropped with 24 percent, and the first time they had taken a break from Team Arrow just because they could.

Christmas day, 2014. 45 days after Sophie's first words, leaving both Oliver and Felicity stunned.

Christmas day, 2014. 40 days after Oliver got shot, resulting in another near-death experience and a very upset Felicity.

Christmas day, 2014. 33 days after Sophie's first birthday, and the most lavish birthday party for a one year-old Felicity had ever witnessed.

Christmas day, 2014, 16 days after Oliver realized there was no time left to waste.

Christmas day, 2014. One day after another Hanukkah of getting incredibly spoiled.

Christmas day, 2014. The day Oliver proposed.

To say that Oliver was nervous must have been the understatement of the year. He felt like he was sweating bullets, surprised that no one had noticed. Maybe Felicity had noticed, because she had been giving him this look that he couldn't quite understand, all day. The sun was just about to set as he drove onto the driveway of the Queen Mansion. Felicity sat beside him in the passenger seat. He glanced her way, still marveled by the coral dress she was wearing. It hugged her in all the right places. She was playing with her clutch, opening and closing the clasp over and over again.

Parking the car and shutting down the engine he reached out a hand to cover hers.

"You okay?"

She turned to look at him and squeezed his hand.

"Are you? Honestly."

He smiled brightly at her. If she only knew what he had in mind. He couldn't just tell her, but it was clear that she knew he was up to something.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been." He offered.

She relaxed in her seat, clearly taking note that there was nothing to worry about. With one last squeeze of her hand, he ducked out of the car and walked the hood to help her out. She had grown accustomed to these kind of things. When their relationship was fairly knew she had protested about him doing things like that, arguing that she was very well able to open her own door. Same thing when it had come down to who was going to pay the bill when they went out for dinner. Felicity took the hand he offered her and slip out of the car ever so gracefully. He couldn't resist the urge to stroke her cheek, his thumb tracing her chin.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Felicity smiled and blushed a little. It made him so happy he could still make her do that.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said with a tilt of her head.

Oliver quickly pecked her on the lips and stepped back to take Sophie out of the car. The girl reached for him from her car seat. Quickly unbuckled and swooped into her father's arms, she let out a high-pitched chuckle. Oliver carried her against his chest, with one arm underneath her. His little girl was already able to sit up on her own, and even take a few steps. His free arm wrapped around Felicity's waist. The three of them walked up to the front-door. Felicity opened the door and they stepped inside the foyer.

Red, green and golden ornaments and garlands decorated the hall, not to much surprise. They were greeted by Moira and Walter, the four adults exchanging kisses on cheeks and handshakes.

"Oh, Sophie just keeps getting bigger." Moira cooed at the girl in her son's arms.

Felicity chuckled softly. "She almost walked across the whole living room the other day. We're going to put some stuff out of her reach."

Moira laughed and stroke Sophie's hair. "Let's go into the sitting-room, everyone is here already."

Felicity and Walter headed in first, deep in conversation about something. Oliver was about to follow them when his mother stopped him. She held up a hand for him to wait and reached behind her in the drawer of a side table. She took out a dark-green velvet ring-box and opened it for Oliver to see the jewel inside.

"I got it from the vault yesterday. It was my grandmother's." she whispered.

Oliver sighed softly and marveled at the oval shaped ring nestled into the case. Sophie tried to reach for the sparkly thing but Oliver stopped her.

"Sophie, no. This is for mommy." The girl stared at him with wide eyes and put her hand against his cheek, a smile spreading on her little face. He met her steady gaze for a moment before turning back to Moira, who was clearly amused by the exchange.

"Thanks Mom. It's beautiful, she'll love it."

Moira smiled at her son and reached out to cup his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

Her hand fell to his shoulder as they smiled at each other. She handed Oliver the box and he quickly put it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"Come on, let's go have dinner." She said and they started walking towards the sitting-room where the rest of their 'family' had gathered. That family included Roy, still a little to Oliver's dislike, but after training the kid he could see he had potential, and all of it he used to protect Thea, which meant a lot to him. It also included newly-weds Dig and Carly. The two of them were sitting on one of the couches, with eleven year-old AJ in between, telling the most compelling story of his life. Oliver saw Dig's shoulders shudder with laughter. Moments so carefree like this one were rare, but none the less enjoyed.

And there she was again, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Felicity was talking to Thea, making wild gestures with her hands, clearly very excited about the subject of their conversation. He could stare at her for hours, she never seized to amaze him.

He realized he wanted to marry her as soon as possible when he had woken up around two am after a violent nightmare. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to stop wasting precious time. He stared down at her sleeping form, as peaceful and beautiful as she looked, he still recalled the vicious nightmare of her dying on him, covered in blood and choking sounds and toe-curling screams. Sophie crying in the distance but he couldn't reach her, couldn't even see her. He wanted to make sure she was safe but he couldn't leave Felicity to die alone. Felicity's light had slipped through is blood-stained fingers and all he could do was stare as her eyes rolled back and a soft gasp escaped from her lips as she died.

It took him a while to recover from the terrifying images his head kept showing him. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. He kept telling himself that, and he knew it to be true. That's when he decided that he was going to keep the promise he made her a year and a half ago, and was going to ask her hand in marriage. He would have done it right there and then if he hadn't been able to keep himself from waking her from her peaceful sleep. No, he would wait at least until morning, when she would wake up to the sunlight on her face and she was smiling at him again.

That morning had turned out to be not such a great idea either, because he wanted it to be special, and be a big romantic gesture. So, he started planning in secret. He asked his mother to help him find a ring. She was happy to help and really excited about him finally tying the knot, but after what must have been a dozen jewelers and antique shops over the last week, he was about to give up on finding the perfect fit. Moira suggested that maybe he didn't need to buy a ring. She promised him she would find the perfect ring, and as he felt the weight of the box against his chest, he knew she had been right. All the guests of tonight were in on it, except Felicity of course. Dig had helped him prepare a little speech and even Thea, who was normally all about extravagance, knew exactly what Felicity would like and appreciate, something small but romantic and from the heart.

And now here he was, with his daughter on his arm, staring at his beautiful girlfriend, soon to be fiancée, like some lovesick puppy. He shook his head a little and smiled as he walked over to her and Thea.

"Ollie! How are you?" Thea exclaimed as she caught eye of him.

"I'm good. How's the loft coming along?"

Yes, that's correct. Thea and Roy had moved into a loft in downtown Starling City. They had been going steady for nearly two years and Thea was old enough to have a place of her own. Felicity had suggested they do a trial run in her old apartment, that they had kept after they had moved into their new house, before they would be stuck in a new place together and it not turning out as they hoped.

"Oh! You wouldn't believe it. It is absolutely stunning, just the right amount of vintage and modern furniture and the view is to die for." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had implied.

"I mean, not that I would die for a view, but It's just really pretty. Damn, Lis, is your babbling contagious or something?"

Felicity chuckled. "Only when you want it to be."

"I don't mind. One of the many reasons I love you." Oliver teased, hand wrapping around Felicity's waist and pulling her against his side, faces just inches apart.

"Get a room." Thea muttered.

"I would love to, but mom really wants us to be at dinner." Oliver countered.

Thea sighed. "Well at least let me get my gorgeous niece out of her before she gets scarred for life…."

She paused "…wrong choice of words."

Oliver rolled his eyes and handed Sophie to his sister, who bounced the girl on her hip and headed towards Roy sitting on the couch.

"Thea is so much more grown up than I was at that age." Oliver sighed, turning to the blonde in his arms.

"I don't think that's hard. And she's been through a lot. I'm just surprised she didn't turn out all broken and shy and hurting. I think I would have." Her voice grew softer as the sentence escaped from her lips. Oliver sighed again and pulled her closer, her ear pressed to his heart.

They just stood like that for a moment until Raisa came walking in to announce dinner was ready. The group headed to the dining room, all continuing their easy chatter. Oliver sat across from Dig, receiving a knowing stare from the man. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and then he turned back to Carly. Oliver smiled and almost couldn't contain his anticipation throughout dinner. The food was lovely, but he didn't taste much of it, his mind constantly wandering elsewhere.

After dinner, they settled back into the sitting room, this time around the Christmas tree, exchanging presents to one another. Moira got a photo album full of pictures taken since the day she was born, including wedding photos, photos from when Thea and Oliver were born, Sophie's first year and even some holiday photos from last summer. She loved it. Thea got the new Prada bag she had been yearning for ever since she'd seen it at Fashion Week. Walter got a Rolex with his and Moira's wedding date engraved on the bottom, he smiled a little, and his eyes betrayed how happy he was with his gift. Roy got a new hoodie, a green one this time. For Dig and Carly, the Queens had purchased a brand new Lexus sedan, with a portable DVD-player for AJ. Carly didn't want to accept it at first, thinking it to be way to expensive a gift, but as she said in the beautiful red car she softened up and accepted thankfully. Sophie got a new toy to chew on with her first teeth coming through and a couple of new outfits, courtesy of Thea.

Then it was Felicity's turn. Everyone stared at her with a knowing look, Carly bouncing a giggling Sophie on her knees. Felicity's head whipped around from face to face, eyes narrowing a little in suspicion. Oliver nudged her in the shoulder and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Your gift is…..elsewhere."

She turned her head abruptly to stare at him in confusion. Her brows knitted together, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Oliver?...what did you do?"

He didn't say anything, he just stood up from his seat and held out his hand for her to take it.

"You know I hate mysteries." She said, very seriously as she took his hand and he pulled her off the couch.

"Trust me, you'll love this one."

She rolled her eyes and let him lead her away from the prying eyes of friends and relatives. Oliver was certain they would be peeking out of the window to see the spectacle. His hand was on her lower back, leading her to the back porch. They stepped outside into the cool winter air. It was a little cold, but the porch was covered with a lot of burning candles, giving off some heat, and a lot of fairy-lights hanging around them. She tightened her flower-printed scarf around her bare arms as she gasped a little at the scenery.

"Oliver. Wow. This is beautiful."

He grinned and stepped closer to her after closing the door behind him. Placing his hands on her upper arms, thumbs stroking in small circles, he was trying to figure out how to start. He could feel the muscle in his jaw tick out of nervousness. Felicity raised an eyebrow at him.

"Felicity. You trust me, right?"

She frowned. "With all that I have, you know that."

"Then trust me when I tell you that I don't want to spend any more time, ever, apart from you. Ever since I walked into your little cubicle, I knew that you would be different. You saw right through my incredibly stupid lie, and yet you still trusted me enough to help me. When I had given up all hope, you believed in me for the both of us. When we found out you were pregnant, you trusted me enough to be the father of our child. And I know we've had our ups and downs, from bleeding in the backseat of cars to falling asleep on the couch during our Buffy marathon, but that doesn't matter, because however the rest of our lives turn out, I'm always going to want to spend it with you."

"Oliver? What is going on?"

"I realized I wanted to spend my time on this earth with you when you refused to kiss me in the Aquarium. And I never, ever regretted the decision I made that night. And now we're here. A beautiful daughter, a lovely home, the city finally at peace, and I think we're ready for the next step."

Felicity had tears in her eyes as she stared at him. He simply smiled at her and stepped back. She looked at him in confusion for a second, and then it hit her, a wave of emotions flashed across her face.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. This is not happening."

Ignoring her, he smiled and got down on one knee.

"Oh god, no, no, no." Felicity gasped, hand covering her mouth. Tears about to spill across her cheeks. He could barely hold his fingers steady as he reached for the ring-box in his pocket.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak." He said, taking the box out and holding it up.

"No. Oliver. No. Get up, right now." Hands gesturing for him to get up.

"Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Felicity pressed her lips together, trying to contain all the emotions that were running through her. Both her hand flew up to her face to cover her mouth. A single tear escaped from her eye, and suddenly she was nodding wildly. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Yes. Yes, I will." She said with a lump in her throat. With the broadest smile she had ever seen on him, he reached out and gently took her left hand in his and slid the ring in place. It fit perfectly and the both of them were quiet for a moment, just staring at the ring, and each other.

Oliver straightened back up and smiled at his beautiful, teary-eyed fiancée. He reached out to cup her cheeks and kissed her. She held on to his wrists with both hands. He felt the soft brush of her tongue against his lips, the kiss intensifying as she gained entrance. When they parted, Oliver's forehead fell against Felicity's. They stared at each other, with smiles tugging on their lips, breath mingling.

"I love you, Oliver."

"I love you, Felicity. To the moon and back." She chuckled softly and before she knew it she was being swung around and dip-kissed by the most handsome, loving and kind man she knew and loved.

Christmas day, 2014. 156 days before their wedding.


	44. Love Completes Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of you lovely readers. And I did it again, I failed at posting this sooner. You don’t know how sorry I am. I have failed you all. Please don’t arrow me…I really want to say that I will make it up to you, but I really don’t know if I can…so I’m not gonna promise anything. If I manage to post the next chapter (THE WEDDING) sooner, I will, I promise…but, I’l probably get stuck again and I’ll feel terrible, because I really want to make you guys happy…be patient with me please and enjoy this next chapter :) Don’t be shy and leave a review!

_**Love is Easy - McFly** _  
_Today,_  
 _I'm laughing the clouds away,_  
 _I hear what the flowers say,_  
 _And drink every drop of rain,_  
 _And I see,_  
 _Places that I have been,_  
 _In ways that I've never seen,_  
 _My side of the grass is green,_  
 _Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,_  
 _It feels so natural to me,_  
  
 _If this is love,_  
 _Then love is easy,_  
 _It's the easiest thing to do,_  
 _If this is love,_  
 _Then love completes me,_  
 _Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_  
 _A simple equation,_  
 _With no complications,_  
 _To leave you confused,_  
 _If this is love, love, love,_  
 _Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,_  
  


She absolutely hated this dress. A sleeveless silk, drop waist, ball gown dress with rhinestones covering the bodice at the top, down the middle and around her hips where the skirt started. She hated the creamy color of the silk, but what she hated about it was the way it completely clashed with the diamonds. The dress didn’t suit her personality and tastes at all. The squeals and cooing that came from behind her while she looked in the mirror at herself in horror, told her otherwise.  
“Oohh! It’s perfect!” Thea sighed  
“Felicity, dear, you look wonderful!”  
“Oh honey! It’s gorgeous!” Her mother said while wiping away a tear of joy.  
Felicity sighed and plastered on a fake smile. They had been dress shopping ever since she got engaged, and she had become really tired of it, really quick, never finding a dress she liked, that would be approved of by her family. She had decided to not look at every dress with the critical eye she had used in the first few stores. But now, months had past and she still hadn’t found the dress. She had given up on her own wishes and had decided to just do whatever they would think was right. But, Thea, Moira, and mama Smoak weren’t as easily pleased either so it had taken a few more weeks before they had obviously agreed that this would be the one.  
“You have to take it!” Thea squealed  
“Really? I’m not so sure…” She wouldn’t go down without one last battle.  
“This is definitely the one.” Her mother said softly, wiping away the tears on her face.  
“This is absolutely the best one.” Moira agreed. “You look so beautiful, dear.”  
The only thing good about this dress was that it was the one she liked most out of all the dresses she had tried on. That should say something. When she had walked into the store, that had been one dress that she had liked very much, loved even, on display, but they had absolutely forbidden her to even try it on. Something about it not fitting in with the theme they were going with. A theme that she didn’t agree with in the first place, too old-fashioned and dull.  
The last couple of weeks had been hell, Moira and Thea Queen, the masters of wedding planning (well, planning their own wedding, not hers.) coming up with the most ridiculously expensive options for flowers, food and decorations. And her mother, always there to throw in the Jewish customs and traditions, reminding them of the fact that Felicity was, and still is, Jewish. Lovely. But, since her other co-maid of honor couldn’t attend most of the wedding-planning meetings, mostly because they were, well, always, and her sister had a job and a family  to be with too, she would have to deal with these three on her own.  
God, she wished Jenna was here right now. She would instantly recognize her fake smile and call her on her bullshit. She wanted to like this dress, really, she did, but she just didn’t. And, if Jenna was here, she would tell her to take it like the grown woman she was and look for that dress that she would instantly fall in love with.

* * *

  
  
“I swear to Google, If I have to taste any more petit fours I’m not going to fit into that ridiculous dress!”  
She slumped face down onto Oliver’s bed in his room in the Queen Mansion. He had been sitting next to the window, looking out on the Queen lands, playing with Sophie. He had taken some time off from work to plan the wedding, already working a day a week less than before his daughter was born. Felicity and he had agreed that they would raise her themselves as much as possible, working as little as they could so they could be with her. Oliver, even though he loved Raisa dearly, didn’t want his daughter to be raised by a nanny. Still, there were times that they simply had to work and Raisa would babysit. It all worked well until the wedding had to be planned, and the Queen household got crazy busy, hence the taking time off of work. There was just one month to go until the wedding and reluctantly, Felicity had agreed to stay at the mansion for a couple of days in order to make preparations easier.  
Biggest mistake she ever made.  
Not only were Thea and Moira the most outspoken in-laws you could imagine, but their ideas clashed completely with her mother’s vision for her daughter’s traditional Jewish wedding, in favor of a Christian one.  After a lot of long discussions and arguments Oliver and Felicity got the three of them to warmed up to a religion-neutral wedding, allowing both the priest and the rabbi to stand beside the marriage officient at the end of the aisle. It wasn’t like they were really practicing anyway.  
Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed, Sophie balanced on his hip, the baby playing with her stuffed panda bear. Chuckling softly, he extended a hand and started rubbing Felicity’s neck. A soft hum escaped from her throat, a smile creeping up on his lips. They were silent for a moment, Felicity enjoying her little massage, Oliver enjoying the little noises she made, her moans muffled by the comforter.  
“For all I care, you can wear sweatpants and I would still marry you.”  
She chuckled involuntarily at the image that popped into her head.  
“This isn’t how I imagined this. At all.”  
Slowly, Felicity rolled onto her back to look at him, taking the hand that had been rubbing her neck, in a very nice way, into her own, lacing her fingers with his.  
“You know, not that I don’t love Thea and your mother, and my mother too, but this wedding….” She paused.  
“…It’s just not me, it’s not us.”  
Oliver frowned. “Then we’ll make it us.”  
“You know, I didn’t even get the dress I wanted because it supposedly clashed with the theme that I didn’t want.”  
She was silent for a moment, staring at their entwined hands.  
“Felicity. You’re the strongest, bravest, most intelligent woman I know. You deserve to get what you want, so take back what’s yours and make our wedding something you’ll love to remember. Tell them how you feel. It’s not their wedding.”  
Felicity smiled softly and sat up to kiss him, lingering, her nose touching his as she stared into the gorgeous blue orbs that he called eyes.  
“This is why I love you.” She murmured against his lips.  
“And the abs, too.”  
Oliver laughed, which made Sophie laugh, and he pulled both of his girls closer to him. Felicity kissed him again, a little too long maybe because Sophie started to pat their faces. Feliciy chuckled as they parted and reached for her daughter, taking her in her arms, cuddling her and peppering kisses all over her little face. Sophie squealed in delight.  
“See, Sophie agrees.” Oliver whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“Release your inner Bridezilla.”  
She chuckled, grinning wide. Her hand had started to trace from his pecs to his abs, her fingers lingering there. “You’re probably right.”  
“I tend to be sometimes.”  
“Oh really?” She rolled her eyes and inched closer to him.  
“Hmm-hmm” he hummed before closing the distance between them and kissing her lips again. His tongue traced over the seam of her lips, and when she opened them to allow him entrance, he pulled away, dragging his lips to her cheek, then her jaw and he ended up with his lips pressed to the shell of her ear, whispering promises to her. She grinned as his stubble tickled her ear. Licking her lips, she edged away from him and lifted Sophie into her arms.  
“Let me put the little monster to bed and I’ll take you up on that.” She said with a wicked grin gracing her lips. She slid off the bed with their daughter in her arms, the girl’s eyes already drooping. Swaying her hips a little bit more then she usually did when walking, she strode out of the room and into the nursery, leaving Oliver with a smug smile plastered on his face.  
  
The next day, Felicity headed downstairs, feeling fresh and energized and deliciously sore, the night spent loving her soon-to-be-husband while wearing nothing but her engagement ring. She was ready to take on whatever would stand in her way. She found her future in-laws and mother in the foyer, already discussing decorations and color palettes. Now halfway down the stairs she braced herself  and gathered all of her confidence.  
“I want moss-green, hot pink, baby-pink and a very soft yellow. And maybe a light blue, but definitely the first ones.” She stated, the three women looking up to see her standing on the stairs. Bracing herself against the railing, looking defiant, and maybe a little angry. Thea groaned and threw her head backwards.  
“You can’t be serious! We just settled on blues!”  
Felicity rolled her eyes. “Then change it. It’s my wedding.”  
She walked down the remaining steps and headed towards the kitchen to get some breakfast for her, Oliver and Sophie, but just before she left the room she turned around. Feeling lucky, she went for it and pointed out the point that had been bothering her the most.  
“Oh, and I’m going to pick another dress this afternoon, you can come with me, but I will probably pick one that I love, instead of listening to your advice.”  
With that, she turned around, grinning widely, leaving the three women stunned and speechless.

* * *

  
  
Felicity put Sophie in the kiddy chair the staff of the little bistro had just offered her. The girl struggled at first, kicking with her legs and squealing in protest, but when she was finally seated and given a cookie, she was content with her place. Felicity placed her purse on her lap, digging for her phone. She sighed when she saw the text message she got from her sister.  
‘Running late, patient emergency’ It said.  
Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head, typing a quick reply to Jenna.  
‘Hurry, Sophie really wants to see her aunt again.’  
She put her phone away when a waiter walked over to her booth. She smiled politely and ordered a cappuccino for herself and an apple juice for Sophie. Less than ten minutes later, Jenna walked into the bistro, the host offering to take her jacket, and she accepting. Felicity waved and she made her way to the booth.  
“Ohh! How’s my beautiful niece doing?” She cooed at Sophie, bending down and peppering kisses on her cheeks. Sophie laughed and tried to get her hands on Jenna’s hair, which was safely tucked away in a bun. Felicity stood up to greet her sister.  
“Hi Lis. How are the feet?” Jenna asked when she was pulled in for a hug. Felicity chuckled and let go of her again so they could sit down.  
“They’re toasty warm. Believe me, I’m not having second thoughts.”  
“Oh, I know. I’m just messing with you. “  
The waiter walked over to their table and placed the cappuccino and the apple juice in front of them. He asked if he could get Jenna anything. She asked for a cup of tea and the Lunch Menu. Felicity reached for the diaper bag she carried almost everywhere and pulled Sophie’s sippy cup from it. She took the glass of apple juice and poured its content into the cup. When she was done, she screwed the lid back on and handed it to Sophie, who was already eagerly reaching for it.  
“I’m so sorry I don’t have more time for my co-Maid Of Honor duties”  
Felicity chuckled softly and looked at her sister. The waiter got back to their table with a cup of hot water and a box with a variety of tea to choose from. She picked one and he handed her the menu she had asked for. They thanked him and he disappeared again, the two sister getting back to their conversation.  
“Don’t worry about that, Thea is more than happy to do all of them, and mom does most of them too, and Moira is there too.....honestly, I don’t even know if this is my wedding anymore.”  
“Uh-hoh. No. You have got to be kidding me. Felicity!?”  
Felicity looked up from the menu she’d been studying. “What?!”  
“This is not how I raised you, young lady.”  
“You didn’t rai-“ Felicity was cut short by the angry look Jenna gave her.  
“Oh, I taught you all of the good stuff and you know it.”  
Jenna took a deep breath and looked at her baby-sister.  
“Felicity, you are not some helpless woman who people just waltz all over. What happened to that fierce blonde tornado of a girl? Who would go to any lengths to get the sweet-sixteen party she wanted, down to the last balloon, so it would be perfect, going to at least a hundred different stores in three different cities to find the perfect prom dress? Making bargains with big shot companies, and their very experienced CEO’s to get the job, and the salary she wanted?”  
Felicity sighed and twirled her spoon in her coffee.  
“I guess she has different priority’s now.”  
They were silent for a moment.  
“I am just getting sick and tired of arguing with those three. I would just get myself feeling down and grumpy, so it was just easier to agree with their opinion. And it’s not as if they pick out the most horrible things they could, except from the dress, that was in fact, horrible. It would be a lovely wedding if I left things as they are now, but it wouldn’t be my wedding. It would be as if I was attending someone else’s, you know.”  
Jenna nodded slowly. “So, hang on, you didn’t even get the dress you wanted? Felicity!”  
“Jenna, please! Contain your excitement.” Felicity said, the sarcasm in her voice clearly evident. She rolled her eyes, just as the waiter came to take their order. Felicity decided on a bagel with cream-cheese, lettuce and smoked salmon, Jenna the Panini with ham, cheese and tomato, and they ordered some toasted bread with jam for Sophie. The waiter wrote down their order and wandered off again.  
“I was going to go to the dress-shop after lunch to go and pick out another dress. I saw this really lovely one with cap sleeves and a lot of lace and gorgeous beading.”  
Her face lit up when she talked about the dress she’d seen on display. Jenna smiled, a little bit of the fire returning to her little sister.  
“Do you wanna come with me?” Felicity asked, hands clamped in front of her, smile on her face.  
“Are you kidding? I’d thought you’d never ask!” Jenna answered dramatically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead and waving the other one outward. Felicity chuckled.  
“But, lunch first. That Panini looks really good.” She said as the waiter walked up to their booth and put their food before them.  
“Yeah…that does look, like, really good.” Felicity answered, licking her lips. Sophie squealed as she got to test out her new front teeth on the crunchy bread.

* * *

  
  
“So, I hope the three of you learned something today.”  
Thea looked up in wonder, spoon of ice cream in hand, she dropped it back in her bowl. It had been a long day. It had been spent going to the bridal boutique, where Felicity did in fact find a dress that she instantly fell in love with, and the trio had to admit, this one was better, not only for her, but it was just prettier. After the dress-shopping, they went over the colors, and again, the three, after some considering, admitted defeat, falling in love with the colors Felicity insisted on after she explained how she wanted it. Maybe they hadn’t considered the other ways color could be incorporated, instead of the traditional ways of bows on the back of seats, centerpieces and candles and the like. Felicity had accomplished exactly what she’d wished for, and she was glowing a little afterwards, rewarding herself and Moira, Thea and her mother with a well-deserved bowl of mint chocolate chip ice-cream.  
“What?!” She frowned “This was fake?! Felicity, what the hell! We thought you were serious!”  
“I was! I still am!”  
She sighed and sat down across the table from her, Moira and her mother sitting on the side, a stack of wedding magazines in front of them.  
“But that doesn’t make it okay to be such a bitch about it, and I apologize.”  
Her mother shifted in her seat, extending a hand, placing it over her daughter’s.  
“Felicity, sweetie. What’s going on? Is something wrong? Are you having second thoughts?”  
“What?! NO! No, no, definitely not. Don’t worry about that. It’s just….”  
She paused and looked at the three of them for a moment.  
“…It’s my wedding. The only one I’ll ever have, and I am not wrong for wanting it to be perfect am I?”  
The three shook their heads in unison.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I love the three of you, and your ideas are all marvelous and beautiful and grand and magnificent, but that’s not what I want.”  
The three exchanged looks, contemplating what she had just said. Felicity awaited their response, but none came.  
“I want something small, outdoors, colorful and bright and happy with lace and veils and food that’s an actual meal instead of just one bite.”  
Felicity sighed heavily, releasing the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. The trio was staring at her, eyes wide, and she started to worry. Thea was the first one to collect herself.  
“I’m so sorry, Lis.”  
“Oh sweetheart, I…we didn’t realize.” Her mother said, squeezing her hand.  
“My sincerest apologies, dear.”  
“I think we might have gotten a little caught up in the whole thing. Felicity is right, it’s her and Oliver’s wedding, they should make the final decisions, at least.”  
Felicity sighed in relief. “Oh thank god. I already have no say about the honeymoon and I was afraid I was going to have to continue being a total bitch about the wedding, and that you three would hate me forever.”  
“Sweetheart, we could never hate you.” Her mother chimed, a soft smile on her face.  
Moira and Thea nodded in agreement. Then Thea frowned and leaned forward to pick up her spoon, violently stabbing her ice-cream as she looked at Felicity, who raised an eyebrow.  
“I just have one question. Why did you hate that dress? I thought you loved it.”  
“No, you three loved it, I…ugh… no, It didn’t suit me. Like, at all.”  
“Why didn’t you say so?” Moira asked her.  
“I did! Well, I mean….I tried, but you guys were so convinced that it was the one. I wouldn’t even have been able to argue about it if I had wanted too.”  
“Geez…we sound really obnoxious…” Thea sighed.  
“Well, you kind of were.”

* * *

[The dress Felicity did NOT like](http://buildlicious.com/wp-content/uploads/pnina-tornai-wedding-dresses-65286.jpg)  
  


 


	45. Grow Old With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! It’s finally happening! I’m so excited for you guys to read this one. I absolutely love how it turned out and I’m just surrounded by all the feels. This is a VERY long one, so you might want to get comfortable. I won’t keep you any longer and I hope you enjoy! so sorry for the delay. (I will be posting a stand-alone version of this, exluding Sophie :( so don't be surprised if you see it anytime soon. and please don't think I'm lazy)

_I can feel you breathing_   
_With your hair on my skin_   
_As we lie here within_   
_The night_   
_I'll pull those sheets_   
_When it's cold on your feet_   
_Cause you'll fall back to sleep_   
_Every time_   
  
_Grow old with me_   
_Let us share what we see_   
_And all the best it could be_   
_Just you and I_   
  
_And our hands they might age_   
_And our bodies will change_   
_But we'll still be the same_   
_As we are_   
_We'll still sing our song_   
_When our hair ain't so blonde_   
_And our children have sung_   
_We were right_   
_-    Tom Odell_

  
_**May 30th, 2015.**_  
 _7 AM._  
She hadn’t anticipated this. If she had, things would have gone very, very differently. This day did not have a good start. Thea was waking her up way to early, and was yanking her out of bed. Out of Oliver’s arms. Two things that did not sit well with Felicity Smoak, soon to be Queen. Judging by the muffled scream that escaped from Thea’s lips, she had definitely not expected the pair to be so, well, naked. That was her own fault. She slammed a hand over her eyes and turned around hastily. Truthfully, there hadn’t been much to see, everything under the belt was hidden and Felicity was pressed against Oliver’s side, her head resting on his shoulder. But still, it was obvious what they had been doing during the night. As Felicity drifted into consciousness, Thea scurried into the bathroom attached to Oliver’s bedroom at the Queen Mansion. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up, reached for her glasses on the nightstand and pulled the sheets around her, and Oliver.  
Thea returned from the bathroom with a silky white bathrobe she hadn’t seen before.  
“Say goodbye to your hubby-to-be, because we need to get you ready.”  
Felicity groaned but obliged, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Oliver’s cheek. Suddenly, he was very much awake, his hand flew to her bare back.  
“Don’t open your eyes.”  Felicity warned. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, or something like that, I don’t really remember.”  
Oliver chuckled softly but kept his eyes shut, lingering in the feeling of her lips against his cheek. They moved to his forehead, temples, cheekbones, nose,  jaw, chin and finally, his lips. His hand had started trailing down her spine. Thea groaned.  
“Chop, Chop, lovebirds, we haven’t got all day.”  
Oliver grinned. “See you at the altar that isn’t really an altar but a more of a canopy.”  
“Cheeseball” Felicity chuckled.  
“Just say it. Please?” He pleaded.  
Felicity rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll be the one in white.”  She whispered and pressed one last kiss to his lips. She quickly slipped into the bathrobe Thea handed her and let her almost-sister-in-law usher her out  of the room. She looked back once, smiling when she saw the big goofy smile gracing his lips.  
Through his lashes, Oliver caught a glimpse of the white bathrobe and her mussed sex-hair, just before the door fell closed behind them. Grinning even wider, he stretched and turned to lay on his side, looking out of the window, where the brand new day was already in full swing.  
  
 _7\. 15 AM._  
“Okay, so you know the schedule, right?” Thea asked as they approached the Guest suite. When she didn’t get a response, she put a hand on Felicity’s shoulder, forcing her out of her trance-like state. “Felicity?”  
“Hmm? Yes. What?” She hadn’t been paying attention again. Thea rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Felicity’s upper arms.  
“Go take a shower, take all the time you need. I will set up the mani-pedi people, they will be here around eight and Jenna will be here soon to help with Sophie. She should’ve already been here.”  
Felicity chuckled. Her sister would always be late. “Thank you, Thea.”  
Thea smiled softly. “No problem, sis.”  
Felicity smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.  
“Now go get ready for your wedding!”  
Taking a deep breath, she watched Thea walking down the hall and turned to step into the suite. Closing the door behind her, she took a good look around the room. She hadn’t actually set foot in it before. The room was enormous, probably the same size the apartment she had been living in before moving into their new house was. It occupied a very, very large bed, a sitting area with a TV and all kinds of different tech-gadgets, a large fireplace across from the bed, a desk with a computer next to three floor to ceiling book-cases, a stunningly beautiful vanity next to supposedly the closet, and somehow it didn’t feel forced, there was a natural feeling to the room. The longer she stood there, the smaller and cozier it looked, probably due to Moira’s tasteful arrangement. She sighed and walked over to the window. Pushing away the sheer curtains, bathing the room in more light, she took in the sight in front of her. From Oliver’s window, one could look out over the Queen grounds and see the beginning of the forest it extended into. From this window, she could see the wall meaning the end of Queen property, but looking over its edge, and into the valley, the skyscrapers of the city glistened in the sunlight, the still orange and pink sky coloring the glass in shades she had never noticed before. She smiled a little. Falling in love with Starling City hadn’t been hard for her, even if it wasn’t her home town.  
When the sun would color those skyscrapers in these colors again, she would be married to the man she loved with all her heart. Her heart fluttered in agreement. She felt her cheeks warming and closed her eyes for a second, letting the sunlight warm her face. When she opened them again, she bit her lip, smiled and with a skip in her step, headed into the bathroom.  
  
 _7.45 AM._  
Oliver hadn’t even drifted back to sleep, his nose pressed into Felicity’s pillow, the item smelling like her shampoo, when he heard the little squirming noises coming over the baby-monitor. Smiling, he pushed himself off the bed, quickly donning khaki pants and a white henley. He stepped out of the bedroom and into the nursery across the hall. Sophie was standing in her crib, yanking on the railing, stomping her feet, desperate for attention. She squealed as Oliver stepped into her line of sight. He smiled at his daughter and scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around him before setting her onto his hip. He kissed both her cheeks and forehead.  
“Dada!” She squealed, little arms flailing.  
“Hi pumpkin.” Oliver rocked her from side to side. “Are you excited for today?”  
She nodded and put a hand on his cheek. “Yes” she said with the tongue of a two-year-old, even though she had still six months to go until she turned two. She took after her mom in the intelligence department. To Oliver’s relief. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him to her. Oliver’s free hand came to rest on her back, her auburn curls, already falling past her shoulders, just reaching his thumb.  
There was a short knock on the door that pulled him out of his thoughts.  
“Yes!” Oliver called out as he turned around to face the door. Jenna, Felicity’s older sister poked her head into the room.  
“Am I late?”  
Oliver frowned. “Late? It’s..” He pulled his hand from Sophie’s back to look at his watch. “…8 in the the morning.”  
They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other and realization hit him. “Thea?”  
 “Thea.” She smiled a little and nodded, further opening the door and stepping inside.  
“Why did she summon you this early?” He asked as she walked over. Smiling, Jenna placed a hand on Sophie’s head and ran her fingers through her curls.  
“To make sure the little monster gets into her dress in time.”  
They didn’t know why, but Sophie did not like to dress up. She preferred jeans and a sweater with her sturdy boots to a dress and ballet-flats any day.  
“Aha.” Oliver nodded. He’d seen the dress they had picked out for her, an adorable soft-yellow number. Felicity had made sure it was comfy as well so she wouldn’t throw such an temper tantrum when it would be time for her to put it on. The fittings had gone well, but they weren’t about to push their luck, Sophie knew what she wanted and she would get it, feisty like her mother.  
Jenna stroked down Sophie’s back, her little head turned and resting on her father’s shoulder.  
“You should probably go look for Thea, you still have to pick up the rings from the vault and I’m sure she has quite the list of things you need to do as well.” She said with a smile.  
Oliver snorted and nodded. Pressing a kiss to the top of Sophie’s head, he handed her over to Jenna. The girl squirmed a little, wanting to stay with her dad, but as Jenna bounced her on her hip, Oliver touched her cheek and smiled at his little girl.  
“Dad has a lot of things to do before he can marry mom, baby.”  
It seemed she recognized the word because she smiled and clapped her hands. Oliver ran a hand over her hair, lingering as long as he could as he walked to the door.  
“Good luck out there.” Jenna teased.  
He chuckled and rolled his eyes before stepping through the door. He would need all the luck he could get.  
  
 _9 AM._  
Freshly showered and nails all done, painted in a pale pink hue, Felicity sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. The two women who Thea had hired to do her nails had just left, strongly suggesting to not do too much so her nails could properly dry, and this would probably be the only moment of peace and quiet for the rest of the day, as they waited for the hairdresser to arrive. There had also been a nice lady photographer, who Thea had instructed to capture every single moment of the day, but she was now called away to take some photos of other things. She was really nice, and she’d seen some of the pictures, all looking really beautiful, which she was thankful for, but Felicity hadn’t even seen her daughter yet, today of all days. Thea had stepped out to answer a call. From the sound of it, it wasn’t a friendly conversation. She started fiddling with one of the tiny little white roses attached to the lace bridal bustier she was wearing underneath the white bathrobe.  
She was kind of happy Thea insisted on getting bridal lingerie, she felt extremely sexy in the set they had picked out and it fit perfectly underneath her dress. She smiled a little as she remembered when Thea had pulled her into the little shop before she could even read the sign. With a face flushed bright red she had tried on everything Thea had suggested until they had found what she was currently wearing. It was a strapless number with a very low back, ribbons to fasten it around her, a sweetheart neckline, lace covering the white fabric of the cups, and see through down her torso. It came with frilly panties with more lace and ribbons.  
At first, Felicity had her doubts, but the more she had looked at it, the better she could imagine Oliver’s face when he would see her in it. She snorted and pushed her glasses back up on her nose as Thea walked back into the room, storm clouding her eyes, eyebrows in a deep frown and lips pressed in a firm line.  
“The hairdresser just cancelled.” She said, expression not changing one bit.  
“Says she’s sick. She was obviously pretending.”  
Felicity bit her lip, fearing the wrong things said would allow Thea to explode into a tornado of anger. Thea didn’t move a muscle, and if you asked her later, Felicity didn’t see what was happening next coming from a mile away.  
“What are we going to do?” Thea wailed and slumped forward to sit down on the ottoman across from Felicity, head falling into her hands.  
Wide-eyed, Felicity had to take a moment to collect herself and really gather what was happening, before she cleared her throat and moved to sit next to her, hand gently stroking her back.  
“Thea. It’s going to be fine. I’m already blown away that you managed to pull all of this off, so one little setback. That’s not such a big deal.”  
“But everything was supposed to be perfect.”  Thea muttered.  
“And it will be. Stop worrying too much, and just enjoy the day. For me.”  
Thea lifted her head and looked at her, a soft smile curling her lips. She reached out and took Felicity’s hand.  
“You’re not freaking out?”  
Felicity chuckled. “No. why should I?”  
“Because this is supposed to be the best day of your life, and now the stupid hairdresser just cancels.” Thea frowned.  
“Thea, it’s just hair. Besides, I get to marry the man I love today, so nothing is going to ruin my mood. Not even hairdressers pretending to be sick, which has probably a very good reason, but that doesn’t matter now.”  
Thea smiled and rolled her eyes. “So? What are we gonna do about that bird’s nest of yours then?”  
“Well, I know for a certainty that there is a woman in this building with a lifetime’s worth of experience handling her daughter’s stubborn hair.” Felicity said with a wicked smile and a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
 _9.30 AM_  
“Oliver! There you are! Did you get them?” Moira hurried towards her son as she noticed him walking through the front door. She had been directing the caterer and florist to the backyard to set up their stuff. At least ten people were fussing around to decorate the stairs and every flat surface available. Oliver walked over to where his mother was standing, pulling the black velvet box from his pocket.  
“Of course I did.” He smirked, holding out the box and lifting the lid to show her the rings he had designed for him and Felicity to exchange at the ceremony. Moira sighed as she took the box from him and took a closer look.  
Felicity’s ring was a thin silver band with little diamonds aligned on the top. It was very simple for the main reason that she could wear it paired up with her engagement ring.  
Oliver’s wedding band was a wide, masculine platinum with two straight lines engraved around it, close to the edge. A tiny diamond embedded in the middle.  
“They’re beautiful, Oliver.” Moira said, placing her free hand on her son’s shoulder, squeezing a little.  
“She’s going to love them.” He smiled and let out a relieved sigh.  
“You thinks so?”  
“Oliver. She would love them even if it were one of Sophie’s papier-mâché project of if you would have made them from bottle caps.”  
Oliver chuckled and shook his head a little. Moira squeezed his arm once more and handed him the box back before heading off, probably to perfect every decoration down the last flower. He quickly pocketed the box and took a moment to look around the foyer. Hanging from the railings of the stairs and around the pillars were garlands of white and pink and yellow flowers, with the leaves still attached to add in some green, as per Felicity’s demand. The usually red carpet was traded in for a white version and the great chandelier above him was covered in more flowers. He smiled, easily pointing out every little detail that was Felicity’s idea, and what would have been suggested by anyone but her.  
“Ollie? What are you still doing here?” Thea was standing at the top of the stairs, Sophie on her arm, the girl tugging at her hair.  
His sister quickly descended the stairs and frowned at him.  
“You are supposed to be picking Mr. Smoak up at the airport.”  
“Yeah. Yes, I know. I was just about to leave.” He wasn’t. He had completely forgotten. Thea pressed her lips in a tight line and raised one eyebrow.  
“Right. Well, you might as well take this little diva with you.” She said as she handed her niece back to her father. Oliver gladly took her in his arms, kissing her head.  
“Why? I thought Jenna was going to watch her? Not that I’m complaining.”  
Thea chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Well, she was, but we have a hair-crisis to deal with, and all the Smoak-women are needed to help with stubborn hair.”  
“Long story.” She said as Oliver raised his eyebrows.  
“The hairdresser cancelled. Hmm, not that long, actually.”  
Oliver shook his head and turned to Sophie. “Let’s go get grandpa.”  
Sophie squealed and clapped her hands. Wrapping her hands around her elbows, Thea smiled and turned around to go do something wedding-related.  
“Oh! Thea?!”  
She spun on her heel to face her brother. “Hmm?!”  
“Tell her I love her.”  
Chuckling, she nodded and headed back up the stairs.  
  
 _10 AM._  
“Oh honey. You look gorgeous.” Esther Smoak whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as the make-up artist applied a bright fuchsia lipstick to her daughter’s lips.  
“Mom. Don’t you dare cry. If you start, I will too.” Felicity said sternly when the woman kneeled in front of her let go of her face to grab another brush. Her hair, eyes and cheeks were done, and she hadn’t seen herself yet. It was nerve wrecking. She looked up at her mother when she felt the pressure of her small hand on her shoulder.  
The older woman sniffled. “Oh baby, I’m so proud of you.”  
Felicity laid her hand over her mother’s and smiled at her before turning back for the make-up artist to apply the last few brushstrokes.  
“Damn Lis, you look stunning.” Jenna said from the couch, where she was organizing a stack of DVD’s by release date, or IMDB rating, Felicity wasn’t sure. That was her sister’s thing. Stress-organizing. Jenna wasn’t as good at rationally handling crisis’s as Felicity was.  
“Jen. Stop freaking out and get over here. It’s your face’s turn.”  
Jenna sighed and walked over. Her auburn hair was already in a braided updo, and now it was her turn to get her make-up done. Jenna sat down in the chair that Felicity had occupied a few seconds ago as her sister walked over to the mirror, their mother following in her wake.  
She saw Felicity gasp a little as she took a good look at herself. Esther put her hands on her upper arms and smiled at her over her shoulder. She smiled to herself. Her little sister was getting hitched, and she looked so gorgeous. Sitting back in her chair, she tried to relax and not think about the fact that Felicity had really grown up. Jenna and Felicity were 12 years apart and Jenna’s son, Aaron had just turned twelve himself, so Jenna would always see her as her baby-sister, but that little baby-sister was twenty-seven years old and entering a new phase in her life. She was about to tear up but quickly chastised herself and turned back to the make-up artist.  
Felicity leaned back into her mother’s embrace. In her peripheral vision she saw the photographer take a picture and she smiled a little.  
“Are you nervous?” her mother asked.  
She had been suppressing her nerves all morning, but as usual, her mother saw right through her carefully constructed confidence. She blew out a long sigh and nodded, exchanging a look with her mother in the mirror. She nodded slowly.  
“I guess it’s more butterflies than nerves, really.” Her mother’s arms tightened around her shoulders as she reached up to press a kiss on her cheeks.  
“Don’t smudge my make-up.” Felicity chuckled.  
Esther smiled at her daughter in the mirror and slowly let go of her little girl.  
“Everything is going to be fine, sweetie.”  
“I know.” Felicity whispered as she turned around and took her mother’s hand in hers.  
“I have something for you.” She whispered in Felicity’s ear and stepped away for a moment to retrieve something. When she came back to stand behind her, she looped her arm around her and held the item up in front of her.  
“Grandma’s pearls.” Felicity sighed and smiled as her mother closed the golden clasp at the nape of her neck. With a smile on her face Esther put her hands on Felicity’s shoulders.  
“I thought you might like those.”  
Felicity sighed again and ran her fingers over the delicate beads. “Thanks mom.”  
Their little pre-wedding mother-daughter moment was interrupted when Thea stormed into the guest-suite, hands full with garment bags. Her hair and make-up had been done earlier, her grown out curls falling over her shoulders with a waterfall braid on either side of her head, meeting at the back of her head.  
“Who knew dresses could be this heavy?” She said with a sigh as she walked over to the bed and hauled the garment bags on it.  
Felicity chuckled and moved to stand next to her to help her unpack. Thea pulled a box from underneath the bed and removed the lid, exposing a pair of baby-blue pumps. It was such a light shade of blue that it would nearly be considered white. A flower shaped embellishment was attached to the outer sides of the noses of the shoes. Felicity took the pair in her hands and ran her thumb over the soft satin.  
“I’m so in love with these.”  
“Well, you should be. You still don’t know what I had to do to keep that other lady from buying them.” Thea sighed.  
Felicity chuckled.  
“Oh! And apparently, I’m now some kind of bridal messenger and your fiancé wants me to tell you he loves you.”  
The laugh that escaped from her lips couldn’t have been stopped by anything. Felicity snorted and rolled her eyes. Once she recovered from her giggles-attack, Felicity put her hands on her waist and raised her head.  
“Well, if you see him, you can let him know that I’m gonna steal all of his money and take Sophie with me as we go live the single girls lifestyle, and be totally fabulous while doing it.” She said with a triumphant grin.  
  
 _10.15 AM_  
The plane from San Francisco had landed 10 minutes ago, which meant that Felicity’s father, David Smoak, would walk into the arrivals hall any minute now. Oliver was bouncing Sophie on his knee to entertain her while they waited. When he spotted Mr. Smoak walking into the hall, pulling his carry-on behind him, Oliver stood up from the bench, pulling Sophie up into his arms and walked up to the other man.  
“Mr. Smoak! Good to see you, sir!” Oliver said as he extended his hand.  
“Please, Oliver. Call me David.” He shook the extended hand.  
“How are you son? And how’s my favorite granddaughter?” He reached up and ran a hand over Sophie’s hair. For the record, Sophie is his only granddaughter.  
“I’m good, a little nervous and this one is pretty excited too.” Oliver bounced her up and down to make her giggle and smiled at the little girl, making grabby hands towards her grandpa.  
David took her in his arms and peppered kisses onto her cheeks, making her squeal in delight. Oliver took hold of his carry-on and they started heading towards the parking lot.  
“So, I guess now is a little too late to warn you about hurting my daughter?” David joked when they stepped out of the airport and into the crisp spring morning air.  
Oliver chuckled. “I wouldn’t know what to do if anything happened to her, let alone be it by my doing.”  
“Good. That means I did my job as a father”  
The two man laughed as they approached the car and Oliver pressed the button on the key to unlock it. He walked towards the trunk, opening it and putting David’s carry-on inside while Mr. Smoak was tucking Sophie into her car-seat.  
“You sure got yourself a beauty of a car here, Oliver.”  
He grinned. “A 2010 Rolls Royce Phantom with custom interior.”  
David whistled appreciatively and pulled open the door to the passenger’s seat. Oliver got behind the wheel and started the ignition, letting the engine roar before pulling out and heading back towards the Queen Mansion. When they got on the freeway, Oliver really stepped on the gas, but always remaining within the speed limit. Mr. Smoak was clearly enjoying the ride judging by the grin plastered on his face. They rode in silence for a while before Felicity’s father broke it.  
“You know, if you really want to blow the socks off her feet, for your…hmm, I guess, your fifth anniversary, you should buy her an Aston Martin DB5. The James Bond one. She loves those movies and when she was a little girl she used to be begging me for one. I got a similar one, she was so little she didn’t even notice. When I asked her why she loved it so much, she said, because she loved the feeling of the wind blowing in her hair.”  
Mr. Smoak chuckled. “Guess my little girl has really grown up, hasn’t she?”  
Oliver didn’t say anything but he smiled at him as he imagined a little Felicity laughing as she and her father drove around in the summertime, the wind messing up her then auburn curls and the twinkle ever present in her eyes.  
  
 _10.55 AM_  
“Felicity! It’s absolutely gorgeous! Thank you!” Thea sighed as she opened the box containing her bridesmaid gift.  
Felicity had been wandering what to get her two bridesmaids as a thank you for everything they had done. It had taken her ages to come up with something and she was about to go to the store to go get it when she passed the window of the Jeweler and spotted the necklace that was now around Thea’s neck. It was a very simple peace, but she had completely fallen in love with it when she saw it. A thin gold chain with a single round gemstone pendant hanging from it. One with a Cat’s Eye Aquamarine for Thea, one with a Rose Quartz for Jenna, a Lapis Lazuli for her mother and one with a Verdite for herself, which no one but Oliver knew about. She had also bought one for Sophie, with a Brazilian Opal, for when she turned sixteen.  
“It’s beautiful, I love it!” Jenna said softly as she closed the clasp around her neck.  
“Thank you, sweetheart. It’s stunning.” Her mother took her hand and squeezed it.  
They were all dolled up except from Felicity. Their dresses had been hand-sewn by the best in the business and they all looked stunning. Her mother in a deep purple number with a boat-neck and a clenched waist, Jenna in bright pink and a square neckline and Thea in a pale pink one-shoulder.  
Felicity sighed softly. “You guys look stunning.”  
“I agree.” Thea chimed. “There’s just one thing missing.”  
“And that is?” Felicity raised her eyebrow.  
“You. In your gorgeous wedding dress!”  
  
 _11.10 AM_  
“Damnit, Oliver!” Thea stalked over to him. “Why on earth aren’t you in your suit yet?”  
“Thea, relax, I have plenty of time left.”  
“The wedding is in fifty minutes!”  
“Thea. Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Jenna is getting Sophie ready, Felicity’s father is all suited up, and Dig is handling Roy and greeting the guests downstairs.”  
Thea sighed and took another deep breath.  
“Fine. But, you soon-to-be-wife wanted me to tell you, and I quote: Well, if you see him, you can let him know that I’m gonna steal all of his money and take Sophie with me as we go live the single girls lifestyle, and be totally fabulous while doing it.”  
Oliver stared at her with wide eyes, but Felicity’s response to his ‘I love you’ hadn’t come as a surprise. He grinned and turned on his heel, heading towards his bedroom to get into his suit.  
  
 _11.30 AM_  
“Geez, Jenna, you’re hands are freezing.” Felicity grunted as her sister closed the last buttons on the back of her wedding dress.  
“All done.” Was her only response and Felicity straightened her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped, swallowed and pressed her lips into a firm line. Her mother was silently dabbing away the tears that were streaming down her face. She gently laid a hand over the embellished top of the dress and turned around once, looking at herself from all angles. She was so glad she had gone back to that store and had exchanged her original dress for this one.  
“Felicity, I have literally no words for how beautiful you look.” A low, definitely not female voice said from the door opening. She spun around, almost tripping in her extremely high heels.  
“Dad!” She exclaimed as the familiar face entered her line of sight. She gathered her skirts and hurried towards him, wrapping her arms around him when she reached him. He kissed her cheek and held her to him.  
“Hey, Flick.” One of his hands traveled to the back of her neck, squeezing softly while the other wrapped around her waist.  
“You look gorgeous, honey.”  
Felicity leaned back and smiled at her father. “Thanks dad.”  
David squeezed her shoulders and smiled encouragingly at her. His wife had come to stand next to him, her eyes still a little red from all of the emotions that seeing her daughter in such a beautiful dress had brought with it. “Are you ready?”  
She exhaled heavily and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”  
“No! You’re not!” Thea said from the couch. She put Sophie down next to her, the little girl looking downright adorable in her yellow dress and gold ballet flats, her locket hanging from her neck. Thea walked over to the vanity and reached inside a drawer.  
“You forgot this.” She said as she stretched the white lace garter between her thumbs. Felicity’s cheeks flamed bright red as her father chuckled. Thea stepped closer and kneeled down in front of her, hands slipping underneath her skirts.  
“Lift your right foot please.”  
Cheeks still burning, Felicity obliged, taking her father’s offered hand for balance. She inhaled a short sudden breath as Thea’s hands slid over her leg, putting the garter in place. A second later, Thea was upright again and walking back to the couch, lifting Sophie into her arms.  
“Jenna, Sophie and I should head downstairs to meet the guys, it’s almost time for the ceremony. And, your mother needs to get to her seat.” Thea said, turning her head to shoot a look in Esther’s direction.  
“Oh! Right!” She said as she realized Thea had been talking to her. She kissed her husband’s cheek and then Felicity’s and whispered a wish of good luck in her ear. Jenna hugged her sister and handed her her bouquet. It was small but gorgeous and very colorful with all kinds of wildflowers and a lot of leaves.  
“See ya downstairs, sis.” She said before joining her mother in the door opening.  
As Thea stepped closer, Felicity reached for her daughter, holding her small face between her hands and peppering her face with kisses. Sophie squealed. “MOoommmyyyy.”  
Felicity tickled her and Thea had some trouble hanging on to the struggling girl. She placed on last kiss on Sophie’s forehead before hugging Thea.  
“Thank you.” She whispered.  
She didn’t get the reply she had expected. Not a ‘no problem’ or ‘what are sisters for’ or the ‘it was nothing’. Thea just smiled at her, and that told Felicity how much she cared about all of this. She smiled back and squeezed her hand before letting her walk out of the room.  
Felicity took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of her dad.  
“Let’s do this.” She said when her father held out his hand and looped hers around his arm.  
  
 _12 PM_  
He was starting to get really nervous. Without knowing it, his thumb had started plucking at his nails. He was standing under the canopy at the end of the aisle, feeling utterly alone. The music would start any minute, which meant that he would finally see Felicity.  
“Don’t be nervous son, everything is going to be perfect.” The marriage officiant said to him. Oliver turned around to look at him and gave him an appreciative smile. His head snapped back when he heard the first notes coming from the piano. He forgot what song they had picked but it was beautiful. He swallowed and straightened his shoulders when the string quartet joined in. Jenna with Dig next to her and Sophie in her arms, were the first to walk down the aisle. The girl was holding a tiny little basket with pink rose petals in them, grabbing handfuls and dropping them onto the aisle, clearly entertained by her task. She smiled when she spotted Oliver and when they reached the end, he dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. Dig moved to stand next to him and padded him on the shoulder.  
“She looks absolutely stunning.” He whispered.  
Thea and Roy came next. His sister winked at him and kissed Roy on the cheek before moving to stand next to Jenna and Roy next to Dig. He knew she would be standing in front of him in less than a minute, and it made the butterflies in his stomach go nuts. The officiant called out to have everyone stand up for his bride as the piano picked up the pace.  
He saw the dress before he saw her. He saw the bottom of her skirt coming out of the shadows on the back porch, each step she took allowing him to see more of her. His eyes moved all the way up until the glint of her golden hair caught his attention. He suddenly felt winded, the breath knocked right out of him. He swallowed hard and  pressed his lips together, trying to keep his emotions in line but failing miserably. His hands fell over his mouth in astonishment. Even through the veil that fell over her face, he could see her blushing. When his eyes met hers, nothing else in the entire universe mattered anymore. The twinkle in her eyes made him want to run down the aisle to meet her halfway and just kiss her senseless. She looked so beautiful in her dress. The top was a simple, sleeveless sweetheart top with a beautifully beaded, sheer top with cap sleeves as an overlay. The scoop neck really showed of her collarbones, the pearl necklace laying just above them.  
  
 _12.10 PM_  
She was halfway, just another couple of yards were separating her from Oliver. God, he looks so handsome in his tan suit, with the orchid and ivy pinned on his lapel. She squeezed her father’s upper-arm and he gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed softly. Everything had turned out perfect. Her father lead her towards the man she loved and she couldn’t be happier. She met Oliver’s gaze and suddenly she felt like she was drowning. The music was drowned out by the rapid beating of her heart and all she could focus on was Oliver. His eyes were sparkling with joy, his pupils widened and a deeper blue than she’d ever seen. She smiled as he pressed his lips together, obviously in awe. The next thing she knew, she was standing right in front of him. Oliver stepped down the two steps to the podium and extended his hand.  
She looked up at him with the softest of smiles gracing her lips, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness. Her father took her hand from the crook of his arm and placed it into Oliver’s after kissing her on the cheek. She had shared a look with her dad but her gaze snapped back to Oliver as soon as she felt the familiar warmth of his fingers closing around hers. Felicity’s father stepped away to go stand next to his wife in the front row. Oliver smiled down at his bride and gently tugged at her hand. Before they stepped back up onto the little podium, Felicity handed Thea her bouquet. They ascended the steps and she used her newly freed hand to take his other one.  
“Hi” he whispered, stepping closer to her.  
“Hi” she replied, smiling, still blushing.  
Oliver sighed. “You look unbelievably beautiful.”  
She smiled. “Not so bad yourself, Queen.”  
He chuckled and pulled her closer, now only a few inches away from her. The officiant motioned for everyone to take their seats. Oliver nodded at him and Felicity followed his example. They were ready. So ready.  
  
 _12.15 PM_  
"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to not only witness but also to celebrate the union of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to, from this day on live their lives together as husband and wife.”  
Felicity looked down at their entwined hands and softly squeezed. In response, Oliver ran his thumbs over her knuckles and she looked back up at him through her veil, smiling brightly.  
"Oliver and Felicity, today you choose each other before your family and friends. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, of each other, of your beautiful daughter and the children that may not yet be here, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home."  
Taking a deep breath, she blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears about to spill from her eyes. Oliver couldn’t do anything but watch her in fascination, his eyes glued to her rosy cheeks, her pretty pink lips and her stunning blue eyes.  
“Now, before we continue with the ceremony, Oliver asked me if he could read something he wrote for his bride.”  
“You wrote something for me?”  
“I did” he answered her and let go of her left hand, placing his right on her waist and pulling her even closer to him and kissing her forehead through her veil. He took a tiny step back and took her hand again, smiling at the officiant who handed him the letter he had written so that he could begin. Felicity stared at him in disbelief. She had been completely in the dark about this, but she couldn’t say she was upset with him for ruining the schedule.  
“Dear Felicity, asking Walter for his best IT-nerd is probably the best decision I have ever made, since it lead me to you. That cute little geek in that cute little cubicle changed my life.”  
Felicity slowly shakes her head as the crowd chuckles, her cheeks turning red once again.  
“After I met you I kept coming back to that cubicle with made up tech-problems just so I could spent some time with you. Watching you tinker with a laptop I ‘accidently’ spilled a latté on was, and still is the highlight of my day. You saw right through the lies I told you, but you never turned me down. Except when I tried to kiss you on our first date.”  
The crowd chuckled again and Felicity smiled at him as she stroke the back of his hand with her thumb.  
“If I had known that getting you to kiss me was getting myself in the hospital, I would have been a whole lot less careful while riding my bike.”  
Felicity rolled her eyes.  
“We had a hell of a ride together, but six way to short months after that first date, we had broken up, after I failed you by keeping things from you that I should never have. You told me you needed some time to think about our relationship. I would have given you all the time you needed if I could, and I would probably even still be waiting for you if you hadn’t found out that you were pregnant.”  
Oliver paused for a moment and looked at Sophie, her little head resting on Jenna’s shoulder.  
“Most people would have told me that we were making a mistake. We knew each other for a little more than six months and it would be way too soon to start a family. And especially because we weren’t even married yet.”  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Stupid.” Felicity chuckled and smiled at him.  
“I had never thought about having kids, because, well,  I spent most of my adult life on a deserted island, and the other time I was busy being a spoiled brat. But after thinking about if for quite some time, I realized that if I would ever have kids, I wanted them with you, and only you. I never stopped hoping that you would forgive me and I’m glad you did, because a beautiful daughter was born out of that whirlwind of a relationship and we’re stronger than ever. You taught that there are people out there willing to stand up for other people, no matter what the consequences. You taught me to be the kind of man that I wanted to be, and who you always believed I was.”  
The crowed sighed in awe and cheered. Finally, tears escaped from Felicity’s eyes. Thea quickly handed her a handkerchief and her free hand moved underneath her veil to dab at her eyes, while the other squeezed Oliver’s hand.  
“Dear Felicity. You’re all kinds of different things to me. A best friend, a partner, a teacher, a lover, an advisor, a fiancée, the mother of my daughter and my personal IT-nerd. But, Felicity, I would really like to just call you my wife from now on, because I love you to the moon and back.”  
A all choked up Felicity took a deep breath and threw her arms around his neck. A little startled, Oliver had to take a step back to regain his balance, wrapping his arms around her back. The crowd cheered and a few guys were whistling. He could hear Felicity sniffle against his neck and he slowly rocked her from side to side before putting her back down and taking her hands again after she’d wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks. The officiant looked at both of them and both nodded.  
"Do you Oliver Jonas Queen, take Felicity Smoak, to be your lawfully wedded wife, a partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, For as long as you both shall live?”  
Oliver eagerly nodded. “I do.” He spoke, loud and clear. Felicity smiled at him, and took a deep breath, now it was her turn.  
"Do you Felicity Meghan Smoak, take Oliver Queen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, a partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, For as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.” She managed to choke out, tears of joy welling up. Oliver squeezed her hands and smiled at her, aching to just bend down and kiss her already. The officiant smiled at the couple before continuing with the ceremony.  
  
 _12.30 PM_  
“Will the both of you do me a favor and take a nice deep breath.”  
Felicity let the air float from her lungs as the crowd chuckled. Oliver stroked his thumb over her knuckles and sighed softly as he stared into her eyes.  
Digg handed the officiant the box with the rings, smiling encouragingly at Felicity and padding Oliver on the back before taking back his place beside him.  
“The rings that you two chose are made out of very precious metals. One of the least tarnishing and the most enduring of al ore’s. They symbolize the ties that bind you two together in matrimony. Because you see these ore’s will stand trough time, pressure and life and they always come out stronger and more beautiful, each and every single time, just like your love has. Oliver, please take this ring and place it on Felicity’s ring finger on her left hand.”  
Oliver took the ring from the officiant and took Felicity’s left hand in his, holding the ring at the top of her ring finger, slowly sliding it down to the base.  
“Now look your beautiful bride in the eyes and repeat after me.”  
He did as he was told and stared into her beautiful blue orbs.  
“Felicity, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.”  
“Felicity, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.”  
“As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.”  
“As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.”  
Oliver had to take a deep breath when he finished his line. He was getting choked up by all the emotions running around through his head and body, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.  
“Felicity, please take this ring and place it on Oliver’s ring finger on his left hand.”  
She nodded and took the ring from the officiant, slowly placing it on Oliver’s ring finger, only breaking eye contact once.  
“Now repeat after me. Oliver, I give you this ring.”  
“Oliver, I give you this ring.”  
“As a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you.”  
“As a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you.”  
“For as long as I live.”  
“For as long as I live.” Felicity snorted and added: “And for as long as I can haunt you from the afterlife.”  
The crowd laughed and Oliver couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from his lips. He leaned in a little closer to whisper in her ear.  
“Let’s haunt people together, Felicity.”  
She chuckled “The only true wedding vows.” she teased before taking hold of both his hands.  
“And now, by the power vested in me by Starling County, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, you may kiss your bride."  
Oliver groaned as his hands moved to lift her veil over her head. “Finally!”  
Their friends and family cheered and applauded as he took hold of her face and slanted his mouth over hers. Her hands moved to his sides, slowly sliding around his back to pull him closer. She could tell cameras were flashing, but she didn’t really care. She just got married to Oliver, makes your priorities a little different. The officiant had to clear his throat to get them to part. People were still applauding and she heard a few whistles, but she didn’t want to look at who it was. She only had eyes for Oliver.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, I present to you: Mr and Mrs, Oliver and Felicity Queen!”  



	46. I Owe It All To You

_I've been waiting for so long_  
 _Now I've finally found someone_  
 _To stand by me_  
 _We saw the writing on the wall_  
 _As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes_  
 _There's no way we could disguise it_  
 _Secretly_  
 _So we take each other's hand_  
 _'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_  
 _Just remember:_

_You're the one thing_  
 _I can't get enough of_  
 _So I'll tell you something_  
 _This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_  
 _No I never felt this way before_  
 _Yes I swear it's the truth_  
 _And I owe it all to you_  
 _**\- "I've Had The Time Of My Life"** _

As Oliver lead her towards the spot in the backyard of the Queen mansion where everything had been set up for the reception, she couldn't help resting her head against his shoulder and admiring the shiny new ring around her finger. They had just taken some time to take wedding pictures, so all the guest had some time to settle in their seats and enjoy a nice cocktail. Their guests applauded as they made their way to the table in front of the dance floor. Oliver helped her with her skirts before standing up to give a toast.

"May I have your attention please." He said with a clear voice

"Me and my wife." He looked down at Felicity and smiled even wider. Guests chuckled and Felicity took his hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"We would like to thank you all for being here, and sharing this wonderful day with us. And, Felicity, I just want to say that I fell in love with someone who wants me. I fell for someone who waits for me, who understands me even in the madness. Someone who helps me, and guides me, someone who is my support and my hope. I fell in love with someone who talks with me after a fight. Someone who misses me and wants to be with me. Felicity. My beautiful, beautiful wife, I love you so much, and you made me so insanely happy when you said 'I do'. I will love you with everything that I have until the end of my days, So let this be the first one of many, many more."

Smiling, he bended down to reach her smiling lips and captured them with his own. The guests were cheering and applauding. Holding up his flute of champagne, he sighed shortly and cleared his throat. Excitement in his voice.

"I won't keep you from the delicious wedding lunch my lovely sister picked out, so let us begin. Have a great time everybody, and don't forget to tell my bride how stunning she looks! Thank you"

He raised his glass a little higher, took a sip and sat back down as waiters came in with the first course. The band played soft background music while they were eating, laughing, kissing (a lot) and having a great time in general.

"Good afternoon all." Felicity's father had come to stand next to the bride and groom's table to give the first of the toasts.

"As you know the human brain is a most fascinating and complex machine. It starts work the moment we are born and never stops until the moment we stand up to speak in public so on that basis please forgive me for stuttering , stammering, forgetting my lines, going too fast speaking too softly and also needing to look at my notes from time to time."

Felicity smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He returned the smile and turned back to face the audience.

"Apparently The Father of the Bride has 4 areas to cover in his speech, and l did what everyone else does these days ….l cheated and Googled them."

The crowed chuckled and Felicity took Oliver's hand in hers, tracing her thumb over his knuckles."

"Firstly, to welcome everyone here to this fine occasion. Then, to say a few words about the bride and new son-in-law. Thirdly, to give some words of advice to the happy couple, and finally…to give the first of the toasts."

"I would like to start on behalf of the bride's mother, Esther, myself and groom's mother and stepfather, Moira and Walter in giving a warm welcome to all the relatives and friends who have joined us to celebrate this wedding. I know that many of you have travelled long distances to be here. Thank you all for coming to help celebrate this very special day."

"Although it evokes a touch of sadness, I cannot let this moment pass without mentioning those family loved ones who cannot be with us . How they all would have loved to be part of today's celebration. Wherever they are, I'm sure our 'Absent Friends' will be looking down on us and are very pleased and happy for Oliver and Felicity."

He turned and gave Oliver a sad but comforting smile. Oliver nodded in thanks and smiled back at the older man.

"Please be upstanding and raise your glasses in a toast, to our absent friends and family."

The crowd raised their glasses and toasted before sitting back down. Oliver and Felicity clinked their glasses and shared a kiss.

"To Tommy." He whispered.

"To your father." She replied and smiled at him.

He kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers, only breaking out of their little moment when David started speaking again.

"Today, I look at my daughter and I see an independent, attractive, elegant, stunning young woman. She obviously takes after her mother .To watch any child from birth making the journey through their childhood years with all the trials and tribulations involved is indeed a wonderful experience. I could go on and on recounting different episodes from her childhood but on reflection each of those episodes were just her way – from a very early age – of establishing her independence."

Oliver smiled softly and kissed her temple. She turned to get closer to him, leaning her back against his chest.

"Whilst preparing this speech I decided to get out a few old photograph albums for inspiration. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned the pages and the one picture that stood out from all the others was the photograph of my precious daughter when she was nine, with her head stuck in the system unit of the computer she was a little too eager to fix. Don't worry, she made it out alive, and so did the computer."

Felicity laughed as Oliver whispered in her ear. "Why haven't I seen that picture?"

"I am really fortunate that my daughter has met her Mr. Right. Of course, marriage isn't just about finding the perfect partner, but also about being one. Felicity has made such a success of her life and career so far, that I'm sure her marriage to Oliver will be just as successful."

"I must admit that I am the proudest dad in the world to have accompanied Felicity today. I think that you will all agree that she looks stunning."

"Every Father hopes his daughter will find a reliable, sensible, and considerate partner and as much as you try not to interfere in their lives, you always hope your children will make the right choices in life. The two of you will learn that in about 14 years, when little Sophie starts dating. But, for now, Felicity chose Oliver and we are delighted to welcome you into our family. We have found you to be a kind and considerate young man who deserves a good wife. Thank goodness, you married Felicity before you found one!"

"So onto my third job, offer bits of advice. Mainly for Oliver, really: Remember that a man is not complete until he finds a wife – then he's finished. And, when you're wrong admit it, whenever your right….shut up! There is no challenge in a marriage that can't be overcome by one or more of the following: 'I was wrong!', 'You were right!' and 'Yes Dear'. And finally remember…. women are to be loved and not understood."

"Well we come to the last of my duties and that's giving the toast to the bride and groom. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a radiant bride. We have a charming and handsome groom. If you could charge your glasses."

He held up his glass and everybody else followed suit.

"May they be blessed with happiness that grows and with love that lasts, and a lot of cute babies. We wish them enjoyment for today, the fulfillment of all their hopes and dreams for tomorrow and love and happiness always. To the bride and groom…..Oliver and Felicity!"

When David was finished, he quickly pecked Felicity on the cheek and squeezed Oliver's shoulder as Dig stood up to make his best man's speech. Felicity quickly squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon everybody, and welcome to the wedding of my two best friends."

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look before smiling at him. Oliver had pulled her chair closer to his, so she was practically sitting in his lap, her hand in his, and his other wrapped around her waist.

"There comes a time in every person's life when they meet their one true love, their soul mate, their destiny. The person, who will know and understand them for the rest of their life. That moment came for Oliver, 3 years ago when he met me. Hello."

"I suppose I should introduce myself. For those of you who don't know me, my name is John Diggle, Oliver's black driver."

Oliver snorted and Felicity chuckled while the crowd laughed. Dig gave her a quick wink and continued.

"To be asked by Oliver, on this important day, to be the best man is an honor for me and honorable of him, after all these long years, to finally admit that I am the BEST man. Firstly, thanks to Felicity's father for his speech and for keeping it mercifully short. I hope to follow your example with my own. Rest assured though, unlike most traditional best man speeches, which are full of sexual innuendo, due to an already blushing bride, I've promised Oliver and Felicity that if there is anything slightly risqué, I'll whip it out immediately."

Felicity ducked her head and held her cool fingers against the heated skin of her cheeks. A low chuckle ran through the crowd.

"I would like to say how lovely and well turned out everyone looks today. It's nice to see that most of you have made the effort. Of course none more so than our lovely bridesmaids who look fantastic in their beautiful dresses. Thanks also to them for their invaluable contribution to today's events and for getting Felicity here on time after dealing with a major hair crisis"

He said it in a teasing tone and Felicity, and most definitely also Thea rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of beautiful, our bride looks simply stunning. It is easy to see how Oliver has come to be so enchanted by her. If I may say, your beauty makes him look more handsome than he actually is. Of course I jest, as Oliver looks dazzling today as most ladies would agree with me. But, I think even though we are all aware of Oliver's pre-island reputation, she's made a wonderful choice ... for her first husband."

Felicity chuckled as Oliver glared at Dig. She lovingly patted his cheek, making him smile again as he pressed a kiss just under her ear.

"I asked a few friends and family-members their opinion about Oliver. Charming, urbane, witty and entertaining are all words, but no-one said them so I won't either. One actually told me they thought he was arrogant, conceited, selfish and insensitive. So thanks for that, Felicity."

Acting like the true drama queen –pun intended– he actually is, Oliver abruptly pulled away from her and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Felicity burst into laughter before draping her arms around his shoulders, one hand on his cheek, peppering kisses on his other.

"Joking aside, Oliver has been a great friend to me and while it would be impossible to summarize the last 3 years I would like to say that over this time he has been the best anyone could hope for in a friend, drinking buddy and employer. There is no better way I would like to pass the day than in his company doing nothing in particular."

"When he told me he was proposing I was obviously delighted and I wish them both all the happiness in the world. While being married myself, I like to think I've picked up a few things over the years."

"Oh no, here we go." Oliver whispered.

"You should never go to bed on an argument - always stay up and argue. The woman should always get the final word in an argument. Anything after will be the next argument. The best way to remember your anniversary is to forget it once. Whenever you're right, say nothing! It's not worth it. Buy flowers only occasionally as it becomes suspicious otherwise. If asked the old classic: ''Do I look fat?'' - Do not hesitate, do not say ''where?'' and under no circumstances say ''stand back so I can get it all in''."

"You will be happy to know that we are nearing the end of the speech so before I ask the bride and groom to step on the dance floor for their first dance, I will now take this opportunity to congratulate the happy couple. Anyone who has been lucky enough to spend time in their company, know what a great pair they really are.

"Now it gives me great pleasure to ask you all to stand and raise you glasses to the newly wedded couple. May you live as long as you like and love as long as you live. To Oliver and Felicity."

The guests toasted and applauded. Felicity and Oliver stood up and took turns hugging Dig before they walked, arm in arm, onto the dance floor. Their first dance was magical. There was simply no other word to describe it properly. "Time for a dance, Mrs. Queen?" Oliver asked when he bowed down before her. She curtsied and smiled at him.

"I really feel like dancing with you, Mr. Queen." She replied, placing her hand in his outstretched one. The band had started playing a slow song as he lead her to the center of the dance floor. Felicity grinned as Oliver pulled her against him. The crowd cheered as she reached up and kissed him. Oliver's hand folded around hers, the other snaking around her waist, pulling her incredibly close, forehead to forehead. He started swaying them around the dance floor. She took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder, smelling his familiar musky scent. Even when he wasn't wearing any, she could still make out the smell of leather on him. And the cologne she had bought him for Christmas, just before he proposed.

She was pretty content with her current state. Just the two of them, the rest of the people drowned out by each other's presence, swaying to the music. Nothing else bothering them. Until, suddenly, the music changed. Her eyes flew open, and she was about to shoot daggers at the band when Oliver's hand trailed down the arm she had wrapped around his neck. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned devilishly. "You know the steps, just dance with me please."

"Are you insane?! I mean, yeah, you're insane, enough proof of that, but we're not professional dancers, Oliver!"

A chuckle escaped from his lips as he twirled her around, and took hold of her in ballroom-dancing style.

"Felicity, we've watched Dirty Dancing at least a hundred times when you were pregnant, I think we can manage a dance that looks fairly similar. Besides, I practiced." He said as he started pulling her with him to the beat of the music, copying Patrick Swayze almost perfectly.

Cheering erupted from the guests as they realized what was happening. A tiny smile spread on her lips as she took the steps she remembered from the movie. He had gone through all that trouble, just for her. She nodded slowly and took his hand. 'I've had the time of my life' was now in full swing, blasting from the speakers, the band performing an excellent cover of the classic.

The crowd cheered as Oliver twirled her around in the air for the first lift, gently placing his forehead against hers as they started moving again, twirling and swaying with all kinds of moves in all kinds of directions. At last, it was time for the grand finale. Felicity looked hesitantly at Oliver, who was standing a few steps away. He nodded and taking a deep breath, she awkwardly sprinted towards him (in 5 inch heels). He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her straight up into the air. It wasn't the lift from Dirty Dancing, but it was from a movie, a Disney movie to be precise. Oliver picked her up like prince Eric did Ariel after they are reunited in The Little Mermaid, another movie they must have seen a hundred times, it being one of Sophie's favorites. They watch it every lazy Sunday morning in bed with her.

Oliver slowly lowered her a little after twirling her around, but kept her high enough that her feet were dangling. She rested her lower arms on his shoulders, his strong arms firmly wrapped around her waist. She bended down and kissed him. It was short and sweet, her thumb softly stroking along his jaw. Forehead falling to his, eyes closing, they enjoyed the moment, Oliver still slightly swaying to the changing music. After their honeymoon, they would find out that Diggle taped the whole thing.

More couples started joining them on the dance floor, her father the first one daring to cut in. He patted Oliver on his shoulder before he took hold of his daughter and they started dancing. Oliver danced with his mother and her mother after that, with Thea, Jenna and even Sara and Laurel got to dance with him before he strode across the garden and swooped Sophie into his arms, the little girl giggling as her dad swayed with her across the dance floor. Felicity moved from Dig to Walter and even Roy, her brother-in-law Michael and her nephew Aaron and back to Oliver and Sophie.

"May I cut in?" She smiled as she approached them, Sophie already greedily reaching for her.

"Mommy!" she squealed.

Felicity reached out and took her daughter in her arms, balancing her on her hip. Oliver wrapped an arm around her and swiftly pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Hi, baby. You wanna dance with us?" She cooed as she kissed Sophie's cheek. Sophie squealed and nodded, bouncing in Felicity's arms. She laughed and turned to look at Oliver, who had a proud grin on his face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead before taking her hand and twirl her around and pulling her close again. The three of them started swaying to the more upbeat music, not allowing anyone to disturb their little family moment. Thea was the one who pointed out the schedule, to their displeasure. Time for the bouquet and garter toss.

Felicity was up first. Standing at the top of the patio steps with her back to all her female guests (they had strayed from the single ladies only rule, because there weren't really a lot of single ladies).

"Ready?" She called out, looking over her shoulder. She was actually having quite a lot of fun with this. She started counting down, everybody else counting with her. When she reached zero, the bouquet flew in a graceful curve. Thea caught it, bursting into a giggle fit. Everybody cheered and Felicity walked towards her sister-in-law.

"Yay! I caught it!" She squealed. Felicity laughed and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Thea sighed with a smile and took Felicity's hand.

"Time for the garter toss!" she said with a giggle. Felicity blushed as she was pulled to the chair in the center of the dance floor. She sat down, whipping her head around, looking for Oliver. She started to fiddle with the beading on her dress out of nervousness but quickly restrained herself. Expensive dress, do not fiddle, she had to tell herself. The band started playing Womanizer by Britney Spears. Felicity chuckled and hid her face in her hands, already blushing bright red. She threw her head back laughing when she spotted Oliver, stripping off his suit-jacket and vest, and rolling up the sleeves of his dress-shirt, the top button undone, his tie already discarded. God, he looked sexy. His eyes had darkened and he stalked towards her like a lion to its prey, a devilish grin on his face. Felicity bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. He stopped in front of her, both his feet on either side of hers. He leaned down, cupping her cheeks and kissing her with a feral passion. She could barely hear the cheers, her sole focus on Oliver.

He winked at her when he stepped back, making her blush even more. He got to his knees and ran his hands along the hem of her skirts before reaching underneath and taking hold of her right foot. He slowly lifted it, pressing a kiss onto her ankle, and placing it on his shoulder, holding it with one hand as he ducked into her skirts. Felicity chuckled as she felt his stubble trace along her leg, along with the hand keeping her leg on his shoulder. She bent her knee slightly, pulling him closer as he started placing open-mouthed kisses on her inner-thigh. She bit her lip as he started tugging at the garter with his teeth, pausing along the way down, to press a kiss to her heated skin. When he finally freed the garment, she felt hot and her mouth had gone dry. He kissed her quickly before flinging the garter at the cheering men. She never knew who caught it, because as soon as it left his hands, he was pulling her out of her seat and dipping her down and kissing her.

After the cutting of the cake, and no shoving-the-cake-in-each-other's-faces as instructed by Thea, and the last dances, the sun was setting it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. Arm-in-arm, they walked out of the front door of the Queen Mansion while getting showered with rice. Thea stood at the car with Sophie in her arms. Felicity reached for her small face, cupping it and kissing her forehead.

"Bye sweetheart. I love you. Have a great time with auntie Thea, okay? We'll see you in a few days, baby." All the words she said were more for her own comfort then for Sophie's, but the little girl wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck, and with a hand on her cheek, she kissed the other."

"I wuv you, mommy."

Felicity had a hard time keeping it together. This would be the first time they would go somewhere without Sophie and it kept pulling at her heart. "I love you too, baby."

Oliver reached down to kiss the top of his daughter's head, softly stroking her hair.

"We'll see you soon, sweetheart."

"Bye daddy! I wuv you too."

"I love you baby. To the moon and back, remember?"

Sophie nodded and smiled. Smiling, Oliver stepped back and wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist, kissing her one last time as the crowd applauded before helping her get into the car. He quickly slid into the driver's seat and sparking the ignition. The car roared to life and he drove off as Felicity waved at everybody, but especially Sophie, who had caught all her attention with her little wave. The empty cans hanging from the back of the car, with the 'just married' sign, started rattling as soon as the car started rolling, the ribbons blowing in the wind. When they reached the freeway, Felicity placed her hand in his. They drove like that the rest of the way.

"Wow" Felicity sighed, hand flying up to cover her mouth as Oliver turned onto the small driveway. The sun had set hours ago, leaving the pristine white building only illuminated by small spotlights embedded on the edges of the pathway and the light shining next to the front door. Oliver put the car to a stop and pulled out the keys. He sighed softly and turned to look at her, entwining their fingers. Felicity pulled her gaze from the house and met his, a smile curling up on her lips.

"Why haven't we been here before?"

Oliver grinned, his eyes sparkling, and darkened. "Because it's new."

Felicity frowned and started shaking her head. "Oliver?! Don't tell me you bought a house for our honeymoon!"

"Fine. I won't" His grin grew wider as he stepped out of the car and walked around to open her door for her. She took hold of his outstretched hand when the door swung open and carefully maneuvered herself out of the car. He pulled her against his side. She rolled her eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much, you crazy, house-buying, idiot."

Oliver chuckled. "Money well spent." He whispered before bending down and swooping her into his arms. She gasped in surprise and laughed.

"Sometimes you're really cheesy, you know that?" she teased.

He smiled and started walking towards the front door. "Well aware."

Turning the doorknob turned out to be a problem, so Felicity gave him a hand and pushed open the door. He carried her inside and kicked the door closed behind him. With her arms around his neck, she could easily pull herself closer to his face and latch her lips onto his for a moment, before moving onto his jaw and throat. His steps slowed and became more hesitant. She could feel him swallow hard before rushing them upstairs. She grinned and latched onto his pulse-point, pulling an eliciting moan from him. He kicked open the bedroom door and within seconds, he had her thrown onto the king-size bed. He planted his feet on either side of hers, leaning down, hovering above her. Cupping her cheeks, he pressed his lips to hers. It started off sweet an innocent, but it quickly developed into a whirlwind of tongues and lips and hands.

Felicity pushed him back up and started pulling his dress-shirt out of his pants. Trailing her fingers along the newly exposed flesh, Oliver growled, latching onto her throat, pulling pins out of her hair. It send a tingling sensation to her core, the bobby-pins falling to the floor, and long curly locks, fell around her shoulders. Oliver's hands buried themselves in her hair, crushing her lips back to his. She moaned and shoved at him. He got the hint and flipped them around, lying on his back as she straddled his hips. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Starting at the top, she pressed open-mouthed kisses to his chest with each button she undid, driving him mad, swirling her tongue through the ridges between his abs.

She was about to get rid of his pants when he stopped her, sitting up and standing up in one swift motion. He shook the shirt off his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her chin between two fingers and leaned down to kiss her, very quick and sweet. When they parted, he swiftly turned her in his arms, pressing her back to his front. She was left breathless for a moment and then leaned into him. One hand on her abdomen, holding her to him, he brushed her blonde locks to one side with the other. She let her head fall to the same side as he started devouring her neck and throat, even finding the time and concentration to start unbuttoning the buttons on the back of her dress with one hand.

When he finished, he slipped it off her shoulders, letting the garment fall to the ground. He turned her around, admiring the white lace of her bustier. He traced his forefinger along her collarbone, meeting her grandmother's pearls halfway.

"Wow" He sighed and grabbed her by her waist, lifting her into his arms, her legs easily wrapping around his torso, her ankles locking behind him. He gently laid her on the bed, quickly toeing off his shoes and socks and ridding himself of his pants. He took hold of her foot, gently taking of her shoe and kissing her ankle, before repeating himself on the other side. He started kissing his way up along her legs, teasing her with his tongue along the edges of her frilly lace panties. She squirmed a little and was biting her lip when moved forward and up her body until his face was hovering above hers. They stared at each other for a moment, both smiling contently. She reached out and cupped his cheek, softly stroking her thumb through the stubble before he kissed her, slowly and full of passion. She arched off the bed so he could untie the ribbons on her bustier. He pulled it away from her body, leaving them pressed together bare-chested. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine as Oliver trailed his fingers down her sides as he kissed down her torso before hooking into her panties and pulling them down. With a quick kiss to her apex, he was gone, pulling the piece of lingerie all the way down her legs and once he freed it, throwing it into the far corner of the room.

She sat up, giggling a little at his over-dramatic throw. Placing her hands on his sides, she bended forward and kissed his abs, traveling down until she was at the edge of his boxer-briefs. Tracing her nails down his butt, she pulled away the final piece of fabric separating them. Before it even his the floor, he was hovering over her again, moving the both of them upward until her head was laying on the softest pillows she had ever felt. His lips sought out hers, his hand reaching for the nightstand, pulling open the drawer when he was suckling on her pulse-point. Felicity noticed what he was doing and put a hand on his wrist, for as far as she could reach it.

"Don't" she panted.

Oliver stopped and pushed himself up to look at her, his eyebrows narrowed, lips slightly parted. She pressed her lips together and smiled softly. She nodded and his hand came up to stroke her cheek.

"You sure? What about your birth control?" he asked her, his voice the evidence that he did really care, and didn't just want to have sex without a condom. She nodded again.

"It ran out two weeks ago, and I might have accidentally on purpose forgotten to get a new strip." She said with a serious face, her hand absently tracing patterns on his shoulder blade.

His eyes widened as it hit him. "Oh!" he exclaimed before he started grinning from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Really? You really wanna try again?"

"Yeah. I would have a million of your babies, Oliver Queen."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Ask and ye shall receive, Felicity Queen."

She laughed as he kissed her again and started traveling south. "I'm going to have to get used to that." She sighed.

"Don't worry, you have until the rest of our lives." He said between kisses. She arched off the bed when he reached the place where she wanted him most. He moved slowly but highly satisfying. Roaming his hands back up her torso, his lips in their wake, he hooked one of her legs around his hip to give him the angle they both craved. They moved together like a well-oiled machine. She ran her nails down his back while he was sure not to ignore a very sensitive little bundle of nerves.

Best night of their lives. Easy.


	47. Safe And Sound

_Hold me close and hold me fast_   
_The magic spell you cast this is la vie en rose_   
_When you kiss me heaven sighs,_   
_And thou' I close my eyes I see la vie en rose_

_And when you press me to your heart_   
_I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom_   
_And when you speak angels sing from above_   
_Ev'ry day words seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_   
_And life will always be la vie en rose_   
_When you kiss me heaven sighs,_   
_And thou' I close my eyes I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_   
_I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom_   
_And when you speak angels sing from above_   
_Ev'ry day words seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_   
_And life will always be la vie en rose_   
_**La Vie en Rose – Brenda Lee** _

"Mommy, did you eat too many cupcakes?"

They're silent for a moment. The question caught them off guard. The TV in their bedroom is still blaring whatever Disney movie they were watching this time. In the dim lighting, Felicity seeks out Oliver's eyes. He's having a hard time not bursting into laughter. He's grinning and his face is slightly flushed. She glares at him and turns to look at the 4 year-old girl sitting cross-legged in front of her, playing with her stuffed panda bear. With some effort, she sits up, pulling down the t-shirt she's wearing. Thea gave it to her for her baby shower. It has a scroll printed on it with 'coming soon' written on it, surrounded by bluebirds and roses. Felicity loved it the moment she laid eyes on it. Gently cradling her bulging stomach with one hand, she reaches out to take Sophie's hand with the other. She and Oliver hadn't really discussed how they would tell their daughter that she was going to have a brother or sister, now seemed like the right moment.

"I do love cupcakes." She smiled

The poor cupcake family that had resided in the cake display on the kitchen counter had fallen victim to her cravings the previous day. Clearly, it hadn't gone unnoticed. Sophie was clever, she was in every way more developed than your average four year-old. One day, she would be just as smart as her mother, maybe even smarter. Oliver looked at his daughter, her big blue eyes resembling his own.

"But, no. The cupcakes have nothing to do with this. Well, maybe a little, since I ate them because of the cravings, and..."

"Felicity." Oliver chuckled, reaching for the remote and pausing Beauty and the Beast before his hand moved to the small of her back, gently stroking his thumb along her spine.

"Right. Sophie, your little brother or sister is in my belly."

The little girl frowned. "Why? Did you eat him or her?"

Felicity raised her eyebrows in surprised and Oliver couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped from his lips. Felicity smiled at her daughter, reaching up and tucking a dark blonde strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. Sophie's hair had started lighting up when she had turned two. Her curls had started flattening, resulting in a look much more similar to Felicity's. But, the color was all Oliver.

"No, sweetie, that's how babies are born. They grow in your stomach until they are big and strong enough for the world."

Sophie smiled brightly and scooted a little closer. "When will they be here?"

"Not for a while, baby. We first have to know if it's a boy or a girl." Oliver said, pulling his daughter into his lap.

"We're going to find out tomorrow." Felicity said, sitting back against the pillows. Oliver wrapped his arm around her, her head falling to his shoulder.

Sophie smiled and placed her small hand on Felicity's stomach.

"I think it's a girl." She whispered.

"How do you know?" Felicity asked, eyebrows hiked up, a smile tugging at her lips as she placed her hand over Sophie's on her stomach.

"Just a feeling."

She yawned and leaned against her father's chest, her favorite pillow. She was still smiling when her eyes fell shut. One hand clutching at Oliver's t-shirt. He gently kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for a while. Felicity loved watching her sleep. She looked so utterly peaceful. It reminded her of the good they had done for this city, all so she could sleep safe and sound.

"You should get some rest. I'm gonna put her to bed."

Oliver whispered before kissing Felicity's forehead. He gathered Sophie into his arms, lifting her feather light body easily, and carried her to her own bed. She watched him walking away, a soft smile on her lips. Placing both of her hands on her stomach, on at the top, and one at the bottom, she sighed softly. She was going to have another beautiful baby, and she couldn't be happier. Sure, Oliver was still occasionally going out at night as the Arrow, and sometimes she would join him. But, the city was a safer place now, crime had dropped incredibly and with Sara's and Roy and Thea's help, they didn't have to go out every night, and they could actually build a life. Roy had almost perfected his archery skills and Thea turned out to be a natural with Felicity's computers. Digg would take the occasional shift, but he too had his family to spend time with. They had a good thing going. The city was a safer place and they managed to find a balance between the two different parts of their lives. They even managed to have a team-dinner at least once a week.

* * *

 

After he tucked her in and whispered his goodnight, he shuffled back to the master-bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled as he heard Felicity whispering. He strained his ears to hear her more clearly.

"You're gonna get overwhelmed by all the love you'll be getting when you arrive, you know that? There's me, of course. I won't let you out of my sight if it would be the end of me. There's your dad. How to even begin to explain how much your dad already loves you, and what he would do if anything happened to you. He is going to want to spend every moment he can with you. And, of course, your big sister is going to take care of you. Don't tell her I said this, but she thinks you're going to be a girl. Let me tell you something. You can be a boy or a girl or something in between, and it wouldn't matter. We'll love you no matter what, because you're already a part of our family. So, baby, don't feel pressured to be anyone but yourself, because you're going to be beautiful and ours. That's all that matters."

He poked his head around the corner and smiled when he saw her rubbing circles over her belly. She closed her eyes for a moment and let her head fall back against the headboard.

"How long have you been standing there?" she sighed and opened her eyes to look at him.

Oliver chuckled and stepped into the room. Smiling, he walked to the bed and slid underneath the covers on his side. The side closest to the door in case of emergencies. Not that the house didn't have the most well-equipped security system on the market.

"Long enough." He said, grinning widely before leaning in and closing the gap between their lips. She hummed against his lips, her hand instinctively reaching for his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and scooted a little closer. They broke apart, foreheads falling against each other. Felicity sighed softly and slowly opened her eyes. He was watching her. He smiled. With only one corner of his mouth curled up. The way that was just so Oliver. One of his hands moved to her stomach, his thumb stroking slow circles.

"Your mother is right, you know." He said, his eyes glued to her stomach. She frowned a little. What had her mother to do with this? Her mouth made a silent 'o' when she realized what he was doing. She pressed her lips together and waited for him to continue.

"There will be no other place on earth that you will be loved more than you will be here. And we know our family is a little dysfunctional. Not everybody's parents are crime-fighters by night. You don't have to be scared, because we won't let anything happen to you. Your sister is also very excited that you're on your way. She has been asking your mom and me for a sibling for a really long time. She's gonna be so happy when you're here. And so will we. We've been waiting for you for a long time too."

Oliver smiled again and leaned over to press a kiss to Felicity's stomach. When he sat back up, Felicity reached up and ran a hand through his short-cropped hair, placing the other one atop his on her stomach.

"This is why I love you." She whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips, eyes full of emotion.

Oliver chuckled softly. "Really? I thought it was the abs." He said teasingly.

Felicity laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Her lips had barely touched his when she tensed up and inched back, happy surprise all over her face.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, eyes wide, lips curling upwards.

"I certainly did." He said, smiling broadly, quickly pressing a kiss to her lips again. She chuckled against his lips and wrapped her free arm around his neck to pull him closer.

"That was the first time she kicked!" Felicity said happily.

"How do you know it's a she?"

Felicity grinned. "Just a feeling."

Oliver pulled her against his side so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed softly as he kissed her forehead and pulled their entwined hands from her stomach and to his chest. She always slept better when she could feel his heart beating.

"I would love another girl." He whispered.

Felicity smiled and pressed a kiss against his neck. "I would too. But a mini you wouldn't hurt either"

And, with the steady beating of his heart just under her fingertips and his arm protectively around her, shielding her and their unborn child, she drifted into unconsciousness. Tomorrow, they would find out if Sophie's prediction had been correct.

* * *

 

To say he was nervous would be the understatement of the year. Nervous but excited, subconsciously looking around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary that would mean harm to his daughter, wife or unborn-child. He was bouncing Sophie on his knee, making her giggle. She was impatient. One of the traits she had inherited from him. He was trying to keep her entertained while they waited for the doctor. Some of the other people in the waiting area were staring at them, whispering to each other. Felicity had always said that with time, people would stop being amazed by the story of the reformed playboy billionaire and the geeky IT-girl, but after two years of marriage, the opposite seemed to be true. When Oliver had proposed, people started realizing that this wasn't just some fling that had gone south and they did really love each other. Queen Consolidated stock ratings raised through the roof and have been consistent with an ascending rate ever since. But, that wasn't Oliver's first concern. His first concern was protecting his family, and with all the newfound media-attention, that proved to be difficult. Paparazzi posted outside of the fences around their new home, the fences they had to build to keep them out in the first place, had become a part of everyday life. After more or less a year, Oliver had snapped and assaulted one of the paparazzi. Luckily, he was able to make his case and was freed only having to apologize to the man. The people ogling his family now didn't really surprise him, but it did still annoy him. Felicity, observant as she is, noticed the increasing lines in his forehead and took his hand.

"Calm down, Oliver. Just a few more minutes."

He took a deep breath and turned to look at his wife. Two years of marriage and five years of being a couple and she never ceased to amaze him. Sometimes he wondered how he deserved such an extraordinary woman in his life. He closed his fingers around hers and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. Smiling softly, he turned when he noticed someone walking out of the corridor and into the waiting area in his peripheral vision.

"Felicity Queen? Doctor Carter is ready for you."

Oliver squeezed her hand before putting Sophie on her feet and helping Felicity out of her chair.

"Oliver stop it. I'm pregnant, I'm not disabled." She waved him off and took Sophie's hand. She started walking down the corridor leading to the doctor's office, Oliver, after a quick eye roll falling in step behind her. The door to the office was open and after stepping inside Sophie let go of her mother's hand, sprinting towards the brunette behind the desk.

"Aunt Jenna!" she exclaimed. Jenna looked up from her paperwork and smiled widely when she spotted the girl.

"Hi pumpkin! How are you?" She said as Sophie wrapped her arms around her neck. Jenna rubbed Sophie's back before looking at the smiling pair still standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jen." Felicity chuckled, before walking into the office. Oliver closed the door behind them, quickly moving back to his wife's side, his hand on the small of her back. With Sophie's arms tightly wrapped around her waist, Jenna stood up to greet them.

"Ohh, look at you, you're glowing." She cooed at her little sister, wrapping her in a tight hug, careful of her stomach. Felicity smiled and blushed a little.

"How are you holding up, buddy?" She said when she turned to hug Oliver. He sighed shortly and shook his head a little.

"Cravings are getting worse, nausea is gone, hormones are getting out of ha—" A loud grunt interrupted his sentence. Felicity had elbowed him. Her face stood serious for a second before she started grinning. She had actually caught him of guard. That did not happen too often. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But, on the plus side, I've mastered the art of giving foot-massages." He grinned and sneaked a look at Felicity, who also appeared to not be able to wipe the grin off her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist, stroking her side with his thumb. Subconsciously, she leaned into his embrace, her head almost resting on his shoulder.

"Ohh, excellent work Mr. Queen!" Jenna winked at him before looking down at Sophie and running a hand over the girl's hair.

"This one doesn't seem to stop growing, does she?"

Felicity chuckled shortly and nodded, looking down at her daughter. Sophie was a tough girl. She refused to wear skirts for anything other than a special occasion, loved action movies, especially the Avengers, and she loved sports and getting dirty. But, no matter how much she loved her, and respected the choices she made, Felicity was quite afraid that, when they would tell her about Oliver being the Arrow, she would want to follow in his footsteps. With the right training, she would be able to handle herself, but she was still her daughter and if anything would happen to her, Felicity wasn't sure what she would do.

"Shall we go find out if you're getting a little brother or sister?" Jenna asked Sophie.

The little girl smiled and jumped up and down before tanking Jenna's hand and pulling her towards the examination room attached to her office. Oliver and Felicity shared a look, both smiling before following them into the room. Oliver quickly snuck in a kiss when Jenna was turned around. Felicity chuckled and touched his cheek before shrugging off her floral printed jacket. The crisp April air hadn't asked for coats, which she was glad for. None of her coats seemed to fit anymore. Oliver took her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack and helped her onto the examination table. He sat down on the stool next to her and took her hand in his. She smiled as his other hand ran over her hair. She was still amazed as to how they needed so little to no words at all to have a conversation.

"I think it's a girl." Sophie squealed.

"Really?" Jenna asked, lifting Sophie and putting her on the end of the examination table, between Felicity's feet. She busied herself with measuring Felicity's blood pressure while chatting with her niece, keeping the little girl entertained and giving her parents some rest. They were her very grateful. They loved Sophie like crazy, but one had only so much energy.

"Yeah, so we can dress up as superheroes together and save kittens and puppies all over the city. And we can bake cookies and cupcakes and watch movies and play soccer and play in the treehouse I built with dad."

"Sweetie, you know you can do all of those things with a brother too, right?" Jenna asked, a smile spreading on her face. She gestured for Felicity to lift her blouse and bare her stomach.

Sophie's face lit up. Her lips formed a circle before smiling brightly. "Really?! Mommy! You hear that?"

Felicity turned her head to look at her daughter. She smiled and nodded shortly. "I know, baby. Exciting, right?"

Sophie nodded and rested her chin on her mother's knee.

"This is gonna feel a little cold." Jenna said as she poured a generous amount of ultrasound-gel on Felicity's stomach. Felicity winced and took a deep breath, squeezing Oliver's hand. He stroked his thumb over her hair and leaned in to kiss her temple. She grinned and nodded at Jenna, who pressed the device against her rounded tummy.

"Alright, here we go." She moved it around a little bit until she found the tiny little person. The black and white screen is a little blurry, but the outline of the baby is clearly visible. The sound of a steady little heartbeat fills the room. Both Felicity and Oliver are just as in awe as they were all the times they got an ultrasound before. Sophie is staring at the screen with eyes full of wonder and Jenna is just grinning.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have a baby boy, congratulations."

Felicity gasped and started smiling widely. Oliver squeezed her hand and she turned to look at him. He was smiling too, how could he not.

"A boy." She sighed. He started nodding. "Yeah. A son."

She started giggling and closed the gap between their lips for a quick kiss. With a quick stroke of her hand over his cheek she turned back to her daughter, who was already beaming.

"You hear that Soph? You're gonna have a little brother!"

She was silent, her little mouth hanging open a little. Her gaze moved from her mother to her father to her aunt. She smiled as they all smiled at her. A moment later, she was crawling to her mom, little arms wrapping around her neck. Felicity pulled her close, running a hand through her hair. Oliver wrapped his arms around the both of them, pressing a kiss to Felicity's hair.

* * *

 

Turns out, Jenna was wrong. But then again, so was the Queen family OBGYN, doctor Robertson. He had had another ultrasound session with Felicity two weeks before she would go into labor. He said it was the umbilical cord appearing as boy parts, or something like that. Good thing Felicity never really liked the blue and pink themes and had chosen neutral colors for the nursery. But, looking down at the pinkish little girl in Felicity's arms, wrapped in the Queen blanket Moira had given her when Sophie was born, it didn't really matter and all was forgiven. Oliver was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, pulling sweaty fly-away strands of hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Tears of joy and relief of the stupid labor that took way too long, 8 hours to be precise, finally being over, dripped down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away when she leaned down to kiss her baby girl in her hair. With her free hand, she reached for Oliver. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips, pressing kisses to her knuckles repeatedly. She smiled when he searched out her eyes. His hand moved to caress his newborn daughter's cheek. His calloused finger so in contrast with her silky smooth skin.

"I'm so proud of you."

He'd whispered before scooting closer and kissing Felicity softly. Two short knocks pulled them out of their moment. Both their gazes moved to the door, that creaked open slowly, a small head poking through. Felicity sighed and smiled as Sophie, followed by Moira, stepped into the room, hand-in-hand, closing the door behind them. Oliver had called his mother when Felicity's contractions had started, asking her to baby-sit Sophie while they would bring her brother, or as turned out to be her sister, into the world. Of course she agreed and they had spent a good ten hours together before arriving at the hospital that evening. The sun was setting, bathing the room in a pinkish glow. Sophie walked over to the bed with her grandmother in tow. She stepped onto her tiptoes to peek into the little bundle cradled in her mother's arms. Moira lifted her and placed her on the edge of the bed. Felicity straightened a little and turned the little baby girl so Sophie could see her.

"Sophie, this is your little sister." She whispered, quickly glancing at Moira, a surprised smile on her face. This was news for her too, but she didn't say anything, she just smiled softly. Felicity looked back at Sophie, who was smiling as well.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sophie's small hand moved to touch the baby's cheek. She smiled when the girl made little gurgling noises, acknowledging her big sister's presence. Sophie smiled up at her mother.

"She's so soft. What's her name?"

Felicity smiled as widely as her exhaustion would let her, taking Sophie's hand and stroking her thumb over her tiny knuckles. She looked at Oliver on the other side of the bed and nodded. He smiled and looked at his mother. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears of joy. She had her arms crossed over her chest, one hand covering her mouth as she looked at her new granddaughter.

"Sophie, Mom, meet Rosalie. Rosalie Emilia Theodora Queen." Oliver said, looking down at the little bundle of joy in his wife's arms. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Felicity's temple. She sighed and smiled softly.

"Thea is gonna love it." Moira whispered, wiping away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"I'm gonna call her Rose. Is that okay?" Sophie asked, still looking at her new sister. Not able to tear her gaze of the little girl.

"That's perfect, sweetie. She'll love it." Felicity whispered, lifting Rosalie closer to her face and pressing soft kisses on her cheeks.

 


	48. Everything I Need

_I do my best_   
_To find some kind of glow_   
_I'm giving it some heart and soul, now_   
_From the darkest grays_   
_The sun bursts, clouds break_   
_Yeah, we see that fire_   
_From the streets of Babylon_   
_To the road that we've been on now_   
_The kaleidoscope claims another_

_Oh oh oh oh (oh)_   
_Well this is life in color (color)_   
_Today feels like no other (other)_   
_And the darkest grays_   
_The sun bursts, clouds break_   
_Oh oh oh oh (oh)_   
_Well this is life in motion (motion)_   
_And just when I couldn't run this race, no_   
_The sun bursts, clouds break_   
_This is life in color_

_Well you've seen my worst_   
_And yet you see some hope in me_   
_The black and white set us free_   
_Like the queen to the rook_   
_Your decision was a sure thing_   
_Honey yeah, a sure thing_   
_No wonder I feel_   
_Like I'm missing a heavy load_   
_But no matter what daylight brings to us_   
_We all know_   
_**Life In Color - OneRepublic** _

The sudden sound of laughter made Oliver look up from his paperwork. He had managed to get rid of Isabel Rochev and had once again control of Queen Consolidated, with Felicity's help of course. She had thought him everything she knew about running a company, and even though it wasn't her area of expertise, she still knew so much more than College drop-out Oliver. Her explanation: "I dated a guy with a business major in College." Oliver wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he had nothing to worry about. The sparkling ring around her finger was proof enough that Felicity wanted to be with him and only him.

"You're cute when you're jealous." She'd said, wrapping her arms around his waist and standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He had sighed and given in, uncrossing his arms and taking her face between his hands, pulling her closer.

"Remember when Barry came to town?" She said when they parted. Oliver groaned and she shook her head, chuckling.

"Oh come on! You seriously thought I was gonna run off, no pun intended, with him three weeks after giving birth to your beautiful daughter? And spoil all the postpartum bliss?"

Oliver smiled and kissed her again. "He kept flirting with you and you know it. Can't blame him, though. You looked so damn gorgeous, completely glowing and pink cheeks. Just like right now."

He ran his thumb over her cheek to make his point and she blushed, making him smile. Sophie had staggered into the kitchen then, begging for a cookie. Felicity unwrapped her arms from around Oliver and lifted the girl up and put her onto the kitchen counter.

The giggles grew louder and Oliver decided to go see what was so hilarious. He put down his pen, flexing his fingers and pushed away from the desk. He walked down the hall and into the living-room the sources of the melodious sound. He leaned against the doorpost and smiled upon seeing his girls giggling. Felicity was standing with her back to him, shaking her hips from side to side to the beat of 'Life in Color' by OneRepublic. He grinned even wider, remembering taking her to their concert for her birthday. The first birthday they spent together as a couple. Crossing his arms he watched them for a moment longer until Sophie, who had been sitting on the couch spotted him. Sophie clapped her hands and jumped off the couch, sprinting towards him as fast as her five-year old legs could carry her.

"Daddy! Daddy look what uncle Barry sent us for Christmas!"

This was the moment Oliver's presence became known to Felicity. She twirled around, smiling, baby Rosalie in her arms, squealing. The three month old girl wriggled around in her mother's arms. She did that a lot and it was extremely adorable. Sophie was jumping up and down in front of him until he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm looking, honey." She pointed at her shirt. It was red, with an all too familiar logo on it. He rolled his eyes and smiled at his daughter, who was clearly excited about her new superhero merchandise. He crouched down in front of her, putting his hands on her sides, tickling her a little. She laughed and wriggled out of his hold.

"And I got a keychain too!" She squealed, smiling widely, pulling the item from her back-pocket, jingling it in front of his face.

"Wow. That's really nice of Barry."

"Yes, it is! And Rose got stuff too, you should see it!"

Oliver chuckled, tucking a blond strand of hair behind her ear. He stood back up and stepped closer to Felicity, Sophie in tow. His hand moved around Felicity's shoulders, pulling her against him as he looked down at his daughter, hoisted into a flaming red onesie with the Flash logo on it. He groaned and shook his head. Felicity started laughing, making Rosalie smile and stretch her little arms to her father.

"Did he have to write…" He squinted and pulled at the clothing item to see the full text. "…'My dad is a superhero too, but not like the Flash. Nobody equals the Flash.' on it?"

Felicity burst into a fit of laughter. Oliver smiled at her and reached out to take Rosalie out of her arms. The baby wriggled her limbs around frantically when she was lifted, squealing happily. He lifted her upward, peppering her face with kisses before settling her into his arms. Felicity placed a hand on his shoulder and ran her other through Rosalie's hair. She was pulling at the buttons on Oliver's dress-shirt, her eyes focused on her task.

"How many superhero onesies does that make, now?" He asked, tearing his gaze from his baby girl to look at his wife. She grinned.

"Twenty three." She said. "There's superman, the two batman ones, the hulk one with 'here comes trouble' on it, oh that's so adorable! Then there are at least five with different kind of arrows on it, thanks to Thea. There's Captain America, Spiderman, Ninja turtles, the Riddler oh and the one with 'archery skills loading, 45%'on it, you know with the downloading bar and the little archer. That one is so cute. And the one with 'I love mom' in binary, and….."

She sighed as she trailed of, finally registering the amused look on Oliver's face. Her hand fell over her eyes as she shook her head. Oliver was smiling when she looked back up, cheeks flaming.

"Really?" she said. "You're really gonna let me babble on and on about onesies? I thought we agreed when we got married that you wouldn't let me embarrass myself like that."

"I agreed to no such terms. I love it when you babble." Oliver grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. She hummed against his lips, leaning against him, her hand moving to the back of his neck, thumb softly stroking through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"By the way, you should see the card that came with it." Felicity said as she pulled back and reached for the note lying on the coffee table where Sophie was coloring in the Disney color book she had gotten for Hanukkah.

Felicity handed him the note, wrapping her arms around his waist when he took it, holding Rosalie up with one arm. Felicity's cheek rested against his shoulder, and he snuck a look at her once more before reading.

'Happy Holidays to the Queen family!  
We know this gift is a little late, but Bruce stole my idea and I had to come up with something new really fast. Get it. Oh, and Oliver, don't even try, you know I can outrun the arrows.  
Love, Barry and Iris"

Oliver laughed and shook his head, putting the card on the dresser next to him.

"At least we didn't get another bib with 'these idiots put my cape on backwards' on it. " He chuckled. Felicity smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before gently tugging at his chin and kissing him on the lips. He hummed against her lips, snaking his baby-free arm around her waist, pulling her against him. After a while, she reluctantly pulled away, reaching for the remote of the sound-system they had set up and turning down the music so it faded into the background.

Oliver carefully placed Rosalie in the [playpen](http://www.babyentiener.nl/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/o/box_basic_coming.jpg) next to the couch before joining Felicity on the couch. The bottom of the playpen was height-adjustable and right now it was up so they could keep an eye on Rose from the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her legs into his lap. The baby eagerly grabbed for her stuffed dinosaur and rolled over onto her back. Making small noises, she made grabby hands at the mobile hanging over her head. Felicity smiled and reached through the spokes of the playpen, taking Rose's tiny hand between her thumb and forefinger. Rosalie turned her head and tightened her hold on Felicity's finger. Her little arms and legs wriggling around as she smiled at her parents.

"I could sit like this forever." Felicity whispered.

One of Oliver's hands roamed over her back while the other stroked its thumb over her thigh.

"I know." He replied, nuzzling his nose into her hair, kissing her temple. Rosalie made a small noise of content and let go of her mother's finger. Felicity sat back and put her arm around his shoulders.

"What were you working on back there?" She jerked her head in the direction of the home office. Oliver was silent for a moment, his gaze unfocused, staring into the distance. He sighed softly and turned his head to look into her eyes. They were gently, and full of support and belief in him. She smiled encouragingly.

"You really hate being CEO, don't you?"

He sighed again and lowered his head in defeat. "Is it that obvious?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Oliver. I know it may be hard to wrap your head around the past 3 years but I'm your wife. You don't need to be obvious for me to know exactly what's going on in that handsome head of yours."

Her hand moved to cup his cheek, thumb softly stroking through his stubble. He smiled a little and sighed again. "I know." He said softly. "And I love you for it."

His gaze moved to Sophie, softly humming along to The Beatles while coloring. He smiled at his daughter looking so focused on her task.

"This take-over of Merlyn Global is taking every last ounce of my energy."

When Oliver had regained his control over Queen Consolidated, a little after Slade and with him Isabel and Sebastian Blood had been defeated, one of the first things he did was buy all of the remaining assets of Merlyn Global. He wanted to save everything that served in Tommy's memory. The company of his disturbed father might not have been the best way to remember him, but he just couldn't let it go to waste, giving the Merlyn's an even worse name. He did it for Thea, too. He could see her wince every time Merlyn Global was in the news for its ever descending stock rate. So, he decided to make use of his power as CEO of Queen Consolidated and started planning the take-over. That was now four years ago. As before mentioned, it was taking everything in Oliver to make this happen. He had to call in huge favors, from Walter at Starling National bank as to the team of lawyers he had hired to make it reality.

"I honestly don't know if it's worth it anymore, Felicity." He sighed, looking defeated. She gently tugged his head onto her shoulder. Her thumb caressed his cheek as she whispered in his ear.

"I know it's hard, Oliver. I know it seems like there are more complications every day. But when you told me you wanted to do this, I never, not even for a second, doubted that you wouldn't be able to pull it off. You're a fighter, Oliver. Enough proof of that. You never give up on something that you truly want, especially if it's for people you care about. That's why I think that when the take-over is finalized, you should start looking for a new CEO."

Oliver jerked his head up, staring at her in confusion. She smiled softly and nodded. His face fell but he knew she was right, like most of the time. Being CEO had never been what he wanted. The job was almost forced upon him by feelings of responsibility and guilt, especially after the quake. Felicity was well aware of that, and now that she was head of the IT department….well, let's just say he didn't like not having her around anymore.

"You really think so?"

She nodded and smiled softly. "Yes. I do. You never wanted to be CEO in the first place. You took the job to keep the company out of Isabel's hands, which you did, for a while…..but that doesn't matter now. Anyway, you come home every night, and I can just see the lines in your forehead of all the constant frowning. Yes, don't look so taken aback, you know what face I'm talking about."

Oliver scoffed and shook his head. Softly stroking her thumb through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, Felicity tugged his face in her direction with two fingers under his chin. He smiled at her. How did he get so lucky? He must have done something right to deserve her. Any of the other women he had dated during his pre-island adult life would have loved him being CEO and would probably even have stimulated him to take his 'rightful place' as too many people in his life had referred to the job.

"At least don't keep the job for the money. You'll still own the company, so money will keep coming in from the holdings, and I have a job too, a good one. I can support us, and we even have money saved up….." she trailed off, sensing a babble coming along…

They were silent for a moment, but the room was anything but silent. The music still playing, something jazzy was on. The scratching from Sophie's pencils on her paper and the soft cooing noises Rosalie made, and the jingling of her rattle.

"Won't you please say something? Was I wrong? Do you want to keep being CEO?" Felicity asked when Oliver was silent for a little too long. He shook his head, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile.

"No. Felicity, you are absolutely right, like always." He cupped her cheek and she blushed. Smiling, he tugged a blonde curl behind her ear.

"I'm glad I can still make you blush." He whispered, making her blush even more. His lips quickly sought out hers for a soft peck.

"So? How about it?"

Oliver started nodding. "Yes. Once the take-over is finalized, I will start looking for a replacement."

Felicity smiled and nodded. "It's for the best, Oliver. No-one benefits from you being there against your will and better knowledge. No offense, but there is probably someone out there that could do a better job. I think it's time you starting thinking of what you want, instead of what everyone else expects of you."

He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes for a moment. "I love you." He whispered before a wicked smile tugged at his lips.

"I'll thank you properly later tonight."

 


	49. Healing Process

 

_Take my mind and take my pain_   
_Like an empty bottle takes the rain_   
_And heal._

_Take my past and take my sins_   
_Like an empty sail takes the wind_   
_And heal._

_And tell me some things last_   
_And tell me some things last_

_Take my heart and take my hand_   
_Like an ocean takes the dirty sands_   
_And heal_

_Take my mind and take my pain_   
_Like an empty bottle takes the rain_   
_And heal_

_And tell me some things last_   
_And tell me some things last_

_**Heal by Tom Odell** _

Waking up alone in the middle of the night was not something Felicity was accustomed to anymore. She didn't know what had caused her to wake up, but when she did, her arm was stretched out onto Oliver's empty side of the bed, her hand clenched around the cold silky sheets. Unclenching her fist, she reached for her glasses, perched on top of the book she had been reading on the nightstand. She placed the glasses on the bridge of her nose and flicked the switch on her little reading lamp. Her gaze moved to the chair in the corner of the room, for soothing fussy children and reading on Sunday afternoons in autumn with the wind blaring and rain pouring against the window right next to it. There was no Oliver. Glancing over to Rosalie's crib, she realized it was empty as well. She couldn't help but smile a little. Their one-year old daughter had most likely woken up because of the tiny little teeth that had been growing inside her mouth. She was biting everything she could get her hands on when she was awake. Oliver gladly volunteered his fingers as biting material, as he had with Sophie. Felicity hadn't objected the first time Sophie had put her thumb into her tiny mouth, but the blood, yes, the actual blood dripping from her thumb had proven it to be a grave mistake. Oliver didn't mind, his hands were rough and had taken a lot more pain then a set of tiny little baby teeth, he had joked. Felicity had pouted and then smiled, seeing Sophie not cry for the first time in a while, all she had needed was to chew on her dad's finger.

Felicity slipped her feet into her UGG's on her side of the bed and grabbed her robe, pulling it tightly around her. For November, it was freakishly cold out, and no matter how hard they tried or how much heat they produced, some of the cold seemed to never get out of the house. Especially at this hour. Before stepping out of the room, she glanced at the clock, 2:30 AM.

She shuffled down the hall, pulling her hair out of her eyes, weaving her hands through it to get some of the tangles out of it. The door to Sophie's bedroom was partly open, and she couldn't resist peeking inside to see her daughter's sleeping form. Unless there wasn't a daughter to look at. With her hand still on the door knob she saw Sophie's comforter pushed off the bed, lying in a pile next to it. Felicity's brain immediately went into overdrive. What if her babies were kidnapped and Oliver killed. What if they had drugged him to get to the girls, what if he had been taken too. Why had she just slept through it? Had making the city a safer place where they didn't have to be on guard 24/7 made her less careful? More oblivious? More naïve and less cautious? Her hand slipped off the knob and she hurried downstairs. She almost slipped on the stepped but was able to grab onto the handle bar just in time.

When the noise the television made registered with her, she exhaled and relaxed. Her imagination had run off with her again. She rested a hand against the doorpost and peeked into the living-room. The room was lit up with only the TV as a light source. She had to adjust to the brightness for a moment. Oliver was sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee-table. With one arm, he was holding Rosalie, the other wrapped around Sophie, who was seated next to him. Felicity could barely see her, tucked in safely behind her father. Oliver was the only one awake, or well he wasn't yet sleeping. Felicity saw his head lolling to the side. He probably hadn't even noticed her, which was unusual. She smiled a little and walked into the room, gently sliding onto the couch next to him, pulling her legs up under her. His head jerked up, gaze immediately seeking out hers. She smiled again and snuggled up against him.

"Hey." She whispered, softly stroking the soft blonde hairs on Rosalie's head and down to her chubby little cheek.

"Hey." He whispered back, pressing a kiss in her hair. She leaned into his touch and looked up at him.

"I kind of freaked out when you weren't there when I woke up. That hasn't happened in a long time."

"I'm sorry. Rosalie's teeth were hurting again and no matter what I did, she wouldn't stop crying. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't bare waking you up, so I took her here."

He stroked his thumb over the baby's hand, tightly clutched around Oliver's forefinger.

"Don't apologize." She whispered, reaching up and cupping his cheek. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and then on his cheek before she started smiling.

"So? What's her deal?" She asked quietly, gesturing to Sophie.

Oliver smiled sadly "Nightmare."

Felicity's face fell and she sighed. "Again? The same one? You know, where we're…dead" She said the last part quieter than necessary, but she didn't want to wake her daughters. Especially not with that word. Oliver nodded and averted his eyes. Pressing her lips together, she sighed and followed his gaze to the TV. They watched in silence for a moment, faint laughter coming from the speakers.

"You remember when we got these?" He asked softly, turning his head to look at her. Her gaze remained glued to the television, watching the two figures, with a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah. Your thirtieth birthday. They were delivered to the mansion and your mother had brought them over. That was two weeks before we got married" she said smiling softly.

He grinned widely for a moment, but the grin soon slipped from his face. "For a split-second I thought he might still be alive. Malcolm had faked his own death, so maybe he had taught his son the trick. Maybe Malcolm had found a way to bring him back. I've heard this rumor about something the League calls the Lazarus pit. It's supposed to bring people back, and Malcolm was in the League, so maybe he found it."

Pressing his lips together, he started shaking his head. "I guess some things are just too good to be true."

Felicity sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't need words to be comforted and she knew that. Her presence and her touch could do wonders. Her fingers unwrapped from around his arm and softly caressed Rosalie's cheek. The day the videotape had arrived had certainly been a whirlwind.

* * *

"Oliver, Dear!" Moira stepped across the threshold, onto the back porch. She was dressed in a cream colored sundress, looking as elegantly although a little more casual than usual. Not a hair out of place she walked up to her son to congratulate him.

"Hey mom." He said, greeting her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." She said, hugging him back and pressing a kiss to his cheek. From across the garden, where Felicity had been pushing Sophie on the swing, she spotted her soon to be mother-in-law. She brought the swing to a stop and unfastened the straps holding her daughter to the seat. Pulling Sophie into her arms she told her they were gonna say hi to her grandmother.

"Gwranma!" Sophie squealed. Felicity chuckled and started walking back to the porch. Oliver didn't want a big party for his birthday, but Felicity had convinced him turning thirty was a big deal. He agreed to a 'get together' so it wasn't as exuberant as most Queen parties tended to be. It was fairly casual. They had decided to make a barbeque out of it, because the weather was lovely. They did have to hire a chef at the last minute because turns out, none of them was actually any good with the grill. The back porch was decorated with wildflowers in glass jars and bottles, a couple of candles and fairy lights hanging from the banisters. They had arranged a couple of tables in the shape of one long one, covered it with white linen table cloth and neatly arranged cutlery and porcelain. Everything looked simple but elegant, just the way they liked it. They had invited a handful of friends and family. Diggle, A very pregnant Carly and AJ had arrived first, Carly being the provider of the burgers. Roy and Thea came next and Thea had not wasted a single moment to tease Oliver about getting older. Felicity's parents and her sister and her family were there. Twelve year-old Aaron had become fast friends with AJ on the trampoline in the backyard. Even Quentin Lance and Laurel had showed up. Laurel had even brought her new flame, but Felicity couldn't really remember his name. She seemed happy though, and that was a good thing. Laurel hadn't had much dating luck in the past. Felicity was glad Laurel had found someone, because over the past years, the other woman had become a friend of hers and she wanted her to be happy.

Sara hadn't been able to show up, much to both Oliver's and Felicity's disappointment, but to be fair, she and Nyssa were on holiday in Europe and she promised to make it to the wedding.

Felicity stepped onto the porch and walked over to Oliver to greet Moira. She and Walter had been the last to arrive.

"Ah, Felicity! You look lovely, sweetheart" The older woman smiled, admiring Felicity's mint green summer dress for a second before pulling her in for a hug, mindful of the toddler in her arms. Felicity's hair was in its usual ponytail, her glasses perched up on her nose and the ever so familiar pink lipstick present.

"Moira, Walter, so glad you could make it." She said smiling, hoisting up Sophie a little bit. Oliver came to stand next to her, his hand already glued to the small of her back. Walter smiled and nodded his head.

"Good to see you, Felicity." He said. "How's the little one, doing?"

Felicity smiled and looked at Sophie. "Good. Great, actually, she's teething really well and still sleeping through the night."

"That's wonderful." Moira said happily, reaching to touch Sophie's cheek. The girl had been absently playing with a strand of her mother's hair and turned to see her grandmother. She squealed in delight and reached out for her, making grabby hands. Moira gladly took her into her arms, bouncing her a little, Walter looking at the girl over her shoulder. He reached around Moira and touched Sophie's tiny little nose with his forefinger. She giggled, making the four of them smile in amusement. Felicity leaned a little into Oliver, her arm coming around to wrap around his waist. Moira suddenly reached out a hand and placed it on Walter's arm.

"Oh! Walter, before we forget, did you bring the envelope?"

"Oh, yes, right." He started patting his pockets.

"Mom, don't. I don't need any gifts." He squeezed Felicity's hip. "I've already got everything I could possibly want."

Walter pulled the cream envelope, slightly bigger than usual, from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Oliver, this isn't from us. It came in the mail this morning, and I think, judging by the return address, you are going to want to open it."

Walter handed him the envelope. It was heavy and whoever had sent it had used a lot of stamps. Staring at it, he saw that it was indeed his name written on the front. The sturdy black letters stood out against the cream y color of the paper. Even though it was addressed to him, it also had the Mansion's address on it. The person who had sent it, must have not been aware of him moving out a little less than two years ago. Unwrapping his arm from around his fiancée, he flipped the envelope in his hands and had to swallow hard. His mouth parted and he stared at his mother.

"Go inside, find out what it is. Take your time, we'll handle everything here." Moira said, smiling encouragingly. Oliver looked at Felicity and she nodded, taking his hand in hers. Walter padded him on the shoulder as the two of them stepped inside. Oliver was silent, too stunned to speak until they reached his study. He sat down in his desk-chair, dropping the envelope on top of his laptop. He ran a hand over his face and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. Felicity had silently closed the door and was sitting on the edge of his desk next to him, her hand slowly running through his hair. They sat like that for a while before, without a word, Oliver jerked his head upward and ripped open the envelope. The all too familiar handwriting, the distinct 'T. Merlyn' and the return address staring and tantalizing him from where he was hovering over it.

Ripping open the cream envelope, a DVD-case with no cover and a post-card sized note in the same color as the envelope fell out. The pieces of the envelope were quickly discarded in the trashcan next to Oliver's desk. His hands were shaking as he took hold of the card. The small but warm hand on his shoulder worked to reassure him a little. Together they read the words in silence, written by the man who was missed everyday by so many people.

'Dear Oliver,  
I just heard the news. You are actually alive. I still can't believe it, well done, man. I haven't seen you yet but this idea popped into my head and I thought I'd do this before I forget. You have probably changed a lot over the years, I know I have. I can't blame you if our friendship doesn't return to be as strong as it was, but I still hope it did. I don't know if I'm in your life right now, but I still want to wish you a happy 30th birthday. Old man. I hope you found a nice girl to love and got everything you would want in life. After everything, you deserve it. Anyways, you will always be my best friend, and I'll always remember the fun we had when we were stupid frat-boys. Inside the box is a compilation of some of the videos we took on our crazy adventures. And some videos I stole from your mom. Enjoy and Happy Birthday buddy!  
Sincerely, Tommy'

Oliver let out the breath he had been holding back and rested his face in his hands. Felicity squeezed his shoulder and rubbed his back. She bent down to kiss the top of his head and put her hand on his cheek. She hovered over him for a little while before whispering his ear.

"You okay?"

He sighed and looked up at his beautiful fiancée. Concern was written all over her face, her blue eyes wide behind her glasses. He smiled a tiny little smile and eased his hand over hers.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly and looked at the DVD-box. "Just wasn't expecting this. Like, at all."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "I know how much you miss him. Do you want to watch it?"

They were quiet for a moment, Oliver contemplating her question and Felicity waiting for his answer. Slowly, he leaned back into his chair and put a hand on her thigh.

He nodded. "Yeah."

The opening and closing of the disc drive of the laptop and a few clicks later, the screen was filled with Tommy and Oliver. Tommy and Oliver on their first day at college, one excited and chipper as always, the other, not so much. Tommy and Oliver at a party with a lot of girls and loud music, Oliver looking extremely drunk and Tommy yelling at the camera. Tommy and Oliver at their High School graduation, Laurel in between them, as they held a pretend television interview with her. Tommy and Oliver at the pool, Tommy splashing water at his best friend who was sitting on the edge. Oliver filming Tommy through a window as he was kissing a girl. Oliver narrating the video like it was a wildlife show. Tommy and Oliver when they were much younger as they fought with swords and played videogames. Tommy and Oliver with a lot of booze. Tommy and Oliver on their first road trip, yelling 'VEGASS!" at the top of their lungs. Tommy and Oliver sneaking into Starling City Zoo in the middle of the night. Tommy filming Oliver in class as he made funny faces at the teacher and tried not to get caught. Emphasis on tried. Tommy and Oliver looking disheveled and confused as they ate shoarma in a shabby looking diner after a wild night. And finally, Tommy. Sitting in front of the camera, wearing a blue plaid shirt and the ever present smile on his face.

His blue eyes twinkled in the camera reflection and Felicity couldn't help but smile a little. Her hand reached to the back of Oliver's head, running her fingers through the short strands of hair. Oliver closed his eyes for a second before returning his attention to the screen.

Tommy talked about how life had been while Oliver had been stuck on the island. From pop-culture to politics from family to the best new clubs. He finished with saying how glad he was that Oliver was still alive and that he couldn't wait to see him again. The screen went black after that, and the room was left in silence.

* * *

"For the first time in a long while, I feel like I'm getting better. Like I'm healing."

Rosalie coughed in his arms and moaned quietly. Oliver bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, carefully rocking her back into her slumber. Felicity watched the exchange with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I don't know what it is exactly. It's been going on for a while now. Usually it stops. I make a mistake or old memories come rushing back in. That hasn't happened since Rosalie was born, at least."

Felicity smiled "That's good, right."

He nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Leaning against his side, she rested her head against his shoulder. She sighed softly.

"I'm glad you feel that way. But I don't find it strange that you do. The city is a safer place for our daughters to grow up in. You are a better man than you were when you just got off that island. I see you changing every day, for the better. The way you are around these two little angels never seizes to amaze me. You look so tough on the outside, but you're such a marshmallow on the inside."

She smiled to herself and put her finger against his chest, right above his heart, tracing a circle around it. He pressed a kiss into her hair and rested his head against hers.

"What would I do without you?" he asked in whispers. Felicity smiled softly.

"You probably wouldn't be dealing with dirty diapers and incessant rambling all the time."

"I would miss the best parts of my day." He said smiling. "And I would still be running around as the Vigilante, killing people from the list, only Dig and I, trying to save the world and failing miserably."

She chuckled. "With the world's shittiest Computer set-up."

They were quiet for a moment before Felicity lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. One of her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I would still be stuck behind that stupid little cubicle with a supervisor who doesn't know a thing about code. I could hack circles around that guy."

"Ahh, Frank the Imbecile. You know I fired him, right?"

"You've done the company a great service, Mr. Queen."

"Thank you for remarking on it, Mrs. Queen."

They stared at each other, both smiling.

"I'm really glad you tried to lie to me with that stupid laptop."

"I'm really glad I did, too."

Felicity chuckled and pressed a tender kiss onto his lips. Before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away, holding up a finger. She sat up strait and got off the couch and to the bookcase on the other side of the room. She reached behind her G.R.R. Martin books and pulled out a small rectangle box, usually used for bracelets, with a big green ribbon around it. She shuffled back to the couch and sat back down.

"I was going to give you this for Hanukkah, but it seems like you need it now. I believe this is going to contribute to your healing process and bring even more happiness into our lives." She smiled and pressed her lips together in anticipation. Oliver stared at her in confusion. Felicity balance the box on his knee and eased Rosalie out of his arms, gently rocking her when the little girl was startled by the change of surroundings, pressing feather light kisses all over her little face and soothing her with whispers. Careful of his other arm, still wrapped around Sophie, he took hold of the box. He hesitated for a moment, pressing his lips together and frowning a little. Felicity nudged him and smiled. "Open it."

He carefully slid the ribbon off the box and lifted the lid. He half scoffed half laughed when he saw what was inside. A smile started spreading on his face like wildfire. His eyes sparkled with joy, even in the dim lighting. He turned to look at Felicity, who started nodding.

"Really?" He asked.

The nodding intensified. "Yeah. Five weeks." She laughed, blushing brightly and the smile irremovable from her face. He discarded the box onto the coffee table with a swift movement of his wrist and crashed his lips onto hers. He moved to cover her entire face with kisses and was about to return to her lips when a curious voice interrupted them.

"Mommy? Dad? What is going on?" Sophie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Felicity smiled upon noticing the bright fuchsia her daughter sported on her nails. With a slight nod of her head, Oliver turned to look at the girl, his gaze catching a glimpse of the positive pregnancy test and smiled.

"You are going to have another little brother or sister."

Sophie was quiet for a moment before the news registered with her. She started smiling. Oliver's smile. "Really?" She squealed. Just like her father.

Felicity smiled and nodded. Sophie wrapped her arms around her father's neck and snuck onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He glanced at Felicity from the corner of his eye, seeing her smile the way she did, so soft and loving. It did things to him, sent his heart racing, skipping a beat or two. How much he loved her, it were moments like these that broke records. Felicity leaned against him, her free hand running through Sophie's hair. She kissed his cheek, lingering a little and moved to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Oliver. I wouldn't know what I would have done without you."

Before she could move, he turned his head and caught her lips with his own. Unwrapping on arm from around Sophie, he snaked it around Felicity's waist and pulled her against his side. They sank back into the couch. Sophie, like always, asking too many questions while bouncing in Oliver's lap. In the end, They all fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to end it with the new baby but I thought, Screw it, I want them to have even more cute little babies, so there you go.


	50. Epilogue: A Long Way Down The Road

_It's been a night_  
 _Such a night_  
 _Such a long night_  
 _Watch myself disappear_  
 _Into the wild side_  
 _Said good bye to my hard side_  
 _Sang, saw a jackal appear_

_Every road, that's wrong_  
 _Seems like the road, I'm on_  
 _Every sign just seems unclear_  
 _Won't you come switch me on_  
 _Don't know where I've gone_  
 _And I, I wish I was here_  
 _**Wish I Was Here – Cat Power & Coldplay** _

_**(This final chapter is based on personal struggles regarding the future.)** _

The call had come in at the office early that morning. Felicity had frowned when her assistant had informed her the principal of Sophie's school was on the phone. Usually, these calls went straight to the house, but they had supplied the school with the office phone-number for emergencies. Never had they been called here before. She told Emily, her assistant, to call Oliver so he could be 'present' for the conversation. She answered the call, the worry already running through her entire body. Oliver was put through in record time.

"Principal Fitzgerald, my husband is here via another line, I'm going to put you on speaker."

She pressed a couple of buttons and the principals voice rang through her office.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, I apologize for calling at such an inappropriate time, but I have to let you know that there was an accident concerning your daughter Sophie."

"What happened? Is she hurt?" Oliver's voice filled the room, the worry evident in his tone.

"No, fortunately, all parties involved were unharmed, just a little shaken up. But, since your daughter was the initiator of said accident, I have her in my office as we speak."

Felicity had a hard time holding back the chuckle when the faint "Greetings, mother." Could be heard in the background. At least she still had her sense of humor.

"Be quiet please." Principal Fitzgerald said to Sophie. Even though they couldn't see her, Felicity was one hundred percent positive her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen, I would like to invite you to come pick up your daughter so we can discuss further measures."

Felicity pursed her lips.

"We'll be there within the hour, Fitzgerald." Oliver said calmly.

"Well then, thank you for making time on such short notice, Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I'll see you both shortly, then. Goodbye."

With a sigh, Felicity ended the call and reclined back into her desk-chair. They were quiet for a moment, contemplating what on earth Sophie could have done that would need them to come to the school.

"Since when does our daughter get in trouble?" Felicity sighed, a frown on her face.

Oliver laughed on the other end of the line. "Since the moment she was born, Felicity. This is just the first time in eighteen years that she got caught."

Felicity chuckled and leaned forward with her elbow on her desk.

"Come pick me up?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm leaving now, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Felicity."

People that needed to know that she was leaving for the day were informed and assignments were given. As head of IT she would probably still get a lot of calls throughout the day even though she said they could only call her for emergencies. The IT staff had a weird definition of emergency. Soon after, she was walking down the lobby of Queen Consolidated in her favorite purple coat and her bag slung over her shoulder. Oliver walked up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? We are summoned by our daughter's principal because that girl is too much of a rebel to handle."

Oliver shrugged and smiled even wider, his arm snaking around her waist. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. She had started wearing her hair in a slightly darker color then the bright blonde she used to sport. This color was warmer and more of a honey blonde. Felicity leaned into him, her hands finding his sides, sneaking under his jacket.

"She takes after her father."

Felicity half-scoffed, half-laughed before kissing him again.. "You idiot."

With one hand, she reached up and ran her fingers through the greying hairs on the side of his head. "Well, daddy-dear is getting old." She teased, moving her fingers towards the small lines next to his eyes and forehead. "But also getting more and more handsome."

He smiled and bent down to capture her lips again. "Let's go pick up our delinquent daughter." He said, chuckling, putting his arm around her shoulder and walking her outside, to be greeted by the cold January morning air. The ride to the school took them a little longer than half an hour, since Sophie was attending a private school, just outside of the city. The drove up the long gravel driveway, parking in front of the old red-brick building. Felicity grabbed her purse from where it was lying at her feet and unclasping her safety belt as Oliver walked around the car and opened her door for her. Even after all these years, he always opened her door for her, every single time. He hadn't forgotten it once. Felicity had commented on it a few months into their relationship, but he just shrugged and kept doing it. She tried to beat him to it a couple of times, but there was really no use, so nowadays, she would just wait for him to open her door for her and smile thankfully.

They walked up the few steps to the front door of the school, Oliver once again opening the door for her. She smiled and shook her head a little. Her hand found its way to the crook of his elbow. The school bell rang through the halls as the door fell shut behind them. Felicity tightened her grip on Oliver's arm. Within seconds, the halls were swarmed with boys and girls ages 12-18, all in uniform. With a smile, Oliver lead her through the crowd. She smiled when she saw Rosalie and her best-friend, giggling in a corner. Nina spotted her and nudged Rosalie, who tucked her brown hair behind her ear and met Felicity's gaze. She smiled, blue eyes lighting up behind the adorable glasses and she waved a tiny little waved. Felicity smiled wider and returned her little wave. She turned to Oliver, jumped a little when she was met with his gaze on her already. They reached the reception. A quirky looking girl greeted them, red curly hair framing a heart-shaped face with bright green eyes and pink lips.

"Hello" Oliver said, his charming grin in place. "We were called in to see principal Fitzgerald."

"Right, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Queen. If you would follow me, please."

She stood up from her chair, straightening her skirt in the process and walked towards the door leading to the small waiting area for the principal's office, which was through another door. In one of the maybe a little too elaborate arm-chairs for a waiting area, Sophie was seated, or well, she was more draped over it, her ridiculously long blonde hair hanging over one side, and her doc martens clad feet dangling over the other. She smiled sweetly at seeing her parents, looking innocent as always. Unfortunately, Oliver and Felicity knew better, having grown used to the adorable smile, and almost completely immune to it. Almost.

"Principal Fitzgerald will be with you shortly, can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"

Oliver looked as his wife as she shook her head. "No thank you, we're good."

"Alright, call for me if you need me." She smiled and nodded at the both of them before she turned to get back to her desk.

"Thank you, Rachel." Sophie called after her, rolling her eyes.

"Sophie." Felicity said sternly. Oliver shook his head a little, helping Felicity out of her coat and hanging it with his own on the coat rack. They sat down on separate chairs across from their daughter. Oliver leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"So? What'd you do, Soph?"

"Delivered some justice, that's all." She whispered, eyes focused on the task of scratching off her bright pink nail polish. Oliver scoffed, shaking his head and shared a look with Felicity, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Sophie...sweetheart... What happened? Did someone try to hurt you?"

She closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. "No. No, I'm fine. I'm not made of glass."

"We know that, but we're just worried about you." Felicity said, reaching out to put her hand on her daughter's knee. Sophie looked up and smiled at her before smiling at her father.

"Just don't let Fitzgerald get into your head, please. He's got a very twisted sense of truth." She looked expectantly at the both of them. Felicity looked at Oliver and they both nodded. Oliver's head snapped up at the shadow behind the door, Felicity's head following at the sound of the door opening.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen, thank you for coming."

Oliver stood up, putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder before shaking the principals hand. Felicity squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Just hold on, sweetie." She whispered before letting her go an greeting the principal.

"Miss Queen, I will discuss your predicament with your parents. I'll call Miss Edwards to send you in after."

"Alrighty." Sophie said, the innocent little smile returning to her face. Felicity chuckled under her breath and followed the principal into his office. The office was everything one could expect from an office for a principal of a privet school. A lot of bookshelves, diploma's framed on the wall, a big globe in the corner of the room, a painting of the school building, two leather arm chairs in front of an enormous mahogany desk and red velvet curtains. Fitzgerald walked behind his desk and gestured for them to sit.

"Alright, so I would like to skip formalities and get right to it."

Oliver nodded "alright, go for it." Oliver had known Fitzgerald for quite some time. The man had been just a young chemistry teacher when he was transferred to this school. Oliver had gotten himself in quite some trouble, and Fitzgerald seemed to always be the victim of his and tommy's stunts.

He was sure the man was delighted when another Queen was admitted. With a smirk on his face, he looked at the principal, who looked exhausted and old, much older than his actual age, he was sure.

"Your daughter assaulted a male student this morning."

Neither Oliver or Felicity moved a muscle. Not because they were shocked motionless, but they were surprised it had taken this long to happen. Felicity decided to play the part of the concerned parent and raised her eyebrows. "Really? What happened? The boy is alright, right?"

"Yes, the boy is fine. There were some words exchanged between the two, in a teasing manner, and your daughter seemed to have overreacted."

"Is that so?" Oliver said.

"Do you have a general idea about what was said in this exchange?" He asked, looking expectantly at the principal.

"Unfortunately I do not, I can only rely on what witnesses told me. I can assure you that what they told me shouldn't cause such a reaction from Sophie."

Felicity rolled her eyes. If her daughter 'assaulted' a boy then she would have a damn good reason.

"But, the incident is not the only thing I wanted to discuss with you today. You see, some teachers are concerned about Sophie's well-being. Her grades have been dropping and a few teachers report her as being drowsy or in a particular extreme case, even asleep during class. Now, you have to understand that we are concerned about her and I have to ask. Is there a possibility that there is some conflict at home? Is she having trouble studying? Anything concerning her siblings? Is there a chance the two of you are experiencing marital struggles that might affect her?"

Felicity's eyebrows skyrocketed up at the principal's last suggestion.

"What?! No! Where would you get such an idea?!" She exclaimed, making it clear that she was not happy with the suggestion that her marriage with Oliver was on the rocks. She looked at her husband with shocked eyes. He shrugged and smiled reassuringly at her before turning back to the principal.

"I believe principal Fitzgerald has spent a little too much time with his nose in the tabloids. Rumors, that are in absolutely no way true, about a possible divorce have been going around for quite some time. I believe it was caused by a couple of pictures of you without your wedding ring."

"For crying out loud, it was at the jewelers, for that inscription."

"Oh, I know." Oliver said, holding up his hands in mock-surrender. Felicity sighed and cocked her head to the side. She licked her lips and stared at Oliver a little longer than maybe was appropriate, but they were having one of their patented eye-conversations. With a tiny nod, she turned back to Fitzgerald.

"Principal, I can assure you that I, we..." She gestured at herself and Oliver. "...are very invested in our children and we are very tight with them. There is nothing happening to either of them that you should be concerned about. I know exactly what my daughter is struggling with and we are working through it, together, because that is what a family does."

"Alright Mrs. Queen, but I will have to take her off the archery team and other extra-curricular activities if her grades keep dropping."

"I understand."

The principal nodded. "Okay then, I think it's time to send Sophie in and discuss the incident and its consequences." They both nodded and Fitzgerald pressed a button on his phone to make contact with his secretary.

"Rachel, would you send in Miss Queen please, thank you."

He let go of the button and reclined back in his chair. Shortly after, there were two knocks on the door and the door slid open, the principals secretary stepping through first before letting Sophie through and reaching for an extra chair, placing it next to Oliver. Sophie had her arms crossed over her chest, two fingers playing with a blonde strand of hair. The secretary excused herself and closed the door as she left the office.

"Have a seat, Miss Queen." Fitzgerald said. Without a word, Sophie did as she was told, making Felicity frown a little. For whatever reason, Sophie looked upset and she didn't like it. Luckily, she wasn't the only one who noticed as Oliver took his daughter's hand where it was laying in her lap and squeezed it softly. Sophie smiled in response and raised her head, a little bit of confidence returning to her.

"Now, Miss Queen, I trust you are well able to explain what happened earlier to your parents by yourself, because I would like to get down to business, as I am sure we all have more to do today."

Felicity raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Let me be very clear that the behavior you showcased today will not be tolerated. Not today, and not ever. If such a thing would ever occur again, I'm afraid Miss Queen will have to find a new school. Your daughter will be expelled for the remaining three days of the week. She will also attend detention during the entirety of next week. Starting on Monday, you will come to my office after your last class, every day and I will give you a task that will benefit the school. Any questions, Miss Queen?"

Sophie looked up and shook her head. "No principal Fitzgerald."

"Well then, I would like to thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, for coming in so quickly. I will see Sophie on Monday."

Formal goodbyes were said and within minutes, they were driving back down the gravel driveway, Sophie glooming in the backseat, arms-crossed over her chest. Felicity sighed and licked her chapped lips. Oliver looked at their daughter through the rearview mirror and sighed softly. Felicity noticed and looked at him. He met her gaze and held it for a while for turning his gaze back on the road.

Later that night, when the whole family was having dinner together, Sophie was. yet again, awfully quiet. She wasn't really eating and playing with her food. There was no way you would miss it, especially as a parent. Oliver and Felicity shared a look, and silently agreed to talk to her later before their seven year old son interrupted them with one of his elaborate stories about his day at school. He talked with hand-gestures galore. Little Daniel got that from his mother.

You might be wondering as to why he is so young. Unfortunately, when Felicity was eight weeks pregnant, she had a miscarriage. It was late at night and Oliver had woken up, he had turned to his other side to wrap his arms around his wife when he smelled the blood, the rusty smell stung his nose. He lifted the comforter but before he saw the stain, he knew exactly what was happening and he felt his world falling apart. He woke up Felicity, trying to tell her in a way that wouldn't hurt as much, but it was no use. Tears were running down her cheeks immediately and they didn't stop until she fell asleep in the dull hospital room. Oliver finally found his time to cry when he didn't feel like he had to be strong for her. Her hand clamped around hers, the could feel the wetness dribbling down his cheeks. He had called Thea, pleading her to come to the house to take care of Sophie and Rosalie. She didn't need to be told twice, she got there in under ten minutes, probably broke every single traffic-law there is, to find Oliver and Felicity at the door, ready to leave, the girls still sleeping. Felicity was wrapped in a long, thick cardigan, leaning against Oliver, crying her eyes out. Oliver had his arms around her as he helped her into the car, wiping her tear-stained cheeks before closing her door and hurrying to the driver's side and then the hospital.

The next day, Felicity was released, but she wasn't better. She spent nearly two weeks crawled into a ball in bed. She was broken, never having imagined that it hurt this badly. Sophie and sometimes Rosalie would crawl into bed with her and they would just cuddle for hours. After a while, Oliver knew they couldn't go on like that and he started talking to her and creating tech-problems just to get her to do stuff. She didn't say anything, but she saw right through it. She knew he was right and did her best to get back on her feet. She thanked him for it after her first day back at work, putting her hand on his cheek and wrapping her free arm around him, pulling his lips to hers.

It took them a while to start trying for another baby again, and when they did, things didn't really work out the way they would have wanted. Two years of trying later, and nothing had happened. They had given up all hope, and settled for the life they had, celebrating Thea and Roy's wedding, welcoming another baby for Diggle into this world, a lot of birthdays and anniversaries with their two beautiful daughters. They were happy, and Joy was once again the main theme in their lives. But, miracles happen sometimes and when Sophie was eleven and Rosalie had just turned seven, Felicity gave birth to a beautiful little boy, Daniel Thomas Johnathan Queen. Felicity was completely caught off guard when she found out she was pregnant. Sure, they hadn't been careful, because they actually wanted another baby, but as time passed an nobody got pregnant, there wasn't any need to start using it again. This time, she didn't wait for Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever other special date to tell Oliver. It was one of her rare free mornings and she wasn't feeling well. She went to the pharmacy to get aspirin when she passed the rack of pregnancy tests. She knew the signs, and it made sense in her head. She bought a few and they all came back positive. She ran down the stairs and rushed to Oliver. She leaped at him and wrapped her arms around him, happy tears streaming down her cheeks. They celebrated appropriately and now, seven years later, the blond little boy couldn't stop chatting about the new friend he had made that day.

Rosalie, on the other end of the table was trying to, as discreetly as possible, read her book without it getting noticed. Felicity didn't like it when she would read at the table because dinner was one of the rare moments they all got together, but she let it slide today. Rosalie's head jerked up when she missed her mouth with the fork full of food. Felicity loved cooking, but she and Oliver always did it together, to share the workload, so to say. Most days, they would just make something easy but healthy, but some days, like today, they took one of the many cookbooks off the shelves and tried something new and more elaborate. The table was set with the nice porcelain and silverware as the family enjoyed their time together.

When they were finished, Sophie was the first to leave the table, leaving two confused parents and two oblivious siblings behind. Daniel laughed at his father as he got chocolate from his dessert all over Oliver's face with his small hands. Rosalie quietly announced that she was going to her room and stumbled her way up the stairs, not willing to stop reading. Felicity left the two men of the house to go clean up and followed her daughters up the stairs. Her eyes set on the last door in the corridor. The door to Sophie's room. Sighing softly, she knocked on the door twice.

"Sophie? Sweetheart, can I come in?"

A muffled 'yes' could be heard from the other side of the door. Felicity eased open the door and looked around the room to find Sophie sprawled out on the bed, face down. Closing the door behind her, Felicity walks over to the Queen sized bed –no pun intended- on the other side of the room. She sits down on the edge, tucking one leg underneath her and a hand finding its way to Sophie's long blonde hair, softly stroking it. They sit like that for a while, Felicity contemplating how to pull her daughter out of her down mood and Sophie just enjoying the silence. Sophie sighs after a while and props her head up on her hands, elbows resting on the comforter. Felicity smiles softly and cocks her head to the side.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Sophie sighed again and was about to say something when Felicity held up her finger. "And don't say nothing, because I'm your mother and I know something's up."

Letting her head fall back onto the bed in defeat, Sophie groaned.

"Hey, I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about." Felicity said, putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder. She nodded in response and lifted her head back up to look at her mother.

"I know, it's just, whatever I try to tell principal Fitzgerald, he just won't believe me. I don't know why, because I'm telling the truth and he just dismisses it like it is nothing, letting that douchebag that I.." She rolled her eyes "..'assaulted' walk free, like he did nothing wrong. How's that fair?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened first, so I can help you." Felicity said softly, smiling a little.

"Right. So, I was walking down the main hall with Nina, a girl from my class, she transferred here. She's really shy and sweet and she just started dating the before mentioned douchebag, only we didn't know he was such an asshole until this morning. Okay, so they had just been intimate, if you know what I mean, and as we walk down the hall, we hear all these guys yelling and cheering and whatever it is guys do when they are apparently excited over something. We listen in a little and it is Grayson, said douchebag, going on and on about how his night with Nina was. You know? But in a degrading way towards Nina. I got angry and maybe I overreacted a little bit, but the poor girl ran off crying, so I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him up against the lockers. I could tell that he didn't see it coming. I may have threatened him a little, because he ran off pretty quickly after that, to the principal's office, turns out."

Felicity pursed her lips as she contemplated what she was going to say next.

"Would it be wrong of me to be proud of you?"

Sophie snorted. "Kinda. You should be grounding me for the rest of my life. Or at least punish me in some way."

Felicity shook her head. "Nah. I'm not gonna punish you for something your father and I do every day to protect the city."

A bright smile graced Sophie's lips. "I'm proud of you too."

Pulling her daughter in for a hug, Felicity couldn't be happier. Suddenly, she had the feeling that she had raised her daughter well. That she and Oliver had done a good job. Sophie was healthy, smart, strong and beautiful, there wasn't more they could ask for. Felicity rubbed her hands over Sophie's back when there was a knock on the door and Oliver stepped into the room.

"I'm proud of you too, Soph, but I'm still curious as to why your grades have been dropping."

Felicity rolled her eyes, of course he had been listening, and it came as no surprise to Sophie as well. She sighed and sat back against the headboard. Oliver sat down on the other side of the bed, across from Felicity.

"Okay, well, I know that it doesn't look good, but I have a really good reason."

She looked at her parents expectantly. Felicity looked over at Oliver, who was already looking at her. She smiled and nodded. Oliver stood up and walked across the room.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to explain, we already know where you're hanging out every night. I mean, you're mother and I are juggling a lot of secret identities, but we're always parents, and some things just don't slip past us."

Sophie groaned as he reached underneath her dresser and pulled out the black duffel bag where she kept her bow, quiver and gear.

"Besides, a mysterious new blonde vigilante running around town calling herself Artemis. That couldn't not be you, Sophie."

The girl sighed and let her head fall back against the headboard. Felicity chuckled and shook her head.

"And yet again, we are not mad." Oliver said slowly as he moved back to the bed, taking his seat and wrapping an arm around his wife. Sophie's head jerked upwards.

"You are strong, and you know how to fight, your dad trained you well. You're a damn near perfect shot. But, in the future, you don't get to go out every night, and we want you to tell us and work with us when you do, understand?"

"Really?" Sophie said, the shock and surprise written all over her face.

Oliver nodded and smiled softly "Really."

Less than a heartbeat later, Sophie's arms were wrapped around her parent's necks, pressing kisses to both their cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed.

"But, we don't want your schoolwork to suffer because of it." Felicity said.

Sophie nodded eagerly and smiled.

"But why?" she asked

Oliver shrugged. "We think you're ready. And if this is what you really want, than you should be able to do it. It's not like we get to keep you from it, that would make us incredible hypocrites. Besides, you are eighteen, you are old enough to make your own decisions."

If it were possible, she would have smiled even wider.

"But, that doesn't mean that you can just start doing whatever you want because it was your decision. There are still rules as long as you live under this roof."

Sophie nodded, pressing her lips together. The sentence had to sink in for a moment before all her happiness ebbed away.

"That was something I wanted to talk about, actually." She said, her voice way less energetic as a moment ago.

Felicity and Oliver shared a look. "What is it?" Felicity said, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Well, honestly, I don't know if I'm ever gonna move out. I mean, of course I'm gonna move out, but I don't know when, you know. I mean, graduation is here in 5 months and I'm not sure I want to go to college."

The room fell silent. Felicity bit her lip and Olive just smiled at his daughter, recognizing so much of himself in her. He remembered being so lost and confused. Not knowing what you actually liked to do and would want to do for the rest of your life. He had followed in his father's footsteps, but four universities later, that still didn't get him an actual degree. He always imagined that if he had met Felicity back then, she wouldn't have liked him very much, but he didn't even like the person he was back then. If he would have met her then, maybe she could have showed him what he really wanted to do with his life, like she did twelve years ago, on the couch in the living-room, telling him to quit his job as CEO. Six months later, they had opened the restaurant better known as November, better known as the best restaurant in Starling. Also now part of the chain of twelve restaurants across the country and the soon to be opened winery. How could he give his daughter advice on choosing a career path if he had been so terrible at choosing his own. Luckily, he had Felicity by his side, and she had certain chosen the right thing for her future.

Felicity knew this, and she knew that Oliver wasn't going to be any help with this, so she leaned forward and took Sophie's hand.

"We've looked at Colleges and Universities, right?"

"Right." Sophie confirmed. "And I like them, there's nothing wrong with them, but I just have no idea what to study. I don't even know what I'm good at, what I want to be doing for the rest of my life."

Felicity smiled softly. "That's the fun part. You don't have to do the same thing for the rest of your life. You get to choose again as many times as you could possibly want. I mean, look at your father, he didn't find what he loved until he was in his thirties. He's just not such a good example. He did what his parents expected of him. That's not what you want. If I had done what my mother would have wanted for me, I would have gone to UCLA to be a legacy at her old sorority and study psychology to end up getting married to my college sweetheart and live as a stay-at-home mom in the suburbs with two kids and a mini-van."

She sighed and smiled at the horrified expressions on Sophie's and Oliver's faces.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we."

They both shook their heads. Felicity chuckled and shifted on the bed. Her hand found Oliver's and she squeezed it softly. Looking up, she met his gaze and smiled before turning back to Sophie.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that you should do something that you like. It doesn't have to be something you'll want to do for the rest of your life, you have to like it now. And if you don't find anything, maybe you should just travel for a while, see the world, experience stuff. I know that you're hell-bent on following your father's footsteps, but we want you to have something to fall back on."

Sophie nodded and smiled at her parents.

"That's actually great advice, mom."

"Yeah, It happens, sometimes." Felicity chuckled.

Oliver smiled at his daughter and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We're already so proud of you, Soph. There's no choice you can make to take that away."

"Thanks dad. I'm proud of you guys too. Who else can say their parents are modern-day superheroes. It's awesome"

She chuckled and smiled like only Sophie could. She smiled like she was watching the world burn down, but she made it look so utterly adorable that every feeling of that being a bad thing just faded away. Smiling in response, Felicity pulled her in for a hug, rubbing circles over her back as Sophie's arms wrapped around her. Oliver soon joined them, pulling them closer to him with a little brute force and a lot of kisses to both Sophie's and Felicity's cheeks. They laughed together and it was like there was a change in the air, but suddenly they just knew everything was going to turn out alright. Because they had each other.

And everything did turn out alright. Sophie went to Harvard to study Art History, Rosalie was doing amazing in school and may have started hacking into some federal agencies, but that information is classified. Daniel became the star player in his little league soccer team, the restaurant was still one of the hottest spots in town and Team Arrow still put criminals behind bars on a daily basis. Life was good, and not dangerous. For once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you who read, left kudos and commented on this story. As a first time writer when I started this, All of your love means the world to me. I had a wonderful experience writing this and I hope you had as much fun reading it. I also hope I got better since that terrible first chapter *chuckles* I'm hella ready for season three, and I'm hella ready to start writing more fic. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
